Out of Control
by dreams007
Summary: Mystic Falls was a freak show with no end to its madness.  Vampires, Werewolves, & Witchery were all elements Bonnie Bennett had to deal with, since her loved ones were at peril with supernatural forces invading their town.  In the midst of all the chaos, the last thing Bonnie expected was to fall in love, but would she be able to keep herself together after betrayal?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, so I'm starting a new fic….lets see how this goes.

What you will need to know is that it's going to be a slow build of Damon and Bonnie.

This fic takes place after the events of "ROSE" episode from Vampire Diaries. One change that I'm incorporating is that the rose character doesn't appear in Mystic falls after Elijah is presumed dead, she just runs away. So everything that happened prior and in the episode of ROSE all applies to this fic.

Thank you for everyone who liked my one shot: By the light of the moon. I'm glad you enjoyed it and thanks again for your reviews- I enjoy reading them :)

And thanks to everyone who has reviewed….Put my fic under fave and author alerts…..that's just inspires me to write more. I appreciate the time you take to do that.

Well I hope you like it….

**Chapter 1**

Bonnie was exhausted as she opened the door to her home and was welcomed with dead silence. She was worried her father had waited up for her, but was glad to hear his snores filter all the way down to the main foyer where she stood listening.

A soft amused smile crept upon Bonnie's lips as she placed her keys onto the side table by the front door and tip toed up the stairs- stopping every so often when her father's snores didn't reach her ears and only continued forward when they picked up again.

Bonnie glanced to her right as she reached the top of the stairs where she peeked into her father's room and saw him sleeping in his reading chair with a book laid on top of his stomach, his reading glasses slipping down his nose as his chest moved up and down at a slow and steady pace. The lamp near him was still lit and Bonnie felt guilty not waking up her father, knowing he would have the worst knot in his neck in the morning from falling a sleep in the chair instead of his bed.

Bonnie looked down at her watch and saw that she was way past her curfew and if she woke her father up now she would mot likely get a lecture on staying out too late, even if she was with Elena. So instead Bonnie gave her father's sleeping form one last regretful look and slid away from his door as quietly as possible.

Taking a small soundless breath and thanking her lucky stars that her father was in a deep sleep- Bonnie took a couple of light steps towards her own bedroom, which was only a few doors down from her fathers and slinked inside as she gently shut the door behind.

Bonnie leaned against her door for a second as she let out a weary sigh, while facing her darkened room, which glistened with a few strands of light that snuck through her bedroom window from the street light below.

_Elena was alive _Bonnie thought as she looked around her room- her eyes adjusting to the darkness that almost blanketed her room. The light switch was to her left, but she had no desire to flip it on.

One most occasions- the dark unsettled her, but for some reason tonight, she embraced its solitude. She dropped her purse to the floor by the door and started to walk towards her bed as she slid her jacket off, which she promptly threw across to the chair in the corner of her room.

She took a seat onto her bed and flopped back as she took a deep breath, trying to unburden the day from her shoulders, as she exhaled slowly. Bonnie felt the tension ease out of her muscles, slowly but surely.

_Elena was safe and that's what mattered_.

In all the craziness that had become Bonnie's life- there was a victory today. _Bonnie still had her best friend by her side_. She would focus on that and deal with all the other stuff Elena had explained to her and Jeremy later.

Bonnie and everyone else had thought with Katherine stuck in the tomb- there was nothing else to worry about, at least life threatening. _Boy were they all wrong _Bonnie thought to herself as she turned onto her side and curled up into the fetal position, with her knees scrunched up close to her stomach as one of he arms lay like a pillow underneath her head, while the other nestled close to her heart. _She was so tired_.

Closing her eyes, Bonnie took another deep breath and let it out steadily. She repeated the action over and over again, but she found it didn't really ease away the worry and strain she felt throbbing inside her mind.

Today had worked out, she was able to locate Elena and _we got our happy ending_, but what about tomorrow and the next day after that. _Would she be strong enough to take on what was to come in Mystic Falls? And did she even have a chance in hell in surviving it?_ If she was being completely honest with herself- she knew she wasn't. Bonnie still had a lot to learn about herself and her gifts. _What was she capable of? How far could she amp up her magic and not get hurt in the process? What would happen if she denied her magic? Would others suffer because of her fears? How far was she really willing to go to save mystic falls? _

Bonnie was stirred out of her endless thoughts as she heard a buzzing sound coming from her jacket. It was her phone she could tell as her display screen shined bright into the room as her phone ended its vibrations. Not wanting to get up, Bonnie just stared at her jacket as the room elapsed into darkness again as the display screen light from her cell turned off.

Someone had texted her. Bonnie knew she should get it but she rested her eyes for a second and almost immediately popped them back open as she heard her phone buzzing once again. The corner where her jacket lay was illuminated with the display light of her phone. Almost has if it were beckoning her to come and check the message.

Licking her lips as she gingerly got up from bed and made her way to the chair, where her phone was half slipped out from her jacket pocket- Bonnie grabbed it and clicked _inbox _to read the text she had received. Making her way back to her bed she sat near the edge as she scrolled down to open her two messages.

_**You made it home, okay?**_

_**Jer- **_

_**How are you feeling?**_

_**Jer- **_

A small warm sensation filled her chest at reading those words, while a smile etched its way across her mouth of its own accord.

Jeremy had taken care of her when she had lost consciousness trying to relay a message to Elena. He had not only taken care of her, but listened and had kept her weakness to himself with no questions asked. She deeply appreciated that, more than words could convey.

_I made it home fine with my dad none the wiser- thanks again Jer :)_

_**I didn't do anything- you're the one who helped find Elena **_Jeremy texted back almost instantly.

_You were a big part of that as well Jer- _

_I'm just glad that Stefan and Damon were able to find her, how is she doing? _

_**Good, sleeping- I just checked in on her. I just wanted to see if you were okay as well before I hit the bed.**_

_I'm fine Jer, thanks again- sleep well _Bonnie texted back

_**You too, C U at school**_

"_Yeah see you at school_" Bonnie responded softly to her room, as she placed her phone on the table.

Getting up from her seat on the bed, Bonnie decided she would change into her sleep attire, knowing her father would wake from his chair in the middle of the night and come check in on her before he went to sleep again.

Stripping her clothes from her body as she made it to her dresser drawer, she pulled out cotton sweatpants and a tank, which Bonnie immediately started to put on before the chill in her room touched and lingered on her skin for too long. Bonnie also grabbed a hair tie and scooped her hair into a ponytail, while making it back to her bed.

She flipped the covers down and got in, wrapping the covering around her tight. Talking to Jeremy for those brief moments had actually eased her mind. She didn't know what to make of that. Before she could think about it further, her phone vibrated against her side table. Bonnie grabbed the phone and clicked on the message that appeared on her screen, thinking it was Jeremy.

_**Meet me tomorrow- my place or I'll just find you**_

_**Damon **_

_Well this was a surprise_ Bonnie thought. She didn't want to deal, think, nor see when it came to Damon if she could help it.

Deciding his message was more of an order than a conversation, she ignored his message

Bonnie was about to put her phone aside, but another message popped up on her screen again. Clicking it open, she read-

_**Oh and cute parlor trick with the blood and locating spell- came in real handy today. See you tomorrow Bon.**_

_Gosh_, it irritated her to no end that Damon always managed to get under her skin with his foolish comments. She wanted to dismiss his printed words she was now staring daggers at, but she knew she couldn't leave it alone

_You know, a simple Hey Bonnie good job- would suffice_

_**Maybe, but it wouldn't have gotten you to write back to me, now would it? **_

Bonnie could almost see the smugness dripping off each word he wrote in his reply. _He thought he was real smart._

Wanting to shut her phone and not reply was a real impulse she was fighting to stop because Bonnie didn't want Damon to know that he had power over her actions- she didn't want him to win.

Wanting to show that he hadn't gotten a rise out of her, Bonnie obligingly texted back even if it was the last thing she wanted to do.

_You have something worth actually saying to me- cause I got sleep to catch up on_

_**Everything I say and do is important**_**- **was the immediate repose from Damon**.**

Bonnie rolled her eyes at his reply, while her fingers texted away on their on accord.

_It's 1:30 am in the morning, if you don't have anything useful to say in your next reply- this delightful (that's me being sarcastic by the way) conversation is over. _

Bonnie bit her lip as she waited for Damon's reply, she knew she implied that she was tired but she was wide awake now. Seconds turned into minutes and Bonne couldn't take the waiting.

_Well_? Bonnie texted

_**Nothing useful to say- thought I'd let you be **_

_Why do you need to see me? _Bonnie texted, knowing Damon was just trying to be difficult and antagonize her

_**Show up and find out- **_

_**Sweet dreams**_

Bonnie let out a frustrated breath. She was so pissed off at the moment. So much had gone on in the last twelve hours as emotions had run from highs to lows. And now she had Damon ending her day on a agitated note. _Why did she have to pick up the damn phone?_

Just to show him who was boss- she wasn't going to meet him tomorrow no matter what happened.

Bonnie shut her cell off and placed it back onto the table near her bed.

She lay on her back and a few minutes later adjusted to her side trying to get comfortable, speaking with Damn had completely erased the calm state she had been in after talking with Jeremy.

_Not only was Damon irritating, the most selfish person she had met, but she had a sneaking suspicion he would haunt her dreams tonight _Bonnie miserably thought to herself as she closed her eyes, hoping she didn't encounter any vampires. _All she wanted was 8 hours of sleep- was that to much to ask for, these days? _

A/N: What did you think? Good? Bad? Any reaction? I'd love to read it. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**So pleased that people liked the 1st chapter of this fic…loved the response and the enthusiasm it got. I treasured the reviews and am glad that people are on board with the slow build up to Bamon.**

**Thanks again for the fave and author alerts as well….lets me know people are interested in reading this even if a review wasn't submitted.**

**To answer **_zozo42_** question about- Damon taking away the "I love you" he said to Elena in the Rose episode of Vampire Diaries….**_**Yes**_** that still applies to this story….your other question on whether the others will find out…well you'll just have to find out…lol**

**I hope you enjoy the second chapter. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2 **

Bonnie was late. Not by one minute or even five. She missed two whole classes and she was pretty certain there was a surprise quiz in one of them. _She just had this nagging feeling._

Bonnie blamed her father for not waking her up before he left for work- _It was a tradition, who broke tradition?_

But she blamed herself even more, since she had forgotten to set her alarm clock- if it weren't for texts she received from both Elena and Jeremy- asking where she was, she'd still be in bed- oblivious to the wide awake world around her.

Bonnie rushed up the steps, taking two at a time, as she pushed the main school doors open and began speed walking down the empty halls, adorned by lockers on either side of her.

As she reached her destination, Bonnie opened her locker and swung her bag and jacket as quickly as possible into her cramped locker. Reached for her Math textbooks and pencil case on the top shelf- managed a brief look at the mirror attached to the inside of her locker door before she closed it shut.

Bonnie hurried down the hall trying not to entirely miss third period as well. She rounded a corner as she looked down opening her pencil case to see if her calculator was in there and unfortunately was blindsided by the force of the impact that collided with her head on.

Her books dropped to the floor as her pencil case went flying in the air. She lost her balance and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Oh man- I'm so sorry" Bonnie heard just above her while she grasped the back of her head. _Slight pain_ erupted as her brain started to register the hurt and soreness her scalp experienced.

Bonnie's fingers softly grazed the area.

"Next time watch where your going" she exclaimed with her eyes closed in pain. _This wasn't what she needed right now._

"I'm so sorry again- I was just making my way to the principles office and there you were and there I was- I'm sorry I couldn't stop in my tracks sooner:" Bonnie heard as the unfamiliar voice responded. "Here let me help you"

Bonnie felt two hands being placed on her shoulders just as she pried her eyes open to view the offender.

He was cute and unknown, Bonnie concluded as she managed to sit up with his help.

"I'm Luca- It's my first day here"

Bonnie distractively just nodded her head as she tried to grab her books that were scattered around her and the couple of pencils, which escaped from her case.

"Nice meeting you- "Bonnie automatically responded as she collected her things. "I would say it was a pleasure, but I don't think my head agrees with that statement at this moment" Bonnie finished saying while she glanced back at Luca with a friendly smile to indicate she was just kidding around with him.

"Again, _I'm so sorry_ I should have been watching where I was going" Luca replied, while making sure Bonnie was alright as she made signs of standing up.

"Yeah, you should have- but maybe I should have done the same" Bonnie surmised as she stood on her own two feet again.

Luca smiled shyly. Obviously Bonnie could tell he was still embarrassed and decided to switch topics to put him at ease. After all he was a new student- he probably didn't know anyone, the least she could do was be friendly.

"So today is your first day? How's it going so far?" Bonnie asked

"Not too bad aside from the fact that I made a fool of myself in front a gorgeous girl" Luca said never taking his eyes away from Bonnie's, which made her faint smile turn bigger upon hearing his words. "I was in history class when I got called down to the office" Luca finished explaining.

Trying to get a grip on her smile, which seemed to have a hold on her lips, Bonnie replied playfully "Don't tell me you already got yourself in trouble?"

"No, nothing like that, at least I hope not" Luca jovially said in response.

Just as they shared a laugh- the bell rang, indicating class was over. Bonnie's smiling mouth turned into a grimace as she realized she missed her morning classes all together.

Students spilled out of classes in a frenzy state, almost as if they were braking out of jail.

"I better get going- sorry about the hit and run" Luca announced as he walked backwards from Bonnie, slightly brushing into people as he made his way down the hall.

Amused, Bonnie just waved goodbye and called out "see you around"

"I hope so" was Luca's reply.

Bonnie saw him turn around and disappear into the sea of students making their way to the cafeteria.

Just as she was turning around to go in the opposite direction, hoping to catch her morning teachers before they left for lunch, Bonnie was halted upon seeing Elena and Caroline walking towards her with concerned faces.

"Hey are you alright?" Elena asked jus as Caroline questioned "Why weren't you in biology?"

"Yes, I'm fine" Bonnie said to answer Elena's question. "I just happened to be a normal teenager today"

Caroline and Elena looked at each other, confounded by Bonnie's words, trying to see if the other understood- when neither did. They looked back at Bonnie.

Bonnie could see they were worried about her still, which was displayed by the concern on Elena's eyes and the fidgeting of Caroline's fingers.

She couldn't help and love her girls even more- but they _really needed to_ _relax_. Of course with what all three of them had been dealing with individually and together, Bonnie understood why their mind went to worst case scenarios these days.

"Guy's, I slept in" Bonnie laughingly replied trying to inject some light heartedness and get their minds from dark and unwanted places. "It happens to the best of us."

Bonnie could clearly see she had relieved both girls of their troubled thoughts as Caroline relaxed her hands and Elena returned her smile.

"I'm glad- for a minute there we thought- "

"I know what you thought" Bonnie said, interrupting Caroline as she clasped her friends hand in her own and gave it a squeeze in reassure that everything really was okay. "I'm pretty sure Mystic falls can survive one day without us. I say we try to ignore all this supernatural stuff, at least for today and gossip like three normal teenage girls- I saw a cute boy today" Bonnie stated, hoping her friends would go along with what she was suggesting. _They needed to escape_ and girl talk was the only remedy Bonnie saw as a solution.

"I'm game" Elena agreed.

"So am I. So you saw a cute boy, details" Caroline exclaimed as she took hold of Elena's hand and situated herself between both of the. She steered them towards the cafeteria.

""Well I don't know much- his name is Luca, he has a boyish smile and one hard body" Bonnie divulged as her hand went to her scalp- it was still slightly sore, but much better than before.

"You felt him up and all the information you have is his name, alert the press, Bonnie Bennett isn't so innocent after all" Caroline teasingly responded as she pushed the doors to the cafeteria and held it open for Elena and Bonnie to follow behind.

"_It wasn't like that_" Bonnie defended but she couldn't help and laugh along side both girls.

"_I don't know Bonnie_- your words seem to suggest otherwise" Elena interjected into the mix as she rummaged through her bag for her wallet, while all three of them walked over to the lunch line and awaited their turn.

"Girls- _trust me_. It was nothing of that sort, so get you minds out of the gutter." Bonnie tried to sternly say but couldn't help and smile in between her words as Elena and Caroline shared a look between each other that clearly stated _they weren't buying what she was selling_- only to tease her a little more.

"No, no, no- don't give each other that look. Luca and I bumped into each other literally and it was rather hard. On most occasions I would have been frustrated and embarrassed, but I was rushing to make it for third period. I fell right on my behind and hit my head- _oh god_, I must have looked so ridiculous falling" Bonnie said as she reviewed the incident over in her head while she explained. "I can't believe he didn't even laugh, just a bit"

"You ran into each other" Elena exclaimed as she shook her head in laughter. "Only you Bonnie- _only you_."

"It wasn't _exactly _my fault" Bonnie stated.

"So it was his?" Caroline questioned as she grabbed an apple from the assortment that was lined up for lunch.

"_Yes_, well no- I mean… I guess it was both our faults" Bonnie deduced as she tucked her books in one of her arms as she grabbed a sandwich and juice bottle with the other.

"You said he didn't laugh- so he was nice about everything" Elena asked while placing a slice of pizza, water bottle, and apple on her tray.

"Yeah, he was so apologetic and I could tell he was uncomfortable with is part in my fall- have either of you seen or heard of him?" Bonnie asked as she reached the cash register and realized in that moment she didn't have her wallet on her. "_Shoot_- my bag's in my locker."

"No worries- I got it covered" Caroline replied as she paid for her apple and Bonnie's lunch.

"Thanks Care" Bonnie said. She got out of line and waited with Caroline on the side as Elena paid.

"No problem and to answer you question- I haven't laid eyes on Luca or heard anything on him as of yet- how about you Elena? Can you shed any light on our mystery man?" Caroline asked over her shoulder to Elena who walked to join them and was casing out a table they could sit at.

"No- haven't heard a peep about him. Let's go to that table at the back" Elena stated, taking the lead.

"Well I hope I see and talk to him again. There was something about him" Bonnie replied as she pulled out her chair to sit down. Pushing her books to one side and unwrapping her sandwich, she continued to say "I just got this vibe off of him- I want to find out what that was all about."

"Find out about what?" Bonnie heard behind her. She glanced back to see Jeremy scooting around the table and sit opposite from her, but beside Elena as Caroline got settled next to Bonnie.

"Hey" Bonnie said as a pleasantly surprised smile was directed at Jeremy. _She was really glad to see him. _"Luca- the new guy"

"Oh yeah, I met him this morning- helped Luca find his first class. Doesn't seem too bad" Jeremy replied nonchalantly as he snatched Elena's cookies she had taken out from her bag and placed on her tray.

Elena eyed Jeremy in annoyance for a split second before taking a bite into her pizza. "Leave me one at least."

"I'll see" Jeremy answered back, while taking a bite into his first of many sweet treats that were still grasped in his hand. "_mmmm…so good_"

Bonnie watched on in amusement at Elena trying to snatch away the cookie bag while Jeremy would place it right in front of her and then swipe it out of her reach- annoying Elena, but she couldn't help and laugh at each attempt she made.

Finally, tired of Jeremy's game and after her 15th try- Elena stopped trying and focused on her pizza instead. And that's when Jeremy dropped the bag of cookies back onto her tray.

"You're so childish sometimes" Elena replied while a smile tugged at her lips.

"I wouldn't be fulfilling my brotherly duties if I didn't hassle you once in awhile" Jeremy said.

"I'm so glad I'm an only child- I don't think I'd deal well with a sibling" Caroline stated in seriousness as she took a bite out of her apple.

Bonnie and Elena shared perplexed looks with each other at Caroline's comments. Bonnie knew they had the same thought going through their heads- _Sometimes Caroline just didn't get it._

"Why aren't you eating lunch- here take my second slice" Elena replied as she pushed her plate towards Jeremy.

"No, I'm good- but I wouldn't mind that apple" Jeremy said as he watched Elena grab it and hold it in her hand, tightly and out of reach while she directed her brown eyes at him in curiosity. "What do I get in return if I give it to you?"

"A real great hair day" Jeremy replied

Elena's eyes narrowed in confusion and looked toward Bonnie.

Bonnie glanced at Jeremy and saw the clear intent written in his eyes- he was flexing his hands ready to do some damage. "Ah, Elena I think you should hand that apple over if you don't want your hair to get messed up in two seconds."

"_You wouldn't_" Elena gasped in horror and almost instantly narrowed her eyes to clash with Jeremy's in a sibling standoff that Bonnie had seen over the years; too many times to count. In most cases it was always best to run and hide, but they were at school- they couldn't do to much damage at least that's what Bonnie hoped.

"Stefan alert" Caroline announced just as Jeremy was going to make his first move.

Bonnie noticed the playfulness in Elena's eyes dim slightly as she swung her head and stared at Stefan who stood at the cafeteria entrance, _searching_. As his eyes stopped at their table, Stefan' lip thinned and he gave a slight nod to us all, but immediately locked eyes with Elena who hadn't looked away.

Bonnie saw Stefan struggle with not coming over and checking on Elena, just as Bonnie saw how hard it was for Elena to stay distant from Stefan. Bonnie viewed from her seat how Stefan gave Elena one last lingering look before turning around and leaving the Cafeteria. And watched Elena trying to pull herself together internally like nothing ever happened. She passed her apple to Jeremy with no fight.

"Caroline could you go and check on him" Elena softly asked, looking down at her pizza as she fiddled with it and started to rip the crust off.

Caroline looked at Bonnie as she collected her bag and got up from her chair with no complaint. "See you in fifth period"

"Yeah, see you later" Bonnie responded as she watched Caroline leave their table and exit the cafeteria. Caroline could be a lot of things, but when a friend counted on her- _she didn't need to be asked twice._

Bonnie turned her attention back to the table where Jeremy was throwing the apple Elena had given him back and forth between his hands, clearly at a loss for words as he looked at Bonnie for help in cheering Elena up.

Bonnie bit her lip not exactly knowing what words to say that would offer comfort. She understood why Elena hadn't gotten back together with Stefan even with Katherine in the tomb. Elena needed space and to know that she wasn't putting any of her loved ones in danger by being with Stefan. Bonnie felt bad because she knew they loved each other deeply. They were in such in impossible situation because even if they got through this hurdle- _there were still many more to overcome_.

"Are you okay- do you want to go get smoothies at the dinar around the corner before lunch ends? Get a chance to get out of here and get some air in the process?" Bonnie gently asked as Elena sighed, pushing her food tray aside in distaste.

"No I can't, I have to meet my chemistry partner before class actually" Elena replied. She pushed her chair back and grabbed her bag off the floor. It was obviously a lie, but neither Jeremy nor Bonnie pressed the matter. If Elena needed to be alone right now- that's what they would give her.

"See you later Bonnie" Elena said as she departed their table, leaving Jeremy and Bonnie alone.

"Well this isn't how I expected lunch to go. _Apparently_ trying to be a normal teenager girl sucked just as much as dealing with the supernatural- especially when it came to heartbreak.

"Huh"

Bonnie sighed into a smile that appeared on her lips at viewing Jeremy's confused look. "I'd come up with an idea for us to act like three normal girls for the day. To shake off some of the stress we had been dealing with, but the plan doesn't seem to be working to well when boys and matter of the heart arise."

"I see" Jeremy replied as understanding dawned. "So you want to be normal for the day?"

"Yes, complain about teachers not vampires. Worry about grades and not on whether if I'm pronouncing words correctly so a spell doesn't go haywire. Exercising cause I feel like it, not because I think the extra toning will give me a little bit more of an edge the next time some monster tries to attack me _At least that's what I try to tell myself _even if I know realistically an extra 20 minutes doing cardio isn't going to help me out run a vampire." Bonnie finished saying while twisting off the cap of her drink.

"Does playing pool constitute as normal enough for you?" Jeremy asked as he took a bite of his apple.

"Well…not really- I'm horrible at it" Bonnie confessed as she raised her drink to take a sip to ease her parched throat.

"Good, cause after school you and me are hanging out and playing pool- whoever loses buys the dinks and from what I've heard so far- you better bring you wallet" Jeremy said as he took another bite into his apple.

Bonnie was struck speechless. She and Jeremy hadn't really hung out together without Elena around. She knew it was just a friendly game of pool Jeremy was referring to, but she couldn't help feel a little _odd _about it. "Um…Jeremy I just…don't know….its you and me…it's a little bit abnormal- don't you think?"

"Okay, whatever-" Jeremy said as he shrugged his shoulder. "I just thought it would be fun"

Bonnie opened her mouth to say something, but abruptly shut it. _She should just accept_- it was clear from Jeremy's downcast eyes that he wished he hadn't even offered.

_It was just a game. _

_A game of pool with Jeremy. _

_Elena's little brother. _

_Okay_ she was still feeling a little _odd _about that one, but she would get over it- after all Jeremy and she had really connected when Elena had been kidnapped.

Wanting to erase his discomfort and frankly get out of her own head, Bonnie made up her mind as she grabbed Jeremy's hand and gave it a squeeze, which had him looking up at her as she said "Okay- sure…it's a good idea, but I'm at a disadvantage- so you buy the first round….that's only fair"

"Really?" Jeremy asked as a smile graced his face.

Bonnie nodded her head in assurance.

"Good- It'll be fun"

Bonnie smiled in return and looked at her watch to see that lunch was almost over.

"Look I got to go, but I'll see you later" Bonne said as she crumpled up her sandwich wrapper and tossed it into a trashcan while getting up. She screwed on the cap to her drink and collected her books.

"Yeah no problem, catch ya later Bonnie"

"Later Jer" Bonnie replied a she turned around to leave, but was halted as Jeremy asked

"oh wait- I completely forgot to ask you, where were you in the morning?"

"I slept in" Bonnie stated as she swung her gaze over her shoulder.

"That's…. pretty mundane actually- I had other scenarios running through my head"

"_Well_, it is only a Tuesday in Mystic Falls…I'm petty sure one of those imaginative scenarios will play out sooner or later." Bonnie replied jokingly trying to laugh off the horror that had become their lives, than feel the utter dread that gripped her mind every other minute.

"Let's hope not" Jeremy said in all seriousness.

"_Your words to Gods ears_" Bonnie replied somberly as her smile felt tight around the edges of her mouth. With those words Bonnie turned back around and started making her way out of the cafeteria, hardly even hearing the laughter echoing around her, the football being tossed from player to player, or any of the words that were being spoken all around her as she made her way to the exit.

It was a jumble of noise that was normal, but the more she made her way through it- she couldn't help but feel angry. _Angry _at that fact that she couldn't be as oblivious as her peers around her.

Finally pushing her way thorough the cafeteria doors, Bonnie exhaled as she stopped and embraced the quietness that she encountered in the halls. There were a few students at their locker and a couple in the corner making out. Bonnie walked to her locker and waved to one of the cheerleaders down the hall.

The school bell blared over the speakers, indicating that lunch was over and they had five minutes to make it to class. Bonnie grabbed her books and shuffled her way through the other students who had descended into the halls, rushing to their lockers to make it in class on time.

Bonnie made it to English class and sat near the window. The teacher walked in and announced that she would allow the class to work on their group essays that period.

After fourth period finished, Bonnie met Caroline in heath class where they sat together and played hangman on Caroline's notebook as the teacher popped in a video. They were just finished with their fourth game when Bonnie received a text message and soon after Caroline's phone buzzed indicating she had gotten a text as well

They both reached for their phones discretely, hoping not to get caught with them.

Bonnie scrolled down to her message and read on her phone, a text that was sent from Elena.

_**I've skipped fifth period- if Stefan asks where I am, tell him I'm sick and I went home- fill you in later. **_

Bonnie had a really bad feeling settle into her stomach as she read Elena's text. She looked at Caroline who flipped her screen over to show Bonnie that she had received the same message from Elena.

"Girls put your phones away and please try to watch the video- you'll get detention if I see them out again" Bonnie heard as Miss Chin walked by them to sit at the empty seat behind them. _Clearly indicating_ she was going to watch their every move.

Bonnie and Caroline shut their phones off and gave each other worried looks before facing the front and watching the video.

The film finished as the bell rang indicating class was over. Both girls scooped their stuff and darted for the door so they could get away from prying eyes. As they got to a private corner Caroline was the first one to talk.

"What has she gotten herself into now?" Caroline exclaimed

"I don't know, but Elena is smart she won't do anything too risky" Bonnie said trying to reassure herself, as well as Caroline.

"I swear, we need to put a tracking device on Elena- she always gets mixed up in situations that are not good" Caroline replied

"I'm sure whatever she's doing…is fine. She doesn't want Stefan to know and I for one am not going to tell him" Bonnie replied as she clutched her books tighter from the stress she was trying to keep under wraps.

"But that's so hard to do Bonnie, especially when he gives you those earnest puppy dog eyes- how am I to stand against them" Caroline whined genuinely. Stefan had become a friend to her and helped get her through a difficult transition when she first realized what she had become. She really hated lying to him.

"I know it's going to be hard- but it's Elena" Bonnie stressed.

"_Fine-_ but I want this on record that I am completely against keeping mum about this"

"Duly noted- now let's get to our classes before we get in trouble" Bonnie said as the last remaining students started to rush down the halls- trying to make it on time.

Caroline nodded her head in agreement and looked down to see she had a minute to get to class. With a quick "later" to Bonnie, Caroline looked around and sped up the stairs.

_Speed_ that was the only thing Bonnie envied about vampires. If she had that amount of speed at her disposable- she knew that she would never be late again in her life.

Bonnie made it to her last class with not even a second to spare as the bell rang. Making her way to the window seat which gave her the view of the school parking lot. Bonnie settled down and opened her books to take notes that the teacher had started to write on the chalk board.

Halfway through class, Bonnie's hand got tired and she took a break to look out the window.

Bonnie had to do a double take cause to her utter surprise she saw _Damon_ leaning against his car talking with two girls that seemed to be giggling at Damon's story, which he seemed to be very animatedly describing as his hand gestures went up and down from what Bonnie could view.

_What… the hell… is he doing here?_ Bonnie finished thinking just as Damon looked her way. As their gaze looked Bonnie quickly turned around. _Was he telepathic now too?_ Bonnie looked back at her teacher who was still rattling on with today's lesson.

_Slowly_, Bonnie peeked from the corner of her eyes out the window to the parking lot where she still saw three people standing, but really couldn't make nothing else out.

Exhaling slowly, Bonnie turned her head slightly and almost instantly found Damon staring back at her. It was almost like he had a sixth sense- letting him know when she was looking at him. Before she could even think or blink she saw Damon raise his hand in a wave and Bonnie could make out a smirk hovering over his lips.

The next thing she knew, Damon flicked his hands for the girls to go away. And with no surprise they just left leaving Damon alone.

_He obviously had used compulsion on them _Bonnie thought while knots twisted inside her stomach as Damon's unwavering gaze continued to bore into hers. She didn't care if at this moment she seemed to be a coward as she looked away from him.

She knew he would come looking for her, when Damon wanted something he usually painfully got his way. _It's just_ she thought she had more time- someway or another she was planning to avoid him at all costs. But here he was at her school outside waiting for her.

Bonnie licked her lips nervously as she once again tuned to look back outside, but only this time – he wasn't there. Bonnie eyes swung back and forth to her view outside but couldn't spot Damon. His car was still there, but he wasn't.

_Just maybe_, he wasn't there to see her. _Just maybe_ she could escape for at least this one day without talking to him. The bell rang and instantly Bonnie was bought back to her current reality. Students were leaving the classroom and the teacher was erasing the last of her notes off the chalk board. Bonnie glanced down at her unfinished notes and was annoyed that she let her worry of Damon interfere in her studies. Now she needed to borrow someone's notes later.

Bonnie closed her books and got up from her chair and made it out the door and to her locker without incident. _Just maybe_ she could leave the school grounds and not run into Damon. To make that happen- Bonnie decided to use the back entrance to leave. If Damon was waiting out front he would hopefully miss her sneaking around the school and making her way to the parking lot where her car was.

Bonnie grabbed her stuff, slammed her locker shut and made it to the exit doors that led out to the football field out back.

Bonnie glanced back over her shoulder hoping she didn't see Damon and was taken off guard when a steel grip grasped a hold of her arm- pulling her to the right, into a hard chest.

"You wouldn't be running away from me now would you…Bonnie? Cause that would hurt my feelings" Bonnie heard in her ear as Damon's unmistakable voice soaked into her jostled mind.

_Shit…today really wasn't her day _Bonnie thought as dread took a hold of her thoughts and had her eyes closing in dismay.

**A/N: I know…I know you totally hate me for leaving it there….lol. But in my defense this chapter had to end somewhere….lol.**

**Any thoughts on the chapter? Let me know :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **

**I honestly didn't think I would get this out by the weekend, but thanks to your reviews I managed to find the drive to get it done.**

**I'm really glad that you enjoyed the pervious chapter, even though it wasn't Bamon heavy. **

**Thanks a lot for your reviews again…am grateful for them!**

**Chapter 3 **

Bonnie tried pushing away from Damon, but it was futile as Damon's steel grip didn't waiver or move in inch. In fact, his fingers applied even more pressure that had Bonnie yelp in pain. She looked up at Damon with displeasure clearly written in hers eyes.

"Will you let go of my arm, your hurting me" Bonnie managed to say as she winced in pain.

Damon's eyes shifted from her furious ones to where he connected them. His face showed no emotion, but his fingers one by one loosened and eased off of her. "I didn't realize, I sometimes forget how fragile a human can be" Damon said as he fully retracted his hand away from Bonnie, who instantly was rubbing the area.

Bonnie could tell with the force Damon had held her arm that a bruise would appear. _Intentionally_ or _by accident_, she didn't know-but she was definitely _irate _over his excessive use of strength with her.

"Did you really have to manhandle me?" Bonnie complained as she hit him in the chest just to get the built up anger, _he seemed to create inside of her_, out. She knew it didn't inflict any pain upon Damon, but it sure did feel good in letting off some steam.

"Oh please- I was hardly manhandling you. In fact you did more damage to yourself by struggling. I would have let you go if you had asked nicely" Damon said innocently as he gestured towards Bonnie like it was her fault.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, fed up. "This is so classic, you do something wrong and it's the other person's fault….God- your unbelievable Damon. One hundred percent class ass jerk"

"_Honey_, I haven't claimed to be anything else, so that little dig really didn't hit its mark as you probably would have liked. Stefan's the one with the conscience. I play by my own rules" Damon replied effortlessly. He crossed his arms and looked down at Bonnie as if he was the one wasting his precious time conversing with her.

"_What's wrong with you?_" Bonnie asked as she stared at Damon. He seemed to be more callous than ever before with his words.

"My existence. Oh wait- that's Jeremy's shtick" Damon replied with a stealthy smile.

"Leave Jeremy out of this" Bonnie immediately replied.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Damon said speculatively, narrowing his eyes. "Where is lonely boy?"

"Away from you that's all that matters" Bonnie quickly stated.

"It's probably best…he can get kind of annoying with his teenage angst, don't you think?" Damon asked

"No, actually he's one of the nicest people I know" Bonnie heatedly said. "But this isn't about Jeremy, this is…._it's about Elena_…isn't it? What did you do? Or should I ask what did Elena do or say that has you this insensitive. You helped find her when she was kidnapped, which must have brought you relief. But what happened in the time span of her getting home and today?"

"Absolutely nothing and I think your reaching" Damon replied as a scowl graced his lips.

"No, _not reaching_, I think I'm right on target" Bonnie said as a smile reached her lips. Anything that displeased Damon- made Bonnie very happy.

"I didn't come here to have a Dr. Phil moment- I'm came here because I want you to find someone for me" Damon stated.

Bonnie turned right around at hearing those words and didn't look back as she started to walk away from Damon.

"Where are you going?" Damon said as he stalked after her, a few paces behind.

"Far away from you and your demands- why can't you ever talk to me and not want anything" Bonnie said. She was tired of being constantly used and getting involved in business that she wanted no part in. She still felt weakened from yesterday's events, Bonnie didn't think she could handle any major magic as of yet and she didn't _really_ want Damon knowing that fact.

"I need you to find the vampire chick that took Elena, the one that escaped" Damon exclaimed as Bonnie picked up her pace. She had made it around the corner and saw her car in sight.

"How exactly do you expect me to do that? Do you have anything that belongs to her?" Bonnie threw out over her shoulder as she saw Damon only a stride away from her. She found it weird that he hadn't stopped her as of yet.

"No, just a name- Rose" Damon replied

Bonnie scoffed as she faced forward again. "You would have to give me more than that if you want me to locate her. Something that belongs to her would help"

"Stefan and I don't have anything- she kind of high tailed it out of there when Elijah walked into the picture." Damon said.

"Well that's really not my problem now is it?" Bonnie said as she spied Jeremy crossing the parking lot. Before she gave a second's thought she called out for him.

And just like she knew, he turned around, saw her and smiled. Then looked passed Bonnie to where she knew Damon was and that smile disappeared as quickly as it had been shown.

"Hey Jeremy- sorry I'm late" Bonnie said as she indicated with her eyes that he should go along with what she was saying. They weren't suppose to meet for a bit, but Bonnie thought it was no time like the present to go play pool, especially since it would get rid of Damon.

"Yeah, um…no worries" Jeremy said. He looked over Bonnie's shoulder at Damon and nodded in greeting. "So what's up? Another crisis at hand?"

"No. Just asking a friendly favor of our little witch here- who isn't exactly receptive" Damon said and he walked up to the pair.

"What's up?" Jeremy said in concern as he looked over at Bonnie who was glaring daggers at Damon.

"If I could- _I would_, but you don't have anything that belongs to the vampire…I can't really do much with nothing" Bonnie replied.

"Well Emily could have done it" Damon taunted

"And I'm not Emily nor have I ever claimed to be." Bonnie said as anger simmered within her. _She hated Damon_. His constant ridicule of her capabilities upset her because he knew exactly where to stick the knife and hurt her.

She had insecurities about being a witch and his constant comparisons just made her feel more incompetent. Like she wasn't living up to the Bennett name that had been built up by witches in her family in past generations. She felt the pressure of it all and somehow couldn't help and feel that she was letting her grams down. _And that's what hurt the most…_Grams was the one person she could talk with and just be herself, not like her dad who avoided the subject like the plague.

"Look Damon- Just back off from Bonnie" Jeremy said, sensing her turmoil brewing.

Damon shifted his eyes from Bonnie to look at Jeremy in annoyance. Bonnie in the mean time tired to find her composure, she was not to far off from being emotional…she really did not want to spill one tear in front of Damon. She'd bite her tongue off before she let that happen.

Grabbing her keys from her bag Bonnie stepped towards her car and indicated for Jeremy to follow.

"Goodbye Damon this was- _poke my eyes out fun_…if you know what I mean" Bonnie bitingly said as she got her door open and slid in, starting the car. Bonnie just stared at the steering wheel as Jeremy got in as well.

Exhaling loudly, she turned towards Jeremy as she said "Ready?." Ignoring Damon who stood there staring at her. She didn't need eyes to confirm that fact, Bonnie could just _feel his gaze_ on her as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the Mystic grill.

"God Jeremy…_I swear_- one of these days I'm going to kill him… I know I am. He just knows how _to needle_ and _get right under_ my skin" Bonnie vented out.

"Damon does have a knack for pissing off a lot of people- maybe someone will get to him before…. you wouldn't have to get your hands dirty" Jeremy said as a joke, trying to lighten the mood.

"In this particular case, I wouldn't mind a little red on my hands" Bonnie said softly as she thought of her grams. _She would still be here if it wasn't for Damon and his selfish nature._

"Uh, Bonnie-" Jeremy said hesitantly. "You need to cool off"

Bonnie shook her head and blinked, trying to ward of the negative head space she was in. She spared Jeremy a glance to indicate that she was alright. "_Sorry_…it's just Damon- gets to me, _plain and simple_"

Jeremy nodded his head in understanding. "Okay- how about a Damon free zone from here on out…neither of us brings up his name"

"_Hey_- you'll find no complaints here" Bonnie said laughingly as she turned into the parking lot of the grill. "I'm really glad you suggested us hanging out- I've found being with you to be…._interesting_"

"_Interesting_? I don't know how I should take that" Jeremy said with a confused smile as he took off his seat belt and looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie bit her lip as she tried finding the right words. "It's just that when I'm with you…I get moments of normal, which eases the tension away. _I like that_….I like that a lot. I mean two minute ago I was boiling mad, but now- _I'm okay_…And that's because of you.

Feeling self conscience at her words, Bonnie looked away from Jeremy and started to get out of the car. Changing the topic Bonnie reminded Jeremy that he was buying first round of drinks since she sucked at pool while they made their way into the grill.

"Okay fine….I'll get the drinks…you go grab a pool table" Jeremy said and went off to the bar.

Bonnie made her way through the place and stopped as she saw Matt clearing up tables. "Hey Matt"

Matt looked up from piling plates and smiled genuinely as he saw Bonnie walking towards him. "Hey, Bonnie…how's it going?"

"Good, just here to play some pool with Jeremy" Bonnie replied smilingly.

"From what I remember- you're pretty horrible at pool- looks like Jeremy's going to clean up real good with you" Matt said laughingly.

"Hey…I'm not- Okay yeah …that last time we played- I wasn't that great I'll admit too, but I still made a couple of shots" Bonnie said

"Only cause Elena distracted me when it was your turn, but I still saw you cheat from the corner of my eye. I'm just a gentlemen- I decided not to bring it up then" Matt replied

Bonnie smiled in amusement, remembering the game.

"So you and Jeremy?" Matt questioned in curiosity.

"Just friends shooting some pool" Bonnie simply said as she viewed Jeremy ordering their drinks. "Look I got to grab a table before they get claimed, but if you get a break- feel free to come over and join us"

"Thanks, maybe I will" Matt said as he grabbed the dishes and headed off to the kitchen.

Bonnie continued her way to the back and found an empty pool table. She took off her jacket and swung it over a stool. Bonnie went over to the table and started to get all the balls out of the pockets and together.

She racked them up as Jeremy made his way over and gave Bonnie her drink. He placed his own on the table near by and walked over to the wall where the cue sticks were. Grabbing two he kept one for himself and gave one to Bonnie.

"Do you want to go first or should I? " Jeremy asked

Before Bonnie could reply she heard a familiar voice behind her say "I get winner"

Bonnie turned around and found Luca walking towards them with a confident stride. "Hey Luca, how's it going?"

"Good" Luca responded to Bonnie and then directed a "Hey" to Jeremy.

"Hey man, how was first day of school?" Jeremy politely inquired.

That was another thing abut Jeremy Bonnie liked about him- _he just accepted people unlike Damon _who looked down and rendered you useless if you didn't fit into his plans.

Bonnie was pulled out of her thoughts as Jeremy nudged her with his stick gently on the leg.

"Uh…what?" Bonnie asked as she found both guys looking at her expectantly. Feeling guilty in completely zoning out, she kind of just said a "Yeah sure"

Jeremy laughed and shook his head in amusement. Knowing Bonnie well- Jeremy knew she hadn't heard a word of Luca and Jeremy's conversation. So he decided to have a little fun with her. "So you admit that you have feelings for Luca like you explained over lunch to me"

"What!" Bonnie exclaimed as her spine straightened at hearing his words. "No- that's not what we discussed"

Bonnie then looked towards Luca and started to backtrack at her words not wanting to offend Luca. "I mean…I'm sure you're a great guy and all, but I _in no way_ said anything that _he _is referring to…not that… one couldn't… develop feelings for you…it's just-"

Jeremy and Luca broke out laughing as Bonnie floundered with her words. Bonnie sighed as she realized she'd just been had. "Jeremy that was cruel!" Bonnie shouted as a laugh bubbled up out of her, joining the two guys.

"Hey you asked for it, next time keep your ears and eyes engaged in the present conversation at hand" Jeremy replied as his laughter slowly faded.

"Okay fine- now are we going to play or stand around making fun of me all day" Bonnie said as she took a sip from her drink and settled it down next to Jeremy's.

"I don't know I kind of like making fun of you" Jeremy replied jokingly

Bonnie made a funny face at Jeremy, which made him laugh as she directed her gaze towards Luca. "It's two bad we don't have another player- we could have played in teams"

"_Your wish is my command_"

Bonnie heard the sound of Damon's unmistakable sarcasm dripping off of his words from behind her and said a resounding "_No_" without a second's thought.

She turned around and there Damon was with cue stick in hand and a smirk on his lips directed at her.

"This would be perfect. Why not." Luca stated in question.

"_Yeah Bonnie_, why not?" Damon echoed while he arched his brow in question, coming off to any bystanders like he was just being helpful. _Bonnie knew better_.

She didn't want to agree, but then Luca would question why she didn't agree. _And what would she say? _Bonnie glanced back at Jeremy for help and he had a look telling her just to accept Damon's offer.

Not liking it, but agreeing she looked back at Damon and said distastefully "Fine"

"Good- you can be my partner and Luca can be Jeremy's" Damon said forwardly as he went around the table and stood near Bonnie.

"Okay, fine by me" Luca immediately agreed before Bonnie could argue further.

As Luca lined up his first shot. Bonnie whispered quietly to Damon "What are you up to?"

"Nothing to sorted- just familiarizing myself with new faces" Damon replied just as quietly.

Bonnie continued to look at Luca as a solid ball went into one of the pockets, next Jeremy went to the table casing out his angles for his shot.

"Why are you snooping on Luca? He's harmless" Bonnie stated

"Well most recently anyone who comes into this town seems to have an agenda. I'm just making sure Luca isn't stupid enough to have one" Damon said as his eyes glinted towards her face.

"You think he's a vampire?" Bonnie worriedly questioned as she looked up at Damon who was mere inches away from her.

"No, yes…maybe….who knows- that's what I'm trying to find out" Damon finished as he brushed past ever so slightly, barley making contact, but Bonnie felt it.

She watched as Damon went around the table and lined up his shot. She looked towards Luca and ruled out Vampire…she didn't care how out of it she was- she would have felt him to be a vampire when he knocked into her. But Bonnie couldn't ignore the feeling she'd had briefly- _something was different,_ but she couldn't place it. She needed to get closer and make contact.

Like she expected, Damon made his shot as she made her way around the table past Luca when she purposefully dropped her stick, making it look to be an accident.

"Oops, sorry- I can be such a klutz sometimes" Bonnie said as she reached out for her cue stick, which Luca had already begun to bend down and grab for her. As he stood up she placed her hand firmly on the back of his arm, while grabbing the stick with her other hand. "Thanks- Luca….dropping things around you seems to be becoming a habit"

"At least this time no one hit the ground in the process" Luca replied good naturedly.

Bonnie smiled at him before moving away, her smile died as well. She had felt something this time…not vampire like or even werewolf, she couldn't place it but Luca resonated with a huge amount of power. _What was Luca?_

She looked down at the pool table as Jeremy and Luca conversed on the opposite end, while Damon slid up next to her, leaning against the table.

"What did you feel?" Damon asked in intrigue

"I didn't get anything" Bonnie calmly stated. She wasn't going to throw Luca under the bus with Damon, especially since she didn't get the sense Luca was with any bad intentions.

"Don't take drama by the way- you're a horrible actress. _Oops, sorry_" Damon imitated snidely under his breath so only she could hear.

She looked up from the table into Damon's laughing eyes. "_Really-_ cause I sure fooled you into thinking that I had reversed the spell Emily had placed on the Gilbert watch. Remember that fire you were stuck in" Bonnie said with satisfaction as Damon's humor vanished and he clenched his jaw.

"_Oh I remember clearly Bonnie_…innocent people like Anna and Mr. Lockwood suffocating and being burned alive all around me. How do you think Tyler would feel in knowing that you had a hand in his father's death. How do you think the town would feel in your part in the demise of Mystic falls Mayor." Damon viciously stated as he leaned in even closer with each word he said.

"If I had taken the spell off….there would have been a lot more people in this town mourning their loved ones with vampires on the loose" Bonnie defended even though each word Damon had hurled at her, was true. _If Tyler ever found out- he probably would never forgive her part in his father's death._

"And to hell with the casualties caught in the decision you made to lie" Damon responded

"No, I am not proud of myself but in the moment I thought I was doing the right thing." Bonnie replied quietly. "The difference in how we handle our mistakes is I live everyday with it…you just shrug yours shoulders and roll eyes like you couldn't care less."

"Okay Bonnie- you going to take a shot or what?" Jeremy called out, breaking the tense bubble Bonnie and Damon were enveloped in.

Breaking eye contact from Damon, she looked over at the other guys. "Yeah sorry, my partner here can't stop whispering advice in my ear"

"Well times up, show us what you got Bonnie" Luca said from where he leaned against the wall watching her.

Damon got off from leaning against the table to move pass Bonnie and stand behind her, but just before he went by, Bonnie heard him say "_You don't know me Bonnie_- _who says I don't bear my burdens of regret_"

Unsettled by Damon's comment Bonnie tried to shake it off. She leaned down to line up her shot. She did her best, but like she expected Bonnie only managed to move some balls around the table, scoring nothing.

They all played on like that for a bit making conversation, teasing Bonnie when her turn came up, while she joined in when needed. Majority of the time she put as much distance she could with Damon.

It was her turn. Jeremy had gone to get drinks, Luca had gone to make a call and Bonnie was leaned over the table about to take her shot.

A pair of hands slid up her back, startling Bonnie.

"_Damon what are you doing_?" Bonnie questioned as Damon lowered himself to Bonnie's level, aligning himself next to her. One of his hands were placed next to hers on the pool table where she rested her cue stick, while the other managed to slither around her waist to the end of the pool stick, where his hand settled on top of hers.

"_Teaching you how to score_, I'm tired of falling behind" Damon said hoarsely against Bonnie's ear.

She tried moving, but his position encapsulated her, mobilizing her still.

"I already had my turn, your sneak attack had me hitting the ball- I guess this little lesson is over, _now move it_" Bonnie said harshly while she angled her head to face Damon. They were literally inches away and the close proximity had her on edge.

Damon simply reached for the white ball and placed it back a coupe of inches from where it had drifted when he surprised Bonnie and placed his hand back to where it rested near Bonnie's on the table.

"I won't tell, if you won't" Damon said mischievously as he looked at Bonnie.

_He was so confusing. One when minute Damon could be insulting, the next playful, and then try to rip your heart out- all in one breath._ Bonnie thought as she stared into his ice blue eyes.

_Dry swallowing_, Bonnie pondered his multiple personalities as she resigned herself to _this lesson_ as he put it. "_Okay fine_"

"Good, now focus on the ball you want in the pocket. Once you got that in sight, you adjust the pool stick like this" Damon explained as he shifted the pool stick back and forth, "and then hit with clear and concise direction with enough force behind it- so it shoots forward without bouncing" he finished off, while they both watched their intended ball sink into the pocket with success.

"_Now that wasn't too hard_" Damon said as he glanced towards Bonnie's face, which for a fleeting moment he had caught a smile on her lips when the ball had disappeared into the table.

Bonnie swung her delighted gaze to Damon's. Even though she was trying to mask her pleased state from him, she couldn't help but respond cordially . "_No it wasn't_"

"What is this? No active helping, only tips are allowed to be given" Bonnie and Damon both heard behind them.

Bonnie abruptly tore her gaze away from Damon's and fully stood up again. Bonnie was about to turn around fully to Luca who had happened upon them, but was caught in between the pool stick, which Damon was holding from both ends now, effectively caging her in against his chest.

"I didn't think it would hurt to show Bonnie some pointers up close and personal" Damon said with an edge to his voice that clearly was directed at Luca.

"_Damon_" Bonnie said in warning as she tired to pull the pool stick out of Damon's grasp, discreetly enough so she could get away, but he only tightened his hold.

There was a loud crash, which distracted Luca and Damon's gaze to the dining area as a waiter had dropped his tray of orders onto the floor. Bonnie took that moment to slide one of Damon's hands off of the pool stick so she could make her escape.

She twisted around in triumph as she arched her brow at Damon in superiority. Bonnie knew he was testing and playing with her- making her squirm by keeping her hostage against him. Trying to push the limits with her, to see how far she'd crumble. But she wasn't going to let him rule her emotions, not now and not in front of Luca.

"Where is Jeremy- he's taking a long time at the bar" Bonnie asked

"Right behind you" Jeremy said as he came around Bonnie, handing the guys their drinks while she grabbed for her drink that was on the table near her.

"Okay so who's turn is it? " Jeremy questioned

"Well Luca made a good point earlier, Damon helped me make that shot so its only fair that you go next instead of us…cause we all know that I wouldn't have made that shot anyway" Bonnie said, placing her drink down.

It was getting hot so Bonnie slid off the cardigan she wore to reveal a snug black t-shirt underneath. She was placing her cardigan near her jacket when she felt fingers graze her upper arm.

She looked to see Luca touching her with concerned gentleness as he looked up at her and asked "What happened here?"

Confused, Bonnie didn't get what he was referring to until she saw black and purple bruises wrapped around her arm. It was where Damon had grabbed her earlier. Her eyes instantly went to Damon's who was staring at her arm in disbelief.

"Uh…" Bonnie started to say at a loss for words. For some reason seeing the look in Damon's eyes, made her not want to bring his name up in the matter. Luca really didn't need to know and Jeremy…well it was probably best he just didn't get involved in the matter. "I've had this for a bit actually….I was in gym class and…uh…we were playing volleyball and luckily one of my teammates grabbed and pulled me out of the way or I would have got hit in the head with a major killer spike. I bruise easily"

"Wow, you're very accident prone" Luca stated as he shook his head at her misfortune.

"Yeah…your telling me" Bonnie whole heartedly agreed. "In fact I think I'm done- you guys play- I'm going down to the jukebox"

"Well if my partner's out so am I- I got to go anyway" Damon said quickly as he placed his cue stick on the table with an indiscernible look gracing his features.

Luca and Jeremy went back to their game as Damon said his goodbyes. Bonnie hastily made her way to the jukebox as she got some coins out of her pocket. She immersed herself into the catalog of songs at her disposal.

"_Number 22 is always a classic_"

"I thought you were leaving" Bonnie replied as she busied herself reading song titles.

"I am…I just….I wanted to say…that" Damon started to say, but halted his words as Bonnie felt Damon's cool finger graze along her bruised flesh.

"I didn't mean for _this to happen_, sometime I just don't think Bonnie…_I'm sorry_" Damon solemnly voiced gently.

Bonnie could have thrown that back in his face and she was about to, but as she tuned to face him, the words died on her lips. Bonnie saw the troubled look in his eyes and she couldn't help, but want to ease his agitation away.

She was seeing a different side to Damon….he was actually a little vulnerable, she could see that he was displeased with himself for inflicting a mark on her skin. He was so unguarded in that moment that Bonnie actually reached out and placed a hand on his chest to get him out of his daze that he seemed to be in.

"Damon- I'm not going to say its okay…because its not" Bonnie said softly as his eyes focused on her face instead of her arm. "But I can tell- you didn't mean for this to happen, so…. _I accept your apology_"

Bonnie saw Damon swallow as his hand came to rest upon her own where it lay on his chest. He squeezed it lightly and pulled it away, brining it to his lips for a simple kiss, shocking Bonnie at the ease in which he did this.

"_Thank you_…_even though we both know I don't deserve you saying that_" Damon whispered, letting go of her hand and swiftly walked away from Bonnie, leaving her feeling unsettled.

Bonnie looked down at the brutality shown by the bruise on her arm and then glanced down to where he had laid a kiss on her hand, displaying gentleness she really hadn't seen before in Damon, _until now_.

_His actions were such contradiction to each other, but they both came from the same man_. Bonnie thought to herself as she bit her lip realizing that perhaps there was more to Damon for her to still see _and that maybe regret did register with him after all. _

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the read :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thank you for everyone for their reviews and messages. I am glad that you are enjoying the writing and that you find that Damon and Bonnie are in character to the show…I work hard in finding the right balance….And am really glad that's its showing through with what's written so far. Don't really consider myself a writer….I do this for fun, VD withdrawal, and cause there isn't enough Bamon on the screen….. I appreciate the feedback. It's always fun to read the messages left behind and to see how you respond….So again, thanks a lot!**

**Chapter 4 **

School was finished and Bonnie was relieved to be heading home, she had so much work to finish, it hurt her mind to think of all the reading she needed to get done.

Bonnie fumbled for her keys out of her jacket and managed to get them out just to have them slip out of her hands and go flying to land in front of Luca.

Luca bent down to grab them as Bonnie walked over to him. Luca stood up and said "Now I believe this is the third time that I'm collecting your things, next time I think I'll have to charge you for my services."

"I honestly wouldn't blame you" Bonnie said with a helpless look on her face. She held out her hand and Luca placed her keys onto her palm, his finger slithering over hers just before moving away.

Bonnie looked at Luca sharply. She had felt a jolt of power run from her palm to her arm, leaving behind a tingling sensation.

"Why'd you do that?" Bonnie questioned astonished. Luca had deliberately done that, _she knew it_, but she didn't get why.

"Because I already know you've sensed something different when you've touched me before- I just wanted you to know that I'm aware of it" Luca said.

Bonnie was at a loss for words, she hadn't expected Luca to be so direct with her. She had figured she would have to do some digging before confronting Luca about anything. He had completely turned the tables and she was left trying to gather her wits long enough to ask the right questions.

And that's why she was relieved to hear her phone go off in her bag. Bonnie rummaged through her stuff trying to look for it in a daze as she told Luca she would just be a second.

As her hand made contact with her phone, she pulled it out and turned slightly away to read the text she had received.

**Meet me at Elena's Now **

**Damon **

_She really didn't need to deal with Damon right now_ Bonnie thought to herself and sighed. But she knew whatever it was, had to be important. So Bonnie closed her phone and turned back around, making up her mind that she would have to postpone this conversation with Luca to a later date and time, _but there was no Luca to be seen_.

Shaking her head and not really knowing what to think about Luca and what he revealed, Bonnie slowly started to walk towards her car. Just before getting in, she did another sweep with her eyes around the school, but found no Luca. _What game was he playing with her, who jut dropped a bomb shell and disappeared like that_.

_Maybe Luca was a magician and maybe that was the big secret _Bonnie thought to herself trying to ease away the small knot in her stomach that was tightening _just a little harder,_ making it difficult to breathe. _Delusions could really get you through anything- especially one problem at a time._

Knowing she wouldn't find Luca until he wanted her to, Bonnie got into her car. She couldn't do anything about Luca so she made an effort to switch gears in her mind and just focus on Elena. _Hopefully that would be manageable and not troubling. _.

Bonnie drove out of the school parking lot and decided to go straight to Elena's house instead of going home.

She had received a call from Elena late last night, explaining why she had bailed on school the pervious day. And to say the least Bonnie couldn't believe Elena had gone to visit Katherine.

After the initial shock, Bonnie promptly berated Elena for going alone. Katherine, _after all_ was a master manipulator, _she'd have to be for surviving this long,_ but Elena had quickly thrown in that Stefan had figured out where she was and had shown up. Hearing that had eased Bennie's mind.

Elena had explained everything Katherine had told her and Bonnie couldn't believe it. Everyone's lives where in danger and had been turned sideways because of a stupid stone.

Bonnie turned into Elena's street and parked her car outside of Elena's house. She braced herself as she spied who was waiting outside of the house while her car's engine died and she palmed her keys.

Getting out of the car, Bonnie shut the door. She briefly glanced at Elena's porch to see Damon's still form waiting for her arrival.

Bonnie made her way around the car, down the walkway, and up the steps onto the porch. And as Bonnie came forward with each step, _closer to Damon_, she could sense his unblinking stare following her every move.

Bonnie settled herself against the railing of the porch, _facing him_.

Damon didn't step away from his post, against the outside wall of the house- neither did he make any attempt at conversation, _not one remark_.

_It made her feel uncomfortable_ and Bonnie had a feeling that was his intention. She had this _unbelievable urge_ to dash away. Right back into her car and get far away from him.

Damon carried an intimidating nature about him with _every look_ and _word he spoke_ on a regular basis, but today he was very _ominous._ Bonnie felt nervous to speak, almost as if she would trigger him into action that she would regret later.

Bonnie tried tuning up her _other _senses and was instantly struck with _vibrations that simmered_ in the air around Damon. Bonnie _clearly_ had arrived during a bad time. She could almost feel the _cackle_ and _pop_ of the negative static energy Damon was setting off in the space they stood in.

"Don't do that" Damon said so quietly, but with enough _edge_ that had Bonnie closing herself off, _real fast_

Damon was striking to wound and if she wasn't careful enough on the tightrope Bonnie just happened upon, she _would get burned_.

She licked her lips, needing a second, before replying "You got me here because you said it was important, but you're not exactly rushing to any explanations."

Bonnie waited for his sarcastic remark back, but was surprised when Damon just indicated to the door with his hand. Damon didn't elaborate as he cut his eyes away from hers, _finally_.

Bonnie actually found herself taking a _sigh of relief_ as she started to make her way past Damon and grabbed the doorknob to turn. She was about to step into the home, but stopped herself as she found Damon was making no move to follow her.

"Aren't…you …coming in?" Bonnie asked disjointedly as once again she was struck with Damon's tense look descending upon her face.

_Bonnie couldn't breathe_. She had never felt _so troubled_, she didn't know if it was her reaction to Damon's behavior or if she was sensing and experiencing in overload of emotions that belonged to him.

"No, I think I'll give the lovebirds in there a couple of minutes to get their angst together before I step in again" Damon said smoothly as his jaw clenched in reactions to his own words.

"_Oh_" Bonnie said as she finally got why Damon was acting _so odd_. It was because of Stefan and Elena in there _together_.

For someone reason, knowing that was the reason- made her feel more calmed and Bonnie could tell Damon noticing the shift in her as well from the way his eyes travelled along her body, almost like he could tell _where _and _which_ muscles were relaxing from the pins and needles they were on, _just seconds before_.

"Oh" Damon questioned as his brow arched at her.

""Yeah…I just realized-" Bonnie started to say, but decided against bringing up anything involving Elena because she felt it would just rock the boat. "You know what- _never mind_"

Stepping away from the door and where Damon stood silently. Bonnie turned around and sat down on the first step of the porch, while she looked out into the neighborhood in front of her. Houses were lined together, one by one- _one after the other like soldiers_. There were no kids playing in the streets, not even one person checking their mail in sight. _It was weird_. They were out in broad daylight. No four walls in sight, but somehow Bonnie still felt cocooned with Damon.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie heard from behind her.

"Trying to avoid stepping into yet another hostile situation" Bonnie simply supplied

"Those two could never get hostile with one another- their too love sick" Bonnie heard Damon say with the familiar sarcastic tone she had come to associate with him. _She took that as good sign. _

Bonnie half turned, watching as Damon's face tuned from hard to undisturbed. It was a small shift in the way his jaw had slackened, but it completely transformed his features.

Knowing Damon was getting himself together. Bonnie ventured to bring Elena in the topic of conversation more promptly.

"So I guess this meeting is about what Elena found out from Katherine in the tomb" Bonnie stated

Damon's gaze lowered to where she sat as he said "So she filled you in on her idiotic plan to get information from Katherine"

"Well, she did get information from her- so in the end it wasn't so foolish. Except now we have to worry about Elena….the way she was explaining things and talking- Elena feels like she's the reason we're all in danger." Bonnie stated as she reviewed her conversation with Elena last night, in her head.

"That's stupid" Damon exclaimed

"I know Elena and she's stubborn- If she has it in her head that sacrificing herself to this Klaus person that Katherine told her about- will save us…then that's exactly what she'll do." Bonnie said as she got up from her seat off the porch and went back over to the railing, restless over her thoughts.

"She would need to find Klaus before she could do anything" Damon stated

"True, but how about if Klaus comes to Mystic Falls- what the hell are we going to do then….I mean this place has definitely been a hotspot for the supernatural lately- I'm sure its caught somebody's attention" Bonnie said, frightened at that aspect.

Cause if Katherine was being truthful with Elena, _then they all had something to fear_. It didn't matter if Damon and Stefan were strong- their strength would be so minuscule to what Klaus would be capable of. It scared her to think how much power he could wield.

"That's why we need the moonstone" Damon as he pushed away from the wall and took a step closer in Bonnie's direction.

"The moonstone?" Bonnie asked, confused with the switch in topic.

"If Stefan and I can get the moonstone, can you work your magic to render it useless? Cause if there is no spell to destroy- there will be no blood shed to be had. Not your friend Tyler's, Caroline's, or _Elena's_" Damon explained, coming closer to where she stood against the railing, with each name he said.

"I would do whatever it took to get rid of the spell on the moonstone- but the real question is how in the world are you going to get the moonstone from Katherine. She's not just going to hand it over Damon" Bonnie said.

Just before Damon could answer they were interrupted as they heard Elena holler out Damon's name, just before stepping out onto the porch.

Both Damon and Bonnie swung their gaze over at Elena who had a shocked expression at seeing Bonnie there.

"Bonnie, when did you get here? Did Damon call you?" Elena asked as she looked back and forth between the both of them, awaiting an answer.

"Uh, not to long ago" Bonnie clarified.

Elena looked around on the porch searching before looking at them both and stating "Well I don't see any specks of bloodshed, so I guess you two were able to keep it civil"

Bonnie and Damon looked at each other as Elena finished her observation, and it was only then did Bonnie realize how close they were standing, _half a step apart_. Close enough to smell each other, but far enough so another person didn't get the wrong impression. _It unsettled_ Bonnie that she hadn't even noticed before now, at how near they we're upon broaching each other's personal space.

Wanting to put some distance, Bonnie tired to step away from Damon, without making contact, but that became hard when Damon hadn't backed away. She ended up sliding past him, their bodies making brief contact, flustering Bonnie as she watched Elena looking at them strangely.

Bonnie looked up at Damon at the last second and saw a smirk on his lips, just before she completely disengaged from him, while making her way over to Elena. _He was such a bastard- he had done that on purpose, she was sure of it. _

"Come on you guys, come inside we got things to discuss" Elena said she looked at Damon's back questioningly and then at Bonnie speculatively. Bonnie ignored Elena's eyes as she dashed through the doorway with Elena following behind.

Bonnie walked into the kitchen where Stefan was seated on a stool and Jeremy stood near the sink.

"Hey guys" Bonnie stated to the both of them

Stefan nodded his head in greeting, while Jeremy said "Hi"

Bonnie chose to stand near Jeremy as Elena and Damon came into the kitchen.

"Okay- so Bonnie's here, let's hash this out" Stefan stated to the entire room and no one in particular.

"No Stefan, I'm not putting Bonnie through any of this- we can't ask her to risk her life in trying to lift the spell on the tomb for you and Damon to go in and get the moonstone. It's too much of a risk and I don't' want you guys doing any of this" Elena stated back

"If we can de-spell the moonstone then we have nothing to worry about- your safe Elena" Stefan urgently argued, trying to get through to her.

From where Bonnie stood it looked like they both had gone back and forth on the issue many times.

Trying to ease the tense room, Bonnie spoke up "Well since your talking about me, I think it's only right I should speak up"

"Thank you Bonnie, please tell them that you're not going to help them with their crazy plan" Elena said gratefully as she looked towards Bonnie like she would be able to deflect and hamper Stefan and Damon's plans.

"Damon told me what the plan was and frankly I agree Elena- getting the moonstone will ensure that at least we have some control in the situation. If I can de-spell it, then your safe- so is Tyler and Caroline" Bonnie replied as she saw Elena's hope sink at hearing her words.

"Can you even get Stefan and Damon into the tomb and out" Jeremy said, looking at Bonnie like she was even crazy to try. "Look what happened last time"

Bringing her Grams into the conversation was a low blow into the gut, and she was momentarily speechless as she turned to Jeremy. Taking a breath Bonnie replied slowly "I know what happened, but I also have learned a couple of things, since then as well"

"Why don't I go? I have the ring- I'll be in and out with no problem. You won't have to use any spells" Jeremy replied adamantly.

Bonnie knew he was only trying to help. Jeremy was the only one who knew when she did magic, _it weakened her_. She was grateful for his concern, but she needed to do this. Too much was at stake, to be sitting on the sidelines.

"I'm doing this Jeremy, now lets move on to the next topic of conversation" Bonnie stated sternly as she looked at Damon and Stefan.

"You sure you're going to be able to get the stone from Katherine?" Bonnie asked the brothers.

"Katherine is weaker and we're not" Damon answered, like it was the most obvious thing.

"It's not the most perfect plan, it has flaws I'm sure if we examine it further- but we can't just sit and do nothing" Stefan stated to Bonnie, but his graze trialed over to a quiet Elena who still wasn't happy with the plan.

Seeing Elena's agitation had Bonnie speaking up again. "I can help you better the plan, do you have anything of Katherine's?"

Damon and Stefan looked at each other for a second, before Stefan broke eye contact and glanced at Bonnie as he said "I have a photo that belongs to her, will that work?"

"It should- you bring it to the tomb and I'll work a spell that will burn it to ashes. You blow the ashes onto her. It will leave her unconscious for a moment or two." Bonnie stated.

"Long enough for us to get the stone and get out" Damon stated impressed as he corked his brow at his brother.

Stefan nodded his head in agreement while saying "I'll get the photo and meet you there at the tomb.

"Okay" Bonnie stated

"If you're not going to listen to me then I'm at least going with you" Elena announced as Damon and Stefan both declined as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Absolutely no way are you going near that tomb, you shouldn't have even been there yesterday to begin with" Bonnie watched Damon say as anger laced his voice.

"Elena it's too dangerous" Stefan reasoned.

"I don't care. If you all are ready to risk your lives for me, you shouldn't be surprised that I'd do the same" Elena said stubbornly

"I'm going as well" Jeremy announced into the mix

"No your not" Bonnie exclaimed instantly

"What are you even going to do there?" Damon said as he swung his gaze over to the younger boy. "This isn't some party where everybody's invited. Stefan, Bonnie and I are going- that's final."

"You can't just leave us here, Jeremy and I know where the tomb is. We're going with or without your permission" Elena said defiantly, challenging Damon as she crossed her arms and looked at him like she had won the battle.

Bonnie watched as Damon slanted his head to the side _just a little_ and leaned into the island table in front of him with a deathly narrowed stare that was directed at Elena.

Bonnie had never seen Damon use that look on Elena before, _he was trying to scare_ _her_.

_In that moment, it struck_ _Bonnie so clearly_ how much Damon really cared for her. Bonnie continued to watch Damon's threatening frame directed at Elena with _awe _and _fascination_.

Bonnie had known for awhile now that Damon had liked Elena, but from where she stood _it was clear how much Elena truly mattered to him_. Bonnie wasn't so sure Damon was capable of being selfless, but in this moment she was being completely proven wrong. Damon would rather have Elena hating him, then have her in any possible danger.

Bonnie lowered her gaze to the floor trying to reconcile what she had experienced with Damon in the past and what she had just realized. Just like yesterday, Damon had Bonnie revaluating her stance on him. Leaving her feeling unbalanced. Things use to be so clear with Damon. So black and white, but now it was getting grey and Bonnie didn't know what to think.

"I will tie you up if I have to, you are not going and that's final" Damon said so harshly that it had small shivers passing through Bonnie _at the utter truth_ to his words. She had no doubt that Damon would do what he had to, so Elena would stay put.

No matter how stubborn Elena was, Bonnie could tell she had been shaken by Damon just by the small gulp she took. She looked towards Stefan, the less threatening of the brothers.

"Stefan please" Elena pleaded.

Bonnie could tell Stefan didn't want to deny Elena, but looked towards Damon and knew that he wasn't joking with his threats.

"I think it's best if you stay, please Elena just try to understand" Stefan said solemnly. If push came to shove he knew Damon could easily overpower him if he didn't side with is brother on this. And ultimately, he wanted Elena far away as possible from Katherine too.

"I'm going to get the photo and meet you guys there" Stefan said as he looked at Bonnie and Damon, just as Elena turned away from the group, knowing she was outnumbered.

Stefan glanced at Elena's stiff back before turning around and leaving. Elena walked away from the rest of them without a word and went up the stairs.

Bonnie felt bad and wanted to check on Elena and just as she made a move to go after her, she was halted with Damon's words "Don't- she'll just take out her anger on you…let her be"

They all heard a door slamming shut above their heads. Bonnie knew Damon was right, going after Elena wouldn't help anything right now.

"Okay well, I guess we should get going then" Bonnie stated as she started to walk out the kitchen.

"Yeah we should" Bonnie heard Jeremy say just behind her.

"I thought we settled this, you're not going Jeremy" Bonnie said while turning to stop him.

"No we settled that it was too dangerous for Elena to go, I'm still coming" Jeremy replied as he tried to move past Bonnie, but was jerked back as Damon grabbed him from the collar and dragged him away from the front door.

"What makes you think your tagging along" Damon said snidely as he disengaged his grip from Jeremy

Jeremy looked towards Bonnie for help, but he wasn't getting any from her. She just crossed her arms and waited for an explanation just like Damon.

"You need someone who can be a look out for you guys. Bonnie's going to be busy with her spell with the tomb, you and Stefan are going to be tackling Katherine. What are you guys going to do if someone happens along? " Jeremy questioned

Bonnie hated to admit it, but Jeremy made a good point.

"I heard a bunch of kids from school saying they were going to go into the woods to collect some sort of samples for biology, just about where the tomb is. I don't think you want a bunch of tenth graders running around" Jeremy stated further.

Bonnie sighed not wanting to get Jeremy involved, but they did need someone above ground making sure they weren't interrupted. She looked towards Damon as she said "Maybe he should come"

Damon directed his gaze towards Bonnie and just stared at her, not saying anything. Then he looked towards Jeremy with a shrug of his shoulders as he finally said "Well he's going to be your headache and responsibility."

With that Damon slipped past Bonnie and threw out just before he left out the door " I'll meet you two there, I need something to snack on- got to make sure I'm full strength before I tangle with likes of Katherine again.

Bonnie and Jeremy followed soon after and left the house and made it over to the woods. She parked her car on the side and they both got out of the vehicle to walk the rest of the way.

"Bonnie don't do this, we both know you're not strong enough" Jeremy said, breaking the quiet comfortable silence they had been walking in.

"Jeremy please can we not talk about this. I don't want people to over hear" Bonnie said exasperated, hoping Damon wasn't near. She knew Jeremy was worried, but she was going through with it and there was nothing he could say. "Elena's life is on the line, I don't think neither one of us are willing to risk the consequences of what could happen if I don't give this a shot Jeremy"

Bonnie slowed down as she saw the surroundings of where the tomb lay in sight. She turned back to Jeremy as she said "Please, just try to understand- _I don't have a choice_, I have to do so this"

Before he could respond, Stefan broke through the trees and greeted them. He took out the picture out of his pocket and handed it to Bonnie.

She turned towards Jeremy who had the bag with supplies. "Can I get that"

There was a moment of hesitation, but ultimately Jeremy surrendered the bag over to Bonnie. She gave him a smile for his understanding and walked slightly away from both guys as she kneeled to the floor.

She took out a bowl and a water bottle from the plastic bag. She placed the bowl on the floor, placed the picture in it. She took a deep breathe, cleansing her mind from everything else, but the spell she was going to be chanting. She wet her fingers with the water and flicked the drops onto the pictures, flames appearing as instantly as she started to chant.

Bonnie closed her eyes concentrating on her words and the heat of the flames in gulfing the iron frame and Katherine's photo into ashes. Just as the spell worked and the flames started to die away to leave ash behind, Bonnie felt liquid running down her nostril to settle just above her lip. She opened her eyes and took a hand to wipe across her upper lip, she found a small amount of blood on her fingers.

Quickly Bonnie wiped one more time at her face, clearing any trace of blood and placed her hand in the dirt ground. She grounded her hand in the dirt, hopefully erasing the blood on her hands. Bonnie was grateful for the smell of smoke because it masked any smell Stefan would catch of her blood.

Bonnie grabbed some dirt into her hand and rubbed it along her fingers before letting it slip through just as the last trail of flames simmered away.

"It's done" Bonnie said as she glanced back at Jeremy and Stefan. She grabbed a small amount in her hand and indicated for Stefan to come forward. Bonnie placed the ashes into his palm. He in return put them into his jacket pocket.

Bonnie brushed the dirt and ash away from her hands as she got up. "Do you know when Damon is getting here?"

"You ask and I appear" Bonnie heard from behind. She glanced over her shoulder to see Damon walking up the trial Jeremy and she had used to get there.

"Well it's about time" Jeremy said as he walked over to the bowl with ashes and grabbed it from the ground where Bonnie had left it.

Damon walked past Jeremy and jointed his brother and Bonnie as they stood near the opening of the tomb looking down, their backs facing Jeremy.

"So everyone knows what their doing?" Bonnie asked

"You do the spell, we go in. Blow a bunch of ash onto her, Katherine goes unconscious- we grab the moonstone and speed out of there" Damon supplied with an answer.

"Okay, so we all know our parts" Bonnie said as she turned and walked over to Jeremy. She reached for the bowl with the remaining ash. As she went to grab some for Damon, Bonnie could have sworn she had a little more left then the handful she managed to swipe up.

As she handed over the ash to Damon she continued to look puzzled, but was brought out of her thoughts as Jeremy asked "Did you bring the Grimoire?"

At that Bonnie completely stilled, realizing she had left it in the car. To distracted at the task at hand to remember to go in the trunk.

"Shoot, I completely forgot it in the trunk" Bonnie replied.

"Great" Damon said annoyed as he shook his head.

"I told you to remind me once we got to the woods" Bonnie said as she looked at Jeremy, ignoring Damon.

"It slipped my mind, I was kind of thinking of _something else_" Jeremy replied, clearly indicating by his tone Bonnie was the fault for his slip of mind.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to get it" Bonnie said, realizing there was no one to blame but herself for the slip up.

"No, let me- it'll be faster" Stefan offered

"Fine" Bonnie agreed as she handed over her keys to Stefan and watched as he blurred past her and out of her view.

"Hey, do you guys here that?" Jeremy said as he stood absolutely still, listening for something.

"No…what is it?" Bonnie replied as she walked out further away from the tomb and listened.

"I don't hear anything" Damon said as he gestured towards Jeremy like he was being foolish. "I knew you couldn't handle the stress, it's playing mind game with your head"

"Can you just do a quick run around, I just want to make sure its not the kids from the school" Jeremy said, ignoring Damon's dig.

"Maybe you should" Bonnie said, trying to break the back and forth that was going on between Jeremy and Damon. "It's better to be safe than sorry"

Rollins his eyes Damon stepped back and turned from both of them as he said "I don't hear anything, but if it will get your panties out of twist- I'll do a run around the area"

Damon disappeared from Bonnie's view as she said "He can be so sorry irritating"

Not hearing Jeremy agree, she turned back around, to find no Jeremy.

"Jeremy….Jeremy where are you?" Bonnie said confused and as her eyes settled onto the tomb's opening, her heart dropped right into her gut as she realized where Jeremy had gone.

"_Jeremy no_-" Bonnie said horror as she rushed to the tomb as Stefan and Damon made it to her side.

"What's wrong" Stefan said worriedly as he handed her the grimoire.

"Jeremy went into the tomb- _god why couldn't he just listen to me_ and stay out of it" Bonnie said hurriedly as she went down the steps calling out his name.

As the three of them made it to the opening, they found Katherine there with Jeremy against the wall drinking his blood.

"Jeremy No!" Bonnie screamed as she saw his eyes rolling back into is head. Katherine was taking to much, _she needed to stop_.

"Katherine stop it" Stefan roared

Katherine halted her actions and turned towards them with a bloody smile as she held Jeremy up with one hand.

"Well… well… well. What do we have here?" Katherine said as she let go of Jeremy, who dropped to the floor at once, as she edged closer to the spell's barrier that separated her from the three of them.

"I didn't realize we were going to have a party, you'll have to excuse my dirty appearance, but thanks to Jeremy over there- I do have a nice rosy glow to me, don't you think?" Katherine said as she licked her bottom lip.

"Let him go Katherine" Damon menacingly said, while stepping closer to the barrier.

"Its funny how you think, you hold the cards- _poor Damon_ always so slow to pick up on things" Katherine retorted back in pity.

"Says the bitch who's stuck in a tomb with no where to go" Damon bitingly replied as he stepped away from Katherine disgusted.

"mmmm…. see if you want Jeremy to live- you'll get your little witch here to bring down the spell, cause if she doesn't then Jeremy is going to be suffering each and every time I take his blood" Katherine said as she walked back to Jeremy and kneeled down.

She whipped his face over so Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon could see the state he was in. Barley conscious, but still breathing. Katherine dug into Jeremy's jacket and pulled out the moonstone.

"He came to get this, but was too slow…maybe one of you will want to give it a try?" Katherine challenged as she looked from Damon and then Stefan.

Bonnie kept looking at Jeremy and was terrified of what Katherine might do. For a brief second she thought she was able to make eye contact with him, but due to the loss of blood, his eyes didn't focus but just stayed hazy.

"If you want Jeremy alive and human…I suggest you start chanting Bonnie…times running out" Katherine said as she licked a trial of blood from Jeremy's neck and played with the ring on his finger.

Bonnie opened the grimoire and hurriedly turned pages, trying to find the right spell. Her eyes were blurring from the tears, her heart was racing at hearing Jeremy moan in pain, and her legs completely gave out from the stress.

"_Hey, calm down Bonnie_…here let me find it for you" Stefan said softly as his eyes and fingers quickly skimmed the grimoire for what Bonnie had been looking for, while kneeling down to where she had fallen to.

"She's not going to be able to do it, just look at her" Damon said as he crouched down facing his brother worriedly.

"_Yes I am_" Bonnie said in response, focusing her mind at the task at hand, getting a hold of her emotions. Bonnie blinked back the tears and grabbed for the grimoire flipping to the page she needed.

She took a deep breathe and glimpsed at the page briefly before closing her eyes and starting to chant. Once she started to speak, the torches on the wall lit up.

"Nice trick" Katherine said as she moved away from Jeremy and watched Bonnie in fascination, as the flames flickered over the walls.

Bonnie was halfway through and she found herself _struggling_ with the words of the spell, it was becoming _harder _to breathe, she felt her muscles start to _ache_ with the strain. She stopped abruptly mid-sentence as her _labored lungs_ took in a gasp of air.

"_Bonnie no don't, stop_" Jeremy whispered, his words reaching Bonnie's ears clearly.

Bonnie opened her eyes as she picked up where she had left off and saw Jeremy struggling to lift his head to look at her. Her resolve strengthened and she continued to chant and fight through the _exhaustion_ that Bonnie was becoming enveloped in.

"_Stop her Stefan, she's only going to hurt herself" _Bonnie heard Jeremy say.

Bonnie felt Stefan shake her slightly, trying to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to his words and resisted his attempts at stopping her. _She was almost done_, she just needed _a little more strength and to hold on a little bit more. _

And with those last thoughts Bonnie felt a sharp pain near her right temple, that blinded her with _pain_, she stopped her chanting and _felt herself slipping_…_slipping into darkness_.

Bonnie felt _dazed _and was continuously being rocketed back and forth. She heard words but couldn't make them out. As she opened her eye slowly, blinking several times, seeing _glimpses_ of Stefan hovered over her in concern while she thought she saw Damon just behind, _looking down at her tensely._

Bonnie opened her eyes with more control and took in her surroundings, she was still in the tomb. _Jeremy _

She looked towards where Jeremy now stood with a displeased Katherine near his side.

"Oh good, the witch is back" Katherine said darkly

"_It didn't work_" Bonnie said in disbelief. She was _gutted_ from the inside out, completely _hollow_ with nothing else to offer. Bonnie had given her all and _it wasn't good enough_.

"No- it didn't… and now Jeremy… will have to pay cause you couldn't deliver" Katherine said slowly as she grabbed Jeremy's hair and pulled his head back roughly, exposing his neck as she bared her fangs.

"_No, Jeremy!_" Bonnie cried out in despair as Stefan held her down from reaching out towards Jeremy so Katherine wouldn't get a hold of her too.

"Stop Bonnie, that's exactly what she wants" Stefan said quickly as he tried to figure out what to do as the situation turned ugly to dire.

Just as Katherine's mouth came down to rest on Jeremy's neck, Bonnie blinked her eyes in horror as a breeze fanned her aching body.

Bonnie thought she was about to witness Katherine brutally ripping into Jeremy, but found herself stunned at seeing Damon grab Katherine by the neck to swing her around as he reached out for Jeremy and swung him towards where Stefan and she sat on the floor.

Stefan let go of Bonnie as she took in the scene before her. He moved over to tend to Jeremy while his gaze whipped over to his brother astonished.

Just before Katherine managed to get her balance back from the surprise, Bonnie watched in utter shock as Damon grabbed the moonstone and threw it out towards them, where it landed near her hand.

Bonnie couldn't help but look at the moonstone as her fingers trailed over the smooth stone. She grabbed it and brought it close to her heart like she was terrified it was going to be ripped away. She looked back at Damon bewildered. _This wasn't suppose to happen._ Jeremy's was suppose to be above ground, Stefan and Damon together were suppose to get the moonstone, while she worked her magic.

_None of those things happened._ Jeremy was _hurt_, she _couldn't_ undo the spell on the tomb, and Damon was _stuck_ in a tomb _with Katherine_.

"_Damon_" was all Bonnie could utter. Her gaze locked onto to Damon' unreadable face as he momentarily looked at her, hearing his name. She couldn't believe what Damon had done. _He went in there- knowing she couldn't get him out._

"I would have preferred Stefan, but I guess you will do" Katherine said with a sly smile gracing her mouth as she gently rubbed her neck where Damon had choked her. Bonnie, Damon, Jeremy, and Stefan watched as she turned around and walked deeper into the tomb far away from their sight.

Gingerly Bonnie started to get up, the moonstone still in her hand as Stefan swung Jeremy's arm over his neck, helping him with his balance and lack of strength to stand or walk on his own two feet.

"Well this wasn't exactly how it was suppose to go down" Damon said drily as he leaned against the wall and rubbed his hands down his face.

"No" Stefan replied grimly. "But we will find a way Damon, well get you out"

Damon said nothing in response he just slid down onto the floor, still not looking towards them.

"_It shouldn't… have… gone down… this way, I'm sorry_" Jeremy said softly as he tried to focus, but there was too much blood loss.

"Get him to the hospital" Damon replied tonelessly. "He's about twenty minutes away from real damage internally"

Bonnie glanced back at Stefan and Jeremy in alarm. "We need to take him to the ER"

"I'll take him, it'll be faster- just meet me there" Stefan said hurriedly as he went past Bonnie in a blur, disappearing from sight.

Bonnie swallowed gravely as she swept her eyes back to Damon who was now staring at her from where he sat on the floor.

"You should go" Daman said with no emotion still.

"I'm-" Bonnie started to say but was interrupted.

"_Sorry_. I don't exactly need that right now. _What I need_ is to get out and away from the psychotic bitch that awaits me further down this tomb" Damon said in razor sharp clarity as he looked at her with blank eyes.

"I'll find a way…some how…I'll find a way to get you out" Bonnie stammered out.

Jeremy was Bonnie's responsibility, just like Daman had told her. She should have known that Jer would try to do something and now he was hurt and Damon was stuck in the tomb.

"I'll get you out Damon…_I owe you that much_" Bonnie said softly, her throat tightening as emotion choked her. _Too much_ had gone wrong. _Why wasn't she capable of harnessing her magic._ _Why?_

"Just go, don't make promises you can't keep" Damon said as he looked away from her.

Taking a shaking breathe, Bonnie eyes welled up with unshed tears. She glanced back at Damon who stonily sat there. Turning around she made her way up the steps and out of the tomb.

Above ground she took a couple of steps and faltered as she crumpled to the floor as her legs gave out on her in weakness.

_She was a complete and utter failure. _Bonnie looked down at the moonstone in her hands, through her _blurry_ vision, _Would she even be able to de-spell the stone she held in her hands? _

Just as her doubts creped into her mind, Bonnie heard an unmistakable _anguished_ scream ripping out underneath her- its vibrations rumbling and reaching out to her through the ground.

_Damon _

Bonnie eyes _involuntarily_ closed from the _guilt that swamped her whole_.

**A/N: **Okay….what did you think?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Finally I get to update….Been really busy and didn't have a chance to get on the computer to write and update earlier. Thanks for your support and reviews, fave author & story alerts….means a lot.**

**I just recently signed up on twitter, which to be honest I can't believe I did cause I didn't see the point, but I was completely wrong…..I'm really starting to like it and you get info crazy fast.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and I'm so glad we get Vampire Dairies on a weekly basis again….the break was too long.**

**Chapter 5**

Bonnie made it out of her last class, in her own thoughts barely responding to her classmates that called out to her in passing while she left the room. Her feet automatically carried her along the lined lockers against the walls to her very own. She was going to meet Caroline and Elena out back on the bleachers near the football field.

As she got her stuff together and made her way down the halls to the doors that led out back, she couldn't help think of Luca as she passed his locker. He hadn't come to school for the last two days, which she found to be disconcerting. There were so many things unresolved with him. There was questions she wanted answered, but if he wasn't around she wasn't able to get any of the answers, any time soon, that frustrated Bonnie.

Bonnie had tried and failed in finding anything in her Grams grimoire that would help her free Damon out of the tomb and she had an undeniable feeling in her gut that Luca would be able to shed some light on the matter. The more she had thought about Luca and had tried focusing on the feeling he had sent though her arm two days earlier. Bonnie had realized that there was a feeling of affiliation; like he was familiar- _Nothing to fear, but maybe embrace_.

Bonnie swung open the school doors, her eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight. She glanced toward the bleachers and saw Elena and Caroline had already arrived. Bonnie took steps in their direction and on her way she couldn't help thinking, how much their lives had changed. Anytime they had arranged to meet on the bleachers in the past was to watch the football team practice and cheer on Tyler and Matt from the sidelines. They would laugh, tease each other, and even think of cheer routines as they watched the guys.

She could tell that this time around there wasn't a relaxed atmosphere awaiting her, but rigid backs with strain instead. Bonnie was sure she would be greeted with tight smiles, just like the one she wore now. They would probably talk about Tyler and Elena had mentioned something vaguely about Stefan encountering someone new in town. She hadn't gone into much detail about it over lunch. Lastly, but not least they would round the conversation off with discussing _Damon_.

Bonnie couldn't help and sigh as her thoughts centered on him, she had thought of nothing else much lately.

Two days without Damon had gone by and any other day Bonnie would have relished the absence of him, but she found no reprieve or joy. _It was odd_. A part of her always thought Damon deserved some sort of punishment because he always seemed to be on the winning end of things, while others suffered. However, she couldn't savor the justice in the predicament Damon was in. Maybe it was the fact that for once he did something selfless and there was no hidden agenda that Bonnie could decipher.

Damon went into the tomb knowing he would be stuck and he went instinctively, on pure reflex and reaction to wanting to get Jeremy away from Katherine. Bonnie couldn't hide from the plain facts in front of her. _Damon had done good_, which meant no matter how fast Bonnie's mind could muster up a list of past grievances, Damon was still capable of being _decent_ and in this case _heroic even._

Those were two words that would have never entered her mind before, it would have been like pulling teeth for Bonnie to say anything positive about Damon in the past, but she couldn't help and start to understand a little of Elena's tolerance and even the hope she held out for him.

"Hey" both girls said as Bonnie made it over to them and took a seat one bench higher from where Elena and Caroline sat. She looked down at them as they shifted in their seats to face her.

"Hey" Bonnie replied and stopped abruptly because she didn't know what to say, especially to Elena. How was she to confess that there was nothing found in regards to getting Damon out of the tomb. Over lunch, Bonnie had said she was still going through the grimoire when Elena had asked. Stefan and Caroline looked at each other knowingly while Elena accepted her answer.

"I can't be long, Tyler's waiting for me in the parking lot" Caroline said, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the girls.

"Today's the full moon isn't it?" Elena questioned, looking at Caroline for confirmation to a question she already knew.

"Yeah, that's why he's been edgy all day, I told him to go home, but he wouldn't listen. We're going to pop by his place and grab some stuff before we head over to the old Lockwood property in the woods" Caroline explained.

"Is that safe?" Bonnie asked

"I think so, we looked it over before and it should do, but if it doesn't I'll be there- he won't hurt anyone" Caroline reasoned as she swept her hand through her blonde locks.

"What about you?" Bonnie replied just as Elena said "A werewolf bite can kill you"

"_I know_, but he won't even get that close to me, he's going to be locked and chained guys" Caroline stated to their worry. "I'm going to be fine, Worst case scenario, Tyler breaks free. _However _I have speed on my side. We're taking every precaution to make sure that doesn't happen though.

"Maybe Stefan should be around just in case" Elena suggested

"He suggested that too, but I told him I'd be fine and if anything crazy happened that I couldn't handle then I'd call him. Plus, I think he has some Jules person that he has to worry about. Stefan didn't go in depth over lunch about it but, she's of some concern." Caroline said looking at Elena for explanation.

"Yeah, he was at the grill with Alaric and there was a woman asking questions about Mason at the bar. Alaric played nice with her and she explained that she was in town looking for Mason and that her names was Jules, a friend of his." Elena explained. "Stefan joined the conversation and well lets just say it didn't go to well from there on out. Jules had "sniffed" him out, that's how she put it."

"So it's only a matter of time before she talks with Mrs. Lockwood and Tyler" Bonnie concluded. "She'll put the pieces together"

"Yeah, which means you will have to watch you're back Caroline, from the way Jules was talking and acting around Stefan- she isn't Vampire pro and she'll probably turn Tyler against you." Elena surmised.

"She hasn't talked to him yet, he would have told me, he's my friend" Caroline replied

"He might be your friend now, but he's not going to like you very much when he finds out that you've been keeping secrets" Bonnie said softly as she thought of her own part in Tyler's uncles' death.

"I've been protecting him, Tyler knowing the truth would just end badly- Damon already wants to kill him, he would probably slaughter him if Tyler ever went against him" Caroline said.

Bonnie looked away at the mention of Damon's name as Elena looked at her silently, while Caroline was lost in her thoughts of Tyler.

Elena narrowed her eyes slightly as she saw Bonnie biting her lip, trying to read her.

"_Bonnie_….there's no way to get Damon out is there?" Elena asked soberly

Letting out a tired sigh, Bonnie looked at Elena squarely so she would be able to see the truth without her having to say it out loud.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena questioned

"Cause I think there is _something_ out there to get him out, just…not in my Grams grimoire" Bonnie replied

Elena's hand grazed her necklace that she always wore around her neck, and fiddled with it as she said. "Before Stefan went to the grill, he went by the tomb to see Damon and give him some blood, but Damon didn't take it. I'm worried about him, all this time I thought he would get out, but I guess….I guess there isn't" Elena said dejectedly.

"In a weird kind of way it's kind of poetic justice, since he's been in this town- it was all about Katherine and getting into that tomb. Now he has both" Caroline said

"He's stuck in a tomb with a woman who never loved him. A woman who was very well aware of what he was trying to do for her all of these decades and she couldn't have cared less. Damon must be…going out of his mind" Elena said in response to Caroline.

"He tired to kill me and he tired to kill Jeremy, how is it you can spare him any sympathy" Caroline exclaimed as she stood up from the bleachers and stepped onto the green grass, as she felt irritation flicker within her.

"He also saved Jeremy as well, lets not forget that" Elena replied instantly. Damon's not a saint I know that, but I honestly believe he can be a better man."

Bonnie understood where they both were coming from, not to long ago Bonnie would have sided with Caroline one hundred percent. If Damon was in trouble, well it wasn't too much to worry about, but now that she had glimpsed another side to Damon, she also understood where Elena was coming from. Bonnie didn't want to side with one and alienate the other as they both looked towards her. Frankly she was stuck in the middle. _A place she thought she'd never be._

So instead she avoided choosing by saying "Lets not talk about this now okay, Caroline just be safe when you're with Tyler tonight."

Elena's stoic face faltered and she nodded her head in agreement as she leaned over to squeeze Caroline's hand in a peace offering for her heated tone.

It took a second, but Caroline smiled in return at the both of them as she said "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Look I have to go, Tyler's waiting but I'll call you guys tonight."

With that Caroline turned around and walked away from Bonnie and Elena.

Bonnie looked down at Elena as she faced her again and said "You can't expect Caroline to have the same feelings you share about Damon. Damon has compelled and used Caroline for her blood in the past. That resentment and anger towards his actions doesn't go away just because she's a vampire, she might on some level comprehend why he did, but she doesn't agree with it. Damon can be intimidating and I'm pretty sure he's used that to his advantage with is dealings with her"

"I know your right, it's just hard to view him as this singular bad guy anymore when he's been there for me and helped me without asking anything in return" Elena said as she once again grasped onto her necklace unconsciously.

"Well it may take time for Caroline to really have a friendship with Damon, like the one she seems to have with Stefan" Bonnie said

"_But _you've seen that other side, right Bonnie? I mean I've seen the change when Damon's name comes up, you don't roll your eyes and you don't turn around and leave or try to change the topic" Elena labored as she reached out for her friend's hand as if that link would make Bonnie tell her the truth.

Bonnie looked down at their joined hands and just simply nodded her head to answer Elena's question. She didn't know how to put it into words.

Elena slipped her hand out of Bonnie s' as she took in a deep breath before she let it out slowly.

"_Bonnie_….you know the night I was rescued from Rose and Elijah" Elena said unhurriedly

"Yeah" Bonnie said nodding her head trying to understand where Elena was going with this.

"I didn't have my necklace with me….I thought I had lost it forever. That night I was ready to go to bed and I got startled when I found Damon there…_with my necklace_" Elena said

"Okay, so what happened?" Bonnie questioned, curiosity seeping through her.

"That's thing I don't know. Damon said he needed to tell me something and the next thing I know he's gone and the necklace is around my neck" Elena finished

"So he left without telling you what he wanted" Bonnie replied

"No see I think he did tell me, but he compelled me afterward so I wouldn't remember" Elena answered

Bonnie swallowed slowly as she angled her head slightly, analyzing Elena. "But you know what he said, don't you?"

"I have an idea" Elena said, nodding her head.

"Which is?" Bonnie insisted

"That he loved me" Elena said as she looked down at her hands uncomfortable with the declaration.

"And if that's the case, does the change anything with you….you and Stefan…is that one of the reasons why you haven't gotten back together" Bonnie replied as she licked her lips, anxious in realizing she was a little to invested in the answer. Bonnie didn't want to know the why right now, but she really wanted to hear Elena's answer. _It mattered to her. _

"No! Of course not." Elena said almost instantly as she looked up to meet Bonnie's eyes. I'm in love with Stefan and nothing and no one is going to change that. However, I do care for Damon and I want the best for him"

"I'm telling you all this not only because I've been wanting to share and get it off my chest, but I'm glad to find someone other than me that can finally see what I do in him. The good he's capable of." Elena said smiling at Bonnie. _It's just_….Damon always seems to pick a path that isn't meant for him, which leaves him to a devastating end, hence leading to a downward spiral which we all have to deal with. I'm jut scared what state he's going to be in _when _and _if _he gets out of that tomb.

"He'll survive Elena" Bonnie said and continued saying with a little edgy annoyance laced into her voice for old time's sake "_Just to spite everyone_"

Elena laughed and Bonnie joined in.

"I honestly don't know what I would do without you Bonnie"

"And I honestly don't know what I would do without you in my life" Bonnie replied as she hugged Elena. "_Okay_ enough with this sappy hallmark moment, do you need a ride?"

"No I got it covered" Elena said as she stood up from the bleachers with bonnie following behind as they walked towards the school parking lot.

They each said there goodbyes and promised they would call each other later on tonight before separating.

Bonnie got into her car feeling a little better than what she had started the day off with. Starting her car she drove out of the school parking lot and instantly felt the steering wheel take a sharp turn to the left, instead of turning right which she had originally intended to take.

Bonnie looked down at the steering wheel in panic. She grasped her hands tighter onto to the wheel, but it didn't yield under her hands. It was like it had a mind of its own. Bonnie tried pulling off to the side of the road, but again the steering wheel didn't budge for her. Instead the car continued to go straight. _What the hell was going on? _She tried to press on the break pedal but that did nothing. The car wasn't under her control.

Bonnie slowly let go of the wheel and was astonished as the wheel spun to the right, making the turn on its own.

Bonnie blinked her eyes and shook her head. She knew she wasn't dreaming, so the only explanation she could come up with was that her car was suddenly possessed. Bonnie was seemingly living out one of the pages of a Stephan King novel and she desperately wanted to get out. She closed her eyes as the car took another sharp turn and sped up. Just as she got enough nerve to open her eyes the car was swung into the parking lot of Mystic Falls Rose garden. Bonnie's car parked itself and the key actually turned itself- killing the engine.

_To say the least_, Bonnie was scared. She was utterly still, afraid to make a sound. Taking a few shallow breaths Bonnie slowly reached for the keys and backed away at the last second, afraid that the car would have a mind of its own and take her on another joy ride. She let another two minutes go by before she made up her mind. Grabbing the keys, Bonnie dashed out of her demon vehicle and slammed the door shut- running a couple of a paces away doubling over.

Bonnie had her hands on her knees bent over as she caught her breath and tried to calm her nerves. Licking her lips, she tried swallowing a couple of times to moisten her dry mouth.

Taking one final deep breath, Bonnie straightened out and brought her hands to push the hair out of her face as she looked back towards her car.

She slowly took one step towards her car, when nothing weird happened she began to take another but was halted still as the lights on her car blinked on and off.

That simple action- freaked her out enough that a gasp escaped her mouth. Bonnie felt the keys digging into her skin and as pain registered through the fog of fight her mind was in, she opened her hands and looked at the keys for a split second before having the urge to throw them away. And that's exactly what she did, right at the car where they hit the driver side window and dropped to the ground where they lay.

"So I assume you didn't enjoy the ride"

Every fiber in her body froze still. Bonnie knew that voice.

Slowing turning around she saw Luca standing beside the white roses that were clustered together, shaped into the form of a dove.

Bonnie was in disbelief. "_Your_ responsible… for what… happened to my car"

Luca looked down at his feet, giving himself away. Bonnie didn't even need him to reply to her question, but there was one answer she wasn't going to let him get out of giving.

"_What_…in God's name- are you Luca?"

A smile crept onto Luca's face as he looked at Bonnie.

"What am I you ask? I'm surprised you haven't figured it out." Luca said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just give it to me straight Luca, I'm tired of the word play and your games. _What…Are…you?_"

"Warlock" Luca supplied easily as he turned away from Bonnie and started to walk away from her.

"You just can't say that and walk away" Bonnie said as her feet followed him, she kept a few paces behind.

"I thought you would like to sit down, I was going to go over to the bench, near that tree over there" Luca threw out over his shoulder as continued walking as he pointed straight ahead.

Bonnie's glance slid past Luca's form to the bench and then she saw him sit on it, Bonnie stopped walking. She kept her distance.

"What do you want from me? Bonnie questioned. "And how did you do that with my car?"

"I want to talk with you- that's why I brought you here. In regards to your car, you'll find a pouch underneath the hood of your car. Inside there is a concoction of sorts consisting of dry matter that I did a spell on, which allowed me to take over your car. You might want to throw that away when we're done here- it's of no use now." Luca said calmly as he leaned back and laid one of his arms on the back support of the bench.

"Take a seat Bonnie, I won't hurt you"

"Well- your little take over with my car has me doubting your statement" Bonnie said sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Definitely left my stomach unsettled"

Regret passed over Luca's facial features as he said "I'm sorry for the shaky ride and how I went about getting you here…to be honest it was my first time doing that spell.

"Well, I'm so glad to hear that I was your experimental Ginny pig" Bonnie said heatedly. "I could have been seriously hurt"

"Your right, I'm sorry Bonnie" Luca exclaimed apoplectically. "But I needed to talk with you and I needed to do it secretly, this meeting couldn't have been prearranged cause then my father would have found out about it and then I would have been in trouble."

"How does your father come into this?" Bonnie said

"Everything and anything" Luca replied

"There you go being all mysterious again" Bonnie responded

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be- this is all going so wrong- you don't even trust me enough to sit beside me" Luca said as he let out a tired sigh.

"Well your actions don't really warrant for me to have trust in you. You jolt me with power and disappear for two days without explanation. Than you highjack my car and take me out to some secluded spot in the rose garden." Bonnie said as she looked around at the surrounding flowers.

"I have a force field surrounding us, no one can see or hear us. From the parking lot this bench looks vacant" Luca explained

"You can do that?" Bonnie said in disbelief

"Yeah, that and much more" Luca replied seriously

"But why- who's going to care if you speak with me?" Bonnie questioned as she took a step closer to where Luca sat.

"My father. I told you we moved because my father got a teaching job here, but that wasn't the only reason. There were people after us, wanting us to do things for them." Luca said

"What people and what did they want you to do?" Bonnie asked, intrigued.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you, but they all wanted the same thing- for my father and I to do their bidding. Having the power you and I have comes with a cost- we usually end up in other peoples' affairs no matter how hard we try to fight it." Luca answered back as he cracked his knuckles.

"All they do is take, while…. _we lose_… _people_" Luca said so softly with emotion choking his voice.

Bonnie couldn't help but go towards Luca and sit beside him as she laid her hand on his knee for comfort. He had her hooked, he was a stranger but everything he was describing sounded _so familiar_, she couldn't help but feel connected to him in this moment.

"I lost my mother to those vultures and that was the last straw, my dad packed me and him up and moved here." Luca said as he shifted to look at Bonnie.

"My father sensed the power you had a mile away from when we arrived and he told me to stay away and that he didn't want me to get involved with anyone that would bring any attention to us, but we hung out at the Grill and played pool and he found out about it. He wasn't to happy." Luca somberly said.

"I didn't know it at the time, but my father had put a tracking spell on me."

"A what spell?" Bonnie said taken aback

"It's a spell that only kin can do to each other, it's like a signal that goes off in his head that shows him where I am and what I'm doing when I use my powers. So that day when I touched you, he saw that and didn't like it. I was grounded and partially stripped of my power and that change took a lot out of me- that's why I haven't been in school." Luca explained

"Why would he do that to you?" Bonnie asked; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was Luca's father after all, family was there to support not hurt you.

"I can clearly see from that look on your face that you don't agree with my fathers teaching lessons as he puts, but if you had known some of the things he's been through- you'd understand him trying to keep a low profile. And I'm back to myself, full power hence the car takeover and this shield I have up." Luca surmised

"But wont your father know what your doing now, won't you get in trouble" Bonnie said as she swept away her bangs that fell into her eyes, only to have them partially block her view once again.

Luca reached out and brushed his fingers through her bangs and settled them behind her ear where they stayed put. "You don't have to worry about that, I might be a daredevil once in awhile, but I'm not suicidal. He's teaching a class right now, which means that he's blocked the tracking spell to do with me, so right now I'm safe.

Bonnie leaned back trying to process all Luca had told her and she couldn't help asking as her minded fiddled around with the information that was given, "Why risk it? Why even meet up with me?"

"I know this is going to sound corny but the moment I had bumped into you my first day at school, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I never met someone like me that's my own age, _it's refreshing_. And I knew you had sensed something when you touched me at the pool hall. I had a feeling you would snoop around so I decided to be up front about who I was and hopefully we wouldn't have any problems. As well, maybe put my father's fears to the side" Luca replied while he rubbed his sweaty palms against his jeans.

Bonnie looked at Luca's profile and caught the beads of sweat that were near his temple. Smiling slowly Bonnie found it endearing that he was actually nervous around her.

Placing her hand on his knee she squeezed it reassuringly as she said "Don't worry- your secret is safe with me, your father won't have to worry about any type of investigation from me. I'm glad you were honest Luca. I appreciate it especially since you went to such lengths. I just hope your father doesn't find out about this."

Looking down at his watch, Luca got up and said a few word under his breath as he closed his eyes. It was no more then ten seconds before he held out his hand to Bonnie to help her up.

She took it as Luca said "He's going to finish class soon so I had to bring down the shield"

He led the way as they walked back to the parking lot and her car. Luca scooped up her keys that laid on the gravel and handed them over to Bonnie. "Sorry again about the means in which I got you here."

"Don't worry I understand, I just hope I'll still be able to see you and not completely piss your father off" Bonnie said sincerely. _She could learn so much from him_.

"No worries, I'll find a way Bonnie- I enjoy spending time with you" Luca said. "Well I have to go, but I'll see you at school tomorrow"

"Yeah, I hope so" Bonnie said as she made her way to open the car door just as he started to walk away from her.

Bonnie turned around just before getting into the car and watched Luca's back as he walked farther away. And the farther he got, reality started to set in, _she had found her solution._

She swung her car door shut and ran towards Luca on impulse, calling out his name.

He turned around instantly and was smiling as she reached him. "Hey, what's up? Another burning question that can't wait till later?"

"No" Bonnie bluntly stated as she caught her breath. "_Actually_, it's more like a favor and I have feeling your not going to like it."

**A/N:** Let me know what you thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank for the alerts and reviews **

**Chapter 6**

"Any second thoughts?" Bonnie voiced over the phone to Luca.

"_Hundreds_" Luca replied immediately

"If it's too much to ask for Luca, I'll try on my own again" Bonnie said instantly, feeling conflicted over her decision in dragging him into this entire mess. His father had brought him to Mystic Falls to get away from the supernatural and here she was pulling him front and centre into all the action.

_She felt like such a hypocrite right at this moment._ All her internal rumblings of wanting to be left alone of vampire drama and here she was doing that exact same thing that was done to her with Luca.

"You need my help and I don't turn away friends" Luca soothingly replied over the phone.

"How are you clam right now, I mean what if your father finds out what you're up to with me?" Bonnie said anxiously.

"He's teaching his night class right now, which means we have a limited window of opportunity Bonnie" Luca said as he looked towards the clock on his wall in his bedroom.

"I'm just waiting for Stefan to get here" Bonnie said as she leaned against a tree trunk with the dark night surrounding her. _God, she really hated the dark._

"I know we went over this yesterday when you explained everything, but no one can know that I'm helping you and what I am Bonnie. That's one thing I adamant about" Luca strongly voiced over the phone to her.

"_Trust me I get it_, I'm sorry I even had to bring you in all this- no one will know of your involvement and who you are from me" Bonnie stressed into the phone as she shivered from the wind that swirled around her.

"I'm sorry for being so secretive, it's just my dad and I are trying to keep a low profile. We just want to live normal lives as possible for once. Live like 95 percent of the population in Mystic Falls- believing that the bodies found are actually from wild animal attacks" Luca said

"_I understand_. I'm only asking for your help because I can't do this alone. There's a lot that's happening which I wont go into cause I know you want no part in it, but lets just say you helping me get Damon out of the tomb will help my friends and I. _I appreciate this Luca_." Bonnie said into the phone as she brought her free hand to clasp around the rock that dangled by a piece of string around her neck.

"You got the stone?" Luca asked

"Yep and the two pieces of cloth are with me as well, along with the words of the chant you gave me tucked in my Grams Grimoire in my bag." Bonnie said as she let go of the stone to hold onto the strap that dangled on her shoulder a little tighter.

"Okay, so I'm going to let you go before Stefan comes and hears our conversation" Luca said swiftly, slightly coughing at the end.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked worriedly

"Yeah, just dry throat- don't worry about me" Luca responded in a raspy tone.

"Well how can I not, I'm basically going to be drawing upon your energy to help me. I don't want to cause you harm" Bonnie replied in concern as thoughts of her Grams laying unconscious on her bed entered her mind.

"Don't worry. I've done this before with my father. Just remember what I said about drawing upon the elements around you Bonnie. That helps with strengthening the spell and you" Luca said

Bonnie closed her eyes for a second while letting out a silent breath, trying to shake the image in her head away and her feelings of uncertainty from creeping into her pores. "I'm sorry, just a little nervous"

"I'm not surprised, I would be too if I was going to being facing a couple of starving vampires right about now." Luca stated

"You're such a liar" Bonnie said as a laugh broke out f her. "Thanks for trying to ease my worries away though"

"No problem" Luca replied.

"We should hang up now, I think Stefan should be here any minute" Bonnie said

"Okay- Keep strong Bonnie" Luca replied

"Thanks" Bonnie said.

Bonnie disconnected her phone and slipped it into the inside of her jacket pocket as she walked closer to the stairs that led deeper into the tomb.

_She was nervous_. Luca had explained earlier what she needed to do, but she couldn't help feel edgy. What if even with Luca's help- She wasn't able to get Damon out of the tomb. _What would they do then?_

"Hey Bonnie"

Startled out of her thoughts, Bonnie couldn't help but jump out of her skin a little with Stefan's unexpected arrival. With her hand over her beating heart, she took a deep breath to calm her racing pulse. Bonnie turned halfway to glance back at Stefan with narrowed eyes. "Next time, make some noise when you pop out of thin air in the middle of the woods at night. There is only so much my nerves can take tonight"

"Sorry, I forget that my sudden arrivals can be jarring" Stefan said with apology clearly woven into his words.

Letting out a sigh, Bonnie's shoulders slumped down as she fully turned around to face Stefan as she said "No I'm sorry, that was rude of me…don't take anything I say to seriously tonight- I'm all over the place internally."

Stefan took a step closer to Bonnie and laid his hand on her right shoulder while he leveled his gaze to hers. "Are you sure you really want to do this? Will you be strong enough to handle it?"

Bonnie nodded her head to his question while it rolled around in her mind. "I have to be Stefan, we need Damon."

"Even so, if this is going to harm you- well find another way?" Stefan tried to reason

"No, we don't have any more time to lose Stefan, I've been going through my Grams things and I have found a way. I just need your help to carry it out"

"You got that" Stefan stated

"Good….I'm guessing that bag your carrying is full of blood bags" Bonnie stated, her eyes traveling over the pack that was harnessed over his back.

"Yeah, were going to need it if the spell works" Stefan said as he made his way around Bonnie and stood at the stairs, leading to the tomb. "You ready"

Taking one final deep breath, Bonnie turned around and stepped beside where Stefan stood. "Lead the way"

Stefan looked towards Bonnie at his side as he nodded his head in encouragement and then started to descend down the steps.

Bonnie followed close behind and before she knew it, they both were facing the opening of the tomb. It was dark so Bonnie took out candles and started to place them around and lit them, casting a warm orange glow against the stone and dirt walls.

While Bonnie crouched down to her bag and took out the Grimoire, she heard footsteps echoing down the tomb. She stopped her movements as did Stefan who had just placed his bag onto the floor.

The sound of the steps got closer and closer and she could make out a shadow against the cave walls coming nearer to the opening of the tomb. Bonnies' palms started to sweat as she realized what she was about to do. She hoped someone was watching out for her because she would need all the strength to pull this off.

Stefan and Bonnie heard Katherine's voice just as she dragged her feet around the bend of the tomb to full view. "Well, what do we have here…guests. You'll have to excuse my appearance but living underneath the ground with dirt as soap and water, well you get the picture."

Bonnie watched as Katherine leaned against the cave wall for support as she twirled a strand of hair with her fingers.

"Where's Damon" Stefan said, ignoring Katherine completely as he looked passed her.

"That's not very gentlemen like Stefan, small talk was one of your best talents. Always was able to make complete strangers feel at ease with your sugary tongue. Why don't you come a little closer and show me how sweet it really was." Katherine smilingly stated as her own tongue slithered out to wet her bottom lip.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Katherine's antics. However, Stefan stepped close to the opening of the tomb with no amusement etched in his face. "Where's Damon"

Katherine's smile dropped into an instant pout. "Must you bring your brother up….he's sulking in his little corner, he's not exactly the best roommate to have"

"I'm pretty sure being stuck in a tomb with a psychotic bitch would ruin anyone's mood" Bonnie said automatically. She grasped the Grimoire in her hands and stood to her full height.

Katherine's sharp gaze cut to where Bonnie was. "My…my…how confidence overflows when your safe behind a barrier, which I can't cross. That comment surely deserves a couple of scratches across that round cheek of yours. A permanent scar to remind you…_who exactly_ your talking to."

Katherine's whole nature just grated on Bonnie's nerves. "And I wouldn't be threatening someone who holds the key to them getting out of this underground holding cell you've been calling home"

Katherine's whole demeanor changed at Bonnie's words. Her back straightened, eyes became crystal clear and her devilish smile was wiped cleaned. "Your here to break the tomb spell?"

"Why else do you think she's here Katherine?" Stefan asked

"Its definitely not for the company or conversation" Bonnie put in.

"How? I don't believe it. You passed out the last time you tried it?" Katherine stated and as an after thought she asked "How is Jeremy by the way?"

"He's doing fine, I gave him my blood to heal" Stefan replied

"Always so noble Stefan" Katherine stated softly as a ghost of an endearing smile appeared briefly on her lips, but was gone as Stefan asked "Where's Damon"

Sighing as she rolled her eyes like she was put out by Stefan's singular train of thought. Katherine turned around and shouted into the tomb "Damon! Come out…Come out from your dark corner and look who's here to grace us with their presence."

Bonnie stood completely still, she couldn't help but feel antsy. She swallowed to moisten her dry throat as she heard faint steps. With each step, she felt her heart double in speed. She was beyond anxious. Bonnie was afraid of what state she was going to see Damon in. It had been a couple of days now, but what she expected in her mind was far worse then what Bonnie encountered with her eyes.

Damon came walking towards them with his usual authoritative stride, dark clothes a little worse for wear, dark circles underneath his eyes, his dark locks disheveled, and a scowl to match his irritated eyes. Damon looked like he had just walked away from a fight. A long…messy…enduring…raging…brawl with him as sole survivor.

"What are you doing here, I thought I told you not to come" Damon spoke as he walked up to the barrier that held him back as he looked at his brother. He managed a brief glance to Bonnie who shifted with his observation. "What's she doing here?"

Those words were all it took. She snapped out of her quiet lull as she took steps to stand beside Stefan so Damon was facing her head on. "I am here to save your ass"

"That's kind of hard to believe" Damon stated doubtingly with the quirk of his brow

"Believe it" Bonnie responded

Damon crossed his arms as he looked upwards as he said "Some real craziness must being happening up there if you're here"

"She's here to help Damon, she's found a way to get you out" Stefan interjected

"Us…you mean" Katherine called out. "You didn't forget about dear old me know did you Stefan"

"Oh that's impossible dear, your like an annoyingly bee that keeps buzzing and screaming….notice me…notice me" Damon said bitingly over his shoulder

"At least I haven't been sulking like a two year old around here….your pathetic Damon" Katherine replied acidly

One second Damon was standing in front of her and the next he had blurred over to Katherine and had her in a chokehold against the wall as he vamped out on her.

"I swear if you don't shut your trap of a mouth I'm going to shut it for you" Damon yelled in anger.

"And you need to find your manners or I'm going to show you who's boss around here" Katherine voiced out loud and clear as she pushed Damon off of her and shoved him down onto the floor. Don't forget whose older Damon"

Straightening out her dress, Katherine stepped over Damon as she faced Stefan and Bonnie again. "So the witch is here to free us…my day has suddenly approved"

"There are conditions Katherine" Stefan stated

"Aren't there always" Katherine said. "What are they?"

"You leave Mystic Falls the moment you step out of the tomb" Bonnie said

"Is that all? Because that is doable, I was planning to leave anyway….wouldn't want to bump into Klaus after all" Katherine said as she looked down at her nails like she was bored.

"Not one drop of innocent blood gets dropped by your fangs while your making your way out of this town" Bonnie pressed on.

"Well how do you expect me to follow that one, I'm quite hungry. Jeremy's blood wasn't enough" Katherine said with a smile as she placed her hands on her hips.

"That's why I brought blood, enough to keep you comfortable so that you can leave" Stefan said as he bent down to open his bag to show the blood bags that overflowed.

Katherine's fangs came out and the veins around her eyes started to protrude along her skin. She licked her lips and looked down to get a control over her reaction at seeing the blood.

"You know how to get a girl excited" Katherine directed towards Stefan who stood back up.

Bonnie's glance slid past Katherine to Damon who had gotten up and was staring at the blood, like it was gold. Damon didn't notice her watching him because he was so focused on the blood. His face had lost the hard edge and was replaced with lust. He was hungry and she sensed insanity just below the surface, stirring underneath his skin.

"Close the bag Stefan" Bonnie said suddenly

She heard the sound of the zipper, an indication that Stefan was following her order.

As the zipper stopped, Damon's razor sharp- lust filled gaze was directed at her. He blinked in surprise as he realized he had been caught in a moment of weakness. Bonnie was always the first to look away when she had been caught staring, but in this particular case she couldn't wrench herself away from the vulnerability that was still on Damon's face.

"_Its going to be okay_" Bonnie couldn't help saying. It was said to placate, but it wasn't received well from Damon. Bonnie saw the hardening of the jaw and the glint that passed briefly through Damon's eyes.

"_It's going to be_ _okay_….this coming from the half competent witch. Why don't you take my brother and get out of here, save us the show where you pass out. I've already seen it once, I can't stand seeing the same act twice." Damon sarcastically threw out.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she said "You know Stefan, he's right why waste our time here…I can't believe I actually thought he would be able to help us with Jules"

"Jules….the werewolf?" Katherine questioned as she came into step in front of Bonnie so Damon was cut off from view.

"Yeah, she's in town. You know her obviously I presume" Bonnie said

"When I was with Mason, I unfortunately had to put up with the company of his other wolf buddies" Katherine stated. "Forget about Damon and his nasty mood swings. Do the spell and I'll help you with your wolf infestation"

"Why would you want to help?" Stefan questioned

"I never really cared for that bunch…they weren't welcoming when Mason introduced me to them. They made my job that much harder to manipulate Mason." Katherine said

Bonnie looked at the time on her watch and realized Luca's father was almost finishing his class, if she was going to do this…now was the time.

"Okay lets do this" Bonnie said quickly. She looked towards Stefan to make sure he knew that she was going to be starting. She pulled out the cloths from her pockets and flung them into the tomb. "Cut yourselves and smear your blood on the cloth and then place the cloth right in opening of the tomb, on the floor."

"Why do you need our blood?" Katherine questioned

Bonnie opened the Grimoire to where the chant Luca had written as she explained. "I don't make the rules, that's what it says here in the book and that's what I'm following. You want explanations….die and meet up with Emily….she can explain it to you"

"Touchy…I was just asking?" Katherine said as she cut her wrist open and doused the cloth with her blood. Once she was done, Katherine placed it on the floor where Bonnie had stated.

Damon on the other hand just stood there with the cloth in his hands and looked at Bonnie like what she was asking was ridiculous. "Give my blood and all of sudden your going to break a spell that you couldn't break a couple of days ago…I think your reaching"

"Just do what she says Damon, this is no time to be difficult or defiant." Stefan stressed

Shaking his head in annoyance. Damon did what was asked and stepped back as he left the cloth on the ground.

Balancing the Grimoire with one hand and holding onto the stone that was around her neck. Bonnie started to chant the words written in front of her. She instantly felt Luca's energy coursing through her body. It mingled and guided with her own as the words spilled out of her. She was so entrenched into the spell that she didn't feel the blood dripping out of her nose or the worried Stefan calling her name out to make sure she was okay.

Bonnie was buried deep within her own self with Luca right there with her. She felt herself burning up with the power, but it didn't sizzle and burn her. Instead she felt invigorated. With each word she said she felt strong. Bonnie felt Luca slipping away as the last remaining words were said.

Closing her eyes to balance herself, she took a deep breath and took inventory of how she felt. She wasn't gutted out of energy. There was a little bit of shakiness but Bonnie had a feeling it was do to the power she was harnessing.

Opening her lids, Bonnie saw all eyes on her.

"Are you okay?" Stefan questioned slowly as he looked her over to make sure that she wasn't going to keel over any second.

Letting go of the stone that was warm in her hand, Bonnie closed the Grimoire as she said "Yeah…I…I feel fine"

Bonnie saw Katherine make a move to step through the opening of the tomb. "No don't!" Bonnie exclaimed, halting Katherine.

"You have to leave the tomb in the order in who last entered. Damon needs to step out first and then you…that's the final act in cementing that the spell works" Bonnie hurriedly explained.

Katherine titled her head to the side, observing Bonnie through the narrowed slits of eyes "You wouldn't be trying to pull one over on me now would you?"

"If you want to screw up the spell by trying to come out first and be trapped in there forever, that's on you. The reason why I agreed to help was because of Stefan….at the end of it all….if Damon doesn't get out of the tomb…it's no skin off my back" Bonnie said as she bent towards her bag and placed the Grimoire inside. She got up and swung the bag onto her shoulder.

Inside Bonnie was quaking, on the exterior she kept her cool.

"See the truth comes out, your not doing this to help me. Your doing it cause of Stefan….dear old Stefan" Damon said gruffly.

"Who cares why I'm doing it, if you both want out of that tomb, Damon should lead the way. If you both want to be stuck in that tomb together, Katherine _please do go first_. But I just want to state that I kept my promise and I made good in getting you out Damon. I owe you nothing. Whatever happens from here is on you two." Bonnie said as she turned around and started to make her way towards the steps.

"Don't you want to see if your spell even worked" Katherine called out

Bonnie stood at the base of the stairs as she said confidently "I know it worked"

Katherine twisted her mouth as she looked at Bonnie trying to make up her mind up. Licking her lips, she finally looked away from Bonnie as she let Damon move ahead of her. "Lead the way Damon"

Bonnie didn't dare breathe, she kept still and watched as Stefan got a bag of blood ready as Damon stepped up to the barrier.

Bonnies' hand tightened onto the strap of her bag as she prayed that the spell worked.

Damon made a step out of the tomb and was clearly astonished as his eyes widened displaying his surprise and Bonnie was able to catch the second emotion, which was relief as Damon fully exited the tomb.

"I'm out" Damon sound in disbelief. He looked at Bonnie like he couldn't believe it.

She found herself smiling as an answer to his bewilderment. If she ever had wondered what he looked like without all the jadedness clouding his eyes, Bonnie had this one moment where she could always reference back to. It also made her aware that Damon didn't think he actually had a snowball of a chance of ever escaping the tomb. In a weird kind of way it made her feel a little giddy that she could surprise him.

Stefan had handed Damon blood bags that he had quickly ripped into. Bonnie shifted her gaze to Katherine who had vamped out at seeing Damon feed.

"My turn" Katherine said

Katherine rushed towards the opening of the tomb but was slammed right back into the cave onto the floor.

"_Oh_ did I forget to mention that I didn't exactly break the spell, I altered it. Thanks to the blood you so generously donated" Bonnie said as she used her power to get the blood soaked cloths to float to her hand, she then placed them into her bag. "That vampire spell is still vey much intact. I did a spell which allowed me to free Damon via his blood and make sure your crazy self was still safely locked inside the tomb.

Katherine let out a piercing shrill of a scream as she blurred towards the opening of the tomb again to get at Bonnie, but was once again stopped in her tracks.

"I will make you pay for this Bonnie, I would watch my back if I were you" Katherine exclaimed

Bonnie walked closer to the opening where Katherine stood huffing and puffing as her hunters gaze locked onto Bonnie's green ones.

"I ..am…so scared" Bonnie said smiling as Katherine beat against the barrier where her face was. "Have fun Katherine…we sure will"

Bonnie turned around and saw Stefan smile, while Damon's eyes gleamed with delight. _They actually sparkled_.

Stefan took one last glance at Katherine before walking towards the steps where Bonnie followed behind. She heard Damon say as he made his way out "_Katherine darling, pick yourself up and stop crying…no one likes a drenched cat"_

Katherine's curses followed them out and above ground.

"Fresh air…fresh air…who knew I would miss it so much" Damon said he stretched out, closing his eyes as he stood with his face lifted up towards the night sky in pure enjoyment, while the wind kicked up another notch.

Stefan and Bonnie shared a glance of mutual amusement at watching Damon.

"Well you seem pretty happy, especially when you were being so resistant to Bonnie doing the spell" Stefan voiced

Damon opened one eye and looked at them both before he continued to enjoy the bliss of night around him. "Well if I wasn't difficult, I knew Katherine would think something was up. I knew if Bonnie was willing to venture back down those steps to the tomb, then something was up."

"But I saw your face when you stepped out of the tomb, you were surprised" Bonnie interjected.

"Well yeah and I'm pretty sure you were to…your spells when they concern me, don't' always work out to well…remember the Gilbert watch" Damon said as he leveled his gaze onto Bonnie face.

"That's another story all together, plus I still don't buy that you knew that we had something up our sleeves." Bonnie said

"I once said you're a horrible actress, I still stand by my comment after witnessing your little show down there" Damon smugly replied.

"Why did we save him again?" Bonnie questioned Stefan as she ignored Damon's smile.

"Werewolves" Stefan stated, bringing there light heartedness to an abrupt halt with one word.

"There's a pack in town?" Damon questioned

"It seems like it, first it was Jules but I think she has other members here hiding out…there have been a lot of animal attacks reported on the news lately." Stefan replied

"Lock me up for a couple of days and all hell breaks loose and I'm not even the reason behind it. Can't have that happening" Damon stated

"Damon we have to be smart about this. No going in with guns blazing" Stefan said seriously as he looked at his brother with concern.

"You know I don't like guns" Damon said as he walked past Stefan but threw out over his shoulder a second later "Not when I have my bare hand to rip their hearts out with"

"We should be worried right" Bonnie asked as she watched Damon walk away into the night.

"_Yeah_" Stefan surmised as he stood by Bonnie, letting out a sigh.

"_Like_ a lot" Bonnie asked as she realized they just let out a caged restless panther out into the open, ready to strike at any given moment.

"Yeah"

"_Great_" Bonnie replied as she felt a headache coming on.

**A/N:** Okay so I'm glad to get this chapter over with. Damon's out of the tomb….Yay!

Expect more Bonnie and Damon interaction after this point…Sorry this took a while to get out….Just been busy and sick :(…which I'm both still am, but I wanted this one out cause I've been thinking and thinking about it.

Thank you for those of you who reviewed my last chapter…appreciated it…Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Bonnie watched as Luca trailed off from their table at the Mystic grill to the far corner where the restrooms were located. She glanced down at her wrist watch and wasn't shocked to see two hours had flown amongst them as they jumped from one topic of conversation to the next.

It started at magic and her explaining what had happened in the tomb with Damon and Katherine. It then switched to his father, school, and friends. Bonnie was surprised to learn that Luca didn't miss any friends from back home cause he didn't really have any to begin with. He was a "loner" as he put it. He explained to her that his life wasn't made to have friends. That it would get hard explaining the wounds inflicted on him from the monsters of the night, the absent days from school, or why his parents shadowed his every move.

In the end, Luca felt it better to be alone cause he didn't have to tell lies and then there'd be no chance for anyone he got close with to get caught at the wrong place at the wrong time to meet their death like so many of his parents' friends had.

Bonnie couldn't help but _ach _for Luca and all he had to deal with from such an early age. It made Bonnie reflect on her Grams decision to tell her about herself at a later stage in life. She hadn't realized it in the beginning, but her Grams had spared her.

Bonnie had gotten a childhood she could fondly look back on with normal memories with no monsters to frighten her. _She couldn't say the same for Luca._

"Hey, where did your mind wonder off to" Luca asked while taking his seat again by her side.

"_To you_" Bonnie replied simply as she moved her chair back, so she was facing Luca head on as she grabbed his hand that was on the table. "I can't help but feeling like…_frankly_…a brat, compared to you."

"What!" Luca exclaimed at Bonnie in disbelief.

"Maybe brat isn't the right word, but I've been so self involved, angry, and cursed a few people in my head for being who I am and the predicaments I've been in thus far." Bonnie stated as she tried to get across at how amazed she was by him.

"It just seems so silly compared to what you've lost, sacrificed and had to deal with. I've had a childhood, I have friends that I can turn to, and I have a father who gives me freedom even though I can see the doubt and hesitation in his eyes when I leave the front door."

"Bonnie…." Luca started to say as he took a hold of her chair by the leg and dragged her closer, so their knees grazed along each other. He took a second gathering his thoughts as he reached out to entangle her hands with his and said "_I knew_ you were special when I bumped into you that first time, but hearing you say all these things just makes you a rare gem in my books Bonnie Bennett."

Luca looked down at their joined hands as he took a shaky breath before continuing to speak, "When…when we channeled each other in the tomb….I… I went beyond the chant we were doing for the spell and I probed inside you. _I truly_ am sorry….it's not one of my finest moments…I … I know I shouldn't have invaded your privacy like that.

Bonnie was taken aback at Luca' confession and her hands in his slightly started to move away from his, but stopped on their own accord when Luca's eyes drifted up towards her own. She saw regret for his actions but she also saw amazement in them too, which she couldn't ignore.

"_What did you see Luca_?" Bonnie bluntly asked.

"It's not what I saw, _it's what I felt_. There is so much _compassion _and _warmth_ inside you that I wouldn't mind making you my vacation destination." Luca smilingly said as he saw a flash of humor light up Bonnie's eyes.

"_Joking aside_, I've been spilling my guts to you for the past hour or so because I feel guilty for taking the shortcut into getting a sense of who you are, but I'm really glad I did cause…._Bonnie_… _I felt_ the power that's stored inside of you and it's beyond even what I'm capable of." Luca stated excitedly as he took one of his hands and brought it to trace along her smooth jaw where his thumb settled against her chin and his fingers draped leisurely down the column of her neck.

"I want to help you harness that power that's waiting to bust out of you Bonnie. _I want to_ be there the day you come into your own as the legacy of your last name entails. I knew you were _something special_ but what I felt had me awake for hours…._you have completely captured my attention and focus Bonnie_." Luca finished saying

Bonnie was so caught up in the lazy, almost enchanting way Luca spoke his words that she didn't even realize she had leaned closer into Luca' personal space. Not until Luca's thumb caressed her bottom lip before he brought his mouth to skim so gently against her own- stunning her still. He took his time in coercing her mouth to comply with his own with his steady and supple lips working at an _agonizing _slow pace that had her responding out of sheer impatience that he had built up inside of her.

It wasn't lightening and thunder at first contact, but she never had liked those two anyways. Luca took his time as he took her bottom lip and teased it. Bonnie felt the insides of her turn to liquid as she earnestly gave into the kiss.

As her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen, Bonnie abruptly pulled away from Luca as her hands came to rest on his chest to put some distance between them. They both looked at each other for a couple of seconds, just staring and catching their breath.

Luca was the first one to interrupt the silence as he brought his hand to rest at the back of his neck while a nervous look crossed over his features. "I….I…didn't exactly mean for that to happen….I mean I've been thinking about it since the moment I met you, but I thought it would be at least on our first date"

Bonnie couldn't help but arch her brow at his words in surprise. "You want to take me out on a date?"

Luca just laughed slightly as his hands reached out for Bonnie's again. "If you haven't noticed already…I really like Bonnie and that's hard for me to say because I don't like to make connections, but staring at you and kissing you jut now- I can't help but invest in you…._I definitely_ want to date you."

She couldn't help a smile forming onto her lips at his declaration, but it didn't last long as she thought of his father. "But what about your dad….I'm pretty sure he's not going to like you dating me if he warned you to stay away"

"He might be a problem, but let me handle my dad. I'm just at a point right now where I've stumbled on someone worth butting heads with my father for. I can't just walk away, _especially not after I got a taste of you_" Luca said softly.

"I might not be worth the hassle" Bonnie replied seriously, she didn't want to cause trouble between Luca and his father.

"_Somehow_…I doubt that Bonnie" Luca said with a mysterious air about him.

Luca looked down at his watch and rushed into getting his things together as he realized he was late to meet his father. "Sorry to dash like this, but my father expects me to be home at a certain time and I rather ignore the lecture if you know what I mean."

"Don't worry about it" Bonnie said reassuringly as she stood as well and started to walk Luca out of the Mystic Grill. Once they reached outside, they stopped on the sidewalk and Luca turned to face her before leaving her as he asked "So if I call and ask you out- I won't have any boyfriend or jealous guy after me, will I?"

"Mmmm…what if there was? That going to stop you from calling?" Bonnie asked playfully even though Luca had nothing to worry about in that department.

"Not one bit….just asking cause I feel sorry for the guy" Luca said with a smile

"Why?" Bonnie asked curiously

"Cause once you go magic, he'll pale in comparison to yours truly" Luca said

Bonnie couldn't help laughing at Luca's corny line. "I think you better go before you lose all you're mystique about you with lines like that coming out of your mouth"

"So you like guys with a little edge?" Luca questioned

"I might be filled with warmth and compassion, but every girl likes a dark knight once in awhile" Bonnie said suggestively, loving how carefree and normal she felt, flirting with a guy.

"That's good to know" Luca said as he brushed the bangs from her eyes before walking away from her.

Bonnie couldn't get the smile off her face as she watched Luca walk away.

Deciding that she better go in before he caught her staring at him, Bonnie turned around to go back inside to the Mystic grill but her eyes caught a flash of color. So Bonnie directed her gaze to the midnight blue scarf that a gentleman was using to shine his shoe across the street on the bench.

Once done, he slipped the scarf into his black overcoat and straightened up. Bonnie couldn't help staring at the man. She hadn't seen him before in town, his movements were so precise. He had dark brown hair that parted in the middle and strands that hung down against his forehead.

The man took out coins from his pocket and started to count them before stopping suddenly to look directly at her.

Caught staring- Bonnie looked away, but couldn't help looking back across the street almost immediately.

Instead of finding the man still there, her eyes rested on an empty bench. Bonnie scanned the area, but didn't see any signs of the man she had been observing.

Frowning slightly at the odd feeling she had at the pit of her stomach. Bonnie turned around to go inside to the Mystic grill, but found the door was already wide open for her, with Damon acting as doorman.

Bonnie was taken aback at Damon's sudden appearance out of nowhere, but that didn't stop her from saying "The Salvatore fortune running a little low these days? After the many decades you've lived, I would've thought you would have acquired more skills then just opening doors?"

Damon's lazy smile turned into a snarl as he went into the Grill and let the door shut behind him as a reply.

"_I was just joking_" Bonnie said as she pried open the door and spied Damon at the bar ordering a drink. She had a feeling he wanted to speak with her, so instead of following him, she returned to the table she'd been sitting at with Luca earlier.

This was the first encounter she had with Damon since freeing him from the tomb. When she had asked Stefan how Damon was handling his new found freedom, Stefan simply had shrugged his shoulders to indicate- he didn't know. However, he did tell her that Damon hadn't returned home.

When Bonnie first heard about Damon's absence- it surprised her. Bonnie automatically had pictured him in front of the fireplace with a drink in his hands brooding or even plotting against the new werewolves in town.

However, as Bonnie watched Damon chat up a few of the other people at the bar, he seemed untroubled, with no worry or any hang-ups from being stuck in a tomb with an old flame. _Of course outer appearances could be deceiving._

Bonnie saw him grab his drink and she busied herself with her phone, which she took out of her jacket, so it didn't look like she'd been watching him. Bonnie didn't have to wait long before hearing the screeching of the chair against the wooden floor and a drink placed in front of her as Damon took a seat across the table.

She looked at the drink and then him pointedly "You being friendly now?"

"I wasn't the one throwing an insult when someone was trying to do something nice for them?" Damon countered back, while taking a swing of his own drink.

"That was a joke back there" Bonnie said as she dropped the phone on the table and accepted the drink as she fiddled around with the straw.

"_Funny_…Aside from not being an actress, you can count out professional comedian too" Damon said with the slightest smile gracing his lips before disappearing behind his glass.

"So what was Luca doing here?" Damon asked

Bonnie lifted her gaze from her drink to Damon as she asked surprised "How did you know I was with Luca?"

"I didn't officially, but by your response- now I do. I saw him when I parked my car and then I saw you standing on the side walk…I put two and two together, aren't you proud of me? I think I should get a prize" Damon said lightheartedly as his eyes cruised along her face, to her neck, her chest and back again to her eyes as humor danced within his own.

"You're in a good mood, considering being locked up with Katherine for a couple of days, I wasn't expecting that" Bonnie said as she tried to diffuse where his thoughts were heading.

"That's old news, lets not talk about that" Damon stated

"It's-" Bonnie tried to say, but was caught off by Damon as a hard edge was woven into his voice as he repeated "Let's not talk about that"

Sensing rough waters ahead if she pursued this line of conversation, Bonnie switched gears to another topic that she was curious about. "So where ah….did you go last night?"

"Seems like little brother has been blabbering" Damon said as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I asked, he didn't lie" Bonnie said in defensive of Stefan

Damon leaned into the table as his elbows rested on the wooden surface while he said "I don't think your virgin ears should hear about my exploits with lady luck in the next town over"

Bringing her virginity into the conversation was just a ploy to make her feel uncomfortable, but she wasn't falling for his tricks. "I'm not three, I might not be a blushing virgin as you think"

Damon just leveled Bonnie a look that screamed _give me a break_. "I've been around the block as you mentioned earlier and if there's one think I know and have learned in _my experience_…is when a girl has been untouched in the most private of places, _it's one of my skills actually" _

Bonnie felt she was losing ground and if she wanted to avoid an all out blush that she felt coming on, Bonnie sipped on her drink as she avoided Damon's intense gaze.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about, as a society right now people want instant gratification, pleasure, and _want _without the work….it's commendable that you'd still be a virgin, unlike your friend Caroline which I know for a fact wouldn't be a blushing bride on her wedding day." Damon replied with his sarcastic smile on display

She whipped him with her green dark gaze at his flippant comments regarding Caroline.

"What! I'm telling the truth" Damon exclaimed in fake protest. "But we're getting off topic, Luca was on the table before we got into your sexual status."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, he was completely goading her but she didn't take the bait, instead she answered his unspoken question. "Luca and I just talked and nothing else"

"Something's off with that kid, I can feel it. Have you figured out what he's up to?" Damon asked seriously.

"Yeah I do. He's ah….he ah…." Bonnie started to stumble with her words on purpose to prolong the teasing as she watched Damon waiting anxiously, "He's ah…normal human teenager boy from earth" Bonnie said.

Damon was the one to roll his eyes now at her "You know more then your telling Bennett"

"There's nothing there Damon, just drop it" Bonnie earnestly tried to get across. She didn't want Damon of all people to complicate Luca's life.

"Keep your secrets, but I always have a way to pry them out" Damon replied ominously

"Your ways won't work with me, try anything and I'll have your old ass on the floor in two seconds flat" Bonnie said enchantingly as she sipped on her drink.

Damon just narrowed his gaze at her while she continued to sip. Her phone beeped breaking the silent war, alerting her she had received a text.

_Code RED...Tyler knows everything. I ended up spilling everything to him… what happened and who was involved when he confronted me…please don't hate me!_

_Caroline _

Bonnie read the text from Caroline and she felt her heart literally drop. This wasn't good.

"_Oh my god_" Bonnie said with dread

"What?" Damon questioned. Bonnie couldn't speak. She handed her phone to Damon so he could read for himself.

Bonnie saw Damon's eyes scan across the message quickly as his eyes narrowed at the end and was followed by a curse under his breath.

"Blondie needs to learn how to keep her mouth shut" Damon said as irritation vibrated in his voice

"I'm sure she was pushed to her limit, it says Tyler confronted her…I'm pretty sure it wasn't easy for her" Bonnie said as she thought of the close friendship Caroline had created with Tyler over the weeks.

"Well there's only one thing to do….kill him" Damon replied as he swiftly got up from his chair.

Bonnie was jarred of her thoughts as she saw Damon quickly stalk out of the grill. Quickly getting her wits together, she grabbed her phone and stuffed it in her jacket as she literally ran out of the place and toward the parking lot where she saw Damon walking towards his car.

She grabbed him by the elbow just as he reached for his car door and tugged on it. "You can't kill him!"

"Can you scream that louder, I don't think the people over in the next building heard" Damon said sarcastically at Bonnie as he swung around to face her in anger.

Bonnie looked around cautiously and was glad there was no one in the vicinity to hear them. She lowered her voice as she fought with his fuming gaze with one of her own as she spoke. "You can't kill him Damon, Tyler's mom would go ballistic. She's barley holding on after her husband's death, losing her son would have her on a rampage."

"Don't worry, I'll make her feel better" Damon replied

"I'm serious" Bonnie adamantly stressed, trying to dissuade Damon from his killing train of thoughts.

"So am I, I'm sure she'll thank me for putting down her son, She's on the council to rid all things supernatural, I'm sure she'll be freaking out if she ever found out she mothered a hairy little wolf. I'm sparing her the grief of ever having to finding out" Damon replied as he yanked his arm out of Bonnie's grasp and opened his car door to get in.

With seconds slipping by and hearing the roar of Damon's car engine coming to life, Bonnie forgot about thinking and just acted on impulse. She hurried to the passenger side of Damon's car, opened the door and slid in just as Damon pressed his foot on the gas pedal.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked as he sliced his eyes quickly away from the road to glance her way before driving out of the Mystic Grill parking lot.

"Making sure you don't do anything stupid" Bonnie said as she adjusted herself in the car seat while Damon sped in and out of traffic.

Damon just raised his brow considering, while narrowing his eyes a second later. Another second later, he just shrugged his shoulders and focused fully onto the road ahead.

"Where exactly are we going?" Bonnie said as she clipped the seatbelt into place while she nervously watched the speed dial rise.

"To Tyler's house, it seems he's looking for a fight and I'm willing to provide it for him" Damon answered.

"Killing him is going to accomplish nothing Damon, it just might give Jules and her friends incentive to cause more mayhem in this town" Bonnie tried to urgently reason as they got closer to Tyler's house.

"They won't have time to blink cause I'm taking caring of them after I'm don with Tyler" Damon stated as he rounded a corner with to much speed that had Bonne closing her eyes, out of fright.

"Can you please slow down, Tyler isn't going anywhere" Bonnie exclaimed as she slowly opened her eyes while they travelled on a straight road again.

"No" Damon replied defiantly. "I didn't ask for you to come, so you follow my rules"

Bonnie whipped her head towards Damon's side profile and saw the clenched jaw. She saw him running on pure raw emotions of hatred shimmering off of him in spades. It might have been sparked by Tyler, but Bonnie knew all this pent up loathing couldn't be for him.

Being stuck in the tomb with Katherine had done a number on Damon even if he wasn't willing to admit to it. That's when Bonnie decided she needed to stop this right now, because if they made it to Tyler's house, it would _really _be too late.

Grabbing a hold of the dashboard of the car, Bonnie closed her eyes as she tried to focus her mind into controlling the car. Her heart was racing and her mind was cluttered with unfinished thoughts, overwhelming emotion, and honest to god fear.

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie pushed past her own mental blocks and got to a zone where she almost felt detached from the circumstance of Damon at her side, the emotions running through the both of them, and the car itself. Taking another clearing breath, Bonnie willed the car to stop.

She wasn't ready for the impact of her command because as the car screeched to a dead stop. Bonnie felt a slight constriction and a loss of breath as the seat belt dug into her where it connected across her chest and waist and the pressure was only eased once she was propelled back into her seat again.

"What the hell just happened?" Damon exclaimed as he straightened himself out. He was about to adjust the gear but realized it was still in drive. So he pressed down on the gas pedal and the car didn't move, not an inch- even though the engine was still running.

Bonnie saw Damon cursing as he pressed down on the gas pedal as she unclipped the seatbelt so she was free from being confined. And while she observed Damon she knew the exact moment when he realized that there was nothing wrong with the car, but that she was the one responsible for their sudden predicament.

Unclenching the steering wheel, Damon angled his body so it faced Bonnie, which in turn had her shifting so that her back was pressed up against the passenger door. You could hear a pin drop, that's how still and tense the atmosphere in the car was.

"_Bonnie_" Damon said gravelly. "Undo what you just did"

Looking into his steel gaze sent a shiver of trepidation down her spine. "NO"

Damon's lips turned into a thin line as visible specks of anger became visible, she didn't need to sense it from him- she saw it in the crazed glint in his eyes at her rebellious answer.

"Right now is not the time to play games or to test my patience Bonnie…make… this car… mobile again." Damon quietly replied with threats clearly unspoken if she didn't comply.

"Look I'm not doing this out of spite. I'm doing this because you're not in the right frame of mind right now. Tyler isn't a threat and killing him would accomplish nothing. Let me call Stefan and we all will figure something else out" Bonnie said as she began to slowly reach for her phone in her jacket but was halted as Damon said "You touch your cell and I will make you regret it"

Saying she wasn't scared, would have been a lie, but Bonnie couldn't let him go through with the insane plan of killing Tyler.

"Tyler is just sacred and he's freaking out and probably lashing out on people because he doesn't know what's going on. I'm pretty sure Jules probably filled his head and he confronted Caroline. That's all he's done so far Damon…that doesn't warrant him to die. Try to look at it from his side" Bonnie tried to reason as she tied to bring some perspective to the situation.

"I don't need to be in his shoes, he's a werewolf and I'm a vampire…we're meant to be mortal enemies" Damon stated swiftly, dismissing her points.

"_I didn't want to bring this up_, but the only reason you're acting so insanely impulsive is because of Kather- "Bonnie tried to say but was interrupted by Damon who promptly injected with "Don't say her name"

Bonnie stared at Damon for a beat before she made up her mind and said "You wouldn't be so filled with anger and vengeances if you hadn't been locked up in the tomb with Katherine"

In a blink of an eye, Damon was almost on top of her in vamp mode as he pressed his hands onto her shoulder and neck while he slid her down the passenger door, he towered over her menacingly.

Damon's actions kicked started her heart into a whole new level of beating. Bonnie knew that using her mind trick on Damon would be smart, but it wouldn't diffuse the situation, it would only heighten the hostility within Damon even more.

"I told you not to bring her name up, what I'm feeling inside has nothing to do _with her._ _She_ has no power over me. I'm no one's puppet!" Damon exclaimed as the pupils of his eye dilated and the veins snaked around the outer ridges of his eyes. "_And you are going to find that out right now"_

Bonnie saw Damon's teeth as he opened his mouth and angled his head towards her neck. Bonnie let out an inaudible gasp as alarm took a hold of her body as the last experience of being bitten by Damon flashed into her mind, with images of fangs piercing her skin.

She was expecting the sting, but it didn't come instead she felt Damon move back slightly and scream out in agony as he clutched his head. She realized what was happening and reeled in her magic, making the pain go away and immediately braced herself against him with her hands on his chest as the pain eased. _Her magic had protected her. _Bonnie saw his eyes turn back to ice blue as pale smooth skin appeared and the veins disappeared from view.

Bonnie's heart raced as she talked fast. "Before you try to dig into me again, there is more where that came from and I just want to point out- we're not that far away from Tyler's place, you could have easily gotten out of the car and done your speed vampire thing and been there already"

Bonnie watched as Damon focused his gaze on her as the words she had just spoken registered into his mind.

Damon looked up onto the winding road that was a block from where he was so driven to go, Tyler's house. He looked down at Bonnie with no rage in his eyes, but confusion.

"You were so full of thoughts of torment that you didn't even realize we so close to Tyler's house, all you had to do was open the care door and speed off, it's not like I would have been able to catch you" Bonnie said while Damon eased away from her as she spoke. Her hands dropped to her lap and she slowly eased herself up again when

Damon resumed his position in front of the steering wheel, not looking at her.

"I agree we need to do something, but we need the others and we need a plan" Bonnie said

Damon slammed his fist against the steering wheel in anger, which startled Bonnie in her seat. She knew his outburst wasn't due to her, but with himself.

"Fine- we do it your way" Damon said resigned. "Now can you undo your little trick with my car"

Bonnie touched the dash and said a few words under her breath. When she was finished she reached for her belt, deciding she would follow his lead and just not talk about what occurred only a few minutes ago.

He didn't want to talk about it and she wasn't sure her nerves could handle it, so she didn't push it.

Damon did a quick U-turn and they were driving away from Tyler's house. They dove in silence each in their own thoughts for a few moments before Damon said "Not one word to Stefan about what happened back there Bonnie"

It wasn't a threat, it was more like a question, even though it was said like a statement.

"I won't….but you have to promise your not going go rogue again. You'll call someone first…._Promise me that_ and I won't say a thing" Bonnie replied softly as her mind wrapped itself on what could have happened as she couldn't help touching her neck where she had felt his hot breath against her skin.

"I'll think about it" Damon replied

"_Promise Damon_"

She heard an aggravated sigh as she looked through the passenger side window while she pulled her hand away from her neck and looked down to see her finger covered in the faintest smear of blood. She touched her neck again as she faced Damon and said accusingly "You bit me"

"I didn't bite you, I just nicked your skin….there is a difference" Damon replied in defense.

Bonnie pulled down the sun visor on her side to find a mirror there and she tried to get a good angle so she could see how much of a scratch it really was. She fiddled with the mirror and tried adjusting it to get the best view, she really couldn't see much of anything, maybe just a faint scratch, barely even visible.

"_I promise" _

Bonnie stilled at hearing Damon and couldn't deny his words brought relief, she flipped the sun visor back flat against the ceiling of the car.

She chanced a quick glance at Damon before turning around to face the passing woodsy scenery along the path. "_Good" _

Just before Bonnie got lost in her thoughts, she saw Damon's reflection in the window as he turned his head away from the road to look at her staring- out at the landscape they passed.

It was a private moment she wasn't meant to catch but she did. Bonnie saw his troubled eyes and furrowed brows come together in an expression that let her know- he was trying to figure something out, but he didn't have the slightest clue where to start in finding the answers and after a shake of his head, he turned back to staring at the road ahead.

_Maybe she was a mystery after all_ Bonnie thought as a genuine smile graced her lips at the thought of having Damon pondering over her actions. Bonnie was sure she had surprised him by agreeing to keep quiet about Damon's intentions today.

If she was honest, it didn't even cross her mind to tell anyone about what happened just moments ago. _It was odd_, but she herself was uncomfortable in experiencing the amount of disturbed _hurt_ emotions Damon was holding in when it came to Katherine. If she had learned anything at all today, it would be- Damon Salvatore was _actually _capable of being hurt.

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone….I know it's been awhile. My computer actually got a virus which had a hand in delaying this posting.

Wanted to say a HUGE THANKYOU to all my consistent reviewers, it means so much. I love hearing the feedback and it's great to see that you are still reading this fic and are still along for the ride. THANK YOU :)

Also, many thanks go out to the new readers, I appreciate the time you took to comment….I hope you'll do it again.

I'm anxiously waiting for your replies and I hope you take the time to comment on this chapter. I personally don't know how I feel right now…I can't look at it objectively….maybe in time…..but if I had to wait to feel sure about this one…..you guys would have to wait two more moths for this to be posted….and I don't want to do that and I'm pretty sure you don't want to wait that long…..

Many Thanks….in advance :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

_Bonnie loved the feeling of flying. _

Her legs powered her on as she swung higher in the childhood swings her father had put together in their backyard when she was a toddler.

_As a child_ she used to be on the swings constantly. Her father would threaten to take it down if she wouldn't come in for supper, but she would whiz by her parent's after eating, barefoot onto the grass- right into their backyard and hop onto the swing as her little fingers grabbed onto the chains and her feet dangled.

She would always start off slow but as she'd pick up momentum, her excitement would take over, she'd close her eyes and smile until her cheeks hurt.

_It_ _was odd to be back_ on the same swing set that she knew didn't exist currently in her backyard Bonnie thought to herself as she slowed down, her feet touching the ground.

Bonnie looked down at herself and found she was wearing a simple white sundress, _very_ _similar _to the one her Grams had given to her as a birthday present when she had turned five. Bonnie had absolutely adored it the moment her young eyes had settled on it, she had worn it almost everywhere she could get away with.

Bonnie touched the simple lace straps and slid her hand along the material as it settled at the trim where green ribbon lined the dress to match her eyes.

Her feet no more dangled like they did in childhood, but they were barefoot as she enjoyed the feel of the prickling grass underneath her soles.

Bonnie loosely grasped onto the chains while looking up into the night sky that held the full moon front and center. It was so big, never had she seen it so grand, its light illuminated the night. The dark had never been her friend, but the shine of the moon spread such gorgeous radiance that it had her in a tranquil state of utter serenity.

_And that's when it all made sense. She was dreaming. _

Bonnie had never been so self aware in her dreams, usually they were made up of random things that she had seen or thought about jumbled into chance scenarios that made no liner picture. It was always one transition into another and she would go along for the ride until she woke up. Forgetting the dream, or remembering bits and pieces and laughing afterwards at the unsystematic images and thoughts jumbled together to create such muddled dreams.

But sitting on her childhood swing set, swaying back and forth slightly had her very much alert. Bonnie felt like she had she didn't have to follow a laid out plan her mind had conjured up beforehand, but possibly make decisions in where she could travel within her own mind.

At that thought, Bonnie couldn't help but cherish the feeling being in her childhood swing once again even if it was in her mind. It was a place she would escape to when things inside the home had gotten too noisy for her ears and she'd rather embrace the feeling of flying than see the annoyance in her mother' eyes she'd catch from time to time.

Bonnie stilled her movements and looked back at her home where she suddenly heard voices coming through the open living room window as she saw her parents arguing.

"_I can't stay here, this isn't what I wanted"_ Bonnie heard her mother say.

"_**You wanted me, a home, and family. How can you say this isn't what you wanted? From the moment we met this was all you talked about"**_ Her father had responded

"_I only said those things to get more power, but now I find out that isn't possible thanks to your mother. What kind of man are you, how could you give it all to her" _

"_**I don't want the responsibility, I grew with weird things and abnormal experiences happening all the time- I didn't want that life for us or for any of my children" **_

"_If I had known that, I wouldn't have married you. You are absolutely useless…" _

"_**My mother was right from the start with you, but I was blinded and I didn't listen. What's done is done between us- I know there is no changing that, but what about Bonnie? How can you leave her?" **_

"_I never wanted her. I just thought it would appease your mother and hopefully sway you to get your powers back from her. You would be a father and I thought that would change your ideas on giving it all up. Obviously I was stupid to think that. Nine months carrying your child…what a waste…and I really can't wait any longer for the day you come to your senses" _

"_**Don't you dare say another word- you're power hungry and the only thing I feel stupid about is not seeing it from the start. Get out…..Get out right now. I don't want to be near such venom and I will not have my daughter subjected to your cavalier attitude about her existence. Bonnie is the only good that came out of us ever meeting."**_

"_Well I'm glad one of us got something out of this marriage…cause I sure didn't" _

Bonnie turned back around quickly as she heard the slamming of the door and was not surprised at the loud crash that reached her ears. Bonnie had heard it all before at the age of six, and recalled images of her younger self discovering the clay pot she'd made in class that had written across it "_world's best mom"_ broken in pieces against the living room wall laying on the wooden floor.

Bonnie hadn't understood all of it when she had overheard her parents fight back when she was younger. All that had kept repeating in her mind was that her mother never really wanted her.

She never truly brought the topic up as conversation because she saw the hurt her father's eyes would convey and if curiosity got the best of her and she dared to venture and ask a question about her mother, her father would ignore it like he never heard.

Finally she just learned pretty quickly that bringing up her mother was a sour topic and should remain taboo. If her mother didn't want to be in her life then she wasn't going to spend hours on end thinking about her.

Over the years she had stuck to that train of thought, but often times she couldn't help wondering why she wasn't enough.

Bonnie let out a weary sigh. As the breath escaped her lungs, she got up from her favorite place that had been ruined the day she had overheard that conversation between her parents.

Why was she reliving one of the worst days of her life. _Bonnie didn't understand._ This was her dream and she wanted to go somewhere happy. Closing her eyes and a split second later she reopened them. Bonnie's sense of smell was assaulted by buttery popcorn. She heard cheers and screams coming from the nearby bumper cars and was captivated by the lights blinking on the Ferris wheel.

"_I knew you would come here…it's one of my favorite days too" _

Bonnie turned around to find her Grams standing by the cotton candy station. Delight engulfed her whole. She wasn't shocked or stumped still. Her feet carried her to Grams and she couldn't help but hug her tightly as tears overwhelmed her eyes.

"I've missed you so much" Bonnie softly said against her Grams shoulder. She was sure it was muffled but her Grams kissed her gently on the temple before pulling away and wiping the stray tears that silently ran down her cheeks.

"_I've_ _missed you too baby girl, but I've been watching you- you've been strong…I'm so proud of you"_

Being able to touch, talk, and see her Grams was unbelievable. It made her feel safe and protected, like she could let her guard down and not have to worry about a thing. That's why it was so easy for her fears and insecurities to spill out of her in a rush- all at once.

"I'm so scared half the time, I need you and your gone…I'm so sorry that I couldn't be stronger for you and that I couldn't bring you back. I tried…I really tried…. I looked and searched but I couldn't find anything in the Grimoire to bring you back….I'm so lost without you Grams" Bonnie said as she once again collapsed into her Grams arms, feeling the security she so desperately needed in the moment.

Bonnie felt her Grams take a slow breath as one of her hands gently patted her head to the ends of her hair soothingly as she said _"Now I know I didn't raise a fool…we both know_ _there wasn't anything you could have done…I chose to do that spell to keep vampires in once they entered the tomb, just like I chose to undo it…its my own fault and I suppose I realize now that my passing was written in the stars for me long before you and I were born…everyone has a time and place when it all ends, mine was then_"

"It's not your fault, it's Damon" Bonnie said stubbornly. "If it wasn't for him and his obsession for Katherine, you wouldn't have had to open the tomb to begin with"

"_Your telling me that you wouldn't do anything for the ones you love?"_ Grams asked

"Of course I would" Bonnie exclaimed as she pulled back from her Grams embrace. "Why are you letting him off the hook?"

"_I'm just recognizing the part I played my sweet child…..and I love you for ignoring my own faults that led me to where I'm at now"_ Grams explained

"What's it like…heaven?" Bonnie questioned curiously

"_There's that curiosity popping up again…one of the things I love about you, but one of the reasons why I almost lost you"_ Grams said mysteriously as she turned Bonnie around and looped her arm through Bonnie's as they walked together. "Do remember this day?"

Bonnie looked around at the people standing in line for the rides and felt the warm night air caress her skin as she passed along a sign that read fortune teller with a arrow directed into a purplish tent. "Of course I do, it was the talk of the town for two months prior and I was so excited when you came to visit and took me to my very first circus slash carnival"

"_You were eight"_ Grams interjected

"Yeah, and I couldn't believe you got dad to agree to let me go. I begged and pleaded with Dad a million times but you got him to listen to you. I still don't know what you told him, but it worked and I was able to join you." Bonnie said as she reminisced of the overflowing feelings of excitement coursing thorough her little hands and toes as she tumbled into her Grams car at being allowed to go after all.

"_Your father had his reasons"_ Grams said solemnly_. "To be honest I should have listened to him and not have taken you"_

Bonnie stopped and turned to her Grams in confusion as she said "But why? You and I had so much fun going to the various booths, playing games, watching the animals, and going on the rides. Don't lie about it- I know you had fun, you just said earlier that it was one of your favorite days."

"_It was, but it was one of the most terrifying endings to one of the best days I ever had with you. I almost lost you and it would have been all my fault…thankfully you had an unexpected savior."_ Grams said as she took Bonnie by the shoulders, positioning her so they both faced the opening of a tent, which held the lions that people could glimpse before the show.

"What are you trying to show me? " Bonnie questioned as she saw the tent empty expect for two lions in their cages laying down.

"_To your right you'll see me talking to Miss Smith, she got into it with me about some mindless gossip and I became engaged with her I didn't realize you had drifted away- bored by our conversation."_ Grams explained as Bonnie saw her younger self at the age of eight casually sneaking glances backwards to see if Grams would scold her from leaving her side but knowing she wouldn't get into too much trouble because the lions were only few steps away.

Bonnie and Grams entered into the tent right behind little bonnie. When they all were in the tent, the flap- mysteriously closed behind them, but Bonnie saw as a child she hadn't even glanced back, she was too intrigued by the lions.

Bonnie bit her lip in confusion as she tried to remember this memory of going to see the lions, but for some reason she couldn't. "I don't recall this- I think I would have remembered being up close and personal with lions at such a young age, you just don't forget a memory like that"

"_Just watch, your questions will be answered in time"_ Grams said softly as she kept her eyes glued to the eight year old Bonnie with anguish in her eyes.

Bonnie's brow arched while confusion took over at Grams obvious distress. She turned her attention back to the scene playing out in front of her.

Bonnie saw herself crouch down so that she was eye level with the lion and took one of her tiny hands to brace against the bars of the cage, after a second's thought she slowly started to fit her hand through the bars as if to pet the animal in front of her.

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you, they have sharp teeth" **

The eight year old Bonnie turned around, scared at being caught.

As Bonnie watched- she found she was just as startled at the new person entering into the scene, she hadn't even heard him come into the tent. "Where did he come from?"

"_He was in the dark corner at the back of the tent from the beginning… watching you"_ Grams stated.

"You won't tell my Grams I tried to pet them, will you? Cause I'll get into a lot of trouble" eight year old Bonnie softly pushed past her trembling lips.

"**Of course not, it'll be our little secret, but I'll need to know the name of the person who I'm helping out?" **

"I'm Bonnie"

"**And I'm Jimmy" **

"I have a boy in my class with the same name, he's pretty mean"

"**Well I hop you don't think I'm mean, especially since I'm not going to tell your Grams anything" Jimmy said as he walked closer to little Bonnie who was crouched down, still on the floor.**

"Really? Wow, Thank you Jimmy" little Bonnie replied happily as a huge grin broke out across her face.

Bonnie watched the scene play out in front of her and a knot twisted inside her stomach as she watched Jimmy place his hand on little Bonnie's shoulder.

"**Now for me to keep this secret I need a small little favor from you, could you help me out?"** Jimmy asked earnestly, Bonnie saw the glint in his eyes, but unfortunately her younger self had know clue.

"He's a vampire" Bonnie breathed out as she turned to her Grams in horror. "Please tell me, he doesn't take my blood or do something really freaky cause I don't think I can handle this"

"_It's important you watch Bonnie, we don't have much time left_ _together_" Grams said while she directed Bonnie to the scene in front of her again.

Bonnie saw as her eight year old gullible self agreed to help without even asking questions. She had closed her eyes and titled her head just as Jimmy had told her.

Bonnie grabbed onto her Grams hand as she feared the worst about to happen. "Why don't I remember this…I can't look"

"_You need to Bonnie_" Grams sternly replied as she applied pressure into Bonnie's hand for comfort.

"**Your such a sweet little child, just like the rest…except I sense something better about you….you'll taste a lot better I believe"** Jimmy said softly just as little Bonnie flinched and opened her eyes in question and confusion at hearing his words "Taste?"

"**You should have stayed with your Grams, you never know when a bad man is just around the corner"** Jimmy snarled and went to grab Bonnie around the neck but was stopped short when a quick blur almost too fast for the human eye to catch- hurled Jimmy across the room. A newcomer dressed all in black stood over him with their foot dug into Jimmy's neck while he struggled to get away.

"_Going after girls not even out of the cradle, how pathetic can you get man" _

Bonnie knew if she wasn't seeing it with her own eyes she wouldn't have believed it. "Damon?...What in the world is he doing here….he couldn't have been there…this didn't happen…it couldn't have…why don't I remember?"

"_He was….and it did happen"_ Grams said in the background as Bonnie watched Damon drag Jimmy to his feet and start to choke him while he asked him questions about finding out where some guy- named Oliver was.

"_Where is he? I was told you were in contact with him not too long ago?" Damon growled into Jimmy's ear threateningly._

"**Who the hell are you man….I don't…know…where Oliver is….I haven't talked to him in years….whoever…said I…talked to him….was…lying" Jimmy managed to get out in bits whenever Damon eased the pressure from his throat.**

"_You better not lying to me" Damon said _

"**I'm Not man…I'm not" Jimmy exclaimed while Damon kicked him down to his knees.**

"_Good" _Damon replied right before he whipped out a stake and jammed it into Jimmy's heart and twisted it deeper into place with a smile of satisfaction showing transparently as he turned around from Jimmy in victory, but stopped still as his eyes caught the little girl crouched near the Lion cages too frightened to move or scream in terror from what she had just witnessed.

Bonnie was beside herself at seeing Damon appearing so suddenly, she'd forgotten about her younger self.

Little Bonnie tried to appear calm and not scared while Damon casually walked closer to where she had been sitting on the floor stunned.

"_Where are your parents?"_ Damon asked

Bonnie lowered her eyes as she said in a small voice "I came with my Grams"

"_Where is she now?"_ Damon replied swiftly

"Outside talking to a friend…I just …I just…came here to see the lions" Little Bonnie whispered out, still not looking at the new pale man that stood before her. "Are… you going to hurt me… like Jimmy… was going…to?"

"_I don't hurt little girls" _Damon replied as he kept a safe distance not wanting to scare the girl any further, but bent down so he was eye level with the child in front of him. "_I don't get a thank you or even a smile for getting rid of Jimmy for you"_

Bonnie watched astounded as she viewed her younger self stop clenching her hands so tightly into little balls and slowly but surely gazed up to look at Damon quickly before lowering her eyes back to the floor. After a couple of seconds, little Bonnie got up from where she sat and finally looked up and held Damon's gaze. "You saved me….Thank you"

Damon just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he said "_Well I had nothing to do and your too cute of a little bird not to save." _

Bonnie was dazed just like Damon as she viewed from his surprised expression when her eight year old self launched right into his arms. Bonnie was even more shocked to see the pleased look cross Damon features as he hugged her back.

"I was so scared and you saved me…thank you" Little Bonnie whispered softly as she nestled deeper into his shoulder for comfort as silent tears tumbled down her cheeks.

"_No one's coming after you…your fine"_ Damon replied soothingly to calm the nerves of the child in his arms. He could tell she was five minutes away from a complete meltdown.

A moment later Bonnie watched from where she stood as Damon slanted his head to the side as if he was trying to hear for something. Seconds later, Bonnie viewed Damon gently unchain her tiny arms from around his neck and held her at distance while he explained he needed to go, but there was someone that was coming inside the tent soon after that would help find her Grams.

As Bonnie blinked her eyes the scene in front of her disappeared and she was surrounded in the woods with her Grams.

"Why did it stop, I want to see more" Bonnie stated anxiously at her Grams.

"_Your going to wake up soon….I can tell you the rest. Miss Smith is the one that actually found and brought you to me in my hysterical state. I was beside myself in worry thinking the worst"_ Grams said as she came close to Bonnie and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"_The reason why your father didn't want you to come with me was because this particular carnival had a black cloud around it from the moment it started travelling from state to state. There were reports of missing children. Your father and I had our suspicions that it was supernaturally related, but then all of sudden the kids stopped disappearing and people started to think they had overreacted. It went to ten states before coming here. There had been no recent reports, so I mistakenly thought I was wrong, your father on the other hand didn't think so. We argued, I told him he couldn't keep you cocooned from life and he finally relented."_ Grams explained as she dropped her hand from Bonnie's shoulder and went past her to lean against a tree for support.

"_I should have listened to him, I could have lost you so easily_" Grams continued saying as her voice quivered with emotion.

"But I'm okay" Bonnie said trying to reassure her. "I just don't get why I don't remember any of it….Jimmy? Damon?...Did I block it out"

"_No…I took those memories away from you. When I finally calmed down, I took you to the car and sat you down and that's when you told me about Jimmy and what he tried to do and how this pale man came and saved you but that he had to leave cause someone was coming into the tent. If it was any other child I would have chalked it up to a wild imagination, but you were so set in what you were saying and me being who I was I knew it was the truth. I hugged you for a good half an hour with you trying to reassure me that everything was okay"_ Grams said as she went over to Bonnie and took her hand in her own. "_Please_ _forgive me_"

"Grams there's nothing to be forgiven….I just can't believe Damon was there and he saved me" Bonnie replied.

"_You're telling me, there's a lot that I've learned since my passing. That is one of the reasons why I can't hold Damon responsible. He saved you. I would have been broken if anything had happened to you that day."_ Grams replied

"Did anyone find Jimmy's body?" Bonnie asked

"_No one discovered a body and I went into the tent to check for myself, Damon must have taken care of it_" Grams stated

"I'm still in a daze. I just watched myself almost get attacked by a vampire and then get saved by the most unlikely person I could ever think of and I have no recollection of it until now" Bonnie said softly as her mind caught up with what she had seen with her own eyes.

Bonnie took a deep breath and while she did the image of pancakes popped up into her head as she instantly caught a whiff of them in the air surrounding her. "I think I smell breakfast cooking"

"_You're waking up. Your father's home and he's trying to surprise you to make up for not being around lately" _Grams supplied as she appeared in front of Bonnie and held herclose._ "Don't be too mad at him...it was tough on him having me for a mother" _

"Dad and I don't get into arguments, we just ignore topics of conversation we don't feel like discussing. His absence isn't really new, I get that being a single parent is tough and his job can be very demanding" Bonnie said while her eyes drifted closed with the weight of drowsiness taking a hold of her.

"_He once was an inquisitive child just like you, but that all changed. He saw too much at an early age. That's one of the reasons why I didn't tell you about being a witch until very recently, I didn't want to make the same mistake twice. Than of course your mother came into the picture and well I thought he had a fence built around him, but when she left he built concrete walls with barbed wire enclosing him off to any sort of happiness. I still hold out hope, but sometimes a person's just too damaged to change."_ Grams soothingly said as she rocked Bonnie into a tranquil state side to side in her arms.

Bonnie inhaled her Grams scent trying to brand it to memory as she said "Don't worry too much…Dad's a survivor…..Damage can be healed"

"_Try to remember your own words when your time comes"_ Grams ominously said

"What…What….do….you…mean…by….that?" Bonnie managed to get out, but she didn't hear her Grams reply.

**Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep **

Opening her eyes was a struggle, but the alarm clock near her bedside wouldn't let up. She reached over and turned it off and flopped back onto the bed while her eyes adjusted to the brightness that shined through her curtains.

She was tired, not only that but Bonnie felt drained. Her skin felt hot and she decided to throw the covers off her. Bonnie might have been unconscious for the past ten hours but she felt like she'd run a marathon.

Bonnie didn't have time to digest or even partially recover from what she had dreamed about because the door to her room was being opened and her father stood in the doorway.

"Didn't you hearing me calling?"

"Sorry, I was dreaming and I must have been in really deep because I didn't hear a thing but I did smell pancakes, which I think woke me up." Bonnie said while getting up and off her bed.

"Must have been some dream" Her father replied, leaning on the doorframe.

"I saw Grams" Bonnie couldn't help blurting out and watched as her father's smile turned stiff.

"Why don't you forget about your dream, and come down- have breakfast with me" Her father stated as he stepped back from her room. Bonnie could tell he was retreating not only physically, but emotionally which caused a flash of anger. She couldn't help saying "Do you even miss her?"

Her father just turned around and left without saying a word.

_Great, now she felt horrible…Of course he missed her_. Bonnie thought.

She needed to wash away the dream and everything she had learned for now. Grabbing some jeans and a shirt, Bonnie dashed into the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower. Once done she came back into her room and combed her hair, deciding to let it free around her shoulders.

Bonnie glanced at her cell on her dresser and saw she'd missed a call from Luca, Caroline, Elena, and there was text waiting for her from Damon.

Deciding to ignore the calls for now, she clicked on the inbox as she walked outside of her room and went down the stairs as she read, **Everyone's coming to the house, don't be late.**

Bonnie's fingers travelled over her phone as she texted back, _what's it about?_

Almost instantly her phone received a text.

**My undying love, what do you think it's about! The new creepy crawlers invading our town: Werewolves.**

It had been a day since their tense moment in the car. She had deliberately stayed away from the POW wow yesterday with Damon, Elena, and Stefan because she felt it too soon to see him.

Bonnie felt that witnessing his human moment of madness in his car- even if he didn't admit to, had awakened her to a whole new him. It was enlightening, but troubling.

Bonnie couldn't go back to viewing Damon as the bad brother anymore. Some would say that was progress, she labeled it insane because Damon was no innocent bystander. If there was trouble he was usually involved, _even_…..even if his heart was in the right place.

Texting back she wrote, _I'll see if I can make it- my dad's home today and I have a feeling he wants some bonding time._

Thinking that her comment would be the end of their conversation, Bonnie started to walk down the hall.

Just as she was to step into the kitchen for breakfast, her cell rang. She looked down and saw Damon's name across the screen.

Bonnie hesitated in answering, knowing it was going to be harder to blow off Damon if she had to talk to him over the phone. Making up her mind, Bonnie back tracked a couple steps and entered into the sitting room and finally answered Damon's call.

"Hello"

Damon didn't beat around the bush when he directly said "Screw the bonding time- I need you at the house now"

Looking over her shoulder to make sure her dad wasn't near by, Bonnie whispered back heatedly, not liking being ordered around much "Look you might not understand the concept of family since you lack actual sentimental feelings, but I can't just bail on my dad and his breakfast- it's a tradition on Saturdays which has been shoved under the rug for the past couple of weeks because of his work schedule but he's trying and I'm not going to walk out cause you say I should"

"Elena's going to be here and so is Caroline- you know if you don't show up she's going to think your avoiding her because she spilled the beans to Tyler" Damon replied smoothly

"That's a low blow- bringing my best friends into this" Bonnie said

"Are you really surprised?" Damon humorously answered back

"No" Bonnie replied bluntly. "But I can't Damon…I got to go. My dad's waiting- I'm sure Elena and Caroline will understand and will fill me in later- bye now."

Bonnie shut the phone before Damon could get another word in, which would convince her to change her Saturday plans.

Her cell ringed and she glanced down to see it was Damon again, she was tempted to answer but her father calling her name to come get breakfast swayed her away from that impulse.

Bonnie hurried to the kitchen and saw that her father had a plate already set out for her with freshly squeezed orange juice waiting for her on the table. "Thanks, dad"

"Anything for my girl" Her father replied as he dropped a kiss onto her head before joining her at the table.

Picking up her fork she plopped a strawberry and orange slice into her mouth. Looking at her dad from across the table, Bonnie realized she owed him an apology.

"Dad I just want to say for my comment earlier- I'm sorry…I shouldn't haven spoken to you in that manner and I shouldn't have questioned your feelings or grief about Grams- it was stupid of me" Bonnie said while in between her bites. She tried to make it as casual as possible- knowing her father wouldn't acknowledge it if she made a big deal out of it.

Her father smiled as an acceptance of her apology before lowering his gaze and digging into the pancakes.

Her father's way of communication on subjects he rather not discuss had been a learning process and something she had resided to accept over the years, but this one time she was hoping he would banish his avoidance and speak frankly to her.

The dream she had woken up from had stirred up old questions regarding her mother and it made Bonnie want to connect with her dad and understand his issues with magic, and resentments he had with Grams. There was so much that was locked up inside of him and she just wanted small bits and pieces to make sense of her past and her roots.

Bonnie watched her father glance over the morning paper as he drank his coffee, realizing that she would probably never get those answers, not until he was willing to give them to her.

"So what are the plans for today?" Bonnie asked as she drank her orange juice, hoping it would take away the sour taste in her mouth.

"Well you know my buddy Olsen Carter and his wife are having a barbeque today and they asked us to drop by, I thought we could swing through- I know their son has been asking after you, he's back from college I hear" Her father replied

"No way dad- I know you like him but he's a complete jerk" Bonnie said, nixing any match making efforts Mr. Carter and her father were conjuring up.

"I met him the other day, he seemed perfectly fine to me" Her father reasoned back.

"Trust me dad- if you knew half the things he did around this town- you wouldn't be so keen on me hanging around him. Four years back when David Fisher's car got vandalized it wasn't some random act- it was Mr. Carter's son. He bragged about it to his friends which travelled down into my middle school.

"No I can't believe that- I remember Olsen mentioning how his son was at the top of his class, captain on more then two teams and class president" Her father said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"And that's what the sheriff said when David Fisher accused Mr. Carter's son. Poor guy- I remember how he had saved up his money to buy his car- didn't even get to have it for a week before it got trashed" Bonnie replied as she finished off her breakfast.

"Wow- I honestly wouldn't have guessed that" Her father said astounded.

"Appearances can be deceiving" Bonnie said as she took both their plates into the sink and started to wash the dishes.

Just as she was finishing up, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that" Her father said as he got up from the table, passing by her to place his mug in Bonnie's waiting outstretched hand- before walking out and answering the door.

Bonnie quickly cleaned the mug and turned off the faucet. She dried her hands and went to the table to grab her cell and suddenly stopped to listen as she heard her father ask "Why do you need to speak with my daughter?"

"Look I don't have time for an over protective father, so your going to look in my eyes and repeat after me- Come in Damon"

Alarmed and surprised that Damon would come to her home, she hurried out of the kitchen and down the hall a she started to say "Dad- Don't-" But was overpowered by her father's darkening voice as he said "That trick doesn't work with me- you might want to try another one"

Bonnie's steps halted at hearing her father's words, just as Damon was surprised that he couldn't compel her father.

She was shocked to say the least. Her father had never spoken to her about anything supernatural and the fact he knew Damon was a vampire blew her mind. Before Damon could say anything to make matters worse, she came up behind her father and stood beside him as she looked at Damon and said nervously "What…are you doing here?"

"I came to get you cause obviously you can't listen to orders" Damon replied to her, ignoring her father all together now.

Bonnie took a peek at her father's stern face that didn't let up before stating "I told you I was _busy_ Damon"

"Look- I'm getting a little sunburned out here- why don't you show me some hospitality and invite me in for iced tea or something" Damon said with a smirk in full display as he looked at her and then her father in a challenge.

Before she could even get a word in, her father slammed the door as he strongly replied "No"

"Bonnie open the door" Damon whined as he impatiently banged on the door.

"Why can't he come in dad?" Bonnie asked her father, ignoring Damon.

She was hoping for honesty, maybe Damon's unexpected arrival would be the fresh new start that she and her dad needed, to be more open with each other. They had never experienced anything abnormal together, but _he knew_ Damon was a vampire and he knew that _she knew_ Damon was a vampire- So it only made sense that he would meet the matter straight forward with no avoidance.

Her father stopped and turned back around to face her as he said tiredly "He doesn't seem right, just don't invite him in Bonnie"

Bonnie didn't even realize how much she had invested into her father's answer until she felt her spirits deflate as disappointment raked through.. And that's what had her grabbing onto the door handle and asking daringly "Why?." She was giving him the chance to salvage his answer.

"Don't Bonnie- I forbid you" Her father announced sharply at her.

"You know me- I don't follow orders without good reasons behind them. So give me a good reason- I want to hear you say the reason why dad. I want you in my life, but I also want you in my other life- the one we don't talk about…the reason I come home at late hours, why I'm starting to encounter Grams in my dreams, why I can light candles with just a thought. I'm tired of being alone in this- I know it hurts talking about the past, but I need you too….._So please daddy_…_Give me a good reason_" Bonnie managed to say as emotion wobbled her words near the end.

"Do what you want- I have nothing to say" Her father said. "I couldn't deal with her when she use to get stubborn like this and I can't deal with you now- you're just like her"

"If your talking about Grams, I'll take that as a compliment" Bonnie said as she willed her tears not to shed.

"No I wasn't talking about her" He exclaimed as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Dad!" Bonnie shouted trying to get him to turn around. He had never spoken to her about her mother until that brief comment and she could tell it hit a nerve.

"Just don't invite him in Bonnie- that's all I ask….I'm not blind to what's been going on in this town" Her father replied as he turned the corner and disappeared from her view.

Steadying her nerves, she took a deep breath in and let it out to ease the tornado rumbling inside of her.

Bonnie glanced down at the door handle she still grasped. Damon's shouts for her to open the door had all but completely died when she was speaking to her dad, but she knew that he would be out there still, waiting.

Swinging the door open. She saw Damon leaned against the doorframe not even pretending that he hadn't overheard her conversation with her father.

Arching his brow and with the most innocent smile he asked "So I guess I'm not getting an invite inside for some iced tea"

As Bonnie sighed, a rebellious smile settled on her lips.

She stared at Damon while in the process of closing the door behind her and said simply "No"

Shrugging his shoulders he said "Okay, maybe next time"

Bonnie just gave him _a look_ that stated she highly doubted there would be any time that she would invite him in. She stepped down onto her porch and walked pasted him and down the steps.

"Where are you going?" Damon hollered behind her

"To your car- I'm pretty sure you didn't drive all this way to eavesdrop on a conversation. You came to get me so I would be at the meeting…right?" Bonnie said as she glanced back at Damon.

"Wrong…that went and past…I'm here cause we're paired up to go scout out the possible hiding grounds of the werewolves in town and then go talk to Tyler" Damon announced.

"Really?" Bonnie asked skeptically.

"Okay, you got me- find our furry little friends yes, but talking with Tyler is Caroline and Jeremy's department" Damon corrected, walking to the drivers side of his car as Bonnie reached to open the passenger door.

"_Hey_"

Bonnie glanced across the roof of the car at Damon.

"You up for this? I know the conversation with your father wasn't exactly the way you would have liked for it to have gone" Damon seriously questioned. "I need your head in the game not family drama."

"I'm fine- that wasn't anything new" Bonnie replied swiftly, not wanting to talk about it.

"I'll understand if you want to sit this one out, it'll be more fun for me" Damon stated with a nasty gleam to his eyes.

"No- I'll go, any chance I get to ruin your fun- makes me happy" Bonnie said smilingly.

"That's just cruel" Damon said

"What do you want me to say- I'm not prefect…I never claimed to be an angel" Bonnie said laughingly as she got into the car, with Damon following her actions.

He put the key in the ignition but before starting the car, Damon leveled Bonnie a displeased look as he said "I don't like being hung up on"

"I said bye- it's not my fault your to slow to respond" Bonnie replied

"Oh- so your going to play it off like that, now are you?" Damon asked

"Yeah, I am" Bonnie said challengingly. "What are you going to do about?"

"Why Bonnie, I'm so glad you asked" Damon said with his trademark smirk in place as the engine roared to life.

"Don't you dare!" Bonnie exclaimed as she scrambled for her seatbelt.

Damon just shook his head at her efforts and laughed as he slammed his foot on the gas pedal, speeding off.

**Author's** **Note:** Hi, everyone. Thank you for your responses and interest in this story- that's the only reason I continue with this fic….This was actually suppose to be a one shot. And sometimes I think- why couldn't I just leave it at a one shot.

I still haven't even got to that chapter which inspired the story to begin with. It just seems to be getting farther and farther away as I put more layers or people into the story….lol. But as a reader myself I like the back story to how it got to that situation.

So I suppose that's one of the reasons why I didn't just have Out of Control be a one shot.

Moreover, Well I hope you didn't get to confused with Bonnie and little bonnie in the dream portion of this chapter….hopefully it was clear enough…I tired my best to write it so it was understandable.

And I'm so glad Vampire Diaries is back on…that was too long of a break….I'm excited for the Bamon clips coming up in this week's episode…I saw some pictures…..Excited.

Anyways…. I hope you will review…Let me know what you thought…..thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Get me a beer" Damon demanded to a waitress who had approached him flirtingly with her grin, but left in a trance like state as Bonnie saw her walk towards the bar with one objective.

Even when other patrons tried to get the waitress's attention she didn't veer off course, leaving them confused and with disgruntled feelings at being ignored.

"You didn't have to compel her Damon" Bonnie said concerned as she saw the manager of the Mystic Grill trying to have a talk with the waitress who pulled out Damon's beer, opening it. Completely focused on her task than what her boss was trying to covey to her.

"I wanted a beer and she wanted something else entirely. I'm not exactly in the mood to cater to anyone's desires at the moment" Damon said with an edge to his voice while he targeted her with his cold blue eyes and merely bypassed her form a second later.

Damon walked away from Bonnie to the far corner where Elena, Stefan, Caroline, and Jeremy were seated.

Bonnie couldn't help, but roll her eyes behind Damon's back at his childish behavior and she didn't hold back on how she felt about his antics. "Stop being such a baby Damon- a dozen werewolves against one vampire would have been _stupid_ and unnecessary. Especially since all we were meant to do was find where their hiding spot was and report back to the group."

They both reached the table but Damon turned his back on the group, who looked at them with intrigue, and faced her as he said "I would have dealt with it just fine if you didn't do your damn mind thing on me. Their human right now I could've had them before they even knew what happened."

Bonnie leveled him with a hard look at his arrogance as she said "So you would have ducked or somersaulted out of the way of tranquilizer darts, which I'm sure- were partly filled with vervain"

Damon grabbed the beer out of the waitress hands who had been compelled and gestured for her to leave as he looked back at Bonnie with his brow raised in an inquiry.

"From your confused look, you obviously didn't spot the three guys up in the trees with guns in their hands, casing the area for any trouble. They would have spotted your crazy self- filled you up with vervain and alerted everyone- trapping us" Bonnie said, seeing the surprise filter cross Damon's face momentarily but covered it up quick.

"Well you could have used _your special_ blood vessel explosion trick on them like you did with their friend Mason and helped me out, they are supernatural after all" Damon spited out, irate at not spotting the mutts in the trees.

"But that wasn't part of the plan Damon. _None_ of our plans" Bonnie finished saying as she gestured to the rest of the group, who listened in.

Damon rolled his eyes and turned to lean against the wall near the table. Bonnie just shook her head in exasperation knowing Damon would only think he was right and just gave up tying to make a point. She sat in the chair that Jeremy brought over for her to take a seat in; she smiled her thanks to him.

"So I take it you guys found were the rest of the pack is hiding out" Elena said trying to move on from the squabble her best friend and Damon just had.

"Obviously" Damon interjected before Bonnie could respond. Elena just gave him an annoyed look at his tone, which he shielded away from.

"That's Good because Jeremy and Caroline were able to talk with Tyler and he wasn't so hostile which is a start" Stefan said

"He's still angry and I can tell he wants to get to know Jules" Caroline said as she bit on her nails in nervousness, looking down at the table with her thoughts not really on the conversation at hand.

"But he did seem like he was willing to talk with Stefan which was a start, he wasn't screaming bloody murder by the end of our discussion. I think he's just over whelmed" Jeremy said, looking at the group as a whole.

"I'm so happy Tyler was able to express an ounce of control and he wasn't going all animalistic on you guys, but he still needs to be dealt with- he'll turn against us. _Blondie_ just stated he still wanted to talk with Jules and that's a bitch I'm petty sure didn't come all the way to Mystic Falls to come collect some lost little pup. She and her pack came to get revenges" Damon stated gravelly while gulping down his beer.

"I didn't say he would turn against us" Caroline said defensively.

"And you didn't say _he wouldn't_" Damon said swiftly. "He's a threat, plain and simple"

"We've known him since he was kid" Bonnie replied and Elena joined in by saying "Damon you have to stop…we are not going to turn our backs on Tyler- he won't harm us…I know he won't. So please stop with that train of thought"

Bonnie watched as Damon stared at Elena for a second before looking away in irritation, but reluctantly agreed. Elena smiled at him in return and Bonnie saw the slow lift of the corners of his mouth, which stopped instantly as Damon saw her observing him.

That brief shared moment of understanding between Elena and Damon was so minuscule when compared to other things, but it showed Bonnie once again how much Elena meant to Damon at the end of the day.

Bonnie watched Stefan look away at the bar, she was sure it wasn't a coincidence that his attention was diverted. Things still were unsettled between Elena and him, it didn't help they always had trouble following them every other day to figure out or mend their relationship.

"What's going on with the moonstone? Bonnie, have you figured out a way to un-spell it yet?" Jeremy questioned.

"Not yet, but I think I might" Bonnie said positively as she thought of Luca. Honestly she hadn't found anything on her own, but she hoped that Luca would be willing to help her out if she decided to bring it up with him.

"Why don't we go ask Katherine, maybe she'll give of clues or answers" Elena stated

"Even if you gave Katherine all the power in the world- she wouldn't tell us anything" Damon replied

"She gets off on mind games and follows her own agenda…everyone's just a pawn to her" Stefan soberly stated.

"Let's forget about Katherine, she's stuck in tomb. We don't have to worry about her- how about the werewolf pack…what are we going to do about them?" Caroline said as she focused the group on the problem most dire.

"I say we go to them and ask for a treaty" Stefan offered

"My brother the peacemaker" Damon said sarcastically.

"I think he's right" Elena agreed, breaking Damon's condescending stance as he looked at her as if she had gone crazy.

"Look there is no harm in trying, I think we go and just say our peace and we take it from there" Elena stated.

"I think your right" Bonnie agreed as Caroline and Jeremy nodded their heads in agreement as well.

"This plan sucks, but I'm going to agree with it because the moment it all goes to hell…I'll finally get my chance to rip out a few more hearts" Damon said seriously. "_I need another beer" _

Bonnie watched Damon walk away from them and over to the bar. "He is such an ass sometimes "

"_Sometimes?"_ Caroline stated her tone contradicting Bonnie's words.

"More like all of the time" Jeremy said, breaking out into a laugh. "You ready to go Caroline…I'll drop you off before heading home"

"Actually I'll catch a ride with Elena, but thanks anyway" Caroline replied

"No problem" Jeremy said standing up. He smiled as a parting goodbye to the rest of them before turning around and leaving the table.

"I should go too" Stefan said suddenly as he stood up and looked at the three girls looking up at him in surprise.

"You don't have to go Stefan" Elena said automatically

Stefan lips quirked into a smile briefly as he stared at her solely and said "I should probably make sure we have everything before we corner the pack later on tonight. I want peace, but I also don't want to be vulnerable. I want us to be ready no matter what happens"

"But you have confidence that everything will turn out in our favor, right Stefan?" Elena questioned with troubled eyes.

"I hope so, but there are no guarantees. Vampires and werewolves have been enemies for so long. I honestly don't know what the outcome is going to be tonight. I don't want any bloodshed but there's a part of me that knows instinctively, it's impossible for peace." Stefan stated in hushed tones.

"So then why are we even trying to be civil if it's impossible? I hate to admit it but maybe Damon's way of dealing with things isn't crazy after all." Caroline reluctantly said as she narrowed her eyes at Damon taking a shot at the bar before returning her gaze to the remaining group. "Maybe we should go into the woods with one plan of attack…kill"

"_Caroline_" Bonnie exclaimed in discomfort at her friend's blasé reference to killing. "And what happened to protecting Tyler?"

Uncertainty marred Caroline's features but were filtered away as she claimed "Nothing is happening to Tyler, just his wolf acquaintances"

"He's already on shaky ground with us, if he found out that any of us were responsible in the pack's death without any mercy. He might become unstable" Stefan reasoned.

"Not only that but we would be cutting off any connection he has to finding out how to handle the cure. With his uncle dead, he doesn't have anyone to show him the ropes- it wouldn't be right for us to take that from him." Bonnie replied as her grams weighed heavily on her mind in that instant.

"But it's impossible, so why should we go to them with our white flags waving" Caroline asked in confusion to Stefan.

"Because we have a fifty- fifty chance. It might be impossible, but-" Stefan started to say, however he was interrupted by Elena who finished his sentence by stating "But- there is a chance. And that's what we focus on. If there is a chance we should always take that route before going to worst case scenarios…Especially when lives are at stake."

"I don't know what to think- Klaus, moonstone, Katherine, Tyler, and now the pack. It's all so much. We handle one thing and something else rears its ugly head." Caroline dejectedly responded as her shoulders slumped in dismay.

"That might be the case but we always find a way" Elena said reaching out to squeeze Caroline's hand to give her comfort in her time of need.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so pessimistic. It's just on top of everything, there's Matt." Caroline replied, sighing as she watched Matt start his shift at the grill.

_Everyone had their own private and public moments of drowning in a world of isolation and scary predicaments that left us breathless and holding on for dear life. And that's when friends came into the picture. Providing much needed comfort and distraction when the case called for it._ Bonnie shared a look with Elena, which she completely comprehended.

Elena got up from the table and said "I got to run an errand for Jenna. Caroline, why don't you come with me?"

Taking once last look at Matt. Caroline slowly got up and replied unhappily "Yeah, I might as well. No good will come if I stay here"

"Bonnie you coming?" Elena asked as she hooked her arm through Caroline's as Stefan shuffled into his jacket.

"Um, I-" Bonnie managed to get out before halting as her phone started to ring. She looked at the display and saw it was Luca. Looking back at Elena she said "No, you guys go ahead- I'll meet up with you later."

Elena nodded her head in understanding, while Caroline silently gave her a wave before turning around and following Elena.

Stefan whispered "See you" as Bonnie went to flip her phone open to answer her call. She smiled at Stefan in parting while she said into the phone "Hello"

Bonnie watched her friends leave as she heard Luca's voice permeate to her ear. "Your one hard person to get a hold of"

"Sorry" Bonnie replied as her smile turned into a full fledged grin, that didn't want to leave her lips. "I just got busy with my dad and then my friends needed me. I saw your missed calls and I was meaning to get back to you once I got the chance."

"Do you have a couple of minutes to spare on me now?" Luca asked

"You have perfect timing because I got more then a couple of minutes to spare for you." Bonnie replied.

Tired of sitting, Bonnie got out of her chair and went to lean against one of the sturdy pillars that faced the main entrance and bar. She spotted Damon chatting up a brunette. Rolling her eyes at his _typical_ playboy behavior, she tuned back into what Luca way saying.

"I've been calling you because I wanted to know if you were free tomorrow night?" Luca asked smoothly into the phone.

Bonnie's back straightened at hearing Luca's words. She wasn't surprised he asked her out, but it took her a moment or two in shifting her thoughts from werewolves to being asked out on a normal date from a cute guy. Her life was so…_unusual_.

"Ah…yeah…sure. I would love to go out with you tomorrow night. Do you have any plans in place or are we winging it?" Bonnie questioned as a nervous pit of energy settled into her stomach.

"It's a surprise actually" Luca mysteriously replied.

That nervous energy multiplied at hearing his words. She didn't know if she could handle surprise right now. "I'm not exactly too fond of the unexpected lately" Bonnie said apprehensively, not wanting to ruin Luca's plans but she couldn't help and be honest.

"Do you trust me" Luca asked softly

"Yes" Bonnie said automatically and she didn't even realize until that very moment, the truth of her answer. She knew it had been only a short amount of time Luca had entered her life, but he knew most things about her than people who had seen and watched her grow up in this town. Her own father continued to be absent in the unconventional parts of her life. Luca on the other hand, had no problem delving into the scary parts, he had been there for her- no questions asked and that's what had her intrigued and linked to him so rapidly.

"Good, because I'm not one of those people who spoils the fun before it even gets started so all I'm going to say is be ready for 6:00 pm and I will come pick you up" Luca stated with a smile intertwined with each word he spoke.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip and looked heavenward for a split second in anxiety and hating the fact she would have no control because she didn't know where they wee going and what they would be doing. She liked plans and planning and those two things were taken away from her with Luca's surprise. Bonnie sighed heavily into the phone, making clear her acceptance with his terms, but asked "At least tell me what I should wear…is this causal….dressy….in between?"

"Wear whatever you like, I think you would make a garbage bag look sexy" Luca responded

Bonnie laughed gently into the phone amused by Luca's response. He was a fresh of breath air that Bonnie wanted to keep inhaling. "Well I'll keep that in mind when I look over my options for tomorrow night"

"Your laugh is lovely, has anyone ever told you that…I can't wait to hear it in person tomorrow" Luca charming stated

"You'll have to work for it Luca…My laugh don't come cheap" Bonnie responded, lowering her voice so there was a tinge of rasp in her tone. Her eyes roamed over to the entrance by chance, waiting to hear Luca's response and her lighthearted flirting was wiped away from her demeanor as she saw the man that had caught her interest and disappeared right outside of the Mystic Grill when she had walked Luca out- only a couple of days ago.

His hair was still parted in the middle and the tips hung softly into the corners of his eyes. He wore an immaculate suit that fitted him just right and to her surprise he carried coins just like she had spotted before. He shuffled them into his hands back and forth as he stopped at the entrance and surveyed the area.

"I might not have all the experience in the world interacting with people or girls in general, but I think you'll be pleasantly pleased by my skills?" Luca said

Bonnie didn't respond while she watched the newcomer stop his assessment as his eyes reached her very own. His coins stopped shuffling, he didn't even blink, and before she had time to think, he smiled in recognition.

Bonnie didn't smile back, because in a blink of an eye- the stranger broke eye contact and started to walk across the room. It looked like he was heading towards the hallway which led to the restrooms.

"_Bonnie…you still there…Bonnie_?" She heard in her ear, which brought her back at the present conversation at hand she was having with Luca.

"_Yeah_…sorry…I think I spot a girl from class that I need notes from, I'll call you later Luca" Bonnie said distractedly as her eyes followed the stranger. She got a strange feeling from him and she needed to curb her curiosity once and for all with this man.

Without waiting for a response, she flipped her cell shut and started to make her way through the tables and people at the grill. She walked along the bar and sped up as she saw the stranger disappear around the corner.

Before she knew it- a cold hand gripped her wrist, stopping her still and she wasn't surprised to find Damon on the receiving end of her annoyed glance while she tried to loosen his grip. "What are you doing?"

"Having a divine conversation with Sally over here" Damon said, gesturing towards the brunette Bonnie had spotted him earlier with.

"Actually its Karen" The brunette stated at Damon with a huge grin on her face, leaning towards him to trial her fingers along the cleavage of her shirt. "But I can be Sally for you if you want.

"_Good,_ I like a girl who can be flexible" Damon replied smilingly as the girl giggled.

_Oh my god_ Bonnie uttered under her breath. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing from the brunette, it literally made her physically ill. "Can you please let go of my wrist so I can get away from this nauseating conversation and you can get back to…_whatever you call this_"

"I would, but I saw your fiery self walking this way with such determination it had me curious on what could light a fire under you so bad that you'd walk by without even a disgusted look or your lovely eye roll directed my way, that I find so endearing" Damon said in his sweet sarcastic tone as he continued to hold onto her wrist, not easing any of the pressure as she struggled to free herself.

"Look will you just let go of me and mind your own business, I'm trying to catch somebody before they disappear and your making that increasingly difficult by holding me hostage" Bonnie said as she raised her arm up in between them to shove in his face.

Damon merely moved their joined hands away so he could look at her directly before stating with his satisfying smirk displayed for her to see. "It's frustrating isn't it….When someone _purposefully_ gets in your way"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes in frustration, knowing Damon was making her pay for bursting his blood vessels earlier in the day, hindering what he thought was his chance at rectify the "wolf problem."

"You are _so stubborn_" Bonnie heatedly responded as the brunette leaned further into Damon and kissed him on the neck trying to get his attention.

Damon just shrugged his shoulders in response to Bonnie and grabbed the brunette with his free hand, pushing her away from him as he said "Don't you see I'm trying to have a conversation, finish your drink while we-" Damon said as he raised Bonnie's wrist and gestured it between them as he continued to say "finish our conversation."

Bonnie watched as the girl actually pouted her lips into a frown and glared daggers her way before spinning around on her stool so that her back faced them. Bonnie couldn't believe she got the evil eye from the girl.

It wasn't like Bonnie wanted to stand there and talk with Damon…the brunette should've laid the blame on herself- if she was better at seduction, maybe she wouldn't have had trouble in keeping Damon's attention.

Bonnie knew she was going off in her head, but she didn't disserve the evil eye from the brunette, _nor her friend_ who was facing Bonnie's way as she looked over her friend's head to shoot what seemed like demon eyes at her.

Bonnie just narrowed her eyes before turning her back so it could be the recipient of the hate glares. "Will you let go of me before I get mulled by the your flavor of the day and her best friend"

"No" Damon replied with a taunting smile

Bonnie rolled her eyes while leaning her elbow on the bar, showing her irritation at Damon's clowning around. "Look you made your point. You don't like being interrupted when you have a goal in mind. I got that loud and clear." Bonnie said as she chanced a glance at the hallway seeing if the stranger hand come back, he hadn't so she continued saying "I don't agree. I will not apologize, but you made your point and I promise to stop you every single time you try to take matters into your own hands. _Now let me go_ because I need to go find somebody. And I'm petty you've had enough of my company for one day."

Damon lowered his ice blue eye to the wrist he held onto. He eased the pressure just slightly and Bonnie thought he finally was letting go. She went to flick her wrist out of his hold but his finger grasped on, making her escape impossible.

"You didn't think I would actually make it that easy, did you?" Damon said as his devious grin and pleased eyes took in her aggravated sigh at his games.

"I've asked you nicely Damon, but you don't seem to understand that language. Your asking for a mind numbing headache, you know that" Bonnie stated

"Only if it comes from you" Damon voiced mischievously, leaning into her personal space.

Bonnie was going to push him away, but instead got knocked into him from behind as a hard elbow jabbed into her back. "_Ouch_" Bonnie said tumbling into Damon who was surprised by the sudden movement that he let go of her wrist and held onto her so that she could balance herself.

Her hand held on to his bicep and the other was firmly pressed into his firm chest while she pushed off of him so their chest grazed each other instead of be glued to one another. "What the hell?" Bonnie threw out, arching her back as the sharp pain that had been inflicted, _from the brunette she was sure_, subsided.

Damon's hand slid along the arch of her back, pressing into the area where her discomfort had been. Their torso's collided once again, which had Bonnie looking sharply at Damon in response.

She thought she would have seen annoyance on Damon's face, but instead saw concern outlining the outer ridges of his eyes.

"_Careful _Damon, you've lost your poker face" Bonnie couldn't help saying at witnessing another human moment, _an unexpected moment yet again_.

His eyes travelled down from her eyes, to her cheeks and nose to settle onto her lips for a second longer before his blue met her green again. "I never lose my poker face, I just shift it to suit my needs"

Bonnie arched her brow at Damon's statement. "_Really_, so that caring moment I saw briefly was another game for…what exactly…what were you suppose to gain in return"

"Well I do have your body cohabiting my personal space, I find it quite enjoyable" Damon said slyly while he raised one of his hands to brush away a strand of hair that was near the corner of her mouth,

Shaking out of his grasp and his games that she was sure to make her feel unbalanced, Bonnie pushed away and ignored his smile as she turned around at the brunette's friend who was whispering, probably reporting back. It pissed her off that girls could be so catty with one another.

"I would watch were you jab that elbow. The next girl might not be so forgiving." Bonnie laced her voice with a hard edge.

She was _really_ pissed off. Damon and his stubbornness led her to_ completely_ lose track of the stranger guy, and now she had these to idiot girls facing her like they wanted to poke her eyes out because of who- _oh right…_DAMON.

"You are _sooo _to blame for everything right now" Bonnie said at Damon who just merely shrugged and took a swing from his drink, watching the fight brewing in delight.

"Don't blame anything on him, he was all into me before you came strutting by and making him look twice. I don't appreciate when other girls take my man" Karen stated a little slurred, with her sober friend who was egging her on with nods of encouragement.

"You just met him." Bonnie exclaimed. "Look your obviously not thinking clearly- so let me give you some advice…_he really isn't the type_ to be monogamous"

Karen looked at Damon for confirmation and he just shook his head behind Bonnie's back like she was crazy, igniting Karen's rant even more.

"You're such a bitch" Karen spited out

Bonnie was actually going to back off and storm away, but after Karen's comment she lost it and was sucked into the fight. Their confrontation drew stares from the other people around them.

"_I'm a bitch_" Bonnie said astounded at this girl's nerve. "You are seriously messing with the wrong person right now. I'm not the one who was practically throwing herself at a guy so he would sleep with her"

"You were just draped all over him a second ago" Karen replied in defense as Bonnie's comment got laughs.

"Because you jabbed me from behind cause you're an insecure little twit" Bonnie said as she stepped forward towards Karen.

"At least I can get guys" Karen replied with spite

"_You're not even_ making any sense right now. The reason why this even started between me and you is because you thought I was trying to take _this_ lunatic-" Bonnie heatedly voiced as she gestured towards Damon "Away from you, which wasn't even the case"

"You didn't leave!" Karen said raising her voice

"Because _he wouldn't_ let me!" Bonnie said, raising her own voice right back.

"That's no excuse" Karen replied as she pushed Bonnie

"_You_…are..you…I…can't-" Bonnie tried to say but she was so angry that she couldn't even get any words out properly. She had this pent up energy and she needed a release. And that's when the bottles on the rack behind the bar exploded, causing screams and gasps with people ducking so no glass hit them.

Bonnie was grabbed from behind and spun around and shuffled along the hallway where the restrooms were.

She was slammed against the wall, breaking the heated haze she was in as Damon leaned down on her and said "Do you have a handle on yourself or should I be ducking for cover"

"This is not funny" Bonnie replied with regret clearly displayed in her voice as she heard voices asking what happened and if people were okay. "_This is all your fault_- why couldn't you just let me leave, but no you had to stick your crazy girl on me while I lost track of that man I was suppose to talk with"

"What man?" Damon questioned

"None of your business" Bonnie exclaimed in anger at herself for losing control as she tried to push Damon away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Look no one's hurt, in fact you gave people a topic to talk about in their otherwise boring lives" Damon reasoned, pushing Bonnie's chin up so she was forced to look at him.

"Yeah and when people say who was there, my name is going to be linked and then the witch rumors are going to go around just like they did with my Grams. My dad is going to freak if he hears about this." Bonnie miserably replied

"From what I heard this morning, your old man is probably going to ignore the whole thing. He might not be happy, but he won't bring it up…so no worries in that department. And the rumors won't start because I won't let them. Compulsion can be a beautiful thing" Damon replied in hushed tones.

Bonnie looked at Damon. _She really_ looked at Damon before saying softly "_It's not right to do that" _

"When have I ever done the right thing?" Damon asked as a smug smile broke out on his face, like he was proud of that fact.

Bonnie was ready to contradict him as the memory of her younger self hugging Damon popped up into her head, but her hesitation made way for Damon to continue to say "Plus we don't need our enemies knowing that there is a resident witch in town…it's best if I do this"

Bonnie bit her tongue holding back the memory of her and Damon from so long ago. She searched his eyes looking for any recognition of what she was thinking of, but she quickly shielded her eyes away. Not ready for him to see her so vulnerable.

Bonnie saw the exit door on her left- that led to an ally. She was still bothered by her actions at the bar and she couldn't handle it if Damon glimpsed a piece of her that she let no one near. Gathering her thoughts and control, Bonnie looked at Damon as she nodded her head in agreement simply.

"I'm glad you're finally seeing things my way for once" Damon said. Before stepping back entirely from her, he brushed away the bangs from her eyes and let his hand glide along her cheek to her jaw and neck where it settled on her pulse point. His cool fingers danced along her pulse back and forth in a _gentle brush_, calming her immensely. Bonnie's eyes drifted closed briefly at the hypnotizing affect slowing down her troubled thoughts. She felt heat along her face which was a strong contrast to Damon's fingers at her neck.

As his name resounded in her mind, Bonnie instantly opened her eyes to be captured by Damon's haunting eyes so close, _closer then just seconds ago_.

Bonnie swallowed moistening her dry throat and that action brought new life into Damon's eyes as he blinked a couple of times, almost like he was coming out of a trance or something.

"You should go" Damon said as his fingers brushed along her pulse for one last time before he stepped away, giving her personal space back to her.

"_Yeah…I should" _ Bonnie said so lightly that she didn't think anyone could hear, but of course he could.

Breaking eye contact, Bonnie turned to leave through the exit door but as she turned to take a step in that direction she stopped suddenly and asked "_You won't_…bring this up with the group…will you?"

Damon looked at her as he backed up in the direction towards the main area of the grill as he said slyly "No…your secret's safe with me." With those words he turned and rounded the corner- _out of her sight._

She was _alone i_n the hallway. A feeling she was accustomed to, sometimes even preferred and sought out. But today _in that moment_ _she really wouldn't have minded if she had company-_ Bonnie thought to herself as she looked at the opening of the hallway where Damon had just left.

**Author's Note: **

Thank you for the alerts and for reading this fic and my others.

**BTW:** WHO else was in complete Bamon heaven during the 60's dance episode. Cause I was! I can't wait for the amazing videos that will come out of those scenes. If any of you know great Bamon videos, please do go ahead and direct me towards a couple and Bamon fic's as well….let me know which are your favorite and which I should definitely make time out to read. Thanks!

You guys are completely awesome for reviewing and so I thought it was only right to comment back, since I have the time and not completely drained from writing this in one sitting.

**zozo42:** Thank you, I appreciate the complement :)

**MInaftw:** I didn't know if people would think it was too cheesy. After reading the chapter before posting- _what felt like a hundred times_. I started to wonder- is this cheesy? But I liked it the first time I wrote it and read it and stuck with that feeling….I'm glad you enjoyed it….I appreciate your comment.

**Ali08:** Thank you…I try to make each chapter mean for something or add a little more insight….I don't know what ppms means…but I'm guessing it means something good...I've been trying to rack my brain into figuring it out but nothing is coming…lol

**andtheniwaslike:** Thank you…I'm glad you liked the chapter – loved your interest that came through in your reply…by the way: I love your username…it makes me smile when I read it for some reason

**Oracle85**: Thank you….in regards to her mother- I'm going back and forth on that in my mind….still debatable…Your username makes me think of the Matrix…a movie I love by the way…completely off topic I know…:)

**Aprilf00l**: I'm glad you like Grams showing the memory. I've been thinking about maybe doing a Damon POV…..but I don't want to screw him up…it's a fine balance with him….I have been thinking of incorporating his thoughts more in upcoming chapters….but it might lose some of the mystique that Damon is undeniably known for. You think you know what he's thinking and then he completely reacts differently. And now I'm rambling…lol….sorry …

**JillyReb:** Thank you…I appreciate the review and letting me know.

**babyshan211**: Thank you for your comments as always. Glad you're still interested in the story.

**whitestripes123:** I hope I didn't disappoint with this update :)

**Evadney:** Thank you for the kind words. I'm happy you're enjoying it and that you feel integrated within the story. I try for that effect. Thanks for your comments.

**Can't wait for the feedback on this one…until next time :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone!**

**Been awhile.**

**Want to start of by saying …my apologies for not updating sooner. Just been busy with life/work/etc.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Want to thank everyone who reviewed, put my story on the fav or alerts. And some of you who even replied twice. I want to acknowledge it and say it means a lot you've enjoyed this story so far. And each of your alerts/fav/replies have made me think about this fic and has forced me into continue writing it.**

**Won't lie it was hard to get back into this since its been awhile for me. So I'm pretty sure as the readers it's going to be difficult to remember what's going on. I suggest glimpsing over some chapters. That's what I did as well to get back into the vibe of writing Bamon, especially since there has been no Bamon on TVD as of yet for this season.**

**Vampire diaries is great so far this season. Lack of Bamon not good but here's hoping that there will be Bamon in the near year. I want more clips of them together. **

**Hope you enjoy it…..let me know what you think. Feedback is always good and I think it will also get me to write the next chapter more faster.**

**Chapter 10 **

"So did you have fun last night?" Bonnie heard through the phone.

She couldn't help the smile from appearing on her lips as she turned and caught sight of it in the mirror. Bonnie tuned the speaker on as she placed her cell on the dresser and reached for her comb.

"Of course I did, what person doesn't like a good carnival?" Bonnie replied as she took out the tangles from her hair.

"Well, your dad didn't seem too enthusiastic when I told him my plans before you came down and rescued me" Luca said as he remembered the awkward conversation he had to endure as he waited for Bonnie to get ready for their date.

"_My dad's_…. an exception to the rule. Plus I'm pretty sure it had more to do with taking his daughter out to the next town over to attend the carnival than the actual date per say." Bonnie reasoned, as she tried to imagine the look on her father's face when he found out what her surprise date _entailed._

"_True_- if I ever have a daughter of my own and she brought home a guy for the first time and he says he's taking my little girl out of town. _I mean_… I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be cool with that. _Now that I think of it-_ I'm lucky your dad didn't kick me out of the house." Luca stated.

"You think of having children?" Bonnie asked as she looked down at her cell, like Luca was actually there.

"Yeah, I'm not having them until _wayyyyyy_ into the future but of course. Education, Job, and then settle down with a family" Luca replied instantly. "_Why_ is there something wrong with that?"

"NO no…of course not. It's just odd to find a guy so open and willing to talk about commitment & family. The real stuff…not just about sports and getting laid" Bonnie finished off laughingly. "You just surprise me…in a really good way. One of my favorite memories is going to the carnival with my Grams. It was nice to relive that with you."

"Well I wish I could take full credit for the idea, but when we channeled each other in the tomb I got these small glimpses or impressions of what you liked and what you didn't. You had a fondness towards the carnival- so I went with it" Luca explained.

"The whole date was surreal- you knew my favorite drink, snack, where exactly I wanted to go first and what ride I didn't want to leave without going on." Bonnie said while gently placing the comb back on her dresser. "We could have definitely used you when we spoke with the wolf pack- could have saved us a lot of bumps and bruises."

"I still can't get over how you even got yourself involved with that- thank god you where able to control the situation. I wish I was there for you, but if my father ever found out…it wouldn't be a good situation." Luca answered

"_Trust me_- I'm glad you weren't there." Bonnie replied gravely remembering the verbal spats and fight that broke out when they had gone to reason with the pack. It had gotten them no where_ and of course_ Damon had to shove it in all their faces by stating how stupid & naïve they were to think that a _talk_ would clear up matters as they gathered at the Salvatore home afterwards.

"I managed to attack some of the werewolves with my magic, but I _definitely_ had help. _I'm sure_ I felt another witch there. I just don't know _who it could be_ and _why_ they would help us" Bonnie sighed as she bit her bottom lip in thought.

"I know we talked about this, but are you sure there was someone else. From the sound of things, everything was chaotic and that extra power could have easily been from you, without you even knowing it." Luca's calm voice reasoned over the phone.

Bonnie sighed out loudly. She had brought up her conclusions to Luca before and he had axed the idea of another witch and kept _insisting _that it was all her.

Bonnie couldn't help feeling flattered by Luca's faith in her capabilities, but slightly annoyed that he wouldn't even consider her suggestion. _Yes_, there was a lot happening but she would never mistake another's power to be her own.

She felt someone else's magic helping to immobilize the werewolves enough for them to escape and get the upper hand to some extent. Bodies were lost and she was just glad that it wasn't from anyone on her side.

"I love that you think that I'm some bad ass witch and all, but I know what I felt" Bonnie strongly stated.

"What did the others say when you told them?" Luca questioned

Bonnie hesitated before answering as she looked into the mirror and swept her hand through her smooth locks, while shifting her gaze in uncertainty as she said "I…didn't tell them"

"Not even to Elena or Caroline?" Luca questioned

"_No_" Bonnie said as a small nagging feeling of unrest crept into her mind. She didn't like keeping things back from her friends.

"Maybe it's for the best, why give them worry if it's nothing in the end" Luca replied reasonably.

"It's just got so heated at the house with everyone afterwards. There was no time to give my input on anything. Caroline was hurt. Elena and Stefan managed to become closer through the experience, which of course fueled Damon's anger even more at the sight of them together. I ended up being the target for his anger, which I didn't just sit ideally by and take being berated by Damon silently." Bonnie explained

"I hope you gave good as you got" Luca chipped in.

"_Of course_, but I knew I wasn't the root of his anger. The werewolf situation started it, the fight enraged it and seeing Elena kiss Stefan at the house just sent him over the edge. _He loves her after all_." Bonnie finished softly as she walked over to the window looking outside.

"Why we even talking about Damon" Luca abruptly stated

Bonnie snapped out of her melancholy state as she shook her head and put on a smile like Luca was actually there "I have no idea. Let's stop. Switch of topic- Um so…. I think my dad actually likes you. I only wish I could say the same about your dad about me. Running into him at the coffee shop wasn't fun. _I swear_ I could feel vibes of dislike coming off of him. In his eyes I'm corrupting you and bringing you into a world he's trying to get you out of."

"It doesn't matter what my father thinks of you. I'm into you and when it comes to who I chose to surround myself with, I made it very clear that he doesn't have a say in that anymore. I'm tired of shielding myself from people. I want you in my life and I really appreciate you not telling your friends about my supernatural tendencies_. I know I can completely trust you._ We haven't known each other that long but I'm crazy about you."

"You sure you were a loner back in the day because you definitely know how to make a girl smile and that takes people skills" Bonnie replied in jest

"I might have said I closed myself off to people, but that doesn't mean I didn't have skills with the ladies now and then" Luca said with an air of playful arrogance laced into his voice.

"Oh really" Bonnie said playfully. "Well if you're so clever what are you planning for our next date then hot shot?"

"Would it be absolutely horrible if I said I was thinking of dinner and a movie?" Luca replied.

"_Oh wow_, you're pulling out the big guns." Bonnie answered with laughter in her voice. "They aren't exactly the stars and moon, but _I think_ I can work with that"

"Well I can't show all my cards. I have to keep you guessing. Keep you off kilter or else I'll get to showy and be too perfect and we all know that good guys finish last, at least that's what all teen chick movies depict" Luca said

"I don't know what's more shocking. Your statement of wanting to be mysterious cause _you pretty much say what's on your mind with how you feel towards me_ or the fact you admit to watching chick flicks" Bonnie stated as giggles bubbled up and escaped into the room.

"I think I should stop with trying to be smooth. I'm obviously letting out vital geeky information in the process which is working against me" Luca answered

"On the contrary, it's nice to know that action films are not the only flicks in our future- that works in your favor" Bonnie said as she grabbed her phone off the dresser as it beeped indicating another call coming through. It was Elena.

"Hey, Luca I have to go- Elena's on the other line" Bonnie replied as she took one last look at herself in the mirror and walked out of her room and down the stairs.

"Okay no problem, I've been putting this history paper on hold for too long anyways. Thanks for the break and I'll call you later" Luca responded.

"Okay, bye Luca" Bonnie said just before quickly scrambling to switch to the other line. "Hey Elena, what's up?"

"Hey, I was just about to hang up" Elena replied

"I was on the other line with Luca, sorry about that" Bonnie said as she tried to look for her purse, which she had left in the kitchen but it wasn't there. She made her way through the lower half of the house in search of it as she continued to talk with Elena.

"Did I cut into any juicy phone talk between the two of you" Elena replied suggestively over the phone.

"_Oh my god_. Caroline I would expect this from, not you" Bonnie said as she couldn't help as the color rose to her cheeks.

Elena laughed into the phone and for some reason Bonnie's heart swelled from the pure glee she heard in her best friend's voice. With everything going on it was nice to have this moment with Elena. Almost like how it used to be before vampires consumed their thoughts.

"Speaking of _juicy gossip_, how's Stefan?" Bonnie asked while casing the living room with her eyes.

"_Wonderful_" Elena replied with a smile clearly heard in her voice. "Why don't you come over to the house, Caroline' here and Alaric, Stefan, and Damon too. We can dish while the guys _strategically_ _strategize_ as Damon puts it."

"Where's Jenna?" Bonnie questioned as she spied her purse on the floor near the fireplace with pillows covering it.

"She had to show some out town researcher some historical sites for a book he's writing" Elena said off handily while trying to grab a drink out of the refrigerator for Caroline.

"On a Sunday?" Bonnie questioned as she walked over to the fireplace and picked up the pillows and threw them over onto the couch.

"Yeah, apparently he's quite charming and _handsome_" Elena said as she whispered the last part, since Alaric was only a few feet away. "At least that's what Jenna said when I commented- _it being a Sunday too_. She doesn't mind showing him around from what I can tell"

"Well at least we know she wont be asking questions or over hearing anything she shouldn't." Bonnie replied. She bent down and grabbed her purse off the floor and brought it over to the dining table while opening it to make sure everything she needed was in there before she left.

"Yeah I know, but sometimes I wonder if lying to her is the best thing. " Elena worriedly stated over the phone. "I feel like I'm leaving her defenseless with not letting her in."

"Sometimes its better to be unaware- it keeps you safe" Bonnie replied soothingly.

Elena sighed heavily into the phone. "I just want to do the right thing- I don't want anyone hurt"

"And no one will be. I mean we pretty much kicked ass the other night with the wolf pack" Bonnie stated trying to ease Elena.

"Only because we had you there Bonnie- I'm sure I would be missing an arm if it wasn't for you. _Thank you_" Elena replied thoughtfully into the phone.

It was the perfect opportunity for Bonnie to bring her suspicions about another witch being there with them, but she felt it might stir up more uncertainty and doubt about the welfare of Elena's loved ones causing unrest in her best friends mind. Bonnie didn't want to shift the balance of stability Elena had seemed to have acquired recently. _Lately _there wasn't any talk of sacrificing herself and Bonnie wanted to keep it that way. She couldn't lose her friend. _She would never let that happen._

Shaking out of her thoughts. Bonnie closed her purse and said "_Stop it- will you_. You would do the same thing for me in a heartbeat"

"_Still _Bonnie- you could have easily turned away from me and my choices, but instead you're with me and I truly am grateful for that. I know what its cost you and I want to say thank you_. It's not enough,_ but please just accept it when I say it." Elena stated as she leaned against the counter and looked at Stefan on the couch with everyone else. She couldn't hide from the fact that it was her choices that ultimately led her and her friends into this. She never knew falling in love could be so glorious and complicated at the same time.

"We need to stop this conversation cause you might just make me start to cry and we can't have that cause I didn't put on waterproof mascara" Bonnie said jokily into the phone, trying to steer the conversation into less serious territory.

And it worked like a charm as she heard Elena laugh into her ear softly. "Okay, well I finally found my purse so I will be there in ten minutes tops" Bonnie said as she went over to the door where she slid into her ankle high boots.

"_See you in a few_" Bonnie said and ended her conversation as Elena returned her goodbye.

Slipping her cell into her purse with one hand, she opened the door with the other. Grabbed her car keys off the desk near the door and locked up after she stepped out.

It had been a nice sunny day from her bedroom window so Bonnie had decided to put on a loose fitting strapless, plum color dress that she belted at the waist. And paired it with a black sweater to ward off the goose bumps the cool wind was bound to produce with the wind kicking up later on in the day as the weatherman on the radio had suggested while she had been brushing her teeth.

Bonnie enjoyed the short drive over to Elena's as she spotted old Miss Weaver raking up the leaves in her front yard with her nephews. She remembered when she, Caroline, and Elena would go and help her when they were kids so they could be rewarded with Miss Weaver's famous chocolate chip cookies. Bonnie honked her horn and waved as Miss Weaver looked up and returned the gesture.

Bonnie tuned the corner and drove into Elena's driveway. She got out of her car and walked up the steps to the front door. Bonnie decided not to knock, knowing Elena would have left it unlocked for her.

As she got in she smelled food cooking and loud sounds coming from the living room, which she assumed was coming from the guys playing video games.

Her boots clicked onto the wooden floor beneath her feet as she walked into the kitchen

Bonnie saw Elena and Caroline together near the stove and she looked to the left and saw Alaric and Damon paying video games while Stefan leaned against the couch in conversation with Jeremy.

"Finally the witch gets here" She heard Damon say while he tuned around and gave her a sarcastic smile before turning back to the game at hand..

Before she could respond _in kind_, Caroline and Elena came over and embraced her in a hug. Caroline slid her eyes up and down Bonnie's form just before letting her go as she said suggestively "Seems like Luca is getting lucky tonight- you look hot!"

"Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed with a laugh. "I can look nice without having it related to a guy. _Thank you very much_"

"I know, but your actually wearing makeup and covering the dark circles I know are there because Elena has them too" Caroline stated and was interrupted as Elena interjected with a offended "_hey_" on her part while she tried to catch her reflection against the hanging mirror in the hallway.

"I didn't state it to be mean. Under the circumstance and with the _stress_- of course there is going to be dark circles. At least you guys don't eat everything in your path" Caroline said as she picked up a carrot off the counter.

"Yeah I can see the real _down side_ to your stress eating. I mean I can already see a couple of layers around the stomach with that salad bowl you have there" Bonnie said sarcastically as Elena laughed.

"I was trying to give you a compliment" Caroline stated as she gestured towards Bonnie's choice of outfit in defensive.

"_I know sweetie_" Bonnie said with a sympatric look on her face as she gave Caroline's shoulder a squeeze, letting her know that her comments were understood among friends. She placed her purse on the counter as she continued with "By the way what's up with the causal atmosphere. I thought I would be walking into a battle zone of _strategic thinking_"

"Well the guys were all into it prior, but Jeremy pointed out that the remaining werewolves wouldn't try anything so soon." Elena replied

"Has anyone talked with Tyler, I know he seemed petty shook up after the fight broke out and you being hurt" Bonnie asked as she looked at Caroline.

"No I haven't. I can't even stand to look at him right now. He just stood there _on their side and _watched his wolf buddies literally try to rip us into shreds. He didn't step in at all." Caroline vented as she replayed Tyler's actions in her mind.

"I think he was in shock- he wasn't expecting it to go that far with everything" Elena reasoned.

"_Exactly_- I mean I know his loyalties have been divided of late, but it makes sense. He feels betrayed because none of us told him what happened with his uncle and finally he finds these people that are like him and he wants and needs answers" Bonnie stated trying to calm Caroline's temper. "I get that"

"_Of course you do_" Damon stated with an edge to his voice as he stood behind Bonnie and reached over to grab an orange slice off the platter in front of her. "_Our lovely witch has such a bleeding heart after all"_

"_Oh I'll show you bleeding heart_" Bonnie said in irritation as she turned around right in Damon's space, since he had been standing so close to her prior, but was halted as Elena broke in by saying "_Guys please_- can we focus on Caroline- I don't like the way the vein is bulging in her forehead.

"I say Blondie should go with the anger boiling and punish wolf boy" Damon said with a smile on his face as he looked down at Bonnie knowing his words would rub her the wrong way.

"_Damon. _Can you for once not think about yourself and _what you want_. This is about Caroline and she cares for him- _we all care for Tyler_." Bonnie stated heatedly.

Damon rolled his eyes at her sentimental statement and looked at Caroline who had been staring at them. "If you want to go after Tyler for his behavior- I'm behind you one hundred percent." Then he looked back at Bonnie and stated with a wink "_I'm trying to be a team player_- thought you'd be proud" just before turning around and leaving.

"I swear to god…I don't know where I get the patience with him. He just finds the buttons _and pushes_- getting right under my skin" Bonnie said as she held back on physically harming him because of his stupid remarks.

Bonnie turned around and saw Elena and Caroline share a quick secretive glance. Not sure if she was suppose to catch that- Bonnie ignored it and plopped a grape into her mouth.

"So anyways before we were _rudely _interrupted- don't go all terminator on him just yet. At least give the guy a chance to explain himself" Bonnie looked towards Elena for back up.

As Elena reinforced the same message, Bonnie got distracted as she heard her cell beep, indicating there was text received. She reached into her purse and looked to see it was a text from Luca.

_**Miss you **_

Bonnie automatically smiled at seeing those words. She texted back the same and said she would call him in a few. Her smile still dangled on her lips as she looked up to find Caroline and Elena with knowing looks.

"What!' Bonnie exclaimed

"What is Luca saying" Caroline asked as she looked down at the phone still in her hand.

"Nothing…just that he missed me" Bonnie said shyly as she averted her gaze to the veggies in front of her. She didn't know why she was getting all nervous talking about Luca with her friends.

They've spoken about boys before, but with Luca there was a lot that she couldn't say. Up until now- she had given them the bare basics. Nothing eluding him to being a warlock, his past, or his father. She wanted to divulge, but she knew her friends would ask questions and she didn't want to get into a situation where she betrayed Luca's trust or was lying to her friends. So up until now- she had just given them details that were safe, like her date.

"I still can't believe he took you to a carnival" Elena gushed

"I know how random is that!" Caroline exclaimed. "How in the world did he know that is one of your favorite places"

Bonnie felt her throat drying up as she froze at that simple question. _Okay maybe dates weren't a safe topic after all. _

"Um…you know what you'd have to ask him, but we had so much fun and who really hates the carnival, right?" Bonnie replied trying to deflect the question.

"Your dad!" Elena and Caroline said in unison and abruptly laughed together as they stared at one another briefly.

Bonnie tugged at her ear trying to think of something, _anything_. Why was her mind full of blanks right now. She looked back at her friends and smiled before she lamely said "That's true."

Bonnie turned her back on her friends, trying to make it look like she was checking to see what the guys were up to, but really she needed time to adjust her facial features to make it look like she wasn't frazzled or nervous.

Her eyes were down casted as she tried to place a neutral expression on her face, once she felt under control. Bonnie raised her eyes to only be captured by Damon's ice blue ones. He had been watching her the whole time, _probably_ even listening to her conversation with the girls. She was clearly stalling and she had a _feeling_ that he knew she was a little unnerved.

Bonnie could see the curious look in his eyes as his head tilted to one side, almost like he was analyzing her every movement and change in expression. Intercepting data and making his mind run rapid with questions and putting puzzle pieces together. _Bonnie wanted to run. _

Turning back around to her fiends quickly, she abruptly broke into Elena and Caroline's friendly banter they had begun, but immediately stopped as she broke in with "I need to go"

"Go" Elena said in confusion.

"_But why?"_ Caroline asked, equally confused.

Her mind felt sluggish, almost like she was drugged. The answers weren't coming fast enough, which had her freaking out on a slight edge. It didn't help that she could literally feel Damon's burning gazing glued to her back and she knew every utterance of hers was being heard by his ears.

"I mean….um…I" Bonnie said with a shake of her head like she didn't mean she had to _literally leave_. "What I'm trying to say is I need to go make a call to Luca…so I was hoping to use your room Elena."

"Yeah no problem" Elena instantly replied and looked at her a little weirdly like she was foolish to even ask.

"Why do you need to go to her room. Just stay here and call him" Caroline asked

Thankfully Elena came to her rescue without even knowing it as she pointedly looked at Caroline while she said "I'm sure she doesn't want to be heard by her super hearing friend and have her make fun of her later for any embarrassing details she speaks with her boyfriend"

"I only did that once with you and Stefan" Caroline said in defensive. "And its really hard not to comment when you used "_Lover_" in a sentence. I mean "_boy toy_" would have gone unmentioned by me, but "_Lover_" is so… I don't know- _50 yeas ago_."

Elena just shook her head before she said to Bonnie "Make sure to put on the stereo"

"Why do you have to ruin all the fun" Caroline said with a playful frown.

"Thanks, for the friendly advice" Bonnie said gratefully.

With phone in hand, Bonnie started to make her exit out of the kitchen and she didn't even have to look to know that Damon's eyes followed her all the way out and up the stairs until she was out of view.

Bonnie stepped into Elena's room and immediately went and pressed play on the stereo. Out blared some indie rock band, which she assumed was one of Jeremy's CD's left in there.

She promptly there after flopped onto Elena's bed and panicked. She felt hot and sweaty and partially got up so she could take off her sweater. Bonnie threw it aside as her shoulder and arms were left bare. She even had a certain desire to rip off the belt around her waist that felt constricting at the moment, but she didn't.

Instead she took deep breaths. She didn't fully realize until now- how hard it was going to be keeping who Luca was a secret. She couldn't even be straight with her friends on how Luca chose the carnival as their first date. And that truly surprised her. Something so simple could lead to a much larger explanation she wasn't able to tell. Then of course she spotted Damon and he was clearly attuned to their conversation. She already knew that Damon didn't like Luca and that he felt there was something amiss with him and his dad.

She just needed to take a deep breath and calm down simply because Damon wasn't going to find out anything unless she let it slip and there was no way, she would do that to Luca.

Bonnie was happy with Luca and she didn't want to lose it or cause him unnecessary trouble if she could help it. It was one thing for her to be involved with the craziness in Mystic Falls, but she didn't want Luca dragged into it.

She needed calming down and decided she should call Luca and get her mind off of lies and Damon.

She instantly smiled hearing his voice over the phone.

"I was just thinking of you, I'm glad you called" Luca stated

"How's your history paper coming along?' Bonnie replied

"Almost done" Luca answered. "Which means I get to meet you after all tonight"

"Really?" Bonnie questioned in surprise.

"Yeah, in fact I think I may even have the solution to taking the curse off that moonstone"

Bonnie was jolted into the present with those words. "What?"

"Yeah, I was doing some research in my father's library and stumbled across a book that specially had details of the moonstone." Luca explained

"_How_ and where did your father get the book?" Bonnie anxiously asked

"He's always been big on collecting books on special oddities or myths and legends. I couldn't believe that the answers you were looking for were right here" Luca stated with disbelief resounding in his voice.

"Wow I wasn't expecting this. So it has a spell you think I can do to deactivate the curse from the moonstone." Bonnie quickly replied. This could be the answer to all their prayers. Elena would be safe and she wouldn't be in harms way.

"Yeah and you wont have to do this alone. I'll be with you. Its going to take an immense amount of magic to get rid of the curse on that moonstone. It would drain a witch for weeks, but with the two of us- the effects wont be that harmful" Luca stated

"I rather not put you in this position Luca" Bonnie immediately answered

"Your not- I want to do this. Let me help you" Luca reasoned over the phone.

"I'm not going to lie. I would appreciate the help" Bonnie softly said back as her mind reeled with this new information. "Can we do it tonight, the sooner the better"

"Yeah, look I'll call you later. My dad's calling for me, but I'll let you know where to meet me" Luca said

"Okay great!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I don't know how to thank you"

"I'm pretty sure I can find some ways" Luca said suggestively over the phone but his voice took on a hurried tone like he didn't want to be caught on the phone. "I'll call you, later Bonnie"

Before she could even respond, all she heard was a dial tone.

Bonnie sighed out loud, not believing the conversation she just had. The more she thought about it, the more relieved she felt. Bonnie felt it best not to tell anyone until after she and Luca had succeeded in deactivating the moonstone.

Bonnie was very much in her own train of thoughts with her back facing the door and the music blaring around her that she literally jumped in surprise when a cold finger tapped along her shoulder.

"_What the hell?"_ Bonnie exclaimed as she clutched her heart as it raced while turning around to see an arrogant Damon standing at the foot of the bed. _She froze_ at seeing him, really hoping that he hadn't overheard her conversation with Luca.

"Cat got your tongue?" Damon asked

Bonnie swallowed and slowly brought her hand down as she smoothed out her dress while getting up from the mattress and facing him. "No, you just surprised me. I was lost in thought and you startled me. _I thought I was alone_."

Damon narrowed his eyes at her and walked around the bed so he was only a couple of steps away as he spoke "What has your mind so worried that you let a _big bad vampire_ sneak up on you."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes at his egotistical comment before saying "You don't have one humble bone in your body, do you?"

"I don't need one- Stefan has one big enough for the both us" Damon said slyly. "Now stop avoiding my question, what cloud was your pretty little head on?"

Bonnie was surprised he was being persistent about it. "What does it matter to you? _In fact- _what are you even doing up here?" She said, deflecting his question once again.

"I missed you" Damon said in a sarcastic tone that made it clear that was obviously not the truth. "_You got me real curious now_" he said as he took a step closer, getting into Bonnie's personal space.

"What is wrong with you?" Bonnie questioned in irritation, while stepping back not liking the feeling of Damon so close. _She hated that he wouldn't quit_. "What's with all the concern?"

"We've shared a couple of moments with each other that we individually wouldn't want the group to know about. _I thought maybe_ this is another moment in which you didn't feel like sharing, but would still need someone there" Damon replied as all arrogance left his features and genuine interest took hold.

She had _no defense_ to when he got like this. It took her by surprise and had her _at least_ putting away the attitude. She didn't want to tell him the whole truth but she decided to ground her answer in some truth. "I was talking to Luca- that's all"

At hearing Luca's name, Bonnie watched as Damon rolled his eyes. "Will you stop that- I like him"

"I give it a month" Damon said snidely

"Why do you have to be like that- _I'm happy_ and I really didn't think it was possible since our lives seem to be in a chaotic mess right now" Bonnie said heatedly. Not liking Damon's dismissive comment about her relationship with Luca.

"_Look-_ it has more to do with Luca. There is something still off with him and his father. I don't buy that they just happened to come into town for a fresh start" Damon replied with a shrug of his shoulders

"_Can we not talk about_ this. Luca is great and your opinion on the guy doesn't matter." Bonnie said in a huff as she reached onto the mattress to grab the sweater she had taken off earlier.

"So you wouldn't mind if I followed him around a bit, _if he's so great_" Damon stated as plastered a smug smile on his face when he gabbed her attention with his words once again.

"_There's no need for that_- if there was something off with him. I would…would have mentioned it." Bonnie said, while grasping onto the sweater she had captured a moment ago in her fingers; holding on tightly as tension rose within her. She didn't want Damon stalking and causing trouble for Luca.

"I find your moral high ground sometimes steer's you in the wrong direction. Anyone with a sob story can have you around there finger" Damon said flatly with no thought to how harsh his words sounded.

"_I disagree with you_" Bonnie exclaimed at his statement immediately.

"Of course you would- _its you_" Damon replied.

"Luca is someone who is nice, caring, funny- he has an actual brain that can carry on a conversation unlike your little friend Karen from the bar" Bonnie spit out as she angrily put on the sweater, missing the second sleeve a couple of times. Damon went behind her and held out the arm with a smirk in full display as she turned her head to look at what he was doing.

"You are such a jerk" Bonnie stated while sticking her arm into the sweater and stepped away from him quickly. She walked over to the stereo and turned it off so she could leave and join everybody downstairs.

"_The worst kind_" Damon merely agreed. "So now are you going to tell me the truth with the mysterious secret Luca has that you obviously don't want Elena and Caroline to know about."

_Nervously_ Bonnie _immediately_ raised her finger to her mouth, indicating for him _to shut up. _She knew that Caroline would probably be hearing this conversation, since the stereo was off. And her questions would be non-stop if she had overheard Damon's last statement.

"Caroline and Stefan are both outside in the backyard by the barbeque" Damon said smugly at Bonnie's reaction. _Clearly _there was something to hide with Luca and she had been caught.

Bonnie's temper rose at Damon's manipulative ways. She walked over to him and got right into his face while she said "_I could literally kill you right now_"

"_But you won't_ because then you would have to explain it to the snoopy gang downstairs" Damon said in a hushed tone, while he let his hand graze the side of her cheek as he leaned closer- making it clear that he wasn't afraid of her threats.

Bonnie sighed at her unexpected predicament. This was the last thing she wanted but she also felt like she had no choice. Either tell Damon or have him bother Luca and tell everyone about his suspicions, which Luca and his father clearly did not want that. "If I tell, will you back off?"

"If I find that he isn't an issue" Damon said calmly

"_No_- I want your word that once I divulge, you'll leave Luca alone" Bonnie said sternly as she looked him dead in the eyes. It was important for her to get him _to promise_.

"_Fine_, now spill" Damon replied as his hand lingered near her chin, tipping it up so he could fully see her face while he continued leaning down towards her.

"_Not here_" Bonnie said as she bought her hand to brush Damon's off, but only got her fingers entrapped by his.

"Where then?" Damon asked impatiently as his fingers laced within hers, holding her still until she gave him an answer he liked.

"_I don't know, but not now_- I've already been up here so long that Elena and Caroline will come looking and I don't want them to overhear" Bonnie said while trying to free her fingers, but knew she wouldn't get anywhere unless he wanted to let go..

"_Fine_" Damon said slightly irritated with the delay of information. "Meet me tonight at my place"

"_I can't tonight_" Bonnie said softly in a hushed tone just to be on the safe side. "But I'll come over tomorrow okay- I'm sure Stefan will be with Elena. It will give us some privacy"

"Alright, but If your not there then I'm coming to look for you" Damon said smoothly as he brought her fingers to his mouth and kissed them. "_And that's a promise_"

With a wink he let her go and purposely grazed by her as he simply slipped out of Elena's room without another word.

Bonnie closed her eyes and _sighed in worry._

**A/N: Let me know what you think. I don't know how to feel about this chapter myself right now….So let me know your thoughts :)**

.


	11. Chapter 11

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU!**

**MAY 2012 BRING YOU PEACE, HAPPINESS, FUN, AND GOOD HEALTH :)**

**Chapter 11 **

Bonnie was still feeling the effects of last night running through every fiber of her being. She had been _fatigued_ last night after the successful completion of rendering the moonstone harmless. It was merely a stone now, no longer a threat over anyone's heads and couldn't be lorded over them as a weapon.

Bonnie was pulled out of her thoughts, while stomping her foot down on the brake pedal instantly, causing a screeching noise as the lights turned red in front of her. Bonnie was dismayed at her lack of awareness while driving as she quickly tried to concentrate on focusing back on the road ahead of her.

Bonnie bit her lip in embarrassment and filled up with a small degree of anxiety, since she was clearly blocking the oncoming traffic from moving forward due to her car being in the way. Bonnie purposely avoided eye contact with the pedestrians and the car owners who she'd been blocking as she reversed, trying to ignore the honks and glares, while she put her car safely behind the white painted line.

She rubbed her eyes while waiting patiently for the green light. They felt tired and heavy. The moment her cold fingers worked their way over her eyes, she sighed in relief from some of the ach easing away in the process. Bonnie couldn't believe how drained she felt, while Luca seemed the complete opposite. She was in disbelief over his chirpy attitude this morning when he had called to check in with her. Bonnie didn't even have the energy _at that time of day_ to press the talk button on the phone, but Luca had already gone out for his morning run he had shared with her and never felt better. She didn't understand why casting the same spell could cause different effects in both of them. It hadn't made sense to her, but Luca kept assuring her that it was normal. Every witch responded different, while trying to cast a powerful spell. Also, he pointed out that he had more experience compared to her, since he'd been included in casting at an early age with his parents.

Bonnie heard honking and was jolted into an upright position, seeing that the light had turned green. She quickly pressed her foot on the gas pedal, hating to be the cause of unwanted glares or cures once again from the vehicles behind her.

She begrudgingly was driving over to the Salvatore estate to meet Damon. He had already texted her many times letting her know that if she didn't get over there that he would fulfill his promise and hunt her out. Bonnie wasn't pleased she would be breaking her word of telling Damon about Luca and his father being witches.

_Her head pounded_ slightly, it was a small irritation at the back of her head that was going to turn into a real head banger after this meeting with Damon she was sure. Bonnie opened the window to let the breeze in, hoping the fresh air would do her some good, while she turned into the long driveway of the Salvatore estate. She eased the pressure of her foot off the gas pedal, letting the car trail ever so slowly along the path of the driveway.

The property was heavily sheltered off by tall thick trees and bushes that showed their age and history of their times spent guarding the ominous and gothic looking mansion. It definitely had some character and she couldn't help and wonder the secrets it would tell, _if ever given the chance_, while she pulled up to the front and stopped her car and shut it down. Bonnie sighed, closing her eyes one last time at the peace offered in her car before she grasped onto the handle and opened the door.

She couldn't help looking to see if Damon was already there waiting. From the way he texted her- she was surprised not to see his tall looming figure waiting with the door open, greeting her with his annoyed glance, since she was late.

She slammed the door while tugging at the hem of her tank down and lifted the collar of her jacket higher to ward off the chill brushing her bare neck. Her hair was spun up in a messy bun because she didn't have the energy to fuss with it much and wore her most comfortable jeans that had been worn numerous times. They at this point felt like cotton rather than the hard ridged jean material that a new pair did not give the luxury of granting.

Her boots made a crunching sound due to the fallen leaves in her path and it brought a sudden smile to her face. She always did like the sound of dried up leaves beneath her feet. _Fall was definitely her favorite season._

She made it to the thick wooden door and knocked hastily; hoping Damon wouldn't make her wait long in the chilly air, however panicked when she quickly thought of Stefan. What would she say if he opened the door and why didn't she check with Elena before coming over.

Her thoughts and worry were halted as the door swung open. Damon stood in front of her with an irritate look clearly written in his eyes. "_You're late_"

"_I'm here now_ and that's what counts, right" Bonnie countered, before asking "Stefan?"

"Gone" Damon replied as he moved aside to let her in.

She shivered to get the chill out of her and proceeded to follow Damon as he started to walk down the hall and into the den. The fireplace was lit and books were hazardously spilled onto the desk, floor, and couch.

"Looks like someone's been reading" Bonnie commented, taking off her jacket and throwing it aside while walking towards an open book to glance at the reading material- partly out of curiosity and to of course stall for time. _In her heart of hearts- she did not want to betray Luca's confidence. _

"Thought I would check some of father's journals and books- to see if there was anything written about the originals or this Klaus character that Katherine had mentioned" Damon stated while he casually walked by her to the mantel where his drink lay. He took a sip assessing Bonnie and narrowed his eyes, realizing she seemed a little worn down, like she needed a couple nights of good sleep. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'll get to that eventually _I guess_" Bonnie said slowly, not looking at Damon as she continued to stare down at the words in front of her. _To be honest_ she really wasn't focusing and reading the passage, instead it gave a distraction from the conversation they were about to have. Wanting to divert just a little longer before she knew Damon's patience wore out, she brought up Katherine. "Have you gone back to see her?"

"I did my time with her down in that tomb. It would take another century before I willingly put myself within vicinity of her again." Damon composedly answered

Bonnie quirked her eyebrow in agreement, while turning the page of the book she'd solely had her green orbs focused on, pulling off the pretense of being interested in the words in front of her.

Before she knew it, Bonnie felt a fast _cool breeze_ caress her bare arm. It was so unexpected and strange because she could have sworn there wasn't an open window.

She automatically looked up to see Damon not at the fireplace. Before her mind could process that information, Bonnie was quickly assaulted by a strong lean chest as Damon leaned over and seemed glued to her back, while caging her in when his arms descended around her and his hands were placed flat on the desk while saying "_What's so interesting_ that you can't even bother to look over at me cause I've been through this thing many times- _hardly a best seller_ even if the cover says that."

Bonnie tensed at the close proximity as she looked towards the front cover and realized that it was a best seller. It was a book about legends on mystical and supernatural creations, written by a leading historian. "Aah…I was just reading on the ah-"Bonnie said weakly, fumbling towards the page she was at and quickly glimpsed and read the heading. "Mysteries of the vampire"

"_Well _if you were looking for an education, all you had to do was ask _Bonnie_" Damon quietly stated against her earlobe, his lips stroking her skin there- _ever so slightly_. His actions had her turning around so quickly and replying "_What are you doing?"_ as she was forced to lean on the table behind her since Damon still had her caged in.

Damon angled his head to view Bonnie perched on the table, while she looked up at him in suspicion and maybe _a bit of anxiety_. He didn't like that at all. "That's a funny question you seem to ask since we both know why you're here, but you haven't even broached the topic. Can't help but think- you enjoy my company even if you won't admit to it. If all you wanted was my undivided attention, all you had to do was ask babe"

"_Really_, do you ever think that maybe the reason I'm not broaching the topic is because I don't want to tell you one damn think and _that maybe_ I hoping you'd respect that" Bonnie stated strongly as irritation laced her words due to his earlier comments. _He was so narcissistic. _

"You see the problem with that statement is that- your dealing with me and not my soft hearted brother" Damon replied as he brought his hand to trial down Bonnie's neck as he continued to say "And I was never the one to respect things like boundaries and lines I make my own rules and do want I like- _rebel at heart_. Something _I think_ we both have in common."

"_Hardly_" Bonnie said a little breathlessly with Damon's fingers near her pulse point.

She couldn't take the feeling any longer and brought her own hand to rip his away. She succeeded and had a feeling only because he let her. "_We are nothing alike_"

Damon just smirked at her actions as he caged her in once again and stated "Actually I have a feeling that isn't true at all. You kept a secret from your friends about Luca because- "Damon halted as he lowered his head to her and said "because you fancy him- just like I once did with Katherine. I kept her secret from my father and you're doing the same thing for Luca."

Bonnie swallowed hard and felt faintly, she didn't know if it was the circumstances she was in now or the effects of last night still taking a toll on her. "_Katherine's a bitch_"

"_True_- but I still loved her and I did anything for her because of my stupidity and trust I put in her. I wouldn't want the same fate for you" Damon replied while he looked at her seriously for a couple of beats before abruptly moving away and giving Bonnie back her breathing space. "You look like you're about to keel over- where were you yesterday?"

Bonnie let out a breath while she balanced herself more steadily on the table as the body heat that had built between both their bodies _slowly _evaporated with Damon's absence. She licked her lips before plainly stating without avoidance "I did a spell, which deactivated the moonstone with…_with Luca's help_."

"What?" Damon exclaimed in disbelief. "The moonstone-

"Isn't in the equation anymore" Bonnie finished for him.

"And Luca and is father are witches?" Damon asked just to clarify

"_Yup_ and now you know" Bonnie replied while pushing away from the desk to stand in front of him with all of her sass that she could muster up as she continued by saying "So you don't have to go snooping around and causing unwanted attention towards them. They want peace and don't want to be anyone's puppets. That's one of the reason they moved."

"You don't find it weird that they chose this town to settle in. Of all the places- they chose Mystic Falls as their hideaway. The waters look a little murky from where I'm standing." Damon replied smoothly.

"_From where I'm standing_ its fine, they don't have an agenda aside from not wanting to be involved in any supernatural activity. _Promise me_ you won't tell anyone and will keep this to yourself." Bonnie said with the most stern look directed towards Damon, which seemed to not have an effect at all, since Damon was about to ague but she silenced him by stating "_We owe them that much_. Luca helped me with the spell when you were stuck in the tomb and now with the moonstone- even though it was against his father's wishes to be using magic. His father wants to blend in and Luca took the risk to go against that. _Return_ the gesture and just…_just stay mum about this_."

Bonnie let out a tired sigh and brought her hand to the back of her neck to massage out the tense muscles, giving Damon time to process, while closing her eyes. "I know there is a decent side to you Damon…_Elena…Elena raves about it_"

"_Speaking _of your friends- your okay with keeping this from them? I'm pretty sure it's going to get a little taxing after awhile" Damon said as he watched Bonnie open her eyes and stare at him in uncertainty.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it" Bonnie softly replied and couldn't say much else due to Damon's cell ringing. She watched him grab it and flip it open and turn it on speaker, greeting his brother. "Good news Stefan- Bonnie found a way to de-spell the moonstone"

"_That's_…great, but unfortunately we have something else to worry about" Stefan's somber voice enveloped them both.

"_Of course there is_" Bonnie said in dread as she stepped closer to Damon's alert body.

"Is that you Bonnie?" Stefan asked in questioned, slightly confused

"Yeah I came over to tell Damon and I was hoping to catch you as well with the news about the moonstone." Bonnie replied. "_But what's happened now?"_

"Elena had an unexpected visitor" Stefan explained

"Klaus" Damon replied sharply

"No- his brother Elijah" Stefan corrected

"Is Elena okay? Is anyone hurt" Bonnie said urgently

"Yeah, she's fine. _Look_ why don't you come over and we can discuss it in person" Stefan suggested

"We'll be there soon" Damon replied as Bonnie went to grab her jacket and put it on.

Bonnie heard Damon end the conversation with Stefan and saw him grab his leather jacket and was walking towards her, but suddenly Bonnie's vision blurred causing Damon's form to duplicate and then go back to one again.

She brought her hand up to her temple and closed her eyes, trying to shake away the blurriness.

"_Seriously witch_, what is up with you?" Damon said as he grasped onto her and sped her over to the couch and made her sit down, while he kneeled in front of her.

"_When I_…When I did the spell yesterday it just took a lot out of me" Bonnie explained

"Is Luca feeling the same way?" Damon asked as he tilted her head up so she was facing him.

"_No_…_actually he's_ the complete opposite" Bonnie said and hurried on, as she saw doubts and suspicions enter his piercing eyes, "But that's only because he's more experienced. He knows how to channel his magic much better then me."

Damon narrowed his eyes for a splint second as he assessed her statement and cleared his eyes of any emotion as he said "I hope for _your sake_ that he's being real with you"

Bonnie grabbed onto Damon's hand as he gestured to get up and said "_Does that_…mean you won't tell anyone?"

Damon brought his cold fingers and swept them underneath Bonnie's right eye and stroked them along her cheek to the corner's of her mouth when he said "_Fine_- but do me the favor and don't mention it _ever_. I'm already regretting my decision"

That made Bonnie smile and she nodded in reply. Damon just rolled his eyes as he got up, but kept his hand in hers.

"You okay to go?" Damon asked

"Yeah, _but you drive_" Bonnie replied as she slipped her hand out of his and dug her fingers into her jeans, pulling out her car keys. She got up and placed them in his waiting hands.

"That wasn't even in question" Damon replied as he led the way out.

As Bonnie closed the door to the mansion, she realized she was leaving somewhat calmed. She had broken her promise to Luca, _which she felt bad about_ but confiding in Damon had a brought on an unexpected sense of ease within her.

"_Hurry up will you_" Damon yelled from the driver's seat and honked the horn as an exclamation point.

"_Hold your horses_" Bonnie said softly, knowing he heard her good and well as he gunned the engine in response. She controlled the smile trying to break free on her lips, while she got in and said "You sure are annoying"

"Right back at you, _kid" _

_**A/N: Hey…Hope you liked it….I'm satisfied with this chapter.**

**Let me know your thought…. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, **

**Been Forever, I know….**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 **

"I don't want to be here" Caroline hissed angrily as she entered the Lockwood home.

"Tyler personally invited you, if anyone should feel weird- it's me" Bonnie replied, clinging on to Luca's arm for support.

"Neither one of you should feel out of place because this is a fundraiser for the hospital and as the sign states at the door "_All are welcome_"

Bonnie angled her head to beam a smile towards Luca. "I'm glad you agreed to come with me"

"Well it's on the unspoken boyfriend to do list. Open doors, make your girl smile, and escort her to any event _especially_ when she's the most beautiful one in the room." Luca smoothly replied as he leaned down and kissed Bonnie on the lips.

"What does the list say about dancing?" Bonnie asked laughingly in between his kisses.

"_All night_" Luca whispered softly as he leaned towards Bonnie for one last quick taste.

"You guys are so sickeningly cute." Caroline said enviously, with Matt on the mind. She knew that ship was a lost cause, but still wished it could have been different. "I'm going to extract myself as the third wheel and get myself a drink while I mingle."

"Caroline you're not the third wheel" Luca said instantly. "In fact- this song that's playing has our name written all over it"

Bonnie knew Luca was a great guy, but she adored him even more for his thoughtfulness towards Caroline at this moment. She really did have a _good one_ this time.

""No, I couldn't. You're here with Bonnie" Caroline tried to object not wanting to interfere.

"_Please_ Caroline, _I insist_. Luca loves to dance and you would be doing me a favor by taking this round because these heels I'm wearing are already starting to hurt." Bonnie reassured while unlinking her arm from Luca's and stepped out of their way.

"_I told you_ to wear the other ones" Caroline reprimanded.

"_I know_, but these stilettos make the outfit" Bonnie replied with a defiant smile as Luca took Caroline's arm and led her to the dance floor.

Bonnie took one last look at the pair before glancing around and spying Elena with Stefan in the corner. Elena was slightly nodding her head to the music as Stefan stood by her side watching the flow of people mingling.

Bonnie knew Elena was waiting for Stefan to ask her to dance, but knew it would take awhile for Stefan to take the hint.

She was going to go over and join them, but decided to grab a drink before she made her way to the couple. As she passed each room, Bonnie couldn't help but get caught up in the décor and how Mrs. Lockwood had transformed her home into such an elegant venue. There were flowers everywhere, staff to direct you if need be, a live band, drinks and the food was flowing.

Bonnie picked up a tropical drink that was being served and smiled accordingly while passing people she was familiar with.

She was halted still however, on her way over to Elena and Stefan when a warm hand was gently placed on her bare shoulder.

Turning around, she locked eyes with Tyler.

She was taken aback slightly due to the fact she hadn't seen him standing in the hallway- Bonnie didn't know what to say. It was the first time she was alone with him since Tyler found out what had really happened with his uncle.

"Hey Bonnie"

She fully shifted her body so she could face him. "Hey Tyler"

_It was awkward_. No words could describe the feeling between the both of them right now. They had known each other as kids, but if someone was to look over at their rigid stances- they would think we were strangers. Bonnie placed her glass on a nearby table, hoping the action would ease the tension and nerves she was feeling.

"I honestly don't know what to say right now. You and I haven't really gotten to talk since…_since everything came out_. If I'm being completely truthful- there's a part of me that has been running away from this moment cause of the fear of rejection and your pain and _I am so sorry_." Bonnie said sincerely, hoping Tyler would take her words to heart.

Tyler digested her words and after a moment to process- just sadly shook his head before saying "My world has been turned upside down lately. And from what I've heard and seen with my two eyes, I can't…_I can't condemn you_ for what you thought was right."

Tyler swept his hand through his hair to lay at his neck in restlessness as the conflicted feelings cursed through him at the moment. "I was angry at first don't get me wrong, but I've been so confused lately… and Caroline helped me through a lot of it, but I know…. _I've also made mistakes_."

Bonnie let out a breath she had been holding at hearing Tyler's words. She impulsively _swung_ an arm around Tyler's neck and whispered "_Thank you_." Bonnie felt Tyler return her hug, but just as easily pulled her away gently while he said "I think your misunderstanding me Bonnie. My head gets it, but every time I look at you…I see one of the reasons why my father and uncle are gone. Why I don't have them in my life anymore"

"_You_….you can't…_can't _forgive me, can you?" Bonnie got out breathlessly as her heart sunk into her belly, realizing in that moment- she was losing a friend.

"I want to Bonnie, but I have a lot of havoc in me right now." Tyler said as frustration seeped into his words as the volatile emotions simmered within him.

"_I'm Sorry Tyler_"

"I know you are. Caroline told me about your Grams and the events that led up to her passing. You of all people know how I feel. Every time you look at Damon- there must be a part of you that wants him to pay." Tyler stated.

Bonnie eased out of Tyler's grip at his words, slightly taken off guard by the focus directed on her. "Yeah there was a part of me that would have felt relief in seeing him in pain, but my thoughts on the matter have shifted" Bonnie replied as the encounter with Grams in her own dreams sprang up to mind.

Surprised at hearing Bonnie's words, Tyler couldn't help asking "You've forgiven him?"

Bonnie took a second to think it over, but felt the truth in her words when she stated "Yeah I have"

"Then you're a fool- he killed my uncle" Tyler hissed as he grabbed her arm and brought Bonnie closer to the darkened corner, away from prying eyes.

"_Tyler_-" Bonnie tried to say but was interrupted as his grip deepened causing Bonnie pain and in reflex her magic kicked in.

Tyler instantly ripped his hand away from Bonnie's flesh as a jolt ran up his hand, leaving a burning sensation behind. "You did that?"

"Yes" Bonnie heatedly stated as the sting of his grip lingered.

"I didn't mean to do that- I just-" Tyler started to say before breaking off abruptly and closing his eyes in a way to center himself once again. "After the transformation- I just react, my emotions are on overdrive and I tend to snap."

Sensing the turmoil in Tyler, Bonnie tried to reach out, but her touch had him withdrawing from her.

"I got to go Bonnie, _I just_…..I just got to get away" Tyler said while backing away from Bonnie.

Bonnie stepped out from the corner in Tyler's direction, but stopped as his feet quickly took him away and from her sight.

"Hey, we've been looking everywhere for you" Bonnie heard to her right and saw Caroline and Luca coming up to her.

At seeing Bonnie's saddened eyes, Caroline immediately asked "What's wrong?"

With a heavy sigh Bonnie simply said "_I just lost a friend_"

At Caroline's confused face, Bonnie said "Tyler" and pointed in the direction he left.

Understanding dawned and Caroline went to give Bonnie a hug before whispering "I'll go talk to him"

"It won't do much help, but he does need you right now" Bonnie replied softly as she let Caroline go. She was gathered in Luca's arms immediately thereafter as he whispered in comfort "I'm sorry"

She took the warmth he offered and consceincly made an effort to shake off the gloomy puddle she had stepped in. "I'm the one that should be sorry- seems like you can't escape my drama."

"I can handle it" Luca stated as he shrugged off her apologies while he placed his arm around Bonnie's waist and led her to the ballroom where guests were dancing to a jazzy tune that blared out from the band.

"_Dance with me?"_ Bonnie asked, wanting to forget about her encounter with Tyler. She wanted to stick her head in the sand and get lost because otherwise she'd breakdown over her conversation with him.

"Thought you'd never ask" Luca stated as he clasped her hand in his- gave it a kiss before swinging her onto the dance floor.

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh, smile, and feel giddy as the songs went and came- leaving her in good spirits and grateful for Luca. Needing fresh air, Bonnie suggested they step outside in the backyard. Luca said he's join her, he just needed to make a phone call.

Agreeing, Bonnie stepped outside into the slightly chilly air and saw Elena with Stefan near the gardens.

"Hey guys" Bonnie said as she made her way over to the couple. Stefan greeted her, while Elena gave her a hug before once again snuggling up to Stefan.

"You and Luca seem to be having fun- saw both of you dancing up a storm in there" Elena said with a goofy smile on her face.

"How can you not, the band's great." Bonnie commented as she pointedly looked at Stefan knowing he would take the hint and take Elena on the dance floor very soon. "This fundraiser is going to be a success."

"Mrs. Lockwood knows how to throw parties and rope people into helping that's for sure. My aunt has been coming here to plan this for the past couple of nights." Elena stated.

"I didn't see her yet, she here with Alaric?" Bonnie asked

"She should be here, but she's actually with Elijah" Stefan said quietly, while surveying the area around them.

"It' fine Stefan- he promised that no one would get hurt" Elena replied

"Yeah if we all follow his rules, but how do we know he doesn't have anything up his sleeve?" Stefan countered.

"He saved Damon when the werewolves had him chained- wanting vengeances three nights ago" Elena stated. "Now all we have is Jules to worry about and the last time I saw her- she seemed ready to leave this town."

"That may be, but something still seems too easy about this bargain he struck up with you. Everyone is safe and he kills Klaus for killing the original family. Logically it makes sense but at the end of the day Klaus is still Elijah's brother. We don't know if he'll flip on us" Bonnie seriously said.

"I agree with the witch" Bonnie heard behind her as she looked over her shoulder and found Damon standing there.

"When did you get here?" Stefan questioned. "Thought you weren't coming?"

"Changed my mind- one is allowed to do so, brother. Been here for awhile actually, lurking in the shadows. " Damon replied sarcastically as he rounded out their small circle.

"Even if you agree with me, I don't think we should cause trouble to upset the cease fire- it's been kind of nice having these last couple of days in relative peace and quite." Bonnie reasoned

"Speak for yourself- you weren't the one changed and bleeding to a chair" Damon said drily.

"It's not like that was completely unexpected- you knew Jules would try to avenge Mason" Bonnie replied.

"Guys we're getting off track here, how much longer do you think we can stall on not showing the moonstone to Elijah? He's been asking to see it and show it to his witch friends that are in town?" Stefan said

"Wait, there's other witches in town?" Bonnie said, hearing of this new development for the first time.

"Yes, Elijah had called me and asked us to hand over the moonstone soon so he could get his witch associates to look at it" Elena stated.

"How long have the witches been here?" Bonnie asked.

"We can only assume they must have come with Elijah" Stefan replied

"It all kind of makes sense now" Bonnie spoke as the fight with the werewolves came to mind and the feeling she had of other magical powers helping them that night.

"What does?" Elena questioned

Bonnie broke out of her thoughts and looked guiltily at the group as she said "It was such a chaotic night during and after, but I had a sense that there were other magical powers helping. I guess it must have been Elijah's witches"

"Why didn't this come up before?" Damon spit out.

"I wasn't hundred percent sure and I didn't want to get everyone all up in arms if my detection radar was way off" Bonnie defensively said.

"If we had known- we could have sniffed them out and probably even Elijah" Damon harshly replied.

"And done what exactly? He's an original, you already tried to kill him once when you rescued Elena and that didn't exactly stick" Bonnie said heatedly, not liking Damon's tone with her.

"She's right Damon" Elena interjected

"She's always right" Damon interjected sarcastically.

"Damon focus" Elena replied seriously. "It's going to be a problem if we hand over the stone and the witches find out that's its not spelled anymore."

"So we stall" Stefan said

Bonnie realized that she would need to get the moonstone back from Luca. She had given it to him not realizing that they would need it after all. "Just tell him that the moonstone is our insurance policy- I mean all we have is his word that no harm will be done to anyone. Tell him that when the time comes we hand it over, but until then- no deal."

"I'll let him know next time he brings it up" Stefan mentioned, but quickly took Elena's hand and switched topics as he continued by saying "I'm going to take Elena inside and show her off on the dance floor."

Elena and Bonnie were confused at Stefan's turnabout, but both understood as they spotted Elijah coming out to the gardens with Jenna on his arm. Elena and Stefan made pleasantries before dashing inside.

"Bonnie!" Jenna exclaimed as delight etched around her eyes. "You look fabulous"

"So do you" Bonnie said while hugging her, but just as quickly asked while disengaging from the embrace "Where's Alaric?"

"At home grading papers" Jenna replied quickly before greeting Damon who stood a step behind Bonnie.

"A shame the teacher couldn't escort you tonight. He doesn't know when to give work a rest does he" Damon replied.

"He's loss, my gain" Elijah smoothly replied. "I'm having the fondest time in Jenna's company."

"Oh where are my manners, Elijah- this is Bonnie, Elena's friend and Damon is Stefan's brother." Jenna supplied.

"We've actually had the pleasure of meeting before" Elijah stated as he gestured towards Damon. "How's the neck?"

Bonnie watched as Damon lifted the corner of his mouth in an unfriendly grimace, while replying "I'll live"

Elijah nodded his head in amusement, but drifted his gaze onto Bonnie. "But we've haven't met officially, though I did have a pleasant conversation with your father Bonnie, Jenna was kind enough to introduce us."

At the mention of her father, her green eyes held on to Elijah's dark brown while she said "Really, well I hope that it went smoothly, my father isn't exactly a social butterfly"

"_That's an understatement of the year_" Damon said under his breath but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

Bonnie chose to ignore Damon's comment and instead focused on Elijah, she wanted to get a sense of him a little more. "You know, you're my mystery man"

Jenna looked at her questioningly, while Damon and Elijah stared at her as she said. "It was twice that I saw you, so ominous and alone. You had coins in you hand and just observed- had me curious because you obviously weren't around from here. Both times you intrigued me enough to want to come and talk to you, but in a blink of in eye you'd disappear."

"Well for that I'm sorry, you seem lovely. It's a shame I didn't meet you sooner." Elijah responded.

"I guess fate didn't have it in the cards those two times" Bonnie said smoothly, clearly knowing it was Elijah's doing not fate. He only revealed himself when he was good and ready and she knew it.

"Well I'm going to be in town for awhile maybe we can make up for lost time. I found some interesting information in my research regarding the Bennett line, it goes back quite far in this town. Would love to get some insight from a direct descended. I tried with your father, but like you stated earlier- he wasn't too keen on the topic. He was clear of leaving things in the past." Elijah stated.

It was almost like a chess match, she moved one piece and he countered, on the outside it seemed like a pleasant conversation, but they were both heavily aware of the underlined meaning of their words.

Bonnie was letting him know that she wasn't afraid, while he was extending an olive branch, like he did with Elena. Trying to calm her nerves or doubts of him, but the mention of her father was no mistake- _it was on purpose_. It was clear to Bonnie that if they didn't play by his rules, he would take matters into his own hands. The olive branch was just a façade as long as she abided him.

"That's a great idea Elijah, I'm sure Bonnie would love to help you" Jenna replied for her.

Jenna's voice entering their conversation broke the slight tension she had started to feel in her shoulders. She wanted to get away and that's exactly what she did.

"I'm going to go find Luca, he's been gone for some time now" Bonnie replied, smiling at Jenna hastily- avoiding Elijah's gaze as she went past him.

Bonnie had been so focused on leaving that she had forgotten Damon, but was quickly reminded as she felt his cold had grasp her hand- twirl her around into his arms. He promptly swept them onto the dance floor before Bonnie could blink.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked as her hand rested on his shoulder, while the other lay in his own.

Damon ignored her question as he brought her closer with his hand that lay on her hip while the Jazzy slow notes played around them. The lights had dimmed slightly from the last time she was on the dance floor with Luca. Emphasizing the lit candles that now burned along the walls.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Bonnie questioned again as she tried to bring some distance between them, but he was having none of that.

"Dancing" Damon simply replied, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Well I don't want to dance and I need to go find my boyfriend" Bonnie said as her gaze looked over Damon's shoulder for any sight of him in the near vicinity.

"And I'm not done with you yet, what was that out there?" He said with a little heat surging into his voice.

"I was just getting to know our new friend in town" Bonnie stated.

"All that might have gone over Jenna's head, but not mine. You were being overtly challenging, not smart." Damon said in a lowered voice near her ear.

"That's laughable coming from you" Bonnie said with genuine amusement lacing her voice at that fact Damon was trying to censor her actions.

"As you pointed out- he's an original and if I couldn't kill him then it's going to take a lot more then you and me combined. You have a lot to lose- don't forget that. There are a lot of people he could hold over your head to set an example for obedience. I don't trust the guy, but I can see now that we just have to go along with what he says." Damon explained. "We have t be smart about this"

Bonnie swayed her head back just a little so she could look up at Damon as they continued to dance. "You're worried"

"Not worried, concerned- two different things" Damon replied before suddenly twirling her out and back into his arms again. Effectively closing the door on further conversation on how he felt.

"Have you sensed any other magical powers in town other then Luca and his fathers?" Damon questioned.

"No, but their probably hiding out- any newcomer would standout like a sore thumb. Elijah has played his cards close to his chest up until now and he isn't about to reveal his partners in crime" Bonnie replied

"Or they're in plain sight" Damon threw out casually.

Confused, Bonnie stared up at Damon for further explanation.

"Don't give me a migraine for this, but come on- the thought that your boyfriend and his father might be Elijah's witches had to have entered somewhere in your mind." Damon reasoned.

"Actually it hasn't" Bonnie replied.

"Then you're just as naive as Elena is for trusting Elijah" Damon stated

Bonnie purposely stepped on to Damon' foot at his statement.

"_Ouch_, that hurt" Damon complained

"Just be lucky you're not doubled over with severe head pain" Bonnie exclaimed heatedly. His comment had irritated her. "Just because I'm not as cynical as you- does not make me naïve"

"Trusting a guy you just met and deceiving your friends about him is naïve" Damon pointed out.

"Well falling for a girl who looks like your ex and clearly loves your brother is also stupid" Bonnie said. She was so angry that she ripped herself away from Damon and sped away from the room, down the hall and into the library so she could be alone.

Again she had let Damon get to her and it was so easy for him. His comments always dug at her. Bonnie was angry at herself for playing into his games, which she was sure was all it was to him. He said and did things for the hell of it.

Bonnie stood near the desk and heard the door open and close swiftly, she didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Me leaving you- was an obvious indication that I didn't want you near me"

"Well to bad, I'm not done with you yet" Damon replied, reiterating his words from earlier.

"Well I am" Bonnie exclaimed as she turned around and faced Damon who walked towards her. She in return walked around the desk, needing the distance.

"You're being childish" Damon said in amusement at her actions

"Well I guess I'm living up to your standards, now aren't I" Bonnie said defiantly

"I hate to think that the same night I find you've forgiven me, is the same night we move twenty steps back, especially in these precarious times" Damon replied

Bonnie sharply directed her green eyes to his ice blue. "You heard my conversation with Tyler? Why am I even asking you, of course you did."

"It's not my fault that I have super hearing" Damon said jokingly "Comes with being a vampire, just like secrets tend to be held by witches"

"Will you stop it about Luca" Bonnie said as she came around the table to stand in front of Damon, she stabbed her finger on his chest to make her point.

"No I wont" Damon said as he rapidly took a hold of her hand to leverage himself in a more dominant position as Bonnie tried to lean away, but was stopped as her thighs hit the wooden desk causing her to hastily lose balance and end up perched on the desk with Damon's looming figure.

"You might not like what I have to say, but if your head wasn't clouded with puppy love then you'd see the reason in my words" Damon said heatedly, hearing Bonnie's heart thumping loudly in his ears with every word he spoke.

"Just when I think your somewhat decent- you become ugly" Bonnie spit out, not liking the words that were coming out of Damon's mouth.

"Well since your opinion of me hasn't been too high to begin with, I'm not losing much by doing this" Damon replied heatedly as the tension and frustration ebbed out of him.

Before Bonnie knew what was happening, Damon jerked her forward by the hand he still grasped, so she molded into him as his lips came down and crashed into hers. It wasn't placid, but hostile. Like he was punishing her for the actions and words against him.

There was no moment to be hesitative or stop. He demanded a response as his lips ravished hers. There were no thoughts, no space, and no words between them, but Bonnie felt the presence of Damon as his hands engulfed her waist and hand, almost as shackles- holding captive until he was good and ready. She felt the inside of herself become molten with each lick, bite and tug he took from her.

As if he knew she was running out of air, he pulled back abruptly with her breath coming out unevenly between them both. Bonnie was stunned. Damon had just kissed her. It had been fast, demanding, and overpowering, nothing like she had experienced.

She raised her eyes to meet his, while licking her lips in the process, which went noticed by Damon's unwavering gaze. "What…what was that?"

Damon let go of Bonnie's hand and waist as he stepped back from her. He swept a hand through his hair. "Your inexperienced. That was so you could compare what's its like to be kissed by a real man. Don't let your emotions guide you wrong Bonnie. Love's a bitch and I've been yanked by it before."

And in an instant her melting insides had turned cold with his response. "You can't just kiss me like that, I'm a person not your play toy." Bonnie exclaimed in pure outrage over his actions and his reasoning behind it.

"You weren't exactly protesting" Damon replied smoothly as he leaned in again just as Bonnie sidestepped his advances.

"No! You can't just play with me. I'm with Luca and you're in love with Elena" Bonnie shouted.

"Yeah and where has that gotten me Bonnie- nowhere. I am endlessly at her beck and call and where does that get me. Her shacked up with my brother. Don't you get it- I'm trying to teach you something here Bonnie. Don't be taken in by the sweet gestures, kisses, and the thoughtful words. Love blinds and I just don't want you to be another casualty of it." Damon said harshly as past emotions and thoughts tumbled out of him.

"Just stop, I'm leaving- Luca is not involved with Elijah. So just stop with the insinuations. I trust him" Bonnie replied urgently as she wiped her mouth, erasing the feeling of Damon's lips on hers.

Bonnie heard Damon smash something against the wall as she hurriedly left the library. She was convinced that he was having a complete and utter breakdown. Seeing Stefan and Elena together was taking more of a toll on him then she realized and spending that time with Katherine inside the tomb had not been healthy for him. He had fury inside of him, ready and waiting to be unleashed and she had unknowingly ended up in the crossfire.

Bonnie headed right out the door of the Lockwood estate. Not stopping to look around. She needed to find Luca and thankfully he was outside on the porch with some other kids from school. Once he saw her, he broke away and joined her as she sped down the stairs.

"Bonnie where are you going so fast?" Luca asked confused.

"Away from here, I just need to get away Luca. Can you drive me back home please" Bonnie said as she stopped and looked at him in distress she was sure.

"Of course I will, but what's wrong baby?" Luca asked in concern as he guided her towards his car.

"Nothing is wrong, I just need to go home- I don't want to be here anymore" Bonnie replied as she got into the vehicle. Luca made his way around and got in as well.

He was about to say something Bonnie could tell, but thought better of it before starting the car and silently driving her home.

Her thoughts were still on Damon, the kiss, what he suggested about Luca. Once they stopped in front of her house, Bonnie was ready to leave without a word, but Luca took a hold of her hand before she could do so.

"Baby, talk to me- what is going on? You've never been like this- so distant, your always so talkative" Luca said gently.

Bonnie turned around and took a deep breath, knowing Luca didn't deserve the way she was acting. He had been there for her without question.

Bonnie made up her mind that she was going to spill it all out, but realized quickly that if she did- Luca would know that she let his secret slip. He had been so adamant about her not telling anyone. Bonnie knew he would be disappointed, she didn't want that. _She really couldn't stand to lose someone else tonight._

"You trust me right?" Bonnie asked

"Of course babe" Luca replied instantly

"And I trust you- what we have, I'm happy in. When you look at me- you see me and not just the magic, but the person." Bonnie said softly. "We've been through so much already together. I just need you to always be honest with me- my life isn't easy as you know but one thing I wouldn't be able to take was deceit."

"Where…where is this coming from" Luca questioned, confused.

"It doesn't matter where its coming from- I just need you to tell me that whatever craziness we fall into individual or together, you won't betray me." Bonnie said as Damon's insinuations lingered at the back of her mind.

"I promise you" Luca agreed

Bonnie sighed deeply in relief at hearing those words come out of his mouth. She needed so badly to hear that, but she needed to feel it as well. Capturing his face into her hands, Bonnie kissed him. She wanted to experience the truth in his words so she immersed herself into the kiss as Luca responded, but her mind couldn't help from remembering Damon's lips on hers not too long ago.

The moment Bonnie realized where her thoughts were and remembered the pressure Damon had applied and teased his mouth so ruthlessly over her own - she quickly ended the kiss with Luca.

"_I'm sorry_, I'm sorry…I'm all over the place right now." Bonnie said as she shrank away from Luca's touch, so confused.

"What is going on with you?" Luca asked concerned at her actions.

"I don't know- maybe its my conversation with Tyler tonight and this whole thing with Klaus and Elijah" Bonnie said tiredly. "I'm just done for tonight, you understand right?"

"Of course" Luca replied. "You need a good night's sleep and you'll wake up with a new fresh perspective tomorrow.

"Yeah your right" Bonnie stated even though she knew differently. "See you later Luca"

Bonnie slipped out before Luca had time to think. She waved goodbye through the glass and made her way to the front door of her house.

She felt a pounding headache as she opened the front door and slipped into her house. Bonnie turned on the hallway light and saw the note her father had left behind before he had gone out of town for work. She looked at her watch and calculated that it had been about only two hours into his travel.

Deciding she would call him in the morning, Bonnie was about to close the light and go upstairs but she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Bonnie said even as she swung the door open and saw Elena standing in front of her, except she wasn't in her dress anymore- she was in her jeans and shirt now. "Hey, what's up…you should still be at the fundraiser- it still an early night."

"Yeah well, I decided to leave early. Can I come in?" Elena asked

Elena showing up at her door was a common occurrence, but her asking to come in was a weird question. Elena usually just came in with no invitation.

Bonnie just stared at Elena, while trying to ignore her headache and weary mind. Chasing away her thoughts from earlier, Bonnie closely looked at her best friend and realized it wasn't Elena at all and it must have registered on her face because before she could swing the door closed. Katherine's hand held the door ajar before Bonnie could close it in the vampire's face.

"Miss Me Bonnie?" Katherine asked as her lips turned up into a smile.

Bonnie unconsciously sighed loudly, realizing her night was about to get a little more complicated.

**A/N:** Hey Guys! Thank you for all the comments for my pervious chapter & the interest. It keeps me writing and continuing this fic.

Please let me know what you think about the above and what's happened so far- it'd really appreciate that!


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

"He knew she was free" Bonnie exclaimed in unsuppressed fury.

"Yeah" Caroline said nodding her head in dismay. "Apparently, she paid him a visit"

"_How do you even know this?"_

"_Well,_ Elena told me this morning, who heard through Stefan- who came back to a wrecked house last night. Damon finally came home and Stefan asked what was going on, of course Damon evaded. They got into a little tussle and eventually Damon spilled his guts." Caroline surmised after taking out the last plate from the dishwasher.

Bonnie let out a huge breath as she swept her hands through her locks and dragged them down until her hands grasped onto the back of her neck as she paced Caroline's kitchen. "Unbelievable. It didn't once occur to him to mention it to any one of us last night at the charity function."

"From what I hear- he believes her" Caroline stated as she kicked the dishwasher door closed with her foot and leaned against the counter watching Bonnie.

"I don't care if he believes her, which _he shouldn't_- none of us should!" Bonnie exclaimed as her hands thrust in the air in front of her as the insides of her boiled with an abundance of energy. "_My question is_- why would he not at least warn us, why not warn me of all people. He knew how pissed she was at me when I left her trapped in that tomb."

"But you told me she was pretty civil with you last night, considering she's a homicidal vampire" Caroline said as her brows drew up in confusion.

"Yeah" Bonnie conceded slightly. "But it wasn't what _she said_- it was how she looked at me."

"How was that?"

"Like she had a secret she wanted so badly to punch me with, but held her tongue instead." Bonnie stated, remembering how Katherine's devious eyes lit with amusement and cruelty.

"You think wanting to help us with Elijah and Klaus because she wants to stop running is a front?" Caroline asked.

"Of course it is" Bonnie said without doubts. "She might want Elijah and Klaus dead and gone, but there is another reason holding her back from tearing into me and this town. We don't even know how she got out of that tomb?"

"Yeah that is true" Caroline stated nodding her head in agreement while she crossed her arms.

"Katherine holds grudges and she never forgets when she's been crossed by someone" Bonnie said. "She might be acting and playing nice right now- but I know she is just waiting to do damage. And I'm on top of her hit list."

"I don't even know why we even need her- Elena doesn't trust her, I don't either, and your instincts are telling you the same thing. I wish we could stick Elijah on her ass and be done with it." Caroline said with a smile.

"_Me too_" Bonnie agreed, but sighed in her next breath as she continued with "but it makes more sense to play along and be _"cordial,"_ as she put it last night to me. She's been around longer than Damon and Stefan. Has many more connections then the both of them and she'll be able to get information on Elijah and Klaus- know where to hit them where it hurts most. She's had history with both of them. That's to our advantage."

"I know" Caroline said regretfully. "That's about exactly what Elena said too when I mentioned the idea to her"

"It's just-" Bonnie started to say as she broke off as her irritation halted any words from forming coherently out of her mouth.

"_You're pissed_" Caroline offered as she watched her friend's body tense up again. Only one person could do that to her in a blink of an eye. "Just forget about Damon- he's selfish and careless. You shouldn't be surprised that he didn't mention Katherine's appearance sooner to us"

"I know" Bonnie exclaimed "But like it or not- we _all_ are in this together and I for one would have liked to have been forewarned that there was a murderous vampire on the loose _but_…I guess…_It does make sense of last night_" Bonnie said the last part under her breath as an after thought while Damon's rampage came to mind.

"What makes sense from last night?" Caroline questioned innocently as she caught Bonnie's last words.

Bonnie went to answer as she looked up at Caroline but words failed her. What was she suppose to say. How would she explain what happened between Damon and her last night without bringing up Luca and Damon's suspicions about him. Keeping Luca's secret was taking more of a toll on her than she ever would have expected. She wasn't even able to have a simple conversation with her friend of what was on her mind without it coming back to Luca and his secret.

"_Nothing_" Bonnie said as she shook her head to indicate it was no big deal.

"No, something is up with you. And I know Katherine showing up out of the blue trying to call a truce and make nice is part of it, but there is something else too." Caroline said. "Come on, tell me- let me help"

_Oh god_, how was she going to spill her guts and give nothing away all at the same time? Bonnie sighed and went over to the table and sat down- needing the time and space to get her thoughts together as Caroline stood still waiting for answer.

"I…_I guess_…I'm upset" Bonnie stated, starting off slowly. "I'm pissed at Damon because he had plenty of opportunities to tell me about Katherine and now when I look back on our…_not so friendly_ conversation…I …I realized just now that…If I had known- I at least would have been prepared."

"Okay" Caroline said trying to come up with a reply with the very vague answer Bonnie had supplied her with. "I'm assuming you two got to bickering"

Bonnie nodded her head to Caroline's assumption.

"So what was it this time? What did he say to start it off?" Caroline asked, fishing more information.

Bonnie decided to stick with some of the truth. "He started to pick on Luca and stating that what we felt for each other was insignificant and that love was just this big ole headache and that I shouldn't let it cloud my judgment."

"_Seriously?"_ Caroline exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah" Bonnie said nodding her head. "His words just unsettled me and I started to dig into his hot button issues as well."

"Elena and Katherine" Caroline surmised

"_Exactly _and the next thing I know he kisses me and he rears back stating that he just did that to make sure I knew what it was like to kiss a real man" Bonnie said as the heat of Damon's words lingered in her mind.

"He kissed you!" Caroline exclaimed. "_Oh my god"_

Bonnie was brought back to the present at hearing Caroline's surprised tone. "_Yeah_ and I was so mad at him, thinking he was going insane, _but now I guess_…everything is clear. _After all_, he must have decided to come to the charity function after his surprise encounter with Katherine. His mood was already dark before arriving and I guess our little talk just allowed him to express his anger at someone other than himself."

"_Man_ what I would have done to have been a fly on that encounter- she must have crushed him pretty good" Caroline said with a slight joy to her tone.

Bonnie raised her eyebrow at Caroline's obvious glee.

"What?" Caroline asked. "Is it so bad that I find a little bit of happiness in his pain? Payback's a bitch and I didn't even have to get my hands dirty."

Bonnie couldn't fault how Caroline felt. Caroline had been pretty restrained in her approach with Damon after she had gotten her memories of the times he had used her for his own gain when he first came into town.

Bonnie wasn't about to defend Damon to Caroline, she wasn't Elena- who at times could be blind to Damon's less then stiller qualities. "I have no comment"

Caroline smiled at Bonnie instantly, knowing if she was talking to their other best friend- she would have gotten a whole two page analysis on why Damon was the way he was. The difference between Elena and Bonnie. Elena had a surplus of empathy, which rendered her incapable of making the cut throat choices. Bonnie, on the other hand, was the type who believed that the end justified the means, especially when wanting justice to prevail. She was willing to make the hard choices for the greater good.

"Thanks for not making me feel bad" Caroline said

"If I was you and in your situation and had the memories you have- I would feel the same Caroline and frankly Damon would be worse for wear cause of it." Bonnie said with a smile

Caroline smiled back and just shook her head in confusion as she said "Sometimes I'm over it because in a weird kind of way- _I get it_. I'm a vampire and I know how easy it can be to turn off your humanity and just do as you please with no care who gets hurt. Then there are other times like right now where I remember how naïve I was when I was with him and I have those memories that make me feel like crap and feel stupid. I was lonely and jealous of Elena which led me right into Damon's wicked ways."

"He took advantage of you Caroline" Bonnie said, making sure her friend knew that she had no fault in the matter.

"I know he did, but there are times I remember where I felt ugly on the inside for one reason or another and he was there, understanding me." Caroline said softly. "Aside from the compulsion- I think that's why I stayed with him- because there were those times that he understood and actually seemed like he cared. And I often think if I was in the same position with an agenda, I can't say with grantee that I wouldn't use someone like he did with me to get what I wanted if I felt I had cause.

"So you're forgiving him?" Bonnie asked.

"Partially" Caroline said as she bit her lip as the realization hit her. "I'm a vampire and I get why he did certain things. But the old me is still a part of me and that part isn't ever forgetting"

"Nor should you" Bonnie said, empathizing with her friend. Caroline had dealt with a lot and was still continuing to do so. Bonnie admired Caroline because even though it was hard for her, she still had the strength to move forward. Bonnie didn't think she would have had the same fortitude to move on from death and start living as a vampire if she had been dealt with those cards.

"Well one thing I won't forget about Damon are the kisses" Caroline stated with soft smile on her face as she remembered. Turning her inquiring eyes onto Bonnie she asked "How did you feel about the kiss- aside from being outraged of course- _did you like it?_"

Bonnie casted her eyes from Caroline's as she thought of her answer. "It…was very-

"Hot"

"_Yes_, but Confusing as well" Bonnie finished.

"Well, say what you want about Damon but he sure can kiss" Caroline stated in a matter of fact tone.

"How is it possible that he made me feel like I was burning inside out and down to my toes when we don't even get along half the time." Bonnie asked, genuinely perplexed. _Damon was right about her_- she was still very innocent when it came to matters of the physical nature.

"Sex and kissing doesn't require emotion- its all about technique" Caroline replied.

"I just want to state for the record, he shouldn't have kissed me to make a point or because he was frustrated about Katherine. He shouldn't have used me in that way, especially since I'm with Luca" Bonnie stated. "But If I'm being honest- he made me feel like I've never felt before. I couldn't help myself but give into- _he demanded it from me_."

"How did Luca take it when you told him?" Caroline asked, switching gears.

Bonnie bit her lip and that was all the tell Caroline needed.

"_Oh my god_, you didn't tell him! That's so unlike you." Caroline said, slightly taken aback.

"I know- _I know_, it's bad of me but why even go there and bother him with it when it meant nothing. It was a _freak of nature_ accident that wouldn't have even happened if Damon wasn't so troubled with whatever Katherine had said to him. I just happened to be his punching bag of release because I was there in front of him." Bonnie explained.

"_I get it_- why cause trouble when there's no need for it. Its not like your going to be kissing him any time soon or falling madly in love with him" Caroline said laughingly.

"_Bite your tongue_- of course not" Bonnie replied with a laugh escaping with her words. She glanced at her watch and realized she needed to leave.

"You have to jet?" Caroline asked

"_Yeah_, I got to get home and I promised Elena that I would drop by later at her place" Bonnie said

"Okay that's fine- I have to go meet my mom at the station anyways. She wanted to see me about something" Caroline replied

"Okay, well we can walk out together then. Thanks for listening to my ramblings." Bonnie said as she got up from her seat and grabbed her pure that was on the counter while Caroline got her keys.

"No problem, I just wish I would have been able to track down Tyler for you last night. I have no idea where he ran off too. _I feel so bad._ If I had just kept my mouth shut on everything. There wouldn't be the distance between you two." Caroline said regretfully while pulling on her jacket as Bonnie swung her purse strap over her shoulder.

"You know I don't blame you Caroline. We've already talked about this. Everything would have eventually come out anyway. _I honestly believe that._ Whether it was by you, me, or someone else. This was meant to happen and hopefully Tyler with time can be my friend again." Bonnie reasoned, hoping Caroline would take her words to heart.

"_I know I hear you_, I just feel bad still." Caroline said and impulsively gave Bonnie a hug. "You're always there for me when it counts and even though I know you had some trouble in the beginning with me being a vampire. I really appreciate you giving me a chance and not punishing me. I would have really missed you in my life"

"And I know I would have missed you in mine" Bonnie replied as her eyes watered at Caroline's words. She really would have lost a great friend if she hadn't given in. A decision she can confidently say she would've regretted deeply.

They pulled apart smiling at one another and then abruptly laughed as they saw water in each others eyes.

"Come on, lets go" Bonnie said as she tugged Caroline out the door and onto the driveway. They said their goodbyes and got into their cars.

* * *

Bonnie pulled into her own driveway and made swift work of getting out and walking towards her front porch. She had the keys dangling in her hand, ready to insert it into the lock but stopped as she felt a presence behind her.

She quickly looked over her shoulder and saw Damon standing behind her.

Rolling her eyes, she turned around- crossing her arms as she said "You have some nerve"

"Well, my father did always complain that I wasn't the most obedient child- more of a deviant then anything" Damon said drily, staring back at her with an unblinking stare.

"Why didn't you say anything yesterday?"

"Because I didn't feel like it" Damon replied with a shrug of his shoulders, as if her question was more a nuisance than anything.

That's how he was going to play it. That was fine with her. Bonnie turned right back around, ignoring Damon and proceeded to open the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Opening the door, I know you're not as bright as Stefan, but a child could understand my actions" Bonnie said sarcastically.

"If this is about the kiss-"

"_This is not_ about the kiss Damon and you know it" Bonnie interrupted as she let her keys dangle from her front door as it slightly swung open to her sudden turnabout, once again facing Damon. "_Even though_ that did cross the line, I can't believe you wouldn't warn me about Katherine. You were there in that tomb with me- you saw her hurl her vengeances on me"

"She's on our team" Damon said evenly

"I don't care if she's on our team or not because bottom line _we both_ know she really isn't. I'm upset you didn't tell me. She could have killed me last night" Bonnie said as her voice rose with each word that came out of her mouth.

"She assured me that she wouldn't harm anyone" Damon replied in frustration.

"That's not the point I'm trying to make!" Bonnie exclaimed in equal frustration.

"You really shouldn't be this angry- what else did you expect out of me." Damon said in self defense, narrowing his eyes.

Upon hearing those words, that's when it hit her hard like a ton of bricks. _She had expected more out of him. _When did that happen? When did she start to expect something out of Damon? He was always just there in the background because of Elena.

Masking her thoughts off her face so she couldn't give anything away she just shook her head in frustration at his words. "You're _absolutely right_, what was I thinking. I'm not dealing with the sane Salvatore brother."

Damon's lips turned upward at her jab and only after seeing the tension dissipate out of Bonnie's shoulders did he say "From what I hear- you and Katherine had a "pleasant," _her word_- conversion"

"You could call it that. She asked how I was doing, asked if I was home alone, but then when I threatened to smash her face in with the door. She got around to the whole "Let's call a truce" and what she had said in the tomb was a heat of that moment kind of remark. Basically saying they were on the same team of ridding Elijah and Klaus" Bonnie said brusquely, a little distracted with what she had discovered a moment ago.

"Katherine is many things, but at least she is consistent" Damon replied

Bonnie arched her brow inquiringly at his comment.

"She dropped in on Elena and Jeremy unexpectedly and had the same things to say to her."

"Seems like she's making the rounds. She is trying pretty hard to fit in." Bonnie replied.

Shaking her head in unease she continued by saying "This whole thing smells like a set up."

"She genuinely wants to get rid of Klaus and Elijah- that's no mistake" Damon stated with certainty in his voice.

"Yeah, but once their gone, she'll be top dog- _sort of speak_. She's been running all these years cause of the threat of Elijah and Klaus. She's been on a leash, what's going to happen when we take away that threat. I shudder to think what she has in mind when there is no one left for her to fear. Bonnie pointed out, not liking the truth to her words. If one didn't fear something- they were a loose canon.

"Stefan and I have dealt with Katherine before and we'll come to that when we have to. Right now we worry about Elijah and Klaus." Damon stated as Bonnie's words mulled over in his head.

Thinking the conversation was over Bonnie said "_Anyways_, this was fun and all but I have to get inside-" but was quickly interrupted by Damon.

"I'd love to come inside" Damon said and started to walk in the direction of the door, but halted at Bonnie's feet that had stood still and blocked his path.

"No- I didn't invite you in" Bonnie said as her hand came out to halt Damon. It brushed against his shirt ever so slightly.

"You know one of these days your going to ask me in and I won't even have to ask" Damon said smugly.

"That is never going to happen Damon" Bonnie stated as her lips turned slightly upward at Damon's arrogant comment.

Damon angled his head to the right and looked down at Bonnie with an indiscernible look just before he brought his fingers to softly idle by Bonnie's cheek. "I liked how the blood rushed into your cheeks after our kiss last night. Red's a pretty color on you"

Bonnie gaze _almost _wavered at hearing Damon's words. She was never the one to take a compliment well.

Bonnie wanted to disengage from his touch, especially since he had mentioned their kiss from last night that had left her all kinds of confused, but couldn't help keeping her face where it was as she felt the tips of his fingers caress her cheekbone and glide down where it rested at her chin.

He tipped her chin slightly higher, while he asked "Did you think of me last night?"

Bonnie couldn't help answering honestly in that moment, even if her pride would later beat her for it. "_Of course_." It was the truth. After her encounter with him at the party, Luca in the car, and Katherine at the door. Somehow how her mind kept drifting back to the kiss.

Damon's blue eyes swept over her face and his jaw unclenched, leaving it relaxed for a whisper of a smile to appear. "_Did you like it?"_

Bonnie didn't think she could talk at the moment, too caught up in the spell of his eyes, but she did answer him by shaking her head no.

Damon's eyes flickered with emotion, but it was gone too quick for her to understand it, which prompted her to speak before her mind could keep up with her tongue. "I don't like how it occurred, _but not how it made me feel_"

That seemed to appease him- she saw the amusement in his eyes. They were inches away from each other, her hand still in slight contact with the feel of his shirt as he continued his hold on her chin.

"Are you still mad with me about Katherine?" Damon inquired suddenly, jarring Bonnie a little.

"_No"_

"Are you mad with me about Luca and my suspicions about him?" Damon inquired again.

"Yes" Bonnie said breathlessly as she felt the air charge up between them in anticipation for something to happen.

Damon's thumb smoothed over Bonnie's lip just as he said "I liked kissing you too." And directed the last question head on. "Now what do you want me to do?"

It was pretty obvious what her body wanted him to do, but he still wanted it out of her mouth she suspected, but just as she was about to answer- they heard a screech of tires from down the street, which had her eyes tearing away from Damon's and past his shoulder to her horror of Luca standing there, _watching them_.

She glanced up at Damon and angled her chin away from his grasp and saw the narrowing of his eyes in displeasure just before sidestepping him and faced Luca who was expressionless, standing a few steps away from her porch.

"_Luca_, I wasn't expecting you?" Bonnie said a little on edge. _What the hell_ was she just about to do with Damon and _Luca _of all people witnessed her foolish behavior.

"Apparently not" Luca said stonily.

"This isn't-" Bonnie tried to say, but was interrupted by Luca.

"So you _weren't _about to kiss Damon if you hadn't seen me" Luca said with a doubtful expression that clearly said he didn't buy it.

Bonnie was saved at the moment by having to respond as Damon hurled out harshly "It's not exactly the end of the world if one decides to kiss another"

"Well it's a problem when one of them is my girl" Luca said threateningly while he slowly made his way on the porch, which to Bonnie's observation was becoming a little to crowded.

"Nothing happened Luca" Bonnie said sternly, trying to disengage the onslaught that she suspected was about to happen if she didn't get control of the situation.

Damon looked over at Bonnie briefly and then addressed Luca "_Yeah_, you should listen to you girlfriend- nothing happened."

"It didn't look like that from where I was standing" Luca said as he stepped closer to where Damon stood.

"I would back up if I was you- I don't like my space contaminated, especially with the likes of you" Damon snarled out.

"What is that suppose to mean exactly" Luca replied tightly.

"Well a little birdie told me you're a warlock and from my estimation- you're a damn conniving one" Damon replied with razor sharp speed.

Bonnie saw Luca's eyes widen at Damon's words. He tuned his head to hers and said accusingly "You told him"

"No!" Bonnie exclaimed and then when Damon's eyes shifted to hers in amusement. _What the hell did he find so amusing at the moment, her love life falling apart. _"No- I _mean Yes_…I…I did tell him, but that was only because I absolutely had to"

"Did he threaten you" Luca asked

"No, but he overheard a conversation and basically threatened you and your father. I didn't want him to cause problems for you both. So I told him what he needed to know and asked him to keep it private" Bonnie got out in a rush.

"I was going to find out sooner or later anyways. You were on my radar when you and your father came into town. She saved you the trouble and me the hassle. Something you haven't spared her" Damon replied as he swung his eyes back to Luca's.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Luca asked harshly at Damon.

_Why in the world hadn't Damon gone by now,_ Bonnie thought to herself and realized she needed to separate these two before things really got out of hand. By the way Luca's hand clenched tightly- it was only a matter of time before he did something that couldn't be taken back.

"Luca please lets talk, just come inside with me- hear me out" Bonnie pleaded as she stepped forward into his line of vision. "There are things I need to tell you, please Luca"

Luca gaze wandered over her shoulder one more time and Bonnie saw him clench his jaw harder as he swiftly nodded his head in agreement after a couple of minutes.

"Okay good, please go inside Luca" Bonnie said as she stepped out of his way and allowed him by but he was halted as Damon stood still, blocking his path.

Bonnie did not need Damon's ego to make things worse for her, without a word she grabbed his arm and tugged him aside so Luca could get through.

Before stepping by however, Luca pointedly looked at Bonnie's hand still on Damon's arm. She dropped it instantly at the realization and pleaded with her eyes for him to go into her house. Luca conceded and went in without another word.

Bonnie took out the keys from the lock that had been dangling long forgotten and gripped them into her hands tightly before slightly closing the door with the other hand wanting a quick word with Damon before she stepped in.

"Did you really have to bring that up in this exact moment" Bonnie whispered heatedly.

"It was a slip of the tongue" Damon replied innocently

Bonnie just narrowed her eyes at him- _of course it wasn't and to be honest she was actually surprised he had kept Luca's secret for this long. What was she going to do about him. _"I have to go"

"Yeah wouldn't want to keep him waiting. Seemed kind of pissed. I wonder why" Damon said as humor lit his eyes.

"This isn't funny" Bonnie hissed out.

"_Yeah,_ it kind of is. You're just to close to the situation." Damon replied. "I'll let you be for now, _see you soon"_

And with that he just turned around and left. Off her porch and into his car.

Bonnie took a deep breath while she closed the door shut, realizing she needed a little courage to face Luca. What was she going to say. He almost saw her kiss Damon and now he knew that she had betrayed his trust and told someone his secret. How could they survive and would he forgive her.

Bonnie walked into the living room where Luca stood by the fireplace. She tentatively took a couple of steps closer and he finally turned around. Before she got a word out he took the last steps to close the distance between them and suddenly grabbed her and pulled against him as his lips cascaded down onto hers.

Luca's hands swept up into her hair and waist as his tongue plunged into her mouth, silencing her still. Before Bonnie could probably comprehend the turn of events, Luca pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I know what I asked of you and I'm sorry if keeping my secret has been hard, especially with your friends but the least you could have done was warn me that he knew" Luca said as he panted

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to worry you. I should have told you but at the same time I was worried that you wouldn't forgive me and I couldn't bear that" Bonnie tried to reason as her hands came up and stroked the back of Luca's neck.

"If this is going to work, we need to be honest- just like you said last night in the car Bonnie."

"I know and I'm so sorry, but you've been the one good thing in my life in a really long time. I was afraid to lose you, but I was wrong- please tell me you forgive me" Bonnie asked softly, not wanting to break the connection and space they inhabited at the moment.

"First answer me this Bonnie, do you have feelings for Damon?"

"No!" Bonnie exclaimed, pulling away slightly so she could look him in the eyes. "I swear to you I don't. What you walked in on…I..._I don't exactly_ have the words for it because _I don't know_ what that was, but I can promise that it won't happen again. _That_- _he_- doesn't matter because I want to be with you, I care for you- please tell me that your not leaving me."

Luca kissed Bonnie at hearing her words and in between his kisses he said. "Good…Cause…I don't…know…what…I…would…do…without…

You…either"

With those words it was like something had taken over Luca. He continued kissing her and backed her up until her calf's hit the couch.

Luca's hands slid under her shirt, spreading across the skin of her stomach and tightened his hold while leading her down onto the couch.

Bonnie and Luca had many make out sessions in the past, but this time she felt that it was different. There was desperation in Luca's touch and kisses. An urgency that he wanted to make clear to her.

"I _want_ you Bonnie" Luca said trialing kisses down her neck. "I _need_ you"

Just by the tone in his voice, she could tell what he was asking. Could they go further then the other times? Would she at last give him the green light to delve into her and show her all the things he had whispered to her in the past?

Bonnie was _nervous_, she had never had sex before. This would be her first time if she agreed. She didn't know if she was ready to give herself up to him like that. The fact she was questioning it now, should _she take it as a warning sign against it?_ But maybe she was over thinking things like usual. She had to have been one of the very last girls to still be a virgin in her grade and perhaps she was making a big deal out of it anyway. Its not like she didn't care for Luca because she did. He had listened to her and been there for her no questions asked. So why was she questioning this? _She shouldn't be_. Luca was the perfect person to trust this part of her with and just like that it all came pretty clear.

Bonnie dragged Luca up so she could kiss him before saying breathlessly "I need you too"

Luca slightly moved back so he could get a good look into her eyes as he asked "Are you sure?"

"_Yeah_, I am" Bonnie said nodding her head and smiled as she saw the pleased look on Luca's face.

Luca instantly started to kiss her again and straddled her hips. He began unbuttoning his shirt and ripped it off of him quickly.

Experimenting, Bonnie took one of her cold hands and placed it on Luca's heated chest. She felt his heart pumping at a rapid pace.

Luca swept her hand into his and held it above her head. "Your hand is cold baby"

"Sorry" Bonnie said shyly.

"No worries" Luca replied muffled as he kissed her neck, while his other hand grazed and grasped her breasts. He rubbed and squeezed at the right pressure that had her closely her eyes in pleasure.

"You like that baby" Luca asked in her ear

"Mmmm" Bonnie managed to get out as her body became hyperaware of the situation and where it was heading.

Luca grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled it up and off of her. Bonnie couldn't help and feel exposed. She was just in her bra and jeans.

"You're so beautiful right now" Luca said before kissing her on the lips, then the neck, down her chest and to her belly button.

With each kiss, Bonnie's breath was taken away. She felt scared, but she felt loved and in that moment she knew this wasn't a mistake and she knew that he was the one for her and would always be the one. _With that new conviction_. Bonnie let go to what was happening and put her mind to rest as her body took over to Luca's exploration and teasing.

Bonnie knew after tonight, she would be changed forever.

* * *

**A/N:**

**FYI:** I didn't write the whole Katherine and Bonnie Conversation because I thought it would be boring to read, so I just kind of summarized the jest of it into Bonnie's conversations. But don't worry I'll have Bonnie and Katherine encounters coming up in chapters to come.

I would really like some feed back on this one if you got the time.

So what did you think? Did you think it would end this way? Any thoughts/reviews would be great.

**My responses to the reviews I got for my last chapter:**

**DamonFan:** Thank you so much, glad you liked the kiss!

**a little hurricane:** Thank you so much for your kind words about the story. I appreciate that you think I'm doing justice by Bonnie. I just wish we had more in depth of her problems/issues/obstacles outlined on the show. So I've tried to flesh it out more for her in my fic I guess cause I'm not really happy with how little they have delved into her as a character, even though I'm sure the writers think otherwise. Its funny you bring up the summary, cause I was actually thinking on working on that when I posted my last chapter. I will get to it one of these days :)

**Suspended Disbelief:** Glad you missed the story, I was wondering if anyone would really care cause it had been so long. And there will be more angst to come- you can bet on that!

**Reighn Venhem:** I agree with your opinion of Luca taking liberties with Bonnie. I always did wonder if any of the readers had issue with that. Don't know if I'll leap into the third season yet- it could be a possibility depending where I get Bonnie and Damon emotionally and where it stands with the events of mystic falls or I could go off script a little too. Thanks for your thoughts!

**Queenketa69: **Thanks for commenting! Glad your into the story. I can't exactly comment on the memory thing cause it will come up in a later chapter.

**Airangel1992:** Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this update.

**Beautifulcurare:** LOL! Yeah but that would be too easy if she listened to Damon and my story would be dull then, LOL! Glad you liked the Elijah/Bonnie banter, the kiss, and felt bad regarding the Tyler conversation. Meant I hit my mark with each part of that chapter! Thank you for your comments :)

**Terra:** Thank you for your feedback. The Damon POV is something I have thought about in the past but I feel at this time it wouldn't do my story any justice. I think it would be too revealing, but I think eventually I will, just not right now.

**Guest:** Thank you! I appreciate you letting me know your thoughts. Glad you pop in and follow this fic.

**Babyshan11:** Glad you like the story and that the last chapter didn't disappoint for you. Thanks for your comments!


	14. Chapter 14

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 14 **

_**See you later **_was splashed across a text Bonnie had just received from Luca and she couldn't help smiling like a clown because of it.

"I'm guessing from that grin, Luca texted you" Elena said laughingly at Bonnie as she saw her best friend glowing head to toe. It was a sight she hadn't seen a lot of and she was happy for her.

"Yeah, he's just checking in and letting me know he'd come by later" Bonnie replied with a smile. Things were good, her and Luca were better than ever and most importantly her friends knew the truth. She didn't have to keep Luca's secret anymore. _In fact_, he had insisted that he be there to support her when she told them- if the girls didn't take the news too well from her. _But of course_, Bonnie had been worrying and being apprehensive about nothing.

There was _a little bit of_ disbelief at first, but eventually once they wrapped their heads around it, Caroline and Elena didn't make her feel horrible and both stated they didn't feel betrayed that she hadn't told them sooner.

Afterwards, Elena especially reassured Bonnie she shouldn't feel guilty since she knew what it felt like to keep a secret that wasn't hers to tell. _Of course,_ referring to keeping Stefan's secret of being a vampire.

Elena lay down on her bed as she said "I'm really glad you found someone that cares about you so much, you deserve it"

"_I'm glad I did too_" Bonnie said softly as thoughts of Luca being in her bed entered into her mind. A shy smile crept onto her lips while lounging along the window seat of Elena's room. She tried hiding it by picking up a magazine she had laying in her lap.

Since her father was still away, Bonnie let Luca stay the night. The first time was memorable and each and every occurrence after- just got more intense. He left her feeling exhausted and exhilarated. It was kind of embarrassing that she had more then one time dosed off into a light nap afterwards, but of course Luca explained that if he didn't tire her out then obviously he hadn't done his job properly. His words had her blushing and excited at the same time when he had whispered them into her ear, leaving shivers down her body.

"_Bonnie Bennett_ you're a scarlet red. What has Luca been doing to you that has you that color?" Elena asked with a squeal of delight at seeing her friend trying to hide her face. She threw a pillow at her so Bonnie had to drop the magazine before it whipped her in the face with it.

"_Elena_" Bonnie exclaimed with some censor to her voice, but couldn't keep up the façade as she burst out laughing. She threw the pillow back with more force and hit Elena in the face with it.

Elena snatched the pillow away and just swooped it under her head as her giggles died down before she said "Out with the details"

Bonnie still wasn't comfortable with vocalizing anything that had to do with sex. She still got shy around Luca when he undressed her or when she did the same to him. She was still getting use the new physical aspect to their relationship.

Bonnie would admit to being a pretty confident person when it came down to the gritty, but when she wasn't- she would fake it to let no one know her weakness, _but with sex_ she felt so out of her league. She was still adjusting to the new sensations that Luca evoked out her with kisses and touches on her body. It was all so new to her.

Elena schooled her features to become more serious. It was fun teasing Bonnie, but she knew that Luca was her first and she wanted to make sure that everything was alright. She wanted to make it okay for Bonnie to ask her questions if she had any. "How was it your first time, did it hurt much?"

"At the mention of the word '_hurt,_' Bonnie's avoiding eyes instantly met Elena's and Elena decided right there that she would start the conversation off, knowing Bonnie would be shy at first.

"My first time was… _nice_. No matter how much Matt and I prepared- it was still _painful _the first time and no matter how _sweet_ Matt was to me, I just wanted to stop the whole process, but then all of a sudden instead of pain- it started to _feel good_ _and well I_ just stuck through it cause I wanted too by the end of it" Elena surmised, remembering the fumbling on both their parts of trying to get clothes off in Matt's cramped car.

"_It hurt_, like really hurt when he tried to-" Bonnie stopped suddenly as her cheeks grew hot.

"You were nervous and tense being it your first time and all- that's normal. It was the same for me." Elena said, filling in the gap so hopefully Bonnie would continue.

"Yeah I was" Bonnie said nodding her head in agreement. "But I had made up my mind that this was who I wanted and it was what I wanted to do. So even though it was painful at first, especially the first time he tried to go inside me- _let's just say_ there were some failed attempts a couple of times. The more he tried the more I just got tense and I kept telling myself that I was being ridiculous. That I just needed my body to relax."

"Did he get mad?" Elena asked in concern

"No" Bonnie said instantly when the question was asked. "In fact he was willing to stop. He told me that if this wasn't the right time for me- it was alright."

Bonnie bit her lip for a second, trying to get her thoughts together. "It's just the first time he tried to …go…go _in_ I…I was surprised about the pain and how much it hurt and I guess I couldn't get over it every time he tried to go further the next couple of attempts. I felt so embarrassed."

"Bonnie that's completely normal- you can't control your body's natural instinct to protect itself from pain." Elena replied

"_I know_, but Luca and I had come to a new understanding of sorts and I wanted to show him how much he really meant, but I couldn't help feeling self-conscience, embarrassed, and terrified all at the same time." Bonnie said. "Chick flicks make it so wonderful the first time- they show you the start and the end, never the middle, _I guess_ I know the reason now."

Elena laughed.

"_Anyways_, I managed to get my thoughts under control and Luca was really great too and before I knew it he was…_was inside of me_. I felt the burst of pain that had my body literally still and Luca just whispered really sweet things and slowly I felt the pain subside enough to feel…." Bonnie trialed off remembering how her body adjusted to Luca and slowly but surely feeling her body _wanting_ him.

"The pleasure" Elena finished with a smile.

"_Yeah_" Bonnie said softly

"So it ended up on a high note then"

"_Definitely_" Bonnie said with a smile, feeling good about talking about her first time with a friend. She got up from the window seat and came over to sit down on the bed where Elena was.

"Thanks for making me talk about this, but please don't tell Caroline I told you yet because she will want a whole detailed report and I just don't think I can handle that right now" Bonnie said with a hopeful look on her face.

"_Of course_ Bonnie, my lips are sealed, but any time you need to talk or have questions- just ask" Elena said reassuringly.

"_Thanks Elena_" Bonnie said

Before Elena could respond, there was a knock on the door and Jeremy popped his head in.

"What's up Jeremy?" Elena asked as she sat up.

"John wanted to talk with us- do you have time" Jeremy replied.

"I really don't want to talk with him, I've been ignoring him ever since he's been back- he should know I'm not going to change my mind. I don't want him in my life" Elena replied with a frown on her face.

"I know, but he wanted me to try and well Jenna said maybe it wouldn't hurt to hear what John had to say to us." Jeremy replied.

"Please tell me you're not falling for his- _I'm here to protect you lines_" Elena asked.

"No of course not, but he still is family. Maybe this once he's not completely lying to us" Jeremy said with the underlying hope that Bonnie definitely heard.

"Maybe it's not a bad idea" Bonnie said, encouraging Elena for Jeremy's sake.

"It most likely is" Elena said stubbornly, not wanting to associate with her father who didn't approve of her actions up until now, especially concerning the Salvatore brothers.

"True, but its better to know what he's trying to sell- then you can better protect yourself and who knows, maybe he might just be telling you the truth. He is your father and Jeremy's uncle. He might have made mistakes in the past, but maybe he's really here to help keep you guys safe." Bonnie reasoned, trying to be positive because she knew Jeremy wanted to hear what his uncle had to say and Jer wanted Elena there as well.

After a moment's deliberation, Elena slumped her shoulders in defeat. "This sucks"

"Tell John that Elena will be down in a few" Bonnie said to Jer.

Jeremy smiled in return to her, and looked at Elena swinging her legs to the floor as she got up. "Okay, see you down there"

"I don't want him around, but I think Jeremy has a slightly different opinion" Elena replied, not liking the influence John could be having on Jer.

"He's just tired of losing people Elena. I can't exactly blame him for hoping that maybe there's some good in John." Bonnie said

"I just know that John is going to disappoint him." Elena replied with a tired sigh.

"_Well_, if we can put up with Katherine- you can definitely handle John" Bonnie replied.

Elena rolled her eyes at Katherine's name, which made Bonnie smile.

"Please don't bring up her name. You don't even want me to get started on what she tried with Stefan the other day. She was making it look like I was imagining things, while she tried to act all innocent" Elena said with a scowl planted on her lips.

"Caroline already filled me. Sneaking into Stefan's room, taking a shower and then _oops_ her towel drops conveniently when you and him walk up." Bonnie said while shaking her head at Katherine's antics. Her games wearing thin on everyone at this point.

"I can't wait till she's out of our hair" Elena said as she opened her door to walk out, with Bonnie following behind.

"You still meeting Damon at the spot where the Salem witches were burned" Elena whispered as they both slowly trialed down the staircase.

"_Yeah_, if I'm able to harness all the ancient power then at least we have one thing going for us. Elijah has been asking Damon if he knew where the witches burning site was, not doubt he wants his witch to have the power. If I can connect with it before Elijah can find out- then we're good." Bonnie said.

"It's dangerous" Elena said apprehensively, not exactly liking the idea if Elijah found out. "I made a deal with him."

"Yeah, you made the deal, but we didn't. We're not going to serve you up like some sacrificial lamb to be slaughtered" Bonnie said with an edge to her voice as she took her last step down.

"Seems like an interesting conversation, what's to be slaughtered?" John said as he came up behind the girls from the kitchen.

Bonnie still couldn't believe John had come back. She was shocked when Elena had called and was furious over the phone about discovering John back in town. She had thought he had been gone for good the last time.

"Nothing interesting- just debating over a movie plot" Bonnie replied, her lips thinning into a passable smile she hoped.

John nodded his head at her politely even though his eyes held distrust in them, but swiftly turned his eyes to Elena. "I'm glad you decided to join us"

Elena just stared at John for a moment with her brow arched in annoyance and then abruptly turned to Bonnie- hugging her as she said "Let me know what happens either way"

"I will" Bonnie agreed, reciprocating the hug and let go.

Elena's smile tuned into a flat tight line as she turned back to John and just shook her head, then walked by him into the kitchen.

Bonnie's eyes darted up to John's who held an amused smile on his lips. It seemed Elena's attitude was becoming normal behavior to him and wasn't taking any offense to it.

"Okay, well I'm going to go" Bonnie said hastily as she tuned the door handle to leave.

"_Bonnie_-" John started to say.

She cut him off before he could say more. "_Don't_- I'm not going to tell you were I'm going and I'm not going to be your middle person. It's on you to make things right with Elena and Jeremy. If I were you, I'd try being nice to her boyfriend."

With that she shut the door and speedily walked down the porch stairs. It was lightly raining so Bonnie jogged to her car and hurriedly went inside so she wouldn't get too wet.

She had dodged a bullet by escaping John there. He had previously visited her one time at her house unexpectedly trying to sway her to see him in a good light so that she would be able to put in a good word for him to Elena.

However, he soon found out that his words were falling on deaf ears. The fact he thought she would align with him against Elena on anything was ridiculous. But she figured since he had found out from Katherine, she hadn't taken the spell off the Gilbert watch when Elena had asked her to- he probably thought he had an ally in her against all vampires.

She put a kibosh on that notion quickly, but there were still occurrences where he tried to reach out to her, _like a moment ago_- but she'd stop it right away because she would always be in her friend's corner first.

Bonnie started her car and was about to pull out of Elena's driveway when her phone started to ring. She grabbed it and said "hello" without looking at caller ID.

"You were to be here half an hour ago" Damon's voice replied in an irate tone.

"Will you keep your socks on, so what if I'm late by thirty minutes; it's not the end of the world." Bonnie replied casually, Damon's tone not affecting her.

However, she did strain her ears to hear the music in the background because she couldn't believe Damon was listening to that. "Is that opera I hear?"

"_Yes_" Damon replied as annoyance seeped into his answer. Currently he was watching Katherine going through the opera records Stefan had stashed and depressingly listened to when in a particular ugly mood. He on the other hand wasn't a big fan of the opera and it seemed Katherine knew that little fact and had begun playing the most screeching and piercing records from Stefan's collection, since morning. It was getting- _tiresome_, but he wasn't going to acknowledge Katherine- that's exactly what she wanted.

"Didn't really think that was your speed" Bonnie said surprised.

"It isn't, but its' Katherine's so it seems" Damon replied with a tight smile over the phone as Katherine looked his way, _ever so sweetly_.

"Get here" Damon barked into the phone and abruptly cut the line.

Bonnie looked down at her phone and snapped it shut.

With that pleasant command, she was going to take the extra long route to Damon's home.


	15. Chapter 15

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 15**

Bonnie walked right through the front door, since she found it unlocked and knew no one would've heard her knocking anyway- since opera was being played at very high volumes. It was so offensively loud, Bonnie had to cover her ears as she made her way around to the source of where it was coming from. While her ear drums cursed her feet and urged her to seek shelter elsewhere.

Bonnie made it through the library door and found it to be empty, with only the record player blaring out music. Hurriedly, she made her way around the furniture and made it stop quickly.

There was a little bit of ringing in her right ear, but it subsided shortly as the silence was a welcome reprieve to her assaulted ears.

"Who said you could turn that off?"

Bonnie whirled around to see Katherine leaned against the bookshelves near the door.

Bonnie's hands automatically gripped her hips in a standoff posture. "I don't need anyone's permission and trust me- if the walls could speak they'd _thank_ _me_"

Katherine angled her head an inch, observing Bonnie unkindly, but still kept her ever present smirk intact. Trialing her hand on the shelf, Katherine slowly turned and walked along them as she said "If they could talk- I'm sure they would have interesting things to say." She stopped near the liquor cabinet and poured two glasses. "Have a drink with me Bonnie- we should catch up."

"We have nothing to share Katherine" Bonnie replied while turning her back on Katherine's hand that held a glass out for her to take.

"_I'm trying_ Bonnie, the least you could do is be civil" Katherine stated as she angrily slammed the glass back on the table.

"I think you need to try a little harder with Elena, I don't appreciate you trying to get under her skin" Bonnie said, turning back around.

"Is _sweet_ dear Elena crying to her friends on how evil I am" Katherine stated with amusement laced in her voice.

"No, actually she doesn't even bring up your name. She does _however_ bring up how great Stefan is to her. Just the other day he took her away to the Gilbert family cabin so they could be alone." Bonnie replied in a sugary voice. "_Stefan is just so thoughtful_, he loves Elena so much and it makes a girl's heart pitter patter just the way _he stares at her_"

Katherine rolled her lower jaw in irritation and clamped it tight to the side, little lines appearing in a slight grimace. _So that's where Stefan had gone._

Katherine's eyes darted towards Bonnie's smiling ones. Relaxing her muscles, Katherine descended further into the library where Bonnie stood. "Oh trust me- I know _exactly_ how _generous_ Stefan can be"

Bonnie tired to stop, but her eyes to their own accord were rolling at Katherine's comment. "This is as much conversation I can take with you, where's Damon?"

"What do you want with Damon?" Katherine asked instead, her curiosity piqued.

"I didn't realize you were his personal secretary" Bonnie replied.

Katherine's frozen smile stayed in place as her eyes fumed. "You know I would watch that mouth- it could get you in trouble one of these days"

"But not today, right. Since we have a truce and all" Bonnie said tauntingly, she just couldn't help herself.

Katherine's eyes narrowed as she spoke her next words. "I'm just looking out for you- I mean Luca seemed _a little edgy_ when he was here last time with you, just about the time Damon had showed up."

Katherine was referring to a few days ago when Luca had come with Bonnie to research with Stefan on where the Salem witches were burned. Initially, Bonnie was going to meet up with Stefan alone, but once she had told Luca, he had stated he wanted to help.

"Luca isn't your concern"

"He seems self sufficient for a young man his age, I can see what draws you to him" Katherine stated, ignoring Bonnie's comment. "Quite capable. I've been around my fair share of witches and he seems like the kind to get things done for better or worse."

"What are you getting at?" Bonnie replied, bored with the conversation, but she couldn't help seeing the taunt in Katherine's eyes. "Just spit it out already- you been chomping at the bit to smear my face in something- why don't you just do it"

"Where would the fun be in that" Katherine replied, with a smile that lit up her face.

"Retract you claws kitty and put away your mind games. The witch and I have things to do" Damon said as he watched both ladies heads swirl to him.

"You are sneaky Damon, learned from the best" Katherine stated, while she backtracked _away_ from Bonnie and over to the glass she had poured herself earlier. She took the other one that had been poured for Bonnie and held it out towards Damon. "Drink with me- _she won't_"

"I'll leave getting poisoned by you for another day, Bonnie and I have to go" Damon replied.

"_Can I come_? I think my health is taking a turn for the worse being only allowed to stay in here" Katherine said with a playful pout directed at Damon that had Bonnie rolling her eyes again.

"If you want Elijah to know you're no longer trapped in the tomb- then yes you can come" Damon casually stated. "He probably has spies everywhere so if they spot you- don't expect me to chase after and save you"

"You once said you'd chase me forever"

"That was a long time ago, that was when I was human and stupid."

"I never thought you were stupid- _naive maybe_, but never stupid"

It was a little bit uncomfortable for Bonnie to watch the word play between Damon and Katherine. No matter how indifferent Damon seemed to appear to Katherine's words, anyone who had eyes could still make out the effects of Katherine's words on Damon due to the tense shoulders he now braced.

Then there was Katherine, the sharp edges to her smile softening and her eyes wide and open, like a child's. Bonnie didn't know if Katherine was playing another game or not, but she wasn't going to let Katherine have any satisfaction either way on Damon's account.

"I'm getting bored and I've got plans later. So why don't we get a move on it" Bonnie said impatiently. She walked towards Damon and placed her hand on his arm to make her point.

"I want to come" Katherine said quickly, halting her and Damon's progression out of the room.

"No. And that's final" Bonnie said harshly. She pulled Damon out of the room just as they both heard a glass smashing.

"_She's not happy_" Damon replied under his breath

"You okay with that?" Bonnie asked, not to sure at the moment what the answer would be.

Damon's eyes lit with pleasure and his trademark smirk was out in full force. "Wouldn't have it any other way"

With those words, Bonnie and Damon left the house to a scream just as Damon slammed the door shut.

* * *

Bonnie walked up the hill with her Grams grimoire in her hands with Damon a couple of steps ahead.

Bonnie had found the spell she needed to harness the ancient power in her Grams grimoire. Due to the violent nature in which the Salem witches had died- it allowed her to connect with the energy and hopefully if the spell worked. Bonnie would be able to wield all the ancient power that still clung to the area of the burning site to take down Klaus when the time came.

"You could have mentioned that you knew of this site earlier, before Stefan, Luca, and I wasted an afternoon tying to pinpoint different areas in town." Bonnie said while she trudged along the dirt path that led up to the abandoned house in their view.

"No one asked" Damon said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"We shouldn't have needed to ask. That was the next logical step. Luca was so pissed off when you came in and casually announced you knew where the site was." Bonnie mentioned as she remembered the thin line Luca's lips had turned at Damon's broadcast.

"There is no need to mention your boyfriend into the conversation to remind me you have one. _Don't_ _worry_- I won't try anything underhanded" Damon said with humor lacing his voice.

Bonnie scoffed at Damon's assessment. That wasn't what she was doing. _Was it? _

They really hadn't been in each others company alone as they were now, since that day on her porch. The others had always been around talking about one thing or the other, leaving no time to play games as Damon liked to do. _Was she subconsciously trying to keep Damon on his side of the fence with mentioning Luca's name? _

Bonnie shook her head at her thoughts. Of course she was over thinking things again. She was in love with Luca and _he_ _with her_. Damon wasn't even in the equation. Even though they both had admitted to liking the kiss- _a kiss could just be a kiss_, lips coming together in an act that didn't have to mean anything at all. "You're so full of yourself Damon"

Before he could answer, the door to the abandoned house swung open so hard that it smashed into the wall and made a loud banging noise that had Bonnie startled momentarily.

"I guess no introductions will be needed" Damon said drily, stepping into the house. He looked back at her with a smirk and said "Coming?"

Bonnie looked up and around the worn down home that seemed pulled out of a horror flick. Vines twisted themselves onto the outside of the walls, almost as if chaining it down. There was many years' worth of dirt and mold on every surface. She looked past Damon's shoulder and it didn't get any better inside.

"I don't really have a choice, do I" Bonnie replied, hesitatively stepping onto the creaking and tattered floorboards that seemed would give out if she stood in one spot to long.

Damon took her hand firmly in his and Bonnie raised her brows at his action.

"Just making sure you don't run or hurt yourself" Damon stated at her look of surprise and saw the narrowed look she directed at him as he spoke.

"Why would you say, I'd run?" Bonnie asked, slightly ticked off at his assumption. "I don't run"

Damon just looked at her and shook his head with a small smile breaking onto his lips, like he didn't believe her.

"I don't" Bonnie said forcefully, adding more of an edge to her voice.

"What was your first reaction to finding out that you were a witch?" Damon asked.

Bonnie couldn't speak because she knew he had her on that point. She hadn't been the most accepting when her Grams had told her, but she couldn't believe _he dared to hold that against her- it was a normal reaction for God's sake_.

"Or when you found out that Stefan and I were vampires, or for that matter when Caroline turned" Damon said further, when she had stayed silent.

_Avoided_- that's what she had done. She and Elena had gone through a weird phase in their friendship when she had first found out. When it came to Caroline- she had been angry. Angry at what her friend had become. _At the time_- she felt like she was losing the most important people in her life to the world of death.

Bonnie ripped her hand out of his and strode past him, further into the house. "We are not here to psychoanalyze me, we're here so I can get the spell to work and help Elena"

Damon swept his eyes down from Bonnie's back, knowing he had hit a nerve and slightly regretted the past couple of minutes. _Why did he always needle her?_

Irritated at his own thoughts, he said "Let's go up the stairs and set up there."

Bonnie watched Damon making his way up the steps and only followed when he was halfway up. If he wanted to be difficult, so could she.

However, with her last thought she heard fabric being pulled back and in a blink of an eye- she saw Damon on top of the stairs, the sun bathing him in a soft glow but she saw him grimace in pain. He shielded his face with his hands, but his hands started to burn as did the edges of his face that he couldn't cover.

In alarm Bonnie bounded up the stairs and tried to move Damon from the suddenly uncovered window that was opposite them. "_Help_ _me_, move"

"_I'm trying_" Damon managed to breathe out in an agonized voice.

Quickly, Bonnie closed her eyes and chanted a spell and in the couple of seconds she finished- Bonnie felt Damon speed past her and away from the sun's ray that she was bathed in alone now.

She opened her eyes and turned around as she saw the last of the burn marks disappearing from his hands. "What the hell was that, you have your ring on- how is that possible?"

"I don't think I have fans in this place" Damon replied as he stood leaning against the wall, looking down at his ring with slight disbelief clearly shown in his eyes.

Bonnie froze and suddenly looked around the second floor, almost waiting for something to pop up at her. Licking her lips slowly, she closed her eyes and let her senses take over and before she could take a breath. Images and flashes slithered in and out of each other with screams, fire, bodies, and the unmistakable sense of fear and outrage lingering in each depiction she was shown. She saw witches chained in lines with hateful looks and words directed at them by the town's people.

Bonnie went from seeing- to living it, as she felt the heat of the flames awaiting her. She felt herself immersed into the memories.

Bonnie looked down and felt the metal chains digging into her wrists and ankles. She was shoved hard and subsequently fell onto the dirt floor. The dust and gravel getting into her eyes as she struggled with the arms grabbing at her roughly. Bonnie tried to scream, but her voice wouldn't interject into the picture she was in.

Her chained hands came up trying to rub her eyes- so she could see clear again, but her hands were smeared with dirt and blood, before she could find the source of the gash- she was once again hulled up and forced back into the line.

She was getting closer and closer to the fire pit- there were two other women in front of her. One was crying and screaming her innocence, while the other directly in front of her stood eerily still and faced the crowd with a stone cold stare. Not letting any emotion cloud her features, not giving into what the crowd wanted.

Bonnie was astounded at the women's strength at not breaking down , she herself had tears streaming down her face as the smoke reached her eyes and terror ran threw her veins. _She was about_ to die. Bonnie couldn't help but turn towards the people gathered and suddenly took a step back at the sheer hate on their faces.

Pure unfiltered hatred was directed towards her. The tears came faster and her heart beat uncontrollably. She was once again pushed and before she knew it, it was her turn to be thrown into the fire. The heat scorched up into huge flames that had her stepping back for safety.

Suddenly, her hair was pulled back by a masked man she had bumped into. Bonnie was shown to the crowd and jeers of glee sprang up around her.

She scanned the faces, but they all blurred and before she could try to scream for mercy. Bonnie felt herself being pushed just as her eyes spotted Damon among the haze of heads, which had her eyes widening.

However, with a blink of an eye she had been thrust in the pit and all she could remember was Damon's name stuck within her throat, trying to climb up, but it smothered into ash as she felt the piercing burns erupt onto her flesh. _Forever silenced._

Bonnie tumbled down a tunnel and felt her shoulders being shaken hard. The pain on her flesh had her eyes rolling into her head- trying to get them open.

"_Damn it_- Bonnie, can you hear me? Wake up?" Damon exclaimed as an uneasy feeling drew and coiled into the pit of his stomach at seeing Bonnie lifeless on the floor.

"_Please…stop…my head hurts with the shaking_" Bonnie whispered while she finally managed to get her eyes open and stay that way.

"What's wrong with you? Dropping to the floor like that" Damon stated angrily, upon seeing Bonnie's eyes once again clear and focused on his. The coiled ball in his stomach slightly relaxed but still held firmly to the lining of his stomach.

Bonnie raised her hand to her head and massaged her temple at the pounding she felt, it was subsiding with each flick of her wrist. "I think…I was there, _I mean_ here when it happened….when the witches were burned."

"Put your arms around my neck, I'm taking you out of here" Damon said decisively, not liking the ghosts of the past making themselves known to her in this manner.

"No" Bonnie exclaimed quickly as she grabbed his hands to still his movements of scooping her up into his arms. "They weren't out to _harm me_- they wanted me _to see_. They wanted me know what they _went through_. They know _why_ I'm here Damon. I think, _No_- I...I know they want me to do the spell. They've given me their blessing."

With each word she spoke, she felt how right they were_._

"Rendering you unconscious and unresponsive is one hell of a way to show their approval" Damon replied roughly as his hands gently helped her up to a standing position. He hovered to make sure she didn't feel dizzy or wobble.

When Bonnie looked down and assessed herself, she smiled up at him in thanks and the ball in the pit of his stomach dissolved.

"I'm good" Bonnie stated as she rolled her shoulder back in a flex, realizing it must have been the major point in her body that had taken the weight of her fall.

"I managed to catch your head before it struck the floor, It all happened so fast before I knew what was happening" Damon said distractedly, his hand touching her temple and grazing the side of her cheek to push a strand of her hair behind her ear and travelled down her neck where it stopped and strayed rooted. "Is your neck okay?"

Bonnie bent her neck left to right and felt no stirrings of pain shooting out anywhere. "Yup."

Damon's eyes left her neck and in a second his fingers were gone as well. "The last thing we need is you hurt"

"It almost sounds like you care" Bonnie said with a half smile on her lips.

"Well Elena would cause me bodily harm if anything happened to you in my presence" Damon stated, avoiding her eyes and picking up the grimoire that lay at his feet on the floor.

Bonnie's slight smile was erased slowly and with an uneasy feeling she turned around, wanting space from Damon. "We should go to that room down the hall- that's where I want to do the spell"

She was about to walk into the room, but halted abruptly. Her actions almost had Damon bumping into her; he had caught himself before making contact though.

"You were there in the imagery" Bonnie said suddenly as the image of Damon staring at her before being thrown into the fire pit settled into her mind. "Were you _actually_ there during the burnings?"

When she didn't hear a response from Damon, she turned around and faced him. She rose her brow questioningly, while Damon took a step back unprepared for the question.

"What do you mean you saw me?" Damon questioned.

"I was chained and in the middle of this huge mob and just before I was pushed in- I saw your face briefly" Bonnie stated, trying to recall the images but they were fading in clarity, but _not in feeling_.

Damon swallowed slowly and clenched his jaw before relaxing it. "_Of course_ I was here, how else do you think I knew of this site? I was looking for Emily"

"You were trying to save her?" Bonnie questioned

"I was trying to find leads on Katherine and she was the best bet." Damon said, not answering her original question. "But I was too late. I couldn't do anything- she was dead before I had gotten there. The crowd was out of control at that point."

Bonnie saw Damon's eyes stare off reliving that horrid day. She saw the sickening look that came onto his face and the hand that rubbed at his throat as if thirsty.

"_Damon_" Bonnie spoke hesitatively, placing a hand on his arm to bring him back to the present.

Damon's head snapped back sharply. Blinking his eyes a couple of times to bring him back _to the now_ and not to what had been.

"You should get on with the spell, I don't know how much longer my skin won't crawl" Damon said distastefully, looking at the walls around him.

_Why was it so hard for him to admit that he had come to save Emily?_ He might have wanted information on Katherine, but he had come to save Emily, _she just knew it in her gut._

Damon rather be seen as selfish, than have anyone see any good. Frankly, Bonnie was tired of the façade he put on every time he got close to actual human emotions. It was frustrating and confusing.

Without much thought Bonnie asked "Aren't you curious as to why I've forgiven you?"

Damon's steel blue gaze swept up the length of her as she now leaned on the door frame. "I was going to ask you that night when I overheard your conversation with Tyler, but then we got distracted."

Bonnie swallowed at the word '_distracted_,' she wasn't going to go there.

Instead she said "Not to long ago- I got a visit in my dreams."

"Your dreams, uh? Now this is getting good" Damon said with a wicked grin, making his every word suggestive.

Bonnie ignored his obvious attempt at switching topic because she knew that's what he was doing. Damon knew that somehow- the next words that left her mouth were ones that he rather best kept hidden in layers of dirt. She was getting serious and he was avoiding that. _Who was running now?_

"Grams showed up in my dreams, it was a relief really. I got to hug her and be with her for one last time. _It was wonderful_." Bonnie said as a smile crept up onto her face, she noticed Damon stood still- _listening to her_. "There was a reason she visited. I was kind of just _really angry_ at everything and upset with _you_ because I didn't have her in my life anymore."

Bonnie stopped and _sighed_, remembering the tight embrace from her Grams arms that had made her feel safe. "When I was young she took away a particular memory- she thought it would be too much especially since I had no idea that I was a witch. _See when…_ I was young, my Grams took me to a _carnival_"

At the word _'carnival'_ Damon took a step closer and narrowed his eyes in concentration, like he was figuring out where this was going.

"If I mentioned _Oliver_, would that help ring a few bells. He was guy you were looking for-" Bonnie said

She saw his eyes squint in confusion and saw just as instantly the light dawning in his eyes and knew a memory had flickered in his mind.

"I was a _curious young girl_ and I wandered into the lion's tent, but what I didn't know was that a vampire lurked in the shadows waiting to pounce." Bonnie said as she saw the change of knowledge- turn to disbelief in Damon's eyes. "Except he didn't get the chance because another vampire came and killed him- _saving me_"

"That was _you_" Damon asked shocked, taking another step closer. Bringing to light the child in his mind that night and trying to merge that image with the girl standing right in front of him.

"By your reaction- that tells me you obviously didn't know who I was, which means you saved a random girl. Not because you made a pact with Emily to look after the Bennett line in trade for information on Katherine. You saved a stranger because it was the right thing to do." Bonnie replied

"I was there to find information on a guy named Oliver who I thought would have given me information on Katherine" Damon said instantly, not liking the way Bonnie looked at him. He didn't want her expecting good out of him- she looked at him right now the way _Elena did at times_.

"It doesn't matter how _you got there_. What does matter is that _you saved me_. My grams for her reasons- _obviously_ at the time made the call that I shouldn't be with that memory of Jimmy and her world of the supernatural. I was too young in her eyes to deal with that, so she took away the memory and I only got it back through my connection with her in my dream." Bonnie said, running a hand through her hair. "She doesn't blame you either by the way- in her eyes by you saving me- it gave her life"

"I'm _a little_ taken back with all this' Damon said truthfully, trying to wrap his head around all the information.

"_Trust me_- when I saw you in my dream. I was shocked to say the least, but I'm glad my Grams showed me that because no matter how many jerk moves and comments you do and say- _I at least have proof _there's good in you and that it wasn't a trick of my imagination as you would have me likely to believe at times." Bonnie stated.

"I'm not the hero Bonnie"

With a _sigh_, Bonnie shook her head in amazement. Katherine had royally screwed him up and she didn't know if the damage could be healed, even though she had mentioned the opposite to her Grams in the dream. _He needed to want it for himself._

Bonnie reached out and took the grimoire that was in his hand. Before turning back around, she wrapped herself against him, an arm swung over his neck and leaned up to whisper in his ear "_Like it or not_, you are my hero- at least for that day and _I wont_ forget"

She quickly let go before he could respond and hurriedly went into the room to start the spell, leaving Damon alone in the hallway.

Damon stood in shocked silence at Bonnie's actions and words. He liked keeping people at arm's length. _It was safer that way._

He strode over to the doorway slowly and watched Bonnie check out the room before flipping through the pages of the grimoire to find the spell she was going to cast.

He jutted his lips out and turned them into a compressed line, as his brow furrowed together in concentration. He crossed his arms in deliberation, just staring at Bonnie- _who was going about casting her spell._

Rapidly he felt the coiled ball stir and grow, _returning to the pit of his stomach_. Damon felt the unease run through his veins as he continued to stare at Bonnie _hard_.

He didn't like the feeling settling within him. Abruptly, he turned and walked away.

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for the interest and reviews last time!

So glad I got chapter 14 & 15 done, been thinking about them for a bit.

WHAT DID YOU THINK? Let me know if you have the time. Much appreciated.

Until Next time…..


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_It was nice._ Just laying her head in the nook of Luca's neck, feeling his solid chest connecting with her back as his arms wrapped loosely around her waist as they gently swayed to the music the band on stage was blasting away at the Mystic Grill.

_It was relaxing _being wrapped up in the warmth Luca provided. Bonnie let the soft strumming of the guitar and melodic voice wash over her.

It had seemed almost impossible at times, but they had done it. Elijah was currently immobile in the basement of the Salvatore home with a dagger pierced into his heart that had been bonded with the deadly white oak ash.

"_Are you happy?"_ Luca whispered into her ear gently.

An automatic smile stretched wide onto her lips at the question. "I'm more than just happy. _I feel like_….we might- _actually_ get through this mess"

"It's nice to be out and not get interrupted with a phone call or some immediate emergency." Luca agreed as he lowered his head and placed his lips to kiss her bare shoulder.

Bonnie snuggled closer to Luca as his lips lingered over her skin. "You keep doing that and I'm going to turn around and unleash myself on you. _They'll be no turning back"_

She felt his lips turn upward into a smile on her skin. "Saying that is only going to keep me at it"

"_I know_" Bonnie said softly as she turned around in the cage of his arms and brought her hands to his shoulders. "That's my plan"

"You don't need any elaborate schemes, you say jump and I won't even question why" Luca responded as he tightly locked his hands around her waist, so their chests were locked tight as he lowered his head and leaned it towards Bonnie.

Bonnie's hand slid up Luca's neck and settled just beneath his ear. "I'm so glad your father took the job here in town. It's been nice to have someone so patient and understanding through everything. You've been so good for me."

Luca started to shake his head like it was nothing. To make her point, Bonnie grasped his head in between her palms and stood still, ignoring the people and music around them. "My Grams is gone, my dad won't even acknowledge- nor have a conversation of what's going on with me. I do have my friends, but at times I feel alone even with them around. Then you came into my life and honestly for the first time I actually felt connected to someone. I feel like I belong with you Luca."

"I feel the same" Luca replied just before he kissed her slowly and gently- easing his hands up from her waist to her shoulders and cupped the back of her head so he could fully take control of the kiss as her own palms fell down onto his waist and held on when his tongue swept into to meet her own.

"If you two keep that up, I'll have no choice but to call the fire department to hose you down with the amount of heat your generating" Caroline said from behind them.

Bonnie immediately halted- abruptly stopping the kiss and trying to school her face to look natural but the red in her cheeks were hard to hide. Luca gave her one last quick kiss before she spun around and found Caroline smiling from ear to ear. "I thought you said you weren't coming out tonight."

"Change of plans" Caroline replied as she gave the lovebirds both knowing eyes.

Bonnie took Caroline by the arm and turned her around to face the stage as she whispered "Will you stop with the eyes and comments"

"What!" Caroline exclaimed. "I hardly said anything. In fact, I am encouraging it. What are you two still even doing here? If I were you I'd be utilizing the empty house you have."

"Oh trust me, we have" Bonnie said under her breath.

"Scandalous" Caroline whispered back with glee. "I'm still waiting for my play by play"

"Well your going to be waiting a long time- because me lips are sealed." Bonnie replied as she slightly nodded her head in beat with the drums.

"Bonnie, that's completely not fair- I always tell you" Caroline whined.

"You know very well by my repeated attempts to walk away or cover my ears that those details I was forced to hear" Bonnie responded.

Caroline laughed at remembering Bonnie's horrified expressions at the details she would explain to her in the past. "But it was so much fun seeing you get embarrassed and the dismayed looks you would send my way."

"Well some of the stuff you explained was…was pretty out there." Bonnie explained

Caroline looked back and saw Luca pulled into a conversation with some of the guys from school and turned back to Bonnie when she whispered "Well at least tell me Luca has properly serviced you by going down"

Bonnie arched her brow in question "Go down where?"

"You know"

"_No I don't know_"

"Bonnie"

"_Caroline_"

"Remember the time Nash and I fooled around in the back seat of his car in freshman year" Caroline said

"_Nash_…_Freshman_…_oh right_- the guy who moved away" Bonnie replied as the face came to mind.

"Yeah and remember I told you that it got pretty hot and heavy but I didn't want to go all the way with him so we just-

"Oh! _No_…Caroline…_oh my god_" Bonnie spluttered out as she quickly looked around to make sure there was no one eavesdropping on their conversation. "We are so not getting into this"

"Obviously by your reaction I can tell that you're not really a fan of the whole oral sex still" Caroline replied

"_I'm not talking about it_"

"I know its pretty intimate- you said that last time when I told you about Nash and if I remember correctly you said- you'd never do that" Caroline said. "But I really think you should give it a try cause from what I can tell of Luca's tongue work- you would be hitting the moon."

"Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed with her cheeks burning from their conversation. "Oh my god- I'm so uncomfortable right now and thanks for the image you've inserted inside my head right now."

"It feels great when the guy knows what he's doing"

"You know I just can't let someone do that- it's …just…too…_really too_ intimate- _okay_. Now please, end of discussion" Bonnie whispered exasperated with her friend right now.

"Okay- _Okay_. I'll stop, but seriously keep your mind open to it" Caroline replied.

Bonnie just gave her the '_Shut up look already'_ before turning her focus back on the band.

"Matt's working" Caroline said, switching topics. "He's completely ignoring me."

"Just keep trying Caroline. He's Matt- he'll come around."

"I know- but there are so many secrets still, would it be fair to patch thing up and lie to him in the next breath" Caroline said, sighing in discontent.

Bonnie smiled sadly, seeing her friend's dilemma. "Maybe some things should come to light"

"I would be imploding his world with really scary details. I mean with the information on Vicky alone would crush him." Caroline replied. "I can't do that to him no matter how much I want to be with him."

"So maybe it's a good thing he's not talking to you- it'll be easier" Bonnie stated.

"The temptation to spill my guts is always there with him. I was happy with him and then I became-" Caroline said but left the word "vampire" unspoken.

"And everything's messed up" Bonnie surmised.

"Pretty much. I can't even find Tyler these days. He's locked himself away from everyone" Caroline replied

"You're getting the freeze by Matt and I'm getting it with Tyler. We're in the same boat. One knows everything, while the other doesn't and we still happen to be in the same position." Bonnie stated as she spotted Alaric and Jenna at the bar not looking too happy. "What's going on with those two?"

Caroline looked over to where Bonnie had been staring. "Isobel, John keeps insinuating things and that's leaving doubts in Jenna's head."

"That guy doesn't know how _not_ to meddle." Bonnie said as she shook her head and rolled her eyes at John's antics.

"Tell me about it." Caroline agreed.

Luca came up behind Bonnie at that moment and slipped his arms around Bonnie's waist as he said "Hope I'm not interrupting anything"

"No your not, in fact I was going to go and talk with Peter at the bar." Caroline replied

"Peter from the school newspaper?" Bonnie asked

"Yup, I have a bone to pick with him" Caroline replied as she smiled towards them and strode over towards Peter in determination.

"I would not want to be Peter" Luca said

Bonnie laughed. "I wouldn't either"

"Ready to leave?" Luca asked

"The band hasn't even played half their set" Bonnie replied.

"Why don't I buy the CD their selling and then you can listen to it as we go back to your place and I show how much I really am enjoying our time together" Luca suggested in her ear and licked it for good measure so his point was getting across. "Unless you want to give these fellow concert goers a free show."

"You're so bad" Bonnie said softly with a laugh.

"Only with you" Luca replied kissing her neck.

"Okay fine let's go" Bonnie said. "But please get the CD for me."

"I'm on it" Luca said as he untangled himself from Bonnie and went to the other side of the Grill where there was a promotional stand set up for people to buy things like shirts and CD's.

Bonnie crossed her arms and looked around the crowd at the Mystic Grill. There were a lot of people from school of course, but surprisingly there were a number of people that looked like they were from out of town. _The band 'Payback' had a pretty good following it seemed_. It was the first time Bonnie had heard of them, but it was pretty clear to her that a record deal was in their near future.

Her glance caught a guy in full biker gear standing near the wall openly staring at her as his gaze fell down to her black strapless corset that hugged her curves up top and down to her skin tight dark denim clad thighs and lastly to her knee high leather boots that went up along her calf.

His gaze travelled all the way back up and smiled appreciatively at her.

Bonnie politely smiled back, but angled her body away from his eyes. She had no intention of sending out 'come talk to me signals'

"_Such a tease_" Bonnie heard as a cold finger trialed down her arm.

Bonnie shrugged it off as she said "_Damon_- stop it"

"_W_here do you suggest I get my fun from if not with you?" Damon asked.

"There are a lot of people here you could entertain yourself with- take your pick" Bonnie said, looking to see Luca still at the promotional stand talking to one of the people selling the merchandise.

"Your usually disapproving when I sink my teeth in the locals- I guess out of town folks don't matter, good to know" Damon said casually.

"_Stop_ it- you know that's not what I mean." Bonnie said "What are you doing here anyway- I thought you were keeping an eye on Katherine"

There was no prompt response, which was unlike Damon. It had her turning around and facing him in question. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Damon replied nonchalantly.

"You sure?" Bonnie asked

"Well, I uh…I might have lost her while we were playing a friendly game of poker"

"How do you lose someone when their sitting across from you" Bonnie asked confused.

Damon brought his hand to his neck to scratch a nonexistent itch as he dodged Bonnie's gaze at the same time. "We happened to be playing strip poker…"

"Strip poker!" Bonnie exclaimed as she interrupted. "How does that even come about when you hate her guts?"

"Don't Judge. You live for a long time- you learn to compartmentalize certain things and brush things under the bridge for a cease fire once in while" Damon explained.

"I don't even want to know what happened between you two, but just tell me you didn't actually lose her" Bonnie said as she started to get a bad feeling.

"Nothing happened. She just did the usual of tricking me and then knocked me out. When I came too I was naked and tied up. Stefan and Elena found me" Damon replied

Bonnie just stared at Damon with a '_what the hell'_ look. "This isn't good at all- Are Stefan and Elena looking for her too.

"Elena is home with John. Stefan and I are looking for her. Katherine had mentioned wanting to come here" Damon said as he scanned the place, but didn't see the brunette viper.

Bonnie's cell phone started to ring and she grabbed it out of her back pocket. Flipped her phone open and said "hello."

"Isobel's here" Bonnie heard Elena speak through the phone.

"_What_- are you serious? _Right now?"_ Bonnie asked as she looked up at Damon who was staring at her intensely.

"Yes unfortunately. Please tell me that Alaric and Jenna are still there at the Grill." Elena asked

Bonnie looked and spotted Jenna and Alaric still at the bar and spotted Luca making his way over to her with displeasure in his eyes at seeing Damon with her.

"Yeah they're still here, but this isn't good Elena. Isobel's back in town and Katherine's missing. This is not a coincidence." Bonnie said as she felt Luca's hand placed on her lower back as he heatedly looked at Damon and asked "|What's going on here?"

Damon ignored Luca and listened in on her conversation with Elena instead. "Is Stefan with you?"

"Yeah I called him" Elena said over the phone. "John and Stefan are talking to her right now."

"Okay, while you're doing that. Damon and I will look for Katherine and I'll have Caroline stall Alaric and Jenna at the Grill. Something tells me Jenna is going to blow up if she spots Isobel." Bonnie replied

"_Good thinking_- it would be a disaster if Jenna decided to come home right now" Elena agreed.

"I'm going to fill Caroline in and I'll be in touch." Bonnie stated as she turned away from Damon to find Caroline.

"_Okay_- keep in touch" Was the last words she heard from Elena before she flipped her cell closed.

"What is going on?" Luca asked the moment she got off the phone.

"_Short story_- Katherine most likely has gone rouge, which means where up a creek with no paddle and Elena's mother who happens to be a vampire and_ not on our side_, is back in town" Bonnie stated quickly.

"Katherine's missing?" Luca asked so sharply- it had Bonnie turning to look at him.

"She just said that. You're not exactly the brightest are you?" Damon quipped.

Luca tensed his jaw and swung around to face Damon with clenched fists. Damon on the other hand looked over at Luca as an annoyance he liked to stomp on- once and for all.

Bonnie got in between the both of them and raised her hands to each of the guys as she said "Guys we have a lunatic on the loose and her name is Katherine- get it together"

"Your right, I'm sorry. I'm going to come with you guys" Luca replied

"No I don't want you to get caught up in this. I want you safe" Bonnie argued

"I will be safe and I'm not discussing this. I go with you or I try to find her on my own" Luca responded.

Seeing the determined look on his face, Bonnie conceded even though she wished he was far away from the mess that was Katherine. "Fine but can you tell Caroline to keep Alaric and Jenna here at the Grill and if they leave that she call Elena quickly."

"Sure" Luca replied hurriedly as he made his way to Caroline rapidly.

"He sure is hell bent on being in on the action. I thought that was the last place you wanted him in the middle of" Damon stated casually as he narrowed his eyes at errand's boy retreating back. "Wasn't that one of the reasons why you withheld the information of him being a warlock?"

"Yes, but he wants to help and we could use the extra pair of hands since Stefan is over at Elena's dealing with Isobel" Bonnie said in defense as she looked up at him as her phone started to ring in her hand.

She looked down at her phone and saw _"Home"_ displayed on her screen.

Damon saw Bonnie's eyes narrow in confusion the instant she looked down at her cell. Her head shot up with questions swirling in her eyes.

"There's no one there, why in the world am I getting a call from home" Bonnie said out loud, while flipping her cell open and in the next breath answered _"Hello"_

"Hope you're enjoying the night out because poor daddy here is missing his little girl at home" Katherine purred into the phone.

Bonnie's heart dropped at hearing the sickly sweet voice over the receiver. "Don't you dare-

Katherine interrupted her before she could even finish her sentence by daringly saying _"But I do Bonnie…_I said I'd get you back for playing with me when I was trapped in the tomb. I was hoping to find you, but I ran into your sweet daddy instead."

"Don't hurt him Katherine. Your mad at me- he has nothing to do with any of this" Bonnie rapidly spoke into the phone as fear trickled into her veins.

"Well, I can't exactly promise he'll be in mint condition, but I'll keep your words in mind as I suck the life out of him. They might just process in time so you'll at least be able to say goodbye when you find him bleeding out" Katherine replied casually into the phone as pure pleasure raked through her body at feeling the power she had over the witch.

"What do you want?" Bonnie exclaimed in anger.

"_To see you in pain"_ Bonnie heard Katherine reply just before she heard her father's screams of agony come through and with no warning the line went instantly dead.

"Katherine!" Bonnie shouted hopelessly into the phone as unadulterated panic stormed through her.

"Let's go" Damon said in laser like focus, taking quick action due what he'd over heard. He threw his arm around Bonnie's shoulder to guide her among the bodies talking, laughing, singing, and dancing all around them while she looked at her cell in the palm of hand in dismay and shock.

Luca swept into their path furious at Damon. "Are you forgetting that I was coming along?"

Before Damon could push Luca away in response, since _time was the essence_- Bonnie stepped out of his hold and went to Luca instead. With a trace of hysteria mingled with each word Bonnie shakily said _"Katherine has my father._ We need to go to my house _now_"

With those words uttered, Bonnie tried to refocus and pushed down the frenzy inside fighting to take over- making her incapable of thought and action. _"We need to go…let's go now…my dad needs me."_

"I'll try to get there as quick as I can" Damon said as he went ahead of them and walked outside into the parking lot.

"I usually don't like you're driving, but under the circumstances we're going to come with you" Bonnie said as she made her way to Damon's car but noticed Damon walking the opposite way. "Where are you going?"

"The car isn't going to be my form of transportation" Bonnie heard as she stopped still in her tracks as Damon continued to walk away and a fog out of nowhere immersed over his retreating form.

In the next second, a black crow broke through of the disappearing fog and flew right over her head in the direction of her home.

"Did he just-" Luca started to say in disbelief, but was promptly interrupted by Bonnie who cut him off by saying "_I hope so"_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait- Been so busy. Really appreciate the reviews from you guys. Keep them coming! They remind me to keep back on this story when I get the chance.

Who's excited for season 4 of VD? Do you think we will get Bamon interaction early on or will it be like last year. Nothing in the beginning and then some at the end. That was a long wait.

Always curious to hear what you got for me…

Until next time….


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Bonnie didn't know what to do. Flashes of Katherine and her father kept switching back and forth in her mind. She felt the tears ready to tumble-down her cheeks, but she wouldn't _allow herself to go there_- too _afraid, _they wouldn't stop.

It was deathly silent in the car with only the sounds of screeching tires at sharp turns disturbing the pitch black around her.

Bonnie's palms stayed flat on her thighs in tension while her thoughts ran rapid with various scenarios of the state she'd find her father in. Blood and broken bones marred her sight. She couldn't help being on the edge of complete and utter recklessness. The ancient power from decades past, _roared _with vengeance inside her.

Luca had tried to calm her down when they'd left the Mystic Grill, but she'd gotten further upset and simply had asked him to not say anything at all because even though she knew he was trying to help- it didn't change that her father's life was in the hands of spiteful killer.

No words of comfort would be able to shake the fear rooted deep in her soul. _He was all she really had left._ Things weren't perfect, but she'd rather have it the way it was to nothing at all.

The drive was absolutely _killing her._ There was nothing to do but sit, think, and worry on uncontrollable levels.

_She should have known_ this would happen, but instead she got drawn into thinking Katherine wasn't a threat at the moment. That there were bigger fish to fry, but they all knew what she was capable of. More precautions should've been in place. There was no doubt in Bonnie's mind that Isobel showing up was no coincidence. Katherine had a plan cooking from the start and they all were too late to realize it.

"He'll be fine"

"Stop trying to make things _nice_. They aren't _nice_ and _alright_. My father could be sucked dry of his blood and within seconds of his last breath at this very moment" Bonnie replied quickly as the image came and slide from her mind while she blinked her eyes shut to keep the tears at bay.

"Babe, don't talk like that. Think _positive_"

"Positive and Katherine don't go in the same sentence" Bonnie said with a breath of relief as she saw her house in clear view now.

Luca slammed the car to a dead stop in front of her house and Bonnie didn't think twice as she swung the door open and got out of the car. Taking two steps at a time, she ran to the front door. It was partly ajar and Bonnie dashed through- _screaming_ for her father.

Her boots encountered glass on the floor as she went by the kitchen and suddenly stopped as she saw the back door that lead to the yard smashed through. She heard grunting and body slams- knowing in her gut it was Damon and Katherine fighting outside. Bonnie was tempted to go out to the yard thinking her father might be out there as well, but she heard Luca call her name from the study.

She quickly ran, knowing immediately that he'd found her father just by the urgency of his voice.

At the sight of seeing her father unconscious and bleeding from deep multiple gashes on his arms and neck had her racing over and sliding onto her knees next to him on the floor.

"Daddy! Please please, wake up!" Bonnie urged desperately as the pervious unshed tears came streaming down her face freely.

"He has a pulse, its weak but he's alive Bonnie" Luca said as he held her father's wrist.

"We need help, call the ambulance Luca" Bonnie said hurriedly as she reached for the cordless on the table and passed it to him. "I'm going to stop the internal bleeding"

Bonnie ignored everything around her and focused on the weak _slow_ rhythm of her father's pulse while she closed her eyes and placed her hands over his heart. She called upon her ancestry by slowly saying a few words as she felt her blood stir.

Bonnie felt the strands of power combining together within her to make a strong unified source of power, which she was directing towards her father. She focused on the internal bleeding, but as she felt the first spurts of power transfer, Bonnie felt _weak_ hands embrace her own.

Speedily opening her eyes, Bonnie looked down and saw her father collapsing her hands in his as he feebly looked up at her. "_Daddy"_

Her tears slid onto his face as she tried to get closer to hear what he was trying to say. "What are you saying daddy. I can't hear you. Say it again if you can."

"_Don't…use….use….magic…or….vam…vampire…blo…blood…to…help…me" _Bonnie heard her father speak into her ear.

"Your bleeding too much, I need to help with stopping it Daddy. I can't _lose you_- _please Daddy_ let me do this" Bonnie pleaded gently to her father as the terror of sitting here and doing nothing had never entered her mind.

"_No…I don't wan…want….that…if …yo…you go…against …my will...I…wil…never…forgive…you" _Bonnie heard her father say to her.

Even though there was a haze to his eyes, there was no mistaking the strength in his hands. They had gripped her own harder with each word that was spoken.

"I can't leave you like this" Bonnie cried, shaking her head in ludicrously.

Her father looked her straight in the eyes one last time before his own rolled back into his head, which had her screaming in panic.

Luca came to her side and held her. "The paramedics are on the way."

"I need to do something" Bonnie replied desperately.

"But he said _not to_- when he comes out of this, he'll be fuming that you didn't listen" Luca cautioned.

"_At least_ he'll be alive" Bonnie stated determinedly.

"_Now_, do you really want to go against daddy's wishes? Something tells me- he's not the grateful type"

Bonnie boiled at hearing Katherine's jovial tone. She shrugged Luca off and turned around to face her.

Katherine didn't get another word out before Bonnie raised her hand and flicked her fingers. In return, Katherine was magically took a hold of by the neck and whipped against the wall- struggling in pain.

Bonnie felt the power emanate from her fingers and onto Katherine's convulsing body who was trying to get away from her hold. Her blood seethed with a mix of relief as she saw with her own eyes the up and down jerking motions of Katherine's legs trying to find footing, while her hands tried to pry off the invisible hold on her neck. Bonnie knew with one flick- she could break Katherine's neck. _Knowing that fact-_ eased the fear she had for her father and the shakiness in her legs.

"Bonnie don't!" Luca shouted out from her left.

"The unexpectedness of the statement and the fact it came from Luca had her resolve weakening. The magic had loosened its hold off of Katherine's neck as her gaze zeroed in on Luca. "Why would you say that? You've seen what she's done and yet you're telling me to stop"

"I just mean- _this isn't you Bonnie_. You're not going to be fine with this if you kill her" Luca spat out rapidly as he came closer to her. "Don't let her have this control over you. Her face will haunt you"

"Figuratively and _literally,_ since you are best friends with the doppelganger" Katherine rasped out from where she had dropped onto the floor.

"Shut up!" Luca exclaimed in wrath.

Bonnie instinctively stepped back. She had never seen Luca visibly angry expect for when Damon was around.

"_Damon_" Bonnie said abruptly darting out of her thoughts and turning to look to see if he'd come into the study, but he wasn't there. Turing back to Katherine, she asked "Where is he? What did you do to him?"

"Just a couple of scratches and maybe a little jab in the chest- nothing he won't survive from. He did deserve it the way he distracted me and got me to leave daddy dearest over there. I wanted you to find him dead, but I got side-tracked from the noises at the back. Decided to check it out- _it was a smart play._ He knew of my curious nature and since he couldn't come in- he did the next best thing.

"Bonnie the paramedics are here" Luca said as he heard the sirens and looked out the window.

Bonnie quickly did a silencing and entrapment spell. She hurriedly went over to Katherine and walked her out of the study into the hallway closet. Her grip was power induced so the struggling by Katherine hadn't loosened her hold.

"Hey!" Katherine snarled and tried to come at Bonnie, but was halted by an invisible shield. Realizing her predicament she spat out "_You Bitch_"

"Go ahead and scream your lungs out- no one will hear. _I'm not done with you just yet_." Bonnie replied and shut the door just as the paramedics called out and rushed on in.

"Where is he?"

"My dad's in the study. _Please hurry_- he needs to get to the hospital" Bonnie said while leading them into the study where Luca stood over her farther.

The two paramedics went around her and quickly got to work. One was assessing the body while the other got the stretcher and bracing prepared.

"What happened exactly?" the paramedic that was working on her farther asked.

The damage was extensive, not only to her father, but the house. She said the only thing that would've made sense under the circumstances "It's a robbery I'm assuming. I was out. The house was empty and the burglars probably thought it was the opportunity to strike, but my farther must have gotten home from work earlier than expected- startled the burglars."

"Did you get a look at them at all?"

"No. We found my farther like this when I came back home." Bonnie replied as she watched them put a neck brace on her father's neck and transfer him onto the stretcher carefully. "Will he be okay?"

"He's unresponsive. Looks like he got some broken ribs and his leg seems in bad shape as well. He needs to be looked at by a doctor immediately- might need surgery" The paramedic said while he and his partner swiftly wheeled her father out of the study as Luca and her followed. "We'd let you ride along, but we're going to need the room at the back. His pulse is weakening."

"You go and we'll follow you there" Luca replied

"Okay good. Don't worry Bonnie- we'll take care of him."

Bonnie looked away from her father's lying form and looked up at the paramedic she had been talking to all this time. "I don't think I mentioned my name- do we know each other"

"Not really. I went to the same high school as you. My wife and I still go to the home football games. I recognized you as one of the cheerleaders." The paramedic said as they went through the front door and handled the stretcher down the steps and to the ambulance.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your names" Bonnie said as she watched the stretcher go onto the ambulance.

"I'm Carlo and my partner is Ash"

"Well thank you for getting here quickly and please do what you can for my father" Bonnie replied just as Ash and Carlo hopped onto the ambulance behind her father.

They both nodded and Carlo said "Will do" before closing the door quickly.

Bonnie stood there with Luca by her side and saw the lights and sirens come on and watched them speed out of her driveway to the hospital.

"Let me take you to the hospital Bonnie" Luca said as the lights faded from their eyes.

"You can, but I need to do something first" Bonnie said quietly. She turned around and went straight to the closet and stood there looking at it.

"Don't do it" Luca said as he watched her just stare at the door.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed and looked at Luca like he was a stranger. Her father was fighting for his life and he didn't want the abuser to pay. _What was he thinking? _

"This is the second time you've stopped me. Why?" Bonnie asked

"I'd like to know the question to that answer myself" Damon's ragged voice came from the kitchen.

"_Damon_, oh my god" Bonnie exclaimed as she went running to see him at the kitchen door leaning on it for support. It was obvious he had been in a brawl and the soaked up blood illuminated the fact that Katherine's jab was more like a stake of some sort.

"I use to like laying out in the grass, but waking up to a stake in your chest- not the most pleasant memory I've had on the green pasture" Damon replied as she assessed him, drawing near to him.

"Are you okay?_ O_n the pain scale 1 to 10 where are you at?" Bonnie asked.

"A 100" Damon replied with a scowl as he raised his hand to rub his chin that felt sore. "Are you going to have me stand here all night- or you finally going to invite me in?"

"_Oh_- right!- _of course_" Bonnie said as she shook her head away from her muddled thoughts.

She reached out to help him into her home and was about to verbalize his invitation, but just as her hand touched Damon's shoulder Luca yelled for her to stop.

Bonnie turned slightly to look at Luca. "It's fine."

"No its not. You told me your father said not to invite him in" Luca urged on.

"That was…then. This is _now_." Bonnie replied

"This is a guy whose caused you pain- took away your Grams" Luca reasoned

Bonnie just stood there shocked a little that he would go there. He knew it upset her. "I've dealt with that and he just helped my father. If it wasn't for him- we would've stumbled upon a corpse not my father who has at least a fighting chance."

"It's a bad idea" Luca said determined

Bonnie's brows furrowed in confusion at Luca's behaviour as she said "No- I don't think it is"

She turned back to the vampire she never thought she'd let in. "Damon…_come in please_"

Damon's piercing blues met hers as they shifted from Luca's figure to her own. He might have looked like he had come from a fight, but Bonnie saw that he had at least another twenty in him if the need occurred for it.

He continued to stare at her as he took a step into the house and smoothly grabbed her hand when she was pulling it away to step back and give him space.

"Thank you. I knew one day you'd break down and let me through. I just wish it was under different circumstances" Damon replied.

It was a sincere comment and because she wasn't expecting it- the corner of her lips turned up in a faint smile, but was gone as she felt Luca grab her shoulder from behind and say "We need to deal with Katherine and get to your father."

At the mention of Katherine and her father, Bonnie did step back and slipped her hand out of Damon's.

Bonnie took a breath and turned around as Luca treaded back so she could bypass him to Katherine. Without saying another word- She went out of the Kitchen and swung the closet door open- grabbed Katherine and pushed her into the living room.

"You misstep or say one snarky comment- we are going to have a repeat of you struggling against the wall and this time I won't just think it, bit I _will _break your neck." Bonnie stonily spoke.

"I don't remember our last tryst being so powerful. What have you been dappling in that has you stronger" Katherine asked as she assessed Bonnie from head to toe. "Could it be that you're harnessing the power of thousand witches?"

Bonnie's insides turned cold as she turned and locked eyes on Damon. "I can't believe you told her- I thought we were keeping this low key?"

"I didn't say anything" Damon announced, irritated at the insinuation.

"If it wasn't you- who else could it have been. You kind have loose lips when it comes to her" Bonnie argued back, madder he would lie to her.

"I'm not stupid enough to give any information to Katherine. Why would I give her valuable information like that. I'm not a delinquent" Damon disputed back.

"Well if it wasn't you, then who was it?" Bonnie exclaimed in exasperation.

"Well you could always ask me" Katherine said smugly

Bonnie and Damon's heated gazes turned towards Katherine's tone and they both saw her walk over to Luca who stood a few feet away with a clenched jaw, looking away from them.

Her stomach dropped down into an abyss so bottomless. She was suddenly having trouble breathing and barely even heard Damon swearing as her reality shattered, while they both watched Katherine lean into Luca and drag her nail over his face like she had done it a hundred times before.

Taking in a shaky breath, Bonnie watched Katherine nestle closer to Luca and place her head on his shoulder while she asked him "Do you want to tell her or should I continue?"

Bonnie watched as Luca stood there in front of her as Katherine draped herself all over him. He never once stepped back, but he also didn't look like he was happy either. "What the hell is going on Luca?"

Luca's eyes cut the air to find her own as he said "I'm the one that told her"

The pain was turning into a feeling of betrayal that glued to her bones and in return blended her hurt and anger into one. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Bonnie wished it was all a nightmare, but his words had cut a wound so deep that even if he had tried to take it back- she wouldn't have believed him. In one split second the one piece of sanity in her life she thought was all hers was tainted and untrue. His reasons didn't matter- the treachery had sunk in and laid claim to all of her reason.

"He's the one who actually got me out of the cave to begin with. Actually I should thank you partly for that as well Bonnie. After all- the first time you melded together to get Damon out- it gave Luca access to your power. " Katherine purred sweetly

"All of it was a lie?" Bonnie numbly asked

"No- not at the beginning." Luca responded instantly. "I didn't want to hurt you, but once I realized your power and about Katherine. I thought I had found a way to get out of Elijah's thumb. I was tired of being a pawn in his game"

"So you decided to be pawn in Katherine's instead. You really are stupid as I thought you were" Damon said with an edge to his voice that made it clear if Luca took one step or even flinched wrong- he'd be hurting.

"You said you loved me-" Bonnie started to say, but was interrupted by Katherine's laugh. Promptly Bonnie's hand fisted and Katherine went down on her knees struggling to breathe.

Bonnie didn't spare a glance her way. She continued to stare Luca directly while she went on piecing everything together in her mind as she said "You were just using me for my power. That's why you were so interested on the whereabouts on the tomb and everything that was happening with everything else in town- you wanted to be on top of things, you and your dad with Elijah…you probably didn't even de-spell the moonstone- you just wanted it…_oh gosh_…everything was a lie. _You said_ you loved me and you took my-"

And that's where she stopped because she couldn't say it. It was _too humiliating_. She had given herself to him and he had taken advantage of her in every way possible. He took her magic- _all those times she felt drained._ The time after what she had thought was the de-spelling of the moonstone and the times after love making- _No_… not love- it was just sex to him. She had been _exhausted_- energy zapped out of her.

"_You son of a bitch_- you stole from me. At my most vulnerable- you would steal my power" Bonnie exclaimed as hollowness crept inside her.

"I needed it Bonnie- it wasn't like I didn't care for you, but I needed to get out of my situation and you were the way out. You had power stored inside of you that had been untapped. From what you've told me- I think it's yours father's magic. Your grandmother must have taken provisions and transferred his magic into you. It was a pot of gold that called to me the first time we connected." Luca said steadily like he was talking about some fond childhood memory.

"So you lie to me, steal from, use me, and expected what to happen?" Bonnie screamed at him, unable to be stoic.

"I did want you with me, but Katherine pointed out that you'd never forgive me. I realized she was right. We wanted you to harness the old witches' power so that I could take it from you eventually, but it seems that I can't tap into that. Almost like it's blocking me out. So Katherine decided that it was probably better to throw you into the deal when we found Klaus" Luca calmly explained.

"What plan?" Damon interjected as he rolled his shoulders back, trying to ease the mounting tension, after hearing the exchange.

"Katherine didn't tell me a lot of it. You'll need to undo the hold for her to explain" Luca replied with a smirk at Damon.

Damon's eyes narrowed as his jaw locked tight. Bonnie could tell it was taking everything in him not to go across the room and attack Luca.

Bonnie unclenched her fist slowly and let Katherine gasp in breath. "Speak or there's more of that in your future"

Katherine's eyes cut through the air to Bonnie's in hatred as she rubbed her sore neck. "I'm so glad I won't have to deal with you anymore when Klaus has you and my double"

"What are you talking about Katherine- what have you done now" Damon roared

"_I took care of myself._ As you probably already know- My pal Isobel is back in town and she's distracting Elena and Stefan pretty well until Klaus's henchman pick up Bonnie over here and then they'll go after Elena next." Katherine surmised as she got up and smirked at the both of them.

"And what do you get in return?" Damon asked

"My freedom- no more running away" Katherine supplied as she brushed herself off in ease, with no care in the world. "You took care of Elijah for me and once he was out of the picture I called Isobel and sent my plan in motion. Klaus wants Elena and I'm going to serve her up on a silver platter and you my dear will be dessert."

"How could you let her do this to me?" Bonnie accused, directing her hate at Luca. "My friends… my family?"

"_What about me Bonnie?_ Do you think it's been easy being under an originals thumb for this long- I've lost enough by being Elijah's lap dog. Once my father finds out the truth of what I've done to help us live on our own terms- he'll be so proud" Luca exclaimed, as Bonnie saw the triumph that oozed out of him.

"_I would have helped_- I would have done anything in the world to help you Luca. You didn't have to do this to me, _to us_" Bonnie said as her voice wavered with emotion. Tears were blurring her eyes as she came to terms of the utter humiliation running through her.

She had brought Luca into their lives and in doing so she allowed for the ones she cared about to be vulnerable and ultimately in harm's way. _This was all her fault._

It was hard for her to breathe as she took a step towards Luca. From her peripheral vision she saw as Damon reached for his phone, most likely calling Stefan to warn him, but was stopped by Katherine as she got into his face tauntingly.

It was a weird feeling that had taken over her body as she walked towards Luca. No one else mattered in the moment except him. She let herself lose sight of Damon and Katherine- _all she saw now was Luca- he was the most important to her right now. _

Bonnie watched as Luca stood still and looked at her curiously all the way until she was only mere inches away from him.

He hadn't backed away and that angered her. "Aren't you scared that I'll go postal on you?"

Luca sadly smiled, _it looked like pity to her_, as he brought a hand to rest along her cheek. "You love me- I've seen how protective you've gotten over the ones you love. So to answer your question- I don't feel scared because I know you don't have it in you Bonnie."

"Your right- _I do love you_. I gave you everything of me. I can't just turn that off- _no matter how_ much I wish I could. I'll never be able to." Bonnie replied softly as she closed her eyes in anguish and sunk into his touch. She brought her own hand to embrace over his. "I'll never be able to forget the way you made me laugh, and the way you would encourage me with my magic, or the way you could bring me out of my head. I'll never forget the way you…_kissed me _like _it was everything to you._ But do you know what will help me Luca-" Bonnie asked as she opened her eyes and stared into his.

"What?" Luca asked caught in the space Bonnie and him were in together. Forgetting all that was around.

Bonnie wove her hand to grip Luca's and slightly led it away from her cheek as she said "Seeing you like this kills me because it reminds of what I've lost Luca. _You understand that right_?"

"Of… course" Luca countered slowly.

"_So hopefully you understand when I do this"_ Bonnie ominously said in a whisper.

"Do what?" Luca responded, confused as Bonnie held his hand gently.

"_This_" Bonnie voiced coldly while she twisted his hand back and brought Luca to his knees as he screamed in pain. "_I do love you_, but when you connive to hurt someone I can't live without- you've breached a line there's no coming back from. Do you really think I was going to do nothing once I found out- what do you take me for? _A fool_… that's it_- isn't it? Well no more."_

Bonnie felt Luca try to use his magic on her, but she had already casted a protection spell around her. Her feeling of anger rose and out weighed all other emotions. Hurt could be dealt with later. Revenge motivated her as she swung Luca hard against the wall with her magic and applied pressure onto his joints.

Luca screamed in bursts of pain as he felt the bones in his legs give way due to the force they were being bombarded with- causing strain and fractures. Simultaneously, he felt a deep burn in the pit of his stomach like he had fire brewing from within. He needed to douse the heat he felt inside, but was kneeled over being shred to bits in hell as he heard Bonnie chant a new spell. "_What are you doing to me?"_

Bonnie's eyes shot open and she titled her head to look down at him in scorn. If looks could kill, he knew he'd be dead already.

"Only what you've done to me. I want you to be turned inside out with my pain. You and _her…_ thought this was going to be easy, but I won't let that be the case. You want to ruin me and throw me in a pit of fire without a second's thought. _I'm not going to let that happen_." Bonnie voiced determinedly while she kneeled down to where Luca convulsed in agony as she saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before- _Alarm_.

She was about to finish the spell she had started to cast earlier, however she didn't get that chance as a blinding pain ripped through her skull, instantaneously freezing her still in mid swing while she had tried to see what was happening from behind. Bonnie fell hard against the floor and before her eyes rolled back to complete darkness she dazedly saw two men. One held Katherine, while the other lunged at _Damon_.

* * *

A/N:

Hi Everyone!

I know it's been awhile. Just been really busy and stressed out- squeezing in writing time here and there when I could. Glad this is done and out. So definitely let me know what you think of this one- I'd appreciate it.

Thank you again for your reviews and keeping up with this story. As long as you're reading it- I'll keep writing it.

So I watched this week's Vampire Diaries. Actually had some Damon and Bonnie clips…which were nice to see. Kind of wished they were sitting together in that darkened classroom side by side- but I'll take the fact Damon said he loved witches. Just out of curiosity does anyone know if there are Bamon shippers on the VD writing team? I've heard Julie is a Delena fan, but what about the others like Kevin, etc. Just curious…

Anyhow, thanks for the read let me know your comments.

Until next time….


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

A burning tear slipped down Bonnie's face and for what felt like the millionth time she wiped it aside.

Bonnie splashed her face with water and patted it dry with a paper thin towel the hospital had supplied her. She had been able to take a shower and strip away the clothes from last night that held memories she wanted to burn.

She wore a simple T-shirt and comfortable pair of weathered jeans, made evident by the ripped knees. Bonnie slipped on flats and swept her hand through her hair while exhaling loudly, mentally composing herself at the sight waiting behind the door.

Looking at the mirror one last time, she saw the red lines appearing along the whites of her eyes at the lack of sleep and felt the pressure mounting behind them; from all the tears.

Turning the doorknob, she walked out of the private bathroom of her father's room at the hospital and stopped by the foot of his bed where he lay casted up, unconscious in a coma.

Caroline rose to her feet quickly at the sight of seeing her "_There you are_, I was almost going to go in there and see if you were alright"

"_I needed the water_. I stayed under hoping it would take away all the bad, but no such luck" Bonnie said tonelessly as she continued to view her father's battered face from the encounter he'd had with Katherine and the fight he endured in surgery. It was touch and go from what the doctor had told her. "Thanks for bringing me the clothes. I didn't want to leave him alone like this"

"_Of course-_ absolutely. Anything else you need- just say the word" Caroline reassured.

"I'll keep that in mind" Bonnie replied, while she walked around the bed and laid a gentle hand down the side of her father's face, repeatedly stroking over his brow to ease the knots inside her stomach. "He said not to use my magic on him. Every fiber of my being is itching to help him, but I know he'll resent me after."

"I can use my vampire blood" Caroline said quickly

"_No_. Damon already offered last night when he brought me here. I couldn't let him then and I can't accept it from you now either. My father is very stubborn, cut from a cloth that can be short sighted at times, but most of all old fashioned. He was done with the supernatural when he gave up his power. If he got better by the very thing he's avoided to not be a part of- _that would kill him. _ He wouldn't just pitch a fit and get over it- he'd look at himself in the mirror in disgust every single day after." Bonnie said as she stepped away from the bed and looked up at the ceiling, trying not to cry again.

"_Bonnie_" Caroline said sympathisingly, coming over and pulling her into a hug. "Everything will be fine. Like the doctor said, his body is healing and the coma is just a natural way for his body to recuperate."

"The doctor didn't say when he'd wake up. _He doesn't even know_" Bonnie's voice muffled as she talked into her friends shoulder, _holding onto_ the comfort.

"He's stubborn, he's not going to let some vampire bitch get the best of him" Caroline encouraging said.

At the mention of Katherine, Bonnie pulled away and wiped the tears that escaped. "There's been no sighting of her or Luca"

"Nope"

"I know Katherine was taken by Klaus's men, Damon told me that much but he couldn't recall anything about Luca. He was knocked out."

"Katherine is still gone and hopefully dead by now. One thing Klaus is good for, but I don't think Klaus's men took Luca along. Stefan and I went over to the apartment before I came here and we found his father literally burned to death"

"What!" Bonnie exclaimed, shocked at the sudden news. She started to pace the room, back and forth from the door to the window. "Luca _is a lot of things_, but he wouldn't kill his father"

"Well, we won't know for certain since from what Stefan and I could tell…It looked like he ran. His room was a mess. Open drawers, clothes missing and no car. Klaus's men obviously didn't care for him, after they knocked Damon out- they must have left. Luca ran, leaving you two unconscious there. Possibly saw the state of his father- got spooked and left town" Caroline verbalized, working it out as she reviewed the events that had taken place. "Realizing he was way over his head mixing it up with Katherine"

Bonnie stopped in her tracks at her friend's words. _It hurt._ It hurt so damn bad.

"Oh, damn it!" Caroline exclaimed, cringing and regretting her words. The last thing she needed to bring up was Luca's deceitful games.

"No it's okay Caroline." Bonnie replied as she remembered her actions of last night. The look of disbelief crossing Luca's face at the pain she had inflicted on him rose to the forefront. "_Is it bad_ that I almost killed him last night? _I didn't feel_ regret when I was hurting him. I _wanted_ him to suffer like I was. He brought _me pain_ and I wanted to give it _right back_. I was _out of control_ with revenge."

"You wouldn't have killed him Bonnie" Caroline said so matter of fact, that it had her facing her friend in disbelief.

"_You weren't there_. Imagine Damon at _his worst_ and multiple it by twenty and I still don't know if that covers how I was feeling. I wanted to _cripple him_ and have him looking up at me as I _utterly_ destroyed him in the end. I wanted him to pay for all that he took from me and show him who really won- even…_even if it wasn't_ _the truth_. _He was so selfish_- if he needed help…I could've helped him, I would have done anything" Bonnie finished, with her last words getting caught in her throat with the emotion of betrayal seeping through.

It was cycle she had kept repeating all night every time she thought of Luca. She went through feeling hurt at the betrayal. Anger at all he took. Sadness at the loss and shame for feeling that way. Lastly, stupid for not seeing any of the lies, and then went right back to _hurt_.

Bonnie embraced the anger phase when it rolled through her to prolong entering into sadness- where she'd ultimately remember Luca's words of it not being all a lie…. _but all of it was-_ she knew that in her brain. However, her heart held onto his words like a lovesick zombie when her turmoil turned into sadness. She hated feeling lost and that's where she was at right now with herself.

"Hey_, hey_" Bonnie heard as arms wrapped around her and squeezed tight before letting go. "You need to get out of that head of yours. Nothing good comes from stewing"

She sighed, and shrugged her arms in despair. "_I can't help it_. It's all I can do right now. _My dad's here_ and the boyfriend I trusted and loved turns out to be _a fraud_. _I was so stupid….so stupid_ to think that I had finally found somebody who felt and looked at me the way Stefan looks and loves Elena. All Stefan has to do is look in her direction and everything just changes for him in instant. _I thought…._ I had that with Luca but _I was so stupid_ to think that I could have something like that in my life. _Someone who loved all of me_"

"Bonnie, _stop it_. Don't do this to yourself over a little weasel who doesn't deserve an ounce of you. Look- _I really think_ you should come meet me at the Halloween dance committee after school today. It'll get your mind away from this. Your dad wouldn't mind if you took a break and _you need it Bonnie_. The meeting and normalcy of it will help you out of this fog that's in your head right now."

"I know your trying… in your own way, but like I mentioned before I can't go to school or the meeting today because people are going to come up and ask me how my father's doing and some of the girls will ask me where Luca is and I can't handle that_. I can't handle faking it. It's just too much right now_. I know the saying goes 'fake it till you make it' but I think I'll break under the pressure." Bonnie conveyed, looking at her father again. _At his still form, not moving an inch. _

"Okay _fine_. I know school isn't the best place right now. I just want you away from this hospital for a little bit. Promise me you will get out, even if it's for a walk"

Bonnie tried smiling for Caroline to relieve her worries, but all she could manage was a quick lift at the corner of her mouth before it was erased. "I will- don't worry about it. You just be careful with everything that's going on… Elena and Isobel…Alaric not answering his cell."

"Actually Stefan got a hold of him- he's fine, I'll see him in class today."

"Did he say why he hadn't been picking up his phone, I know Damon was trying to get a hold of him when he was here last night" Bonnie inquired, concerned since it was out of Alaric's character to not answer a call.

"No Stefan said he brushed it aside before moving on to something else. Maybe he's just freaked out that Isobel was back in town and now she's dead for real this time"

"I cannot believe she out maneuvered Stefan and John. Took Elena to her grave, gets a call, and during the early rays of the sun… just snatches off her necklace and burns there right in front of her daughter " Bonne expressed, still shocked at the events when Elena had called her two hours ago, checking up on her.

"Yeah- _real mother of the year stuff_" Caroline sarcastically chimed in.

"I don't know what's going to happen next. I mean it seems like Klaus was obviously playing Katherine because Elena is still safe away from his clutches."

"Yeah, but maybe because he knows where she is and knows she won't leave town. He's just biding his time" Caroline replied

"Knowing he can get to her anytime" Bonnie said, realizing Caroline was right. "I swear when I find out who Klaus is- _he is dead_."

"Damn straight he will be"

Bonnie sighed out loud and shook out a shiver that was running up her spine.

"You cold, I should have brought a sweater too" Caroline said regretfully

"No I'm fine. I just felt weird for a sec but it's gone- just a momentary shiver. But you can go to school now- you've already missed too much and I know your mom has been on your case about missing classes so please… you're free to leave."

"I really don't want to leave, but Elena did say she would come by here and check on you in person, since she won't be at school either today." Caroline said. "I'll see her at the after school meeting though"

"Yeah, seeing Isobel really wrecked her. She played it off when I spoke with her, but I know it's affecting her." Bonnie stated as Caroline nodded in agreement, while grabbing her bag off the floor.

"I know she's in denial right now, but when she chooses to face it- we'll be there for her" Caroline said giving one last hug to Bonnie and moving towards the door.

"Thank you Caroline. For bringing me my clothes, staying with me, and being here when I need you. " Bonnie sincerely replied.

"_Hey_, we both know you've been there for me in my time of need many times over. Remember grade eight, Tony and me behind the portables. If you hadn't been there causing a distraction. Miss Black would have caught me. My mom would've been called and I would've been grounded for life and probably sent to some bible camp for the summer" Caroline said, as she watched Bonnie give a real smile for the first time, since she had been there.

"_Ah yes_, Tony. Broke his heart when you started liking Kenneth."

"_He deserved it_. He only _had_ innocent brown eyes, but he had his tongue shoved down Bridget real quick from my memory"

"_Bye Caroline_" Bonnie said with small laugh.

"See you later"

Bonnie watched with a smile as Caroline walked down the hall, turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

She continued to lean against the door frame, but suddenly with a jolt, Bonnie touched the corners of her mouth for the evidence as it occurred to her that she had felt happy in that split second. Her eyes swept down the hall Caroline had just travelled and shook her head slightly. Maybe she wasn't the only one with magical powers in the group.

* * *

**A/N:** Will be uploading the next chapter in a few minutes...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Bonnie's legs were stiff and tired being underneath her when she sat curled in the chair next to her father's bed, _but it didn't matter._ She didn't feel like moving, nor had the energy to do so.

Elena and Stefan had come and gone already. Elena had kept her company for some time, evening bringing lunch, which she promptly forced fed her.

Stefan had left for a bit to give them space and had gotten back in time to give Elena a lift to the Halloween dance meeting. Elena had wanted to stay, but Bonnie vetoed that idea. Knowing Caroline would need the extra reinforcement for the last minute decoration design she wanted to change.

Reluctantly, Elena left with Stefan and she had been in the chair by her father's side ever since.

Bonnie had watched the hours go by and nurses come and go. Talked with doctors who came by to view the progress and answered her questions. Every doctor she spoke with had said it was a miracle he even made it through surgery and that he just needed time for his body to heal.

_She had been stuck in her head for some time now._ Not even glancing at the nurse who had just come in to check her father's monitor, leaving a few moments later without comment.

She had been replaying last night over in her head for a million times it seemed like now.

Her and Luca at the bar- _happy_…..Damon coming by, getting the call, rushing over to the house, ambulance, Katherine, Luca, _Katherine smug_, Luca standing there telling her he was the one that told Katherine, Luca on the ground, the two men, and _then complete blackness_.

That was on a constant cycle inside her head and with what piece of heart Luca hadn't ripped and broken out of her chest- it seemed to be _utterly limp after each replay_.

Bonnie had hit a wall at being strong. The smile that Caroline had managed to put on her face was long forgotten. Elena and Stefan being there had felt like forever ago. She didn't glance at the time, but did glance outside the window. The sun was going down, maybe half an hour- _give or take_, before the dark sky would glisten with the stars.

Bonnie rubbed her tired eyes and blinked a couple of times trying to clear the blurriness.

_Maybe she needed to go for that walk now_- the crisp air would clear her thoughts and help her mind out of the funk it was riddled in.

Gingerly, Bonnie slowly brought her legs down onto the floor and slipped on her flats. She felt lots of tingling sensations zipping up and down her legs. _They had fallen asleep._

She tapped her feet against the floor to get the blood flowing again and unhurriedly stood up.

Immediately, her legs wobbled as she rose and she bent forward to catch the bed in front of her so her feet and legs could adjust to the weight. One by one, Bonnie rolled her ankles to get some feeling back and once she felt them steady again, she decided to let go of the bed.

Leaning down, she gave her father a kiss on the forehead and whispered she'd be back quick. Bonnie paused for only a millisecond, almost hoping for a response but knowing she wasn't getting one- turned quickly not wanting herself to get riled up over facts she needed to accept for the time being.

Bonnie made it out through the hospital entrance and before she even realized it- was encountering a slight chill in the air. Nothing to jarring, but enough to wake her up from being on autopilot. She saw the parking lot to her left and saw that her car was there.

Bonnie didn't have the keys of course, but didn't remember seeing them in the room either. It could've been possible that Damon had left the keys in the car when he had driven her to the hospital, but that wasn't the case as she reached her vehicle and went for the door handle that didn't budge. It was locked and from what she could see the keys weren't in the ignition forgotten or in the middle panel where the drink holder was.

That met Damon had them and she didn't have her cell on her either, which met _that she really_ was going for a simple walk then, _but where could she go?_

There was no nearby park, only stores along the road. Her eyes drifted over to the forest that was the hospital's backdrop. Making up her mind she decided a stroll in the woods seemed perfectly fine. She didn't mind getting away for a bit with only the trees surrounding her.

While making her way over, she remembered her father telling her that the woods weren't a place for young ladies, when she had been caught playing in them. Her father had always been overprotective, it had annoyed her at times to no end but looking back on it- _there was good reason for him to be._

She had never been given the details of his childhood much. He never brought it up and she never really got the chance to ask Grams about it.

Bonnie knew there was so much unspoken between them. Much of it to do because her father never wanted to speak of it. The moment she ever brought up her mother, magic, or his childhood, he would close up and there'd be this unmistakable chill in the air that alerted her that it was best to stop where she was at. Of course, she always would change the topic and now suddenly wished she had been more aggressive about it.

She still couldn't believe that his magic had been transferred to her. The fact she hadn't even felt it inside her, made her feel incompetent.

Bonnie wanted her Grams there with her more than ever. "_Oh Grams_, if you can hear me…please protect him_. I can't lose daddy too._"

Bonnie casted her eyes away from the sky and saw thick lush trees all around her. Obviously, her brain had gone on autopilot again- _when did she even enter the woods? And how far had she gone so far?_ Turning back, it was difficult for her to make out the hospital bricks with the darkened sky, which meant she had travelled far enough.

Deciding it was probably best to just head back- Bonnie made a move to do just that, but heard a twig snap behind her.

She _froze_ on the spot, turned her head slightly.

What she saw had her shoulders drop with relief. "You could have just said hello, instead of being all sneaky"

"But then I'd miss the unmistakeable increase of your heart rate. It's a addicting sound to a vampire's ears" Damon supplied, while casually leaning against the bark of a tree that was five times the width of him- _it must have been growing long before Damon was even born. _

"What are you doing here?"

"Came by the hospital. Caught you entering the woods just before disappearing. Thought I'd come and see what you were up to."

"I was going a little crazy just sitting. Decided to come out for a walk. Saw my car and decided to go for a drive instead, but I didn't have the keys- _so here I am_." Bonnie said, while pushing a strand of hair away from her eyes as the wind slightly picked up.

"That's actually the reason why I'm here" Damon said, as he reached into his leather jacket and pulled out her keys and threw them her way.

"So you did have them" Bonnie replied looking down as she caught them. "I was wondering if that was the case, but I didn't have my cell on me either so I couldn't call and ask-"

"Another reason I came by" Damon interrupted as he took out her cell from his jean pocket and was ready to throw it at her to catch, but she instantly stopped him as she started walking towards him while saying "No, _don't_. I'm not a catcher on some baseball team. I'll walk over and get it from you."

Bonnie took the cell from his hand and decided to lean against the tree too. There were 16 missed calls and 10 text messages waiting to be clicked on. "The whole town must know what happened to my father by now"

"It definitely is gossip at the local coffee shops and church"

"_You went to church?"_

"No. I did walk by it and overheard conversation though."

Bonnie sighed. "Do they know about Luca's father yet? Caroline said they found him dead in his apartment this morning"

"No and they won't be finding any _body_. It's been taken care of"

"People will ask questions. _He teaches_- they'll go to his apartment"

"And they'll find a nearly empty place. They'll think father and son skipped town together without a word. They don't have to know it was just one who made it out alive"

Bonnie swallowed slowly and blinked furiously to keep the tears at bay. _She would not cry._

"Don't. _He's waste_"

"You think I don't know that!" Bonnie yelled. "But I can't turn off my feelings. Just like you couldn't for Katherine _then_ and can't for Elena _now_.

"No need to get the claws out" Damon replied with razor control, knowing calm was needed. Especially since he knew Bonnie was probably of the cliff. _Forget about standing on the edge_- she _had considered_ and was over the edge in free fall_, looking for a fight_.

"_Then just stop_-" Bonnie started to say and pushed off from the tree, but was quickly pulled and slammed into the rough bark. It dug into her skin, prompting her to arch her back away from the sudden sting while Damon loomed over.

"You want to know how I spent my morning. I buried a dead guy. Then I went to _your house_ and put in a new door- replaced the glass, fixed some dents, and now I'm here cause I thought you'd want your keys and cell" Damon tried to say evenly without anger, but obviously failed when he saw a tear stream down Bonnie's face.

"I'm…_sorry_." Bonnie struggled to say as her voice wavered from time to time. "I shouldn't have said that to you. I'm pissed. You're here, _not him_. He should be the one dealing with this, but _he left like a coward_… Thank you…not only for my keys, cell, and the fix up, but for staying yesterday…_giving your_….blood to me… at the house when I had woken up- It healed the cuts and bruises I had gotten from the fall. You saved me from a lot of explaining."

Watching the fight slip out of Bonnie in a second was new. In the past, she'd keep going with full barrels raging, but all of a sudden she was thanking him and trying not to cry in front of him. "_It's nothing_. Stefan would have fixed the house, but he couldn't go in, _hence me_. The keys were my fault to begin with since I forgot to leave them yesterday. The dead body is like taking out the garbage, hardly taxing."

Bonnie looked up and shook her head in dismay. _Still trying to prove he wasn't the hero_. "And my cell and the blood? What do you have to say about those?"

She watched as he didn't flick in inch, but knew his mind was working a mile a minute. "Stop- _I'm thanking you Damon_. I don't do that often- so if I were you I'd just take it and leave it at that."

"_Fine_" Damon said as he brought his hands to rest on the tree, bringing him closer to her.

"Good" Bonnie replied simply. They stood that way for maybe a second too long, where it became..._unnerving_. The space between them seemed charged with energy.

She eased away so her back rested along the bark again, which allowed for some breathing room between them. _Not much_, but enough for Damon to start talking again and point out that the woods they were standing in actually connected back to the Salvatore estate.

""I did not walk that far out"

"No, but if you went a few more miles you would have hit Salvatore property"

"The forest is huge Damon, even if that was so- I probably wouldn't have even reached your house until morning"

"True, but it could be much faster with vampire speed"

"I'm not doubting that"

"Good" Damon replied with a glint in his eyes as he grabbed and threw her over his shoulder and sped off to his home like a bolt of lightning.

Bonnie didn't even have time to scream because before she knew it, once again she was thrown and this time bounced on a soft landing than a shoulder.

Opening her eyes she realized it was a couch. The library couch in the Salvatore home to be exact. "How did you…I mean…you didn't even stop for the door…your …really extremely fast"

"I don't do all things fast, _remember that_" Damon said, while pouring himself a drink.

Not touching that comment Bonnie asked instead "Why did you bring me here?"

"Thought you needed a change of scenery."

"That's what I was doing before you came along"

"No, _what you were doing_ was walking aimlessly and getting lost. If I wasn't there, no way would you have found your way back. You probably would have hit the back roads or hell even found yourself here before finding the hospital"

"_Damon_, I'm not helpless" Bonnie said while magically getting his drink to appear in her own hand. She took a sip as he looked down at his empty one. "Did you forget that I'm a witch?"

"_Apparently so_" Damon said with a smirk, watching Bonnie take her second sip, make a face and put it down on the table. "You looked like a lost lonely girl inside your own head, _trapped_. On the outside you seemed normal, but when I looked at your eyes they were slightly vacant, like you weren't fully there…..almost thought you were in one of your trances."

"_I'm far from a normal girl_" Bonnie replied, feeling anxious and sad all at the same time. "Normal girls don't have a psychotic vampire trying to kill their father to get back at them. Normal girls don't still love their boyfriend and want to kill him at the same time for ripping out their heart and stomping on it."

"Your chick flicks would have to object to your last statement"

Bonnie cracked a smile and shook her head in dismay. "I'm so _screwed up_, aren't I? There's a part that still loves him even after all he did Damon. I mean if that isn't screwed up then I don't know what is anymore. I thought I knew it all, but if I can't even figure out the good from the bad then _I'm completely lost_"

Damon walked over and sat on the table in front of Bonnie. "Maybe this self-reflection would be best written in a diary. _I'm not Stefan…I don't sugar coat things_"

"And that's why I'm talking to you _and not him_. I mean you warned me that night at the Lockwood house that I was blinding myself to Luca cause of my feelings. You warned me that I shouldn't be taken in by all of the fluff." Bonnie replied instantly, grabbing onto his hands. _Needing something solid to hold onto after all that was taken._ "Your words were harsh at the time, but it didn't make it any less true. You were right"

"_Love's a grey area Bonnie_. Sometimes it just moments framed for a period of time that are easily breakable. Only the lucky ones get to keep it forever." Damon replied looking down at their joined hands. Wanting to pull away, but finding that _he couldn't_.

"Does that mean- _we're the unlucky ones_? Will I have the memories of him haunting me forever, because I don't want that…_I want_…I want it all erased, but most of all, I want to forget the way he…_touched me. _Every time my mind goes there, I think of him using me for my magic. It was so real the way he'd kissed me. He said it was real, but how could he so easily _use me_. _That's not the _love I want haunting me Damon."

Bonnie gripped Damon's hands harder, so he had to look at her. "I want it erased and I think you could help."

"What are you suggesting, _exactly_? Compulsion won't work"

"You kissed me that night so I'd have some comparison. I'm asking you to follow through with that night …to kiss me again… _make me forget_" Bonnie said as she realized what she had just asked of Damon was so out of left field, it was written in his eyes- _clear as day_.

But Bonnie didn't care how unorthodox it sounded because _she needed_ to be clean again. Being doused in _water_ would never get the imprint of Luca off of her skin she knew that for a fact. She needed _another's touch_ to erase the thoughts. She wanted to be _consumed whole_ to the point where she didn't have to be in her skin anymore. _Bonnie wanted out_.

"_Bonnie_- you're upset and want the pain to dull, but what you're asking won't erase him. _That's naïve_ thinking."

"_Okay fine_… h_is memory_ will still be there tomorrow, but at least for the moment I'll feel good and _so will you_. I don't want…to _feel the anger and pain anymore Damon_" Bonnie urged, while drawing closer to the edge of the couch so his right knee fit in between her legs.

She let go of one hand and lay it at the back of his neck, drawing him nearer to her mouth as she reminded him of his words "_You liked kissing me to….. Damon… You asked me on that porch what I want you to do….I never got a chance to answer but, I'm telling you now- Kiss me_"

"I'm trying- to be _decent here_"

"That's fine. Keep at it with your mouth on me though."

"If this were any other place and you were any other girl- _I wouldn't be hesitating"_

"_So stop hesitating" Bonnie whispered_

"You'll regret this" Damon rasped out, as his lips skimmed hers.

"If I do- it'll be my cross to bear."

"_It'll be mine too_ when you look at me all wounded with those green eyes"

Bonnie pulled back slightly so their eyes met head on- _green to blue_. "I know what I'm asking of you Damon. _Does it make sense? You and Me?_ It doesn't and I'll probably look back on this and think… _what was I thinking_ but I know it won't be because of regret…it'll be because I let you talk me out of it."

"I don't like complications Bonnie"

"_Neither do I Damon, but you're_ here"

Damon smirked in amusement as he said "So I pretty much can be any guy right now"

"_Maybe_. I don't know. It's my first time propositioning someone."

"I feel so special" Damon replied sarcastically.

Bonnie caressed the base of his neck ever so softly with the pads of her fingertips as she drew near so her lips almost touched his. "When you kissed me that night in the library_- I liked it" _

"_Now you fess up_. Where's the anger you hit me with that night. It would do you some good here"

"I was angry, but if I'm being honest- _I thought about it a lot_ and if we weren't interrupted on my porch then I would have given in that time too.

Damon raised his head to look at the ceiling, but only managed to nudge his mouth against hers in the process. "I'm trying…"

"Stop trying to hold back when I don't want you too. I'm not fragile… I won't break in the morning." Bonnie whispered as she pressed her mouth against his still one. "I know what I'm doing… Just- _Kiss me Damon_"

"For the record- _I tried_"

"_Duly noted_" Bonnie barely managed to get out before Damon _finally responded to her_.

Bonnie gasped out loud at the small nip at her bottom lip, which had her blood roaring to life.

Damon slipped his tongue between her lips, tasting the tiny blood he caused to ooze on the way in. Her thoughts were being pushed to the background, while her physical need pushed through in a hurry. She savored the feelings of being drowned completely in him.

It was everything she had remembered it to be. He controlled the kiss just like he'd done the first time, exploring her mouth without reserve, which had her clinging onto him for support.

_His hands were like silk_. Damon slid his firm hands up and down her thighs, to move across her stomach where the muscles there quivered with anticipation. His mouth continued keeping hers hostage, while his hands continued upward onto her ribcage and _stopped still_.

Bonnie wanted him to _go further_, she wanted to feel his hands on her heavy sensitive breasts yearning to be grabbed roughly and stroked as expertly as Damon was displaying with his talented tongue inside her mouth.

Her _hand fisted_ in his hair. She grabbed onto a few strands and tugged desperately at the stirrings she felt inside herself. She couldn't control the slight rock of her hips searching for something to ease the need being invoked while their tongues met at rapid speed_ over and over again. _

Damon continued to take control of the kiss as he purposely denied his hands the feel of her breasts, which only caused her hips to rock more wildly.

Recognizing the plight Bonnie was in, he nestled his leg closer to where she needed him the most_- right at her core_. The pressure applied there, elicited a guttural _gasp_ that had her breaking the kiss, _struggling to breathe_.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Damon rasped, while licking and sucking on her neck. She closed her eyes and slanted her head to the side for him to have better access. _It felt so good._

"_I'm sure_."

"_Good_" Damon said gruffly, which turned her on even more then she was already.

Bonnie could hear it in his voice that he was enjoying this _as she was_….that he was into this _as much as she was_.

That's what made it easy for her to voice _her want_ so easily and not feel self-conscious about it. "_Stop teasing me_ with your hands, I want them on my breasts _now_."

"Really" Damon said amused as he nuzzled her neck, while kissing her most sensitive spots and continued by saying "_What do you want me to do now_" as his hands slid underneath her breasts and squeezed ever so lightly.

"_I want you to rub the_… _them and_…" Bonnie started to say as he did exactly as she asked of him. "_Yes_…oh yes, _Damon_" she could only barely get out as he grabbed both of her breasts through her shirt. He applied more pressure and rubbed them in a circular motion, causing her nipples to harden with the friction of her clothing against her highly sensitized skin creating a purely exquisite mix of pleasure _with pain_. A combination she never wanted to stop as hands smoothed over the aching flesh.

"_What are you thinking about?"_ Damon asked insistently as one of his hands trialed down her stomach to settle on the zipper of her jeans.

"_You_" Bonnie replied breathlessly

She felt the smile against her neck and heard "_Good answer_" whispered darkly in her ear, just as his finger followed the seam of her zipper all the way down.

"_Damon_" Bonnie said in warning.

"_Yes_"

His voice _alone_ had her on the edge. "I think _we need_ to go up to your room…._cause_…I'm…not… going to be able to hold back my response…. to _what you're doing_ and unless you want…. this library to be destroyed _by flames_…I suggest we take this to a _less_…less _hazardous place"_

Damon captured her mouth in a wet kiss before pulling back.

This time she wasn't taken off balance by his sudden quick movements when he clutched her around the waist and brought her close so she straddled his lap.

She blinked and the next thing Bonnie knew, they were upstairs in a bedroom, bodies glued to each other as they slammed the door shut and leaned against it.

"This good enough?"

She briefly looked around playfully and saw a few books on a dresser. Bonnie looked down at Damon with a smile as she said "I hope those aren't your favorite"

"I borrowed them from Stefan" Damon said huskily, as his lips crashed down onto hers. Fanning the fire ignited from their previous actions downstairs.

She slid her hands down his neck and started to unbutton his shirt. Bonnie braced herself against the walls with her back as her legs still wrapped around his waist. She pulled back and said "Take it off…_the jacket and shirt, I want it off._" She needed _skin on skin contact_.

He raised his hands away from her and made quick work of both articles of clothing. Damon grabbed Bonnie by the waist, swung her around towards the bed while she leaned down and slipped her tongue inside his mouth, only separating when he laid her on the bed.

She reached for him to get closer instantly, but he shook his head as he stayed just out of reach.

"_What is it?"_ Bonnie impatiently asked. She wanted to run her hands down his hard chest and get the jeans off him.

"I think it's only fair if you get topless with me" Damon said while he slipped off his boots and gently nicked off the flats she wore.

Bonnie stretched out on the bed and had no difficulty taking her shirt off. She leaned up on her elbows as she said "_Now come"_

"I said topless Bonnie"

"_I will_- just come over here and kiss me already"

"Not until you finish the job" Damon replied as he undid the top button of his jeans, waiting on Bonnie before he went further.

It wasn't that she wanted to stop, but all of sudden having Damon watching her undress made her feel _vulnerable_. If he was kissing her and it slipped off, it was a completely different story, but having him watch made her feel…_shy. _Up until now she had been doing fine, but this small request had her halting briefly.

Taking a small breath, Bonnie's eyes slid away from Damon's molten blue, while she undid the clasp from the back. The bra loosed, the straps slipped down and she cast it aside in one quick movement. She knew her _cheeks burned red_.

Damon snatched her by the legs and tugged her down, producing a surprised intake of breath, but was hushed silent as he lips came down on her breasts in feather light kisses. Her hands came to twist within the strands of his dark locks in a need that outweighed her shyness.

Damon bit slightly and pounced on the hard stricken nipple thereafter, soothing it by his wet hot mouth as his tongue ran laps a few times over causing her hips to gyrate uncontrollably. "Oh god." _What was he doing to her? She never wanted him to stop._

As her right nipple popped out of his mouth from the soothing licks, he rubbed her breasts and brought his face close to give kisses all over her chest as he slid his hands down her stomach where his mouth followed. He undid a button and in one yank had her panties and jeans off in one swoop.

Damon crouched down on his knees and licked his way down over her belly button and continued to go down, which alarmed Bonnie enough to bring her out of the pleasure induced haze she was in by pulling Damon's head back up to her stomach where she looked down and shook her head saying "No, you can't do that"

Damon was perplexed. She must have been one of the few or maybe even the only person perhaps who had refused that service from him.

"Why? Your body is practically asking her for it."

"Well, that can be solved if you take off your jeans and join me on this bed"

"_Why_?" Damon urged.

Bonnie didn't say anything, but once she saw him retreating away. She stopped him by saying "Luca and I never did…_oral_. I never wanted him to do it."

"He never went down on you before?"

"No" Bonnie said, shaking her head

"Never been inside you with his fingers?"

Bonnie shook her head as she felt the blood flowing to her cheeks again. She was naked in front of him, but it was his blunt words that had her embarrassed. She wasn't a virgin, _but he sure made her feel like one. _

Damon rose slowly and leaned on the bed over Bonnie as he said "_I'm going to fix that_"

"No" Bonnie exclaimed quickly. "I just can't Damon. It's too… _intimate"_

"You said you wanted to erase him from your memory. _Trust me_- he'll be long gone by the time I'm done with you" Damon replied promisingly as he tugged on her earlobe and sucked _hard causing_ shooting jolts of electricity to swim through her in response. He then went to work on her neck where he trialed kisses up to her already swollen lips.

Bonnie melted into the kiss that burned down straight to her core. Again her hips rocked for relief. "Get those jeans off Damon"

"In a minute" He said in between his kisses as his one hand settled on her hip bone, while the other journeyed down between her breasts, stomach, and dipped low- circling around her clit. Bonnie's hips rose up from the sensations he created within her.

Damon felt Bonnie's hands travel down to where his was. Knowing her intention, he inserted two fingers into her before she could prevent his actions. They slipped smoothly into her folds and both groaned into the kiss. _She wanted more_.

His jeans were getting beyond tight at this point- he slid his other hand and brought his zipper down so he could release his rigid member out of its confines.

Damon continued to stroke back and forth, building her up and slowly bringing her back down to only wind her back up again. He decided to add a third finger and was pleased to hear her breathing become increasingly erratic- _knowing it wouldn't be long now_.

Breaking the kiss, he slid down to where his fingers worked her and brought his mouth onto the clit that was waiting for him.

It was all about two seconds before Bonnie completely fell apart and exploded. He didn't stop sucking or stroking her until her very last tidal wave descended and her grip lessened from his hair.

Damon heard her heart running a marathon. He slowly pulled his fingers out, gave one last pull on her clit with his mouth and caught the way her heart skipped a beat at his last action. "Do I smell burning books?"

"_Yes_…but…it's okay" Bonnie said, trying to catch her breath as her mind came down from the pleasure high, while she willed her mind to stop the books on Damon's dresser to stop burning to ashes. "I feel…like I've relived every shopping marathon I've ever been a part of… and I'm _completely spent and satisfied_"

"It's not over" Damon said, revealing his hard member as he lost his jeans.

Before she could even conjure up a suitable response. Damon spread her legs apart, bringing her to the edge of the bed and placed his member at her opening- coating himself with her and without warning, slid in all the way.

"_Oh my god_…oh ye.s…y-es" Bonnie screamed in ecstasy while grabbing her breasts and rubbing them for both of their benefits as Damon thrust inside of her hard and fast with her meeting his every movement. _No thought was in her mind, except for him_. He had managed to push everything out of her mind that didn't involve them in this moment together.

Damon stopped abruptly as he grabbed her close. He reversed their positions, while indulging in a heated kiss.

He was the one who now lay on the bed, flat on his back. He brought his hot mouth close by her neck and demanded. "_Ride me"_

Bonnie didn't hesitate on his command. She rode him without holding back, while kissing down his neck where she sucked and licked. Her body _wanted_ and she gave into the need.

Damon caressed her breasts as she gyrated her hips on him. It felt so amazing to take control, but she liked it even better when he was the one steering the wheel.

_So did he apparently_, since Damon promptly linked their hands together and flipped her over so she was on her back with him on top once again.

She wrapped her leg around his hip and met his thrusts with vigor each and every time.

"_What's in your head?_" Damon suddenly questioned her.

"You" She breathlessly said while kissing his neck and jaw.

Slipping one hand from hers, Damon placed it just underneath her neck where he tipped her chin back so their eyes met.

"_Say my name?" _he said to Bonnie, as he thrust into her.

"Damon"

"_Again" _Damon demanded forcefully, as he punctuated with another deep thrust.

"Damon"

"_Who's inside you right now?"_

"Damon"

"_Do you want me to stop?" _Damon asked, slowing down his pace to an agonizing stroke so she felt every inch of him coming in and out of her out_._

"_No" _Bonnie breathlessly replied.

'_Want. Do. You. Want" _Damon asked in slow commanding voice.

"_You… inside me"_

_How do you want it? _Damon darkly questioned, never breaking eye contact.

"_Faster"_

"Almost there?"

"_Yes"_

Damon held eye contact with her the entire time as he picked up the pace to a forceful speed that had her tumbling over the _edge hard_. Bonnie reached up and crashed her lips against his so he could feel every tremor that raced through her body. So he could hear her heartbeat pounding extremely loud, _deafening every other sound around her_. All she cared about in that moment was them together in the fury of emotion they had created, which had her body erupting into pieces.

Bonnie kissed him softly, expressing her contentedness as she came down from the high and felt how deep he filled her. She opened her eyes to his awaiting ones as her head fell back on the bed and her toes uncurled in sudden realization. It hit her like a ton of bricks.

"_You didn't come. _You're… _still hard"_

Damon smiled down at her mischievously. He slid his hand around her breast and _squeezed_.

They both felt the tightening of her walls around him. "_That's because_… I'm still not finished with my fun- _just yet._

* * *

A/N: Okay, so what do you think…

Thanks for reading, replying, and your thoughts on the pervious chapters.

Let me know your thoughts…..Surprised? Shocked? Glad? Upset? What are you feeling?

Catch ya later!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror quizzically just before wrapping the towel around her body. _How could she look exactly the same, when her insides heated at just the remembrance of last night…_she blushed and cast her eyes away from her refection.

Damon had made her eager with anticipation, _yearn_ and breathless with his kisses and…made her be completely uninhibited. It had her cheeks turning from pink to red just thinking of the words he had spoken to her and the way she _demanded_ from him during their many sessions last night.

Damon hadn't stopped with his '_fun_' as he put until they both were tirelessly spent into the early morning hours and only then had she been able to drift off into slumber.

When she woke, Damon was nowhere in sight.

What was left were her clothes of last night on the floor as a reminder to what had transpired and a new set of clothing laid out on the end of the bed, which she had recognized as her own.

She'd gotten up from the warm bed and slowly walked over to the bath area in last night's sheets engulfing her while rummaging through the drawers, which paid off as she found a spare toothbrush. Bonnie was grateful for the luck before hopping into Damon's shower.

Bonnie didn't know how to feel at not finding him beside her when she awoke, but as the warm water had trailed over her skin, relaxing her muscles- she was glad for the alone time to ponder.

The shower had been done some time ago now, but she still stood in a towel looking at her image in the large mirror. Last night had been an experience. _More_ than she thought it would be. It had warmed her up and swallowed her whole into a world where it was only the two of them. Damon had delivered more than she was even capable of asking for at the time …_And now_ was the part she didn't know how to deal with.

Bonnie reached for the comb beside the sink and ran it through her locks to untangle the knots, hoping it would be this easy when she saw him as the knots gave way to the force she applied. She had gone with her need and want last night, but her rational mind was rearing up- ready to take the wheel and direct her.

Placing the comb away she reached for her undergarments that had been supplied with the casual shirt dress.

She dropped the towel and put on her bottoms and adjusted the strap of her bra. Bonnie grabbed the dark blue dress and put her arms though it.

Turning to the mirror, she adjusted the attached belt through its loops and left it hanging as she went to close the buttons on her dress, but automatically stilled her actions as she heard her ringtone burst through the quiet room.

Rushing, Bonnie picked up her cell from her jeans and saw Elena's name on display. Unconsciously her tongue sliced along her top lip briefly in indecisiveness and snuck away from Damon's view as she turned and glanced outside the window, _unaware of her audience_, while she answered her call.

Damon stepped through the door of his room quietly and listened to the conversation.

"I had gone for a walk to gets some air, I must have just missed your call when I left" Bonnie said, trying to make her voice sound normal as she replied to Elena.

Bonnie knew Elena had stated of not have feelings for Damon romantically, but it still felt weird having slept with Damon and being in his room while talking to her now.

"I was worried because I kept trying afterwards but there was no response and then Stefan said you probably just wanted time alone so I stopped calling, but I couldn't help myself today. I'm worried about you. Are you still at the hospital?" Elena asked.

"No, actually I'm at the house" Bonnie said, surprised at the lie coming from her lips.

"Really? Cause Caroline just phoned me and said your car was at the hospital."

_Crap. _"Um…actually I didn't have my keys on me. Damon had come by the hospital and said he forgot to bring them with him so he agreed to drive me home when I asked him this morning. I needed to get some clothes and check up on the house." Bonnie replied, not exactly sure why she was lying, but knowing she couldn't tell Elena of what happened last night. _She couldn't tell anyone_, they wouldn't understand and they probably would twist it around and think Damon took advantage of her when that wasn't the case.

"He came by the hospital, _really?_ He didn't mention that when I spoke with him briefly at the 60's dance meeting." Elena said perplexed a little at Damon's actions.

"How did that go by the way?" Bonnie asked, hoping to switch topics from Damon to the 60's themed dance.

"Damon didn't tell you?" Elena asked

"What was he suppose to let me know?" Bonnie asked confused and a little anxious.

"Klaus made an appearance" Elena stated bluntly

"What!" Bonnie exclaimed in shock. "Are you guys okay, is anyone hurt?"

"We're fine Bonnie. I'm sorry- I should've phrased that better. Klaus compelled Stephanie, a girl two years behind us and basically sent us a message that he's going to be at the dance." Elena rushed to explain.

Bonnie let out a breath in relief at knowing Klaus wasn't actually there and no one was hurt. "Thank god. You seriously scared me there for a second."

"I'm sorry. Look we're all meeting up later on today. I wanted to let you know, but if you can't make it that's understandable. You'll probably want to stay at the hospital" Elena reassured.

"That's actually were I was planning to be today, but I want to be there with you guys as well. _After all,_ the key to killing him lies with me. The witch's power at my disposal will finally be put to good use. " Bonnie said determinedly.

"Well okay, but if you can't make it- we won't hold it against you" Elena said, worried about Bonnie and her emotional state. She didn't want Bonnie to get hurt in the process of trying to take Klaus out. She didn't want any of the one's she loved to be caught in the crossfire.

"Elena I'll be there- Look… I hate to cut this short, but I just got out of the shower and I need to get dressed" Bonnie said wanting to end the conversation before she spilled anymore lies that had to do with last night to Elena.

"Okay no problem, See you later then"

Bonnie ended the call after saying goodbye. She let out a sigh realizing that Klaus was becoming a reality and Bonnie hoped she was strong enough to take care of the problem and survive through it. The use of magic had always drained her and the amount of power needed to kill an original was going to be immense.

Bonnie had realized shortly after acquiring the witches power, that to kill Klaus- _an original_ would require the same amount of energy that her Grams had used to open the tomb.

Bonnie hadn't voiced her concerns to anyone, not even Luca at the time when she had first had these thoughts, but she knew if it came down to her life and the ones she loved. She would fall on the sword without a second's thought and Bonnie knew if her friends knew of the plan they would fight her on it. If she could rid the world of Klaus then she'd make it happen no matter her own safety.

"Should I run for cover as your regret rears its head?"

Bonnie jolted at hearing Damon and spun around quickly, wondering when he had come in. "What did I tell you about being sneaky?"

"I'll reiterate what I said before- I like to hear the heart racing." Damon voiced, while coming towards her. He took the cell from her hand and threw it over his shoulder onto the bed. "I got use to the rhythm yours sped at- from _our activities last night_. I couldn't help myself to scare you for old time's sake."

"You like poking at me"

"More then you know" Damon said, lowering is voce intimately. Reminding her of how his hot breath caressed her with words that made her gasp with need just only hours ago.

Bonnie diverted her eyes from his and side stepped away. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"_Finally_, some reference to last night. Had me a little worried I didn't do my job" Damon replied smugly as he watched her pick up her clothes from the floor and throw them on the bed.

"Somehow, I don't buy that" Bonnie said sarcastically as she pointedly looked at her clothes and started folding them.

"That wasn't what you said to Elena? In fact, you told a couple of white lies"

"_Damon_" Bonnie said frustratingly. "Stop talking"

"What would you have me do with my mouth then?" Damon asked while walking up behind her and spinning her around to face him. "I left you in the morning to get clothes from you're house and your car is waiting outside whenever you want to escape me, but if you want to start up play time again- _I don't mind_ in the least."

"That's not going to happen again" Bonnie said, trying to slip past Damon, but he got a hold of her dress that was still unbuttoned and tugged her closer instead.

"_I highly doubt that" _

"I'm not pretending that last night didn't happen, I don't regret it- however it doesn't mean there will be a repeat of last night." Bonnie replied, trying her best not to fidget under his explorative gaze on her exposed skin.

Damon leisurely dragged his gaze up her body and smiled with a devilish grin as he said "Okay fine- I'll play your game."

"It's not a game. I'm still me and your still- _you_. Just because we ruffled up the sheets last night does not mean anything. It was good- more than I could imagine, but it's not going any further." Bonnie said strongly and even managed to say it without red smearing her cheeks from the look he was giving her.

"From what I heard earlier, you obviously don't want anyone to know, which I'm fine with. I don't like other people's noses in my business anyways, but _this will happen again_. You wanted me to erase Luca from your system. _I know I did that last night_. You didn't trip up once when screaming out my name. I made sure you knew who was inside you all night long." Damon said while starting to button her dress up. "I'm afraid the cost of asking me to sleep with you is going to have unexpected affects that you didn't bargain for."

"_You're not all that_" Bonnie nonchalantly stated, trying to play it cool.

Damon promptly brought her close, so they were chest to chest before dipping his head and capturing her lips that responded without pause.

Her hands on their own accord slid up his arms, shoulders, and sank into the depths of his dark locks. He kissed with no restraint, as he plunged into her mouth seeking her tongue to duel with.

Bonnie knew at the back of her mind she needed to pull away. She needed to sweep this under the rug because prolonging this physical need with Damon would only be complicated, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Bonnie _thought_ the need had been satisfied, but realized it was only the start- she had unknowingly stepped into the lion's den and it was going to be a struggle to get out.

Damon's hand snaked down her neck, rubbed her breast through her bra before trailing down below to where he wanted to be inside of.

He slipped his hand past her bottoms and went straight down and cupped her _there_, which had Bonnie pull back from his direct actions below. "_Damon_"

"_You think_- you should tell me to stop cause it's what your heads saying, but where has that got you in the past Bonnie…_nowhere worth remembering_. Your body on the other hand is telling you something altogether different" Damon huskily stated as he slowly rubbed his hand against her and felt the evidence of her arousal.

"_We shouldn't_. We don't get along most times and we frustrate each other to no end and _most importantly_- you have feelings for my best friend. I don't want to be a player in the unspoken triangle that consists of Stefan, Elena, and you." Bonnie replied steadily, which she was proud of since Damon continued to play with her core and laid kisses down her neck as she had spoken.

"_You wanted_ to escape last night and by asking me to be a participant- so did I. I liked where I was and what I was doing and who I was with. We can annoy each other, but that doesn't mean we can't come together and be mutually satisfying in other ways Bonnie." Damon replied as he inserted two fingers into her.

Bonnie felt the yearning inside her stir and wanted to sway her hips to Damon's stroking, but held herself from giving in. "_What are you doing to me?"_

"Making you see it's going to be a lot harder for you to get me out of your system" Damon replied, nipping her jaw on his last word.

"And what do you get out of this? _Than the obvious_" Bonnie said breathlessly now as his strokes increased pace.

"An escape" Was all Bonnie heard before Damon's hand left her core, which had her moan in protest, but he caught her lips while picking her up so she straddled his waist.

They both fell onto the bed with Damon underneath her and their lips tore apart briefly as he took the dress and ripped it apart so the buttons he had closed sprang free. He tugged the dress off and skillfully threw away her bra as well before Bonnie knew what he had done. She straddled him naked now with only her panties on.

Damon leaned forward and sucked on her breast as she gave into the need of her hips that rocked against his lower half. Bonnie wanted him inside her.

She pulled the t-shirt off of him and got to work on his belt and jeans. He helped take his pants off and pulled her back on top of him while kissing her inside out.

Bonnie felt Damon's shaft pressed through her panties to her core and wanted to rub right up against it to get the release her body craved that Damon hand started with his earlier touches.

Damon must have wanted the same because he grabbed her bottoms from both sides and torturously rose up the fabric so it rubbed her clit in sweet pleasure before he ripped them away from her body, which had her eliciting a gasp in surprise.

She saw the smirk before he tugged on her lips, while he rubbed her core. Her hand travelled down his chest, stomach and slid _around him_.

Bonnie's hand stroked upward and won her a groan from Damon that had her actions growing bolder as she worked her hand up and down the length of him.

She hand never done this before and found she liked the sound of Damon's groans- she enjoyed the feeling of being able to unhinge him like he did with her.

Bonnie brought her mouth to his ear and licked his lope before she captured it with her mouth and _sucked on it_- only leaving after biting it softly and moving along his neck. "This isn't what I had in mind when I was thinking of talking to you earlier."

"Well you should have buttoned up that dress before you let me see all this soft skin again" Damon replied, leading kisses down her shoulder to her chest.

"So it's my mistake" Bonnie said breathlessly as she rocked her hips to his stroking as she matched his rhythm with her own hand on him.

"Absolutely" Damon got out roughly before taking his free hand and squeezing her breast to bring into his awaiting mouth where he sucked, bit, and licked to her liking- which he made out by the heated moans she breathed onto his neck.

"_I can't wait_…wait anymore. I want you inside me" Bonnie got out as he continued to pay the same attention to her other breast.

"Lead the way Bonnie. _I'll follow_" Damon gruffly replied and felt her slightly lift to guide him inside her body.

Bonnie slid slowly onto him and let out a groan at the way he stretched and filled her whole. "I had you all night and still my body wants more"

Damon felt the clenching of her walls as she started to roll her hips. He leaned back onto the bed and watched her put on a show. He was turned him on by the sight of her riding him and the way she touched her breasts time to time, while biting her lip with her damp hair cascading around her.

Bonnie was experiencing the most exhilarating feelings cursing through her body and she gave into the pleasure every time, not caring how she looked in anyway. Her hips rocked to a rhythm that increased every so often and slowed down to a torturous state that had her grasping her breast in aching relief as her body yearned release.

Bonnie opened her eyes and was caught in Damon's dark gaze that left her feeling on the edge of coming from just the hungry look he gave her.

Without a word, Damon brought his hand up along her neck and grasped it while he slid one of his fingers into her mouth.

Bonnie's hands slid along his muscled arm and held his hand where it was and without being directed, filled the urge she saw in his eyes.

She attentively began to _suck_, slowly at first and then with more vigor as she felt the storm brewing within her.

Damon never took his eyes away from hers and she felt herself _almost there_. She suspected he knew it too because he slipped his finger out of her mouth and swiftly rolled them over so he was on top.

Damon was near the edge and he knew Bonnie was too. He lifted her leg and draped it over his shoulder to get a deeper thrust and was granted greater access which they both benefited from. His lips crashed down onto hers and he crushed her moans as his hips moved faster and deeper- _over_ and _over again_.

Damon felt it when he hit the mark and repeatedly thrust _over and over_ as he too came with Bonnie and plunged his tongue into her mouth to mimic his thrusts below.

Bonnie's sense all were struck with such sweet pleasure, she couldn't speak a good time afterward. Not even when her heart rate had slowed down to jog.

Damon brought his forehead away from hers and gracefully slid her leg down from his shoulder. "Still think it's going to be so easy to forget this between us"

"You're gloating" Bonnie said simply as her mind tried to concentrate.

"Stating a point"

"Well it still sounds like gloating." Bonnie said with a reluctant smile she couldn't help but give him. "This is going to be more complicated than I thought at first"

"No one has to know" Damon replied, sweeping away the hair that clung to her neck. "We're good at this and it makes us feel good. No need to complicate it further than that. We'll leave everything and everyone at the door."

"An _escape_" Bonnie reiterated his earlier words.

"Yeah"

Bonnie looked at Damon and shook her head at him in dismay. "This is insane. You and I… _like this_… yesterday and _again today_"

"Many would say witches and vampires don't exist and yet here we are proving them wrong. Just because this may be strange- doesn't mean it shouldn't be explored" Damon replied as he trailed a finger along the side of her face and tipped her chin up so he could kiss her.

Bonnie melted into the kiss effortlessly and with some control, ended it quick. "I need to get home, shower, change and get to the hospital."

"You can take a shower-" Damon started to say and then looked at her still damp hair and smiled when he continued on to say "_another_ shower here"

"I have a feeling if I do that- I'm not going to being leaving anytime soon." Bonnie replied

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing" Damon said but Bonnie was having none of his words as she slipped from underneath him and slid off the bed to put on the clothes from yesterday.

"Sorry about the dress" Damon stated and after a second added "And for the lacy bottoms as well.

"No you're not" Bonnie said disapprovingly, but couldn't repress the laugh that erupted as she put on her shirt and tried to slip on her flats.

"What's so funny?" Damon asked as he watched her bending over and picked up the discarded clothing he'd ripped off of her.

"_Us_. This wasn't part of the picture and somehow it seems to be now" Bonnie replied. "I didn't know how to deal with this earlier, but now it seems like it's out of my hands."

"It's not a bad thing" Damon said as he sat up and looked at her seriously.

"It would depend who you're talking to. Everyone I can think of in my life would probably freak if they found out what happened between us" Bonnie stated as she picked up her fallen cell off the floor and stuffed it in the back of her jeans. "My keys?"

"Downstairs by the door" Damon replied. "What's the real reason you don't want others to know. Is it cause of the hassle or you're ashamed to have been with me?"

Bonnie turned and looked at Damon sharply. "I take serious offense to that question. Did it _really_ look I was ashamed when I was on top of you five minutes ago? ..._I just know_ how everyone's going to behave and they might start accusing you of things that wouldn't be true. I'm the one who initiated this whole thing to begin with."

"No need to get all Xena warrior princess on me- just asking"

"_Next time_, don't ruin the afterglow" Bonnie said as she walked over to the bedroom door.

"Can't promise anything" Damon said smugly as he lay their naked.

Bonnie sighed as she looked at him one last time "You're so…_irritating_- you know that"

"The feelings mutual babe- _no hard feelings_"

Bonnie just walked out of the room in reply and didn't hesitate to burst a couple of veins and instantly smiled hearing the annoyance in Damon's voice cursing her name. She laughed suddenly and hurried her pace to escape any retaliation.

* * *

**A/N:**

**First I would like to say:** Happy Holidays Everyone! Hope everyone is enjoying the season with family, friends, & good cheer! Wish you a good new year as well!

The next blurb is directed to "Guest" who reviewed and basically thought by calling me a dickhead…that would somehow get me to update sooner. To whoever this person is- you obviously don't have any people skills. Calling someone an inappropriate name is not only rude, but it doesn't even make sense…If anything- it has the opposite effect. I'm not a professional writer. This is not my day job. The only reason I do this is for fun once in a while when I have the spare time. Anyone who has written something…knows that it takes A Lot of Time. Time that at times can't be spared from real life and all its complexities.

So basically why I am even responding is only to say this: Just stop and think before you write and say anything. Negativity gets you nowhere!

**To my other fabulous reviewers:** THANK YOU so much for your comments/reactions for my last chapters. It's always a delight and I truly appreciate the feedback given. Its always great reading how you feel while reading the chapter/parts. Like always- You guys are awesome!

Until next time…..


End file.
